Cause and Effect
by Bedazzlement
Summary: Haley James as a freshmen at Duke had it all. She was cheerleader, a tutor, and she had the guy. What people didn't know that Haley was keeping a secret that could potentially hurt her.
1. Chapter 1

__**Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill.**

****Summary- Haley James as a freshmen at Duke had it all. She was cheerleader, a tutor, and she had the guy. What people didn't know that Haley was keeping a secret that could potentially hurt her.

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter One

She had done it. She, Haley James, had made it into Duke University on a full scholarship. To top it off she was a Duke Blue Devil cheerleader, and was accepted in the Tutor center program has a freshmen. She had it all, or at least she felt like she did. She was going to one of the best schools in the country, she was going to be a cheerleader, and apparently she was smart enough to tutor fellow students.

The empty feeling she had was still there, the one that she tried to fill with various accomplishment and achievements throughout high school. She had thought coming to Duke would fill the void. Haley thought maybe it was because she had just gotten there, her room was freshly unpacked. Her sparse belongings were put away neatly; luckily, her roommate had decided not to attend Duke at the last minute. So by pure luck she had gotten a dorm room all to herself. She didn't mind. It would make her life a lot less complicated if she didn't have any one breathing down her neck.

Haley tugged on a grey Duke Cheer shirt and pair of blue running shorts, as someone began pounding at her door. "Tutor girl open up!" A cheerful voice yelled from the other side of the dark brown door. It shook from the pounding, as the person continue to beat it. Haley quickly opened her door, fearing that it would break if she waited a moment longer.

"Finally," a perky brunette, dressed in the same Duke Cheer shirt and shorts as, Haley said. "I thought I was going to have to wait forever."

Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke walked in cheer bag in hand, "I missed you too, Brooke." Brooke, a junior, was also a cheerleader and the captain of the squad. The older girl had taken Haley under her wing at cheer camp, even giving her the nickname tutor girl, after finding out Haley loved to tutor. The captain had come to walk with Haley to the first day of practice like she promised back at camp. Haley had feared that after her first day of classes that she would need Brooke to drag her to practice, and she was right. The two classes she had today were grueling, and she really had no desire to dance and be tossed in the air.

"Where is your room mate?" The captain asked, as she plopped down on the spare twin bed. Haley could tell that Brooke was expecting her room as her eyes dashed from each of the plain white walls. Haley hadn't put much time into decorating her room figuring she wouldn't be there that much. She did manage to move each bed and desk against opposites walls so that the middle of the room was left open. She also laid down a purple rug that matched her bed's comforter in the open floor space.

Haley shrugged, "She decided not to come to Duke. I have the dorm room all to myself."

"Well you're welcome to visit me and P. Sawyer's suite anytime you get lonely." Brooke offered.

Of course the infamous Peyton Sawyer would be Brooke's roommate. Haley had heard all about the mysterious blonde artist all at cheer camp. Apparently Brooke and Peyton had been best friends since they were kids, and had cheered together in high school. Peyton though had not pursued collegiate cheer at Duke, instead she commit herself to her artwork. Brook was still upset that her best friend no longer cheered, but she finally was getting over it now that Haley had joined the squad.

"Well it would be nice to finally meet Peyton," Haley sighed as she slipped her socks and white cheer shoes on.

"Well I would suggest you come meet her after practice but she's with Jake and Jenny at UNC right now." Brooke said.

Haley nodded. She knew that Peyton's boyfriend went to UNC ten miles away. He lived off campus with his daughter Jenny, and Peyton spent more time there then at Duke some weeks. "It's okay, Brooke," Haley replied.

"Well, let's get to practice I can't be late." Brooke smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I am captain you know." Haley grabbed her cheer bag before following Brooke out the door.

The two arrived at the Coach K Basketball facility, twenty minutes early. Haley wasn't surprised; Brooke to her role as captain very seriously, a little too serious sometimes even.

"So what are we going to do for twenty minutes?" Haley asked as they walked inside the practice building that housed the basketball court that was solely used by the cheerleaders and the Duke's men basketball team.

Brooke rolled her eyes as the sound of whistles and basketballs pounding reached their ears. "Sit there and wait, since it sounds like the basketball team is still here."

"Then why did we get here twenty minutes early? I could have started on reading for tomorrow's classes." Haley complained.

Brooke just smiled as she opened the door to the gym, reveling the Duke Blue Devil basketball team. "Watch," Brook said with a smile and a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"Brooke you have a boyfriend," Haley reminded the brunette as they made their way to the bleachers. "Lucas remember him, the really nice, not a jerk, or a jock blonde guy?"

"I know," Brooke shrugged as she sat down her cheer bag. "But that doesn't mean I can't help you look."

Haley rolled her eyes as she sat down on the blue bleacher seat, "The last thing I need is a boyfriend Brooke." Haley shuddered at the thought her last boyfriend had been a disaster, and so had the one before that.

"Whatever, let's go get the mats out of storage." Brooke replied.

Haley nodded, before setting off with Brooke to get the mats. She figured that meant they would be either stunting or tumbling tonight. Haley groaned, she should have known Brooke wouldn't take it easy just because school started. The brunette junior was determined for the squad to look better than ever.

"Brooke," Haley whined as they dragged a rolled up mat along the sidelines of the court. Neither had realized exactly how heavy one of the mats was. "Why didn't we wait until the others got here?"

"Stop complaining," Brooke more or less demanded as they continued to push the mat across the floor. "I want to get practice started as soon as everyone gets here. Seven o'clock means seven o'clock." Haley just sighed; there was no point in arguing with Brooke.

Haley and Brooke dropped the mat on the ground, earning stares from some of the basketball players and coaches as the sound of the heavy mat being dropped filled the room. "One down, two to go." Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

"Is one not an enough?" Haley asked desperate not to carry another mat.

Brooke shook her head, "No, I want people stunting and tumbling and jumping all during practice. Next week we have to start on choreography and I want to try some new tricks."

"I am flying aren't I?" Haley asked knowing Brooke would make her be tossed in the air by one of the guys on the team.

"Haley you're like the smallest girl on the team! Your what five one, and weigh maybe a hundred pounds?" The captain asked.

Haley just nodded, "Yes but-"

"Nothing I have plenty of girls that can tumble and plenty of girls that can dance. I only have a couple that can stunt." Brooke explained. "You're my best flyer, so whatever reservations you have you're going to have deal with it."

She didn't hate flying; actually she used to enjoy being thrown in the air in High school. Her senior year things changed. Haley had an accident at one of her school's basketball games which caused her to be hospitalized. After that, she promised her parents that she would never stunt or cheer again.

Haley grumbled, "Fine." She knew was breaking a promise, but her parents would never find out. The James didn't even know their daughter was a member of the Duke Cheer squad. Haley had never told them, fearing they would make her quit.

"Good now let's go get the other mats," Brooke said.

By the time they had gotten the last mat out, fellow cheerleaders started to show up. Unfortunately basketball practice was running a few minutes later, so that meant the squad of twenty was mainly stretching and going over cheers instead of practicing their stunts and tumbles.

"Finally," Brooke muttered as the basketball team ended practice and headed to the locker room to shower. "Okay girls and boys roll out the mats it's time to get down to business." The squad was coed this year. The team was lucky enough to have five boys and fifteen girls. The guys mostly were there for the stunts and tumbling not so much the dancing the girls did at halftime. Brooke though thought by adding guys to halftime shows it would add some excitement.

Five minutes later Haley was being hoisted up in the air by Mark, a senior cheerleader. She stood straight up on his hands her balance never wavering. "That's great Haley!" Brooke yelled. "Can you do a heel stretch?"

"Yeah," she replied hesitantly, before grabbing her right foot and raising straight to the side. She now stood on only Mark's left hand, the honey blonde girl bit her lip. Stunting always made her nervous. The only thing that calmed her was the fact that Dean, another male cheerleader, was standing beside Mark spotting her.

Haley felt a smile grew on her lips as she heard hoots, hollers, and sounds of total and utter amazement. She looked down and saw it was coming from the basketball team as they made their way out of locker room and back into the gym. Her smile disappeared, the hoots and hollers now seemed more like cat calls then praise.

Brooke scrunched her nose as she heard one of the boys whistle, "Mark cradle Haley now!" Haley gulped, she was about to feel very sorry for the basketball player that crossed Brook Davis's path.

"Cradle on three," Mark instructed. "One, two, three." Haley felt the air underneath her feet for few feet before having Mark's and Dean's arms on her back and knees.

Haley smiled as the boys placed her feet on the ground, "Good job guys."

The boys nodded, more focused on the rampage that Brooke was on. She was currently yelling at several members of the basketball team for being disrespectful and interrupting her practice. The boys, who all were buff and over six foot, had fears in their eyes. They now knew never to mess with the cheerleaders or at least as long as Brooke Davis was captain.

"Haley let's get back to work," Mark suggested. Haley nodded not paying full attention to Mark as she saw another basketball player emerge from the locker room. He just smirked as he saw Brooke yelling at the boys, and shook his head as he walked to Brooke. Haley figured he was being brave and trying to help his teammates. She knew though it was a lost cause.

"I think you should try going straight up into a heel stretch," Dean said. "Haley is balanced enough, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"You think you can do that Haley?" Mark asked.

Haley nodded, "I'll be fine. If I fall you or Dean will catch me."

"Okay, up on three." Mark placed his hands on Haley's hips. Dean stood to the left of them hands out and ready to catch Haley. "One, two, three," Marked counted. On three Haley bent her knees and jumped, Mark lifted her up into the air, catching the sole of her left foot and pressing his arm straight. As soon as Mark's arm was straight Haley lifted her right foot grabbing her heel and straightening in it. Her left arm was in perfect v. A feeling of relief that she hadn't fallen spread through her body, as she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

She looked down to see the basketball player that emerge earlier from the locker room staring at her with his intense blue eyes. He stood next to Brooke who was obviously still mad about the other players, who were gone. She figured he must be their captain or something of the sort and was talking to Brooke about what had happened. He was tall like any other basketball player, his black hair contrasted greatly with his stunning blue eyes, any even from her height she still see his strong arm muscles that were not hidden thanks to his sleeves shirt.

Dean asked.

Haley blushed as she saw the blue eye basketball player smirk; he must have realized she was staring back at him. "What Dean?"

"You think you can do a full down?" The blonde male cheerleader asked.

"Why not?" Haley replied.

Dean stepped in closer to Mark, ready to help cradle Haley. "Full down on three, one, two, and three." Mark yelled before tossing Hale in the air. Haley crossed her legs together as she wrapped one arm in front of her and one arm behind her as she rotated completely around herself horizontally. She felt gravity pushed her down as she landed in Mark's and Dean's arms. They placed her carefully on her feet.

"Good job you guys," Brooke said with a big smile on her face. The basketball player Haley noticed was now gone. She wondered who he was, but before she could ask Brooke she was being hoisted back into the air. It was going to be a long Cheer season with Brooke Davis as captain.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first One Tree Hill story, and I am excited to finally be writing again. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again- Bedezzlement


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The red letters on the alarm clock red seven as Haley rolled out of bed. She wondered why in the world she signed up tutor orientation before noon, especially after the long two and half hour practice she had last night. She only had an hour to get ready, it was still the first week of school and she was trying to get through it without looking like a total slump. The petite girl yawned as she changed out her pajamas and into the clothes she had laid out night before. Her outfit was one that Brooke would defiantly approve of. It consisted of a pair of white denim shorts that hit right a couple of inches above the mid of Haley's thigh. The top was a loss flowy burnt orange tank criss crossed in the back and was low in the front. The shirt's color complimented Haley's tan skin that she had worked all summer to attain. The cheerleader put her honey blonde hair in high ponytail. She then put a little mascara and blush on, before checking herself in the mirror.

"Well Haley James," she said to herself. "You don't look that bad." Pleased with her appearance Haley slipped on her tan leather flip flops, and grabbed her book bag. It was a white with navy blue letters that read 'DUKE CHEER' in big block letters on the front zipper pocket.

The clock read seven thirty as Haley grabbed an energy bar and water bottle out of her mini fridge that was placed underneath her extra desk. She usually was a big breakfast eater, but she had be at the tutor center across campus in fifteen minutes. She wasn't happy about skipping out on a somewhat decent meal in the cafeteria, but like Brooke she liked to be early to things.

Haley munched on the peanut butter flavor energy bar as she made her way to tutor center. The cheerleader walked briskly, not wanting to be a second late. Her schedule for her second day at Duke was packed. She had tutor orientation until ten. Then she had an English class from ten fifteen until eleven forty five. After English, Haley would have to rush over to gym for a team meeting, where she probably would have to eat her lunch during it. Right after the team meeting she had two back to back classes, consisting of psychology and a history course. Her day ended right a little before five or at least that what she hoped. The petite tutor/cheerleader figured she would either have a tutoring session or cheer practice sometime after five. She only hoped that she could get through her day without having a mental breakdown due to her crazy schedule.

Of course tutor orientation would run late, causing Haley to run to her English class. She slipped in quietly handing her written excuse from the head instructor at the tutor center to the teacher assistant, before sitting next to the only familiar person in the class which happened to be Lucas.

Lucas Scott was Brooke's boyfriend, that Haley had only met once or twice, but the freshmen girl honestly liked him. He had taken two years off before starting college to a write novel. Haley had been star struck when she met him, she had read An Unkindness of Ravens, and had loved it. She didn't quite understand why he was even going to school. His novel was a best seller, and on the road to becoming a classic American novel. Brooke had informed Haley though he now was going to school to get an education degree so he could coach High school basketball and teach High school writing courses.

Luke smiled before whispering, "You didn't miss anything."

"Great," Haley half muttered. "Why are you even in this class?"

"Apparently writing a novel doesn't count as an English class credit," Luke replied. "I have to get four of these for my degree."

Haley shrugged, before turning her attention to the professor who was discussing the course. Unlike Lucas, she still had no clue what she was going to major in. She thought about being a teacher or guidance counselor, but her high school experience wasn't the best. On the outside it look like Haley had it all in High school she was valedictorian, captain of the cheer squad, the best tutor in the school, popular, pretty, teachers loved her and so did the students. If anyone asked her, Haley would say she loved high school. It was almost expected. Why would the girl who had it all not love high school?

Stress, great expectations, the strive to be perfect all the time. In High school Haley was always under stress. She has to live up to her six other well known siblings' reputations. Haley's siblings had done it all in High school, just like she had. By the time that she had gotten to High school everyone expected the last James to be perfect. Haley made sure she lived up to James family name. Even if it meant starving herself throughout senior to continue being the best flyer on the cheer squad just like her three older sisters had been.

Haley's starving and dieting started in the spring of her junior year. She had just been named captain, and the rest of the new squad also has been named. Four rising sophomores had managed to make the Varsity team. They were small and skinny being almost three years younger then Haley. The sophomores were easily the smallest girls on the squad, meaning that they would be flying. Haley didn't care at first; until she realized that her sisters, Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn had all been flyers and captain their senior year. She knew then she had to do everything to ensure that she would be a flyer.

So she dieted and starved, and when Haley did eat she threw it up afterwards. At first Haley, thought she would stop after she lost weight. She didn't though. Her eating disorder became and addiction and she was unable to stop. The eating disorder had taken over her life, and she mentally thought all her hard work would go drain if she gained a pound. No one notice her starvation. Haley was proud her spot as a flyer was secured; she was easily one of the skinniest girls in schools and the guys took notice. It wasn't until late January at basketball game her dirty secret was reveled.

Haley passed out from dehydration and malnourishment during a halftime performance at the biggest game of year. She didn't even remember what happened. All she remembered about her accident was waking up in the hospital and then being asked questions about her eating disorder.

Apparently she was anorexic. It was obvious to the doctors, she was a cheerleader who at five one weighed barely ninety pounds. Haley's parents freaked out after they heard the doctor's diagnosis and made her quit the cheer team.

Haley had been devastated, she felt empty with cheer leading. She honestly loved it; she loved performing and being thrown through the air. Haley didn't argue with her parents, she knew that she had given them enough grief. The now ex-cheerleader was also happy that her parents were paying attention to her. Even if meant she was no longer a perfect James of Honey Groove, South Carolina; instead, Haley was the mix up James.

"Haley you're daydreaming," Lucas said as he slung his book bag onto his back.

Haley's eyes widen class was over, and she only had fifteen minutes to grab something for lunch before going to a team meeting, "Sorry." She replied grabbing her notebook and cramming it into her bag.

Lucas chuckled, "Calm down, Haley. You don't have to run out of here,"

"Actually I do. I have fifteen minutes to get lunch before meeting your girlfriend for a team meeting." Haley zipped her book bag up before sighing, "Bye Luke see you next class."

The blonde didn't have time to reply as the cheerleader darted out of the classroom. Haley felt liked she was holding her breathe as she rushed to an on campus sub shop, then to the gym for a team meeting. She finally breathed normally as she sat down next to Brooke in the gym.

"Did you just run all the way here Tutor girl?" Brooke asked, as Haley unwrapped her sub sandwich. Haley nodded before biting into her turkey sandwich.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I guess your new nick name can be track star."

"Whatever Brooke, unlike you I have classes before noon." Haley retorted before taking another bite of her sub.

"Rookie mistake never take classes before noon," Brooke said before walking in front of the bleachers so she was now facing the squad.

The team quieted as the saw their captain stand in front of them. "Alright girls and guys as you know this is the first week which means that this weekend the basketball team will be having their annual back to school party. I want everyone to be there looking hot and having fun." Haley sighed she really didn't want to go to some party. She hated parties in high school, and she figured she would hate college parties just as much if not more.

"We still have practice here Wednesday at seven." Brooke announced. "Will being doing same thing as last night, next week will start on halftime routines." The guys groaned they hated halftime routines.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Anyway we only have a month before the first basketball game, and we need to be ready. The stadium will be packed with more people than it can fit. So have you fun this weekend because next week we are getting down to business." Brooke ranted dramatically ending the meeting.

The rest of Haley's day was uneventful and undramatic. Her two classes were boring, straight laced, lecture style courses. Haley though as exhausted as she felt like she had ran across campus at least twenty times. She barely made it to a bench outside history building before her legs gave.

"Rough day?" A voice asked Haley turned around to face the voice, and there right in front of her were those intense blue eyes from practice last night.

"Yeah," Haley smiled at the tall basketball player in front of her.

He sat down next to her putting his bag on the ground next to their feet, "I'm Nathan, Lucas's brother." He said offering his hand.

Haley nervously shook his hand; she had heard all about Nathan. She had asked Brooke about the guy with blue eyes after practice. Apparently that guy was Nathan who Brooke occasionally talked about. "Haley James," She replied

"I know Brooke has told me and Luke all about you." Nathan smirked. "And I have a feeling that Brooke has probably told you some stories me and my brother that you probably didn't want to hear."

Haley blushed, "I guess you can say that."

Brooke Davis had no filter. The brunette had talked endlessly one night at cheer camp about how Nathan had been a playboy through High school and his freshmen year of college. Apparently his sophomore he wasn't as much of party boy anymore, according to Brooke, and now as junior he planned to completely give his playboy ways up.

"So are you going to the basketball party this weekend?" He asked a hopeful smile on his face.

"No choice," Haley answered. "Brooke is making the whole entire team go."

Nathan nodded, "That's Brooke for you. I honestly don't see how my brother puts up with her."

Haley smiled, really smiled. "Well that is a mystery to everyone."

"Yeah," he laughed." I guess it is. My poor little teammates had to learn the hard way not to mess with Brooke Davis last night."

"I saw that, or parts of it." Haley replied, "What exactly happened?"

Nathan shrugged, "Freshmen boys, being freshmen boys. Don't worry if they miss with you just come find me and I'll take care of them."

"I think I can handle it," Haley said before standing. "I'll see you around Nathan."

"Yeah, see you around," Nathan replied as Haley turned to leave. She didn't realize she was walking away from a guy who was absolutely amazed by her.

* * *

Author's Note- Two chapters down! Thanks for reading again! I will try to update as quickly as possible, so keep an eye out for chapter three!

- Bedazzlement


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect  
_

Chapter Three

Haley slammed her laptop closed when she heard a knock on her door. She had just finished a Skype session with her psychologist back in Honey Groove. After being diagnosed with Anorexia, Haley had started having counseling sessions with a psychologist two to three times a week. When she moved to Duke she still continued with the sessions thanks to her web cam with her same doctor.

"Haley open up!" Brooke yelled. "I only have an hour to get you party ready."

Haley took a deep breath, sessions with her psychologist, Dr. Lynn, took a lot out of her emotionally. She really didn't want to go to the party now, more than ever. She couldn't use her counseling sessions as an excuse though. No one at Duke knew Haley was anorexic. It was one of the reasons Haley chose Duke, no one she knew was going there. In Honey Groove, everyone knew of her eating disorder and looked at Haley differently even after she started to go back to her normal self. Her high school classmates didn't welcome her back with open arms after her incident. They actually were cruel and everything but understanding to Haley, especially the cheerleaders. They hated her after she was force to quit; they felt like Haley had given them a bad reputation or something. It was absolutely horrible having her friends turn on her in her time of need. So when it came time for Haley to choose schools, she chose Duke were she didn't know anyone.

Haley opened the door and Brooke frantically ran in. "Okay we have a lot of work to do." The brunette said as she eyed the shorts and t-shirt Haley wore.

A little over an hour later Haley was in short jean skirt and a tight pale green halter top as she walked nervously next to Brooke who strutted into the house that party was being held in. Even though Brooke helped her get ready, Haley still was very self conscious. She still didn't have curves like Brooke or any of the other girls at the party. Haley's body was still recovering from her eating disorder and she had been stuck at hundred pounds for several months. She didn't look sickly like she used to, but her hips were still boney and her stomach unusually flat.

"Come on tutor girl," Brooke flashed a smile as grabbed Haley's hand. "You finally get to meet the whole gang!" Haley didn't try to resist Brooke tugging her through the house. Brooke had been so excited that Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake would all be at the party. The junior girl had wanted Haley to meet all her friends since cheer camp, but it had never happen until now.

"Tiger!" A curly blonde half yelled as she run up and engulfed the brunette in a tight hug.

"P. Sawyer you're squishing the life out of me!" Brooke exclaimed, as the blonde let go of her.

"You must be Haley," the blonde, Peyton, said before hugging Haley. "I am Peyton; Brooke has told me so much about you."

"Same here, I was wondering if I was going to ever meet you." Haley replied.

Brooke smiled, excited that her new friend and her best friend finally had meet. "Okay girls let's go find the guys, Haley still has to meet Jake and Nathan." Brooke then grabbed the two girls and dragged them over to the guys. Haley smiled she was excited that Nathan was there. She hadn't told Brooke that she had meet Nathan. She honestly meant to tell the captain, Haley had almost called her right after meeting him, but she stopped herself. Haley had manage to keep her cool while talking Nathan the last time, but honestly she felt like a middle school girl who had just talked to her crush the whole entire time. She now hoped she would be able to talk to him again without giggling or blushing like a little girl.

"So Hales you already meet Luke, but this is Nathan and Jake." Brooke pointed to the respective boys.

Nathan smirked, "Nice to see you again, Haley."

"What you two already met?" Brook shrieked. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thanks a lot Nathan;" she muttered as Brooke began ranting. Her tirade lasted about five minutes before Luke pulled Brooke aside to calm her down. At some point during the rant Peyton and Jake snuck away from the fuming Brooke Davis.

Nathan looked down and stuff his hands in his jean pockets. He and Haley were now standing by themselves. "So, you want to get a drink?"

"Lead the way," Haley responded before following Nathan out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"So whose house is this?" Haley asked as Nathan handed her a red solo cup filled with beer.

Nathan took a swig of his own drink before answering. "It's some alumni's house. They let the team use it whenever we throw parties." He paused, "So how much do I owe you for getting Brooke mad at you?"

"A lot," Haley groaned. "Brooke is never going to me live this down."

"Brooke Davis can hold a grudge, but I won't let her hurt you."

Haley blushed, taking a sip of her drink hoping that cup hoping it would cover the redness of her cheeks for a few seconds. "I don't think even you could hold your own against Brooke when she's mad."

"I am willing to take a chance," Nathan said looking straight into Haley's eyes. Haley felt her throat grew dry, damn Nathan Scott and his blue eyes. She couldn't break his stare, and she didn't want to.

"Nathan!" Several voices yelled, Nathan snapped his head towards the voices.

"Hey guys," Nathan said as he fist bump several guys. Haley assumed from their height that they were Nathan's teammates.

"Who is this?" One of them asked, he was tall like Nathan but had sandy brown hair and his grey eyes seemed lustful. Haley felt like he was staring at her like a piece of meat, and it made her very uncomfortable.

"This is Haley James, Grey," Nate replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders, sensing her discomfort because.

Haley had never felt safer then when Nathan put his arm around her shoulders. He was over a foot taller than her and usually such a height difference would intimidate her. But standing next Nathan she felt like she was protected, even if it was from someone as harmless as Grey most likely was. She hoped though that his arm would stay in its current place though for the rest of the night.

"Is there a chance that I might get to dance with you, Haley?" Grey asked with smug look on his face.

Haley bit her lip, "No I am not much of a dancer."

"Are you sure? I know Nate wouldn't mind me borrowing you for a few seconds." Grey then winked, but it didn't faze her.

"No, I am going to stay with Nathan." She said looking up to Nate who seemed agitated; she only hoped the cause was Grey and not her. "If that's okay with you Nathan."

Nathan smiled, "Its fine." His armed then slipped down to her waist, "See you at practice Grey." Nathan smirked before leading Haley out of the kitchen.

"So is he a total creep all the time?"Haley asked, before taking a much needed drink from her cup.

Nathan nodded before chugging the rest of his drink before throwing the cup on the floor. "Yeah, sorry about that. I should have got you out of there before he could even speak."

"It's fine, I am big girl. If he was bothering that much I could of walked away, before you pulled me away." Haley replied as she plopped down on a couch in the living room. The room was pretty big, with about five couches pushed against the red walls. The center of room had became a make shift dance floor and was currently filled with several other party goers.

"Yeah, but I kind of try not to be a jerk anymore and respect girls more." Nathan said as he sat down next to Haley.

"Brooke more or less told me you used to be a playboy."

"I was."

"What made you change?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I grew up. It took longer than some would like but, I am not a teenager anymore."

"So off the serious note," Haley began changing the subject. "Should we go find Brooke and explain or avoid her the rest of the night?"

"You're basically asking if we should seek out our death or try to live, Haley."

"Right, we should avoid Brooke until she calms down, if she calms down."

Nathan smirked, "Then let's enjoy our last night alive together." He stood up and grabbed her hand. Haley smiled and put drink on the coffee table next to the couch, before Nathan pulled her up.

He leaned down his mouth right next to her ear. "Let's dance," he whispered almost huskily into her ear, before pulling her into the crowd of dancing people.

The feeling of warmth and protection surged through Haley as Nathan placed his hands one her hips gripping them tightly through the jean material of her skirt. She leaned her back against his strong hard chest, her head resting right below his shoulder. They danced for what seemed like several songs like that, but it actually for much more then the realized. They didn't talk; they just enjoyed each other silent company.

"Nathan! Haley!" A familiar voice said, it was Peyton. "Brooke is looking for you two."

Haley sighed as she felt Nathan's hands move from there on her hips. "How mad is she?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, "Luke manage to calm her down, but she is ready to leave and was looking for you two."

"Brooke Davis is leaving a party early?" The amazement in Nathan's voice was obvious to Haley and Peyton.

Peyton raised her eyebrow, "Nate it's like one in the morning already."

"Oh." Apparently he and Haley had dance longer than either of them had realized.

"Let's go find Brooke then," Haley said, as the trio went in search for the brunette.

"There you two are!" Brooke yelled she was little tipsy so Lucas kept a hold of her as she walked towards Nathan and Haley. "Me and Luke are heading out are you two okay with getting home by yourselves?" She asked. Even in her not fully sober state Brooke Davis still cared about her friends. "P. Sawyer and Jake couldn't take you home Hales if you don't want to walk all the way back to your dorm by yourself."

"I'll make sure Haley gets back to her place, Brooke." Nathan insisted he didn't like the Haley walking around campus at night by herself.

Usually, Haley would have argued that she didn't need to be babysat, but she didn't mind using it as an excuse to spend more time with Nathan. "Yeah, Nathan can just walk me. Peyton and Jake don't need to worry about me, or you."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're my freshmen Haley. It's my job to make sure you don't do anything stupid your freshmen year." Brooke turned her attention to Nathan, "Hands to yourself Scott, Haley is off limits."

"Come it's time to get you home," Luke wrapped his arm around Brooke. "We'll see you guys later." Luke then lend the tipsy Brooke out of the house.

"I am going to find Jake, and then we're heading out we have to get back to Jenny." Peyton explained. Nathan and Haley nodded, and the three exchanged their goodbyes before the artist left in search for her boyfriend.

Once Peyton was out of sight Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and interlaced his finger with hers. "Do you think Brooke was serious when she said you are off limits?"

Haley smiled before leaning into Nathan's chest, "I am okay with being your dirty little secret, Scott."

"Really?"

"I don't do relationships that well."

Nathan's eyes widen, "I am shocked, and here I thought you were a girl I could take home to my mother." He joked.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"I assumed you were a relationship type girl."

Haley shrugged, "They never work out."

"Are ready to go?" Nathan asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Haley replied as Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked in silence out of the party both thinking about the conversation they both had; it obvious that Nathan was trying to become a relationship type guy, while Haley didn't even want to bother one. There was one thing for sure they clicked, really clicked.

"So about earlier," Haley said breaking the silence as they walk down a sidewalk heading to her dorm. "I was serious I don't do relationships anymore."

Nathan nodded, "Well, I don't do random hook ups anymore. People change though."

"I know," she sighed. "I just want to let you know that. I am done with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend, significant other type relationships at the moment." It was true. Haley had sworn off boys early in her senior year. Mainly it was because she was afraid a boyfriend would notice her eating habits, or lack of eating, but in truth the boyfriends she had before senior year were total douche bags. Dr. Lynn had suggested when Haley went to Duke that it would be a smart idea to hold off on any romantic relationships since the cheerleader wasn't a hundred percent recovered from her eating disorder. Haley had told Dr. Lynn not to worry, as she had no plans on having a boyfriend anytime soon.

"Okay, well I haven't had a girlfriend since junior year of High school." He revealed. "But since you don't plan on having a boyfriend anytime soon, be careful at parties. I may not always be there to save you from guys like Grey."

Haley raised an eyebrow; she thought Nathan was kind of into her. She had hoped he would have tried to persuade her into going out with her or something. "Grey just seemed like a jerk, I can handle that." Haley remarked.

"Well there are guys much worse than Grey out there," Nathan said as they stopped in front of Haley's dorm building.

"Are you always this protective?" She asked raising her voice a little. "I mean since the moment I meet you Nathan you tried to b a knight in shining armor or something."

Nathan clenched his jaw, and moved his arm off its place around Haley's shoulders. "I am just trying to be nice Haley, your Brooke's friend, and she's more than likely going to be my sister-in-law one day. Luke likes you too, and if you Peyton were in the same room for more than five minutes I am sure should be head over heels with you like Brooke is!"

"So you're just being nice to me because I am friends with your brother's girlfriend?"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then what is it?" Haley questioned.

Nathan stared at her before he broke out in a fit of laughter, "We've known each other for a few days and we're already at each other's throats."

Haley couldn't but help laugh either, "Let's just pretend that last conversation didn't happen."

"I have to say I've never been yelled at for being a gentlemen Haley James, a jack ass maybe but not a gentlemen." Nathan said.

Haley blushed, "Sorry. I would blame it on the alcohol but I only had one beer."

"Okay next party, no alcohol for you."

"I am just not use to it."

Nathan frowned, "Used to what?"

"People caring about me. I am the youngest of seven; I kind of got forgotten about a lot. In school my friends literally didn't care what happen to me." Haley explained. "It's odd, having people that haven't known me that long that care."

Nathan didn't think twice before wrapping his arms around Haley. "You got me, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake now we care. I care," Nathan whispered just loud enough for Haley to hear. The raven hair man though, didn't realize how much the words meant to the girl in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note- Thanks for reading! Also thanks for the comments for the previous chapters and the subscriptions! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I am currently working on editing the next one so it should be up soon. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! Thanks again- Bedazzlement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

_Author's Note: Character's Ages/Grades_

_Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake are all juniors making them twenty or turning twenty one sometime during this school. Ex: Luke is already twenty one because he has a September birthday while Nathan is still twenty because he has a December birthday. _

_Haley is a freshman making her eighteen. _

_I hope this helps clarifies any confusion!_

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Four

Hundred and two. Haley didn't know what to feel as she looked at the scale in her room. It was the beginning of her third week of Duke had she had already manage to gain two pounds. She knew she should feel happy. Her goal weight was hundred and ten. The thought of gaining weight though, was still a scary concept. She had spent almost a whole year of life trying to lose weight, trying to attain the perfect body that she had imagined in her head.

Two pounds. Two pounds wasn't a big deal. Mark would barely even notice tonight at practice that she had gain weight. Haley sighed as she rubbed her temples. She had to keep telling herself two pounds wasn't a big deal. It was only thirty two ounces. Maybe she would luck out and Brooke wouldn't make her stunt tonight. Yes, that would solve all her problems if Brooke never made her stunt again. Haley knew that would never happen and started to get ready for practice.

Haley sighed as she pulled on an old Honey Groove cheer shirt. The red t-shirt proclaiming her a Honey Groove High cheerleader actually was Vivian's, her oldest sister. The shirt had been Vivian's first Honey Groove high cheer shirt and had been passed down to each James girl after they made the squad. She pulled on a pair of grey cotton shorts, and then her shoes and socks.

Her phone began buzzing; Haley quickly grabbed off her desk and answered it, not bothering to even look at who was calling her. "Brooke I will be there in five. Practice doesn't start for another ten minutes." Haley said into her silver blackberry, figuring it was Brooke.

"You're cheering again? I am guessing Mom and Dad don't know that." A familiar voice replied.

Haley groaned it was Taylor, her least favorite and youngest older sister. "Why are you calling Tay?" Haley asked as she grabbed her cheer bag and headed out the door.

"I think I asked a question first, Haley." Taylor shot back.

Haley rolled her eyes, even over the phone Taylor was still a bitch. "No, they don't. Dr. Lynn says it's perfectly okay so that's all that really matters."

"Whatever."

"So what do you need Tay?"

"Mom and Dad are back together," Taylor said flatly. "I guess it took you cracking for them to figure out we wanted them back together."

Haley smiled a little at thought of her parents being back together. They had been divorce since she was nine, the same time her brothers started acting out. All the James kid had been crazy before the divorce, except Vivian and Haley. Vivian was in college though, so there was only one good kid in the house for awhile. Matthew, Tyler, and Alex all thought it was their fault. They had been crazy was once they entered High school; they snuck in late, had a different girlfriend every other week, and their grades were slipping. The boys were the ones who decided to become the perfect James kids. They thought if they were extra good that somehow their new found behavior would bring their parents together again. It didn't work no matter how hard each kid tried, and the James parents never got back together until now.

"Are you serious?" Haley questioned. "I mean, are they going to get like married again? Or is it just a fling?"

"It's not a fling; it's pretty serious Dad is thinking about moving back from Cali. Apparently you going off the deep end did the trick to get them talking again." A small laugh left Taylor's lips, "If I had known that I would smoke a joint in the house or done something reckless."

Haley bit her lip as she saw the gym insight. "Taylor I have to go I have practice."

"Are you flying?" Her sister asked with a since of concern in her voice.

"No," Haley lied figuring Taylor would never know the difference. "Duke only has basketball, so we don't stunt that much." Haley's voice didn't quiver at all, she had become good a lying thanks to her eating disorder. She knew Taylor would buy it though. Cheer teams often didn't stunt that much during basketball season since they were on hard surface.

"Fine, I'll let you get to practice." Taylor grumbled. "Bye."

"Bye," Haley sighed as she ended the call.

The basketball team was still practicing when Haley walked into the gym. Her eyes instantly went to Nathan as he effortlessly shot a three pointer. After her near break down after the party, Nathan had become one of her closet friends. If she could call him a friend, their relationship was defiantly not just friends, but something more. She pretty much felt like she could tell him anything though, no matter how bad it was. Something inside Haley just knew that Nathan honestly cared. He was defiantly the most protective friend that she had made too. He wouldn't he even let Grey, who was probably harmless, even glance at her.

"Haley!" Nathan said with a smile on his face as jogged over to her.

Haley tried to offer him a smile but lips couldn't budge from a grimace; her mind still trying to digest the information Taylor had told her.

"Look I now I stink but you don't have to look so down about it," He then motioned to his sweat drenched black t-shirt.

"It's not that, Nate," her nose wrinkled a little as the smell of sweat reached it, "But now that you mention it make sure your wear extra deodorant next practice."

Nathan laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. Now seriously what's with the down face?"

Haley bit her lip and glanced nervously at the bleachers. Brooke was there with several of the other squad members waiting very impatiently for the basketball players to clear the court. "It's nothing Nathan, just get back to practice before Brooke snaps." Nathan just crossed his arms in front of his chest, not budging.

"Nathan just get back to practice before Coach K realizes your talking to me," she sighed before adding, "I'll talk to you after practice okay?"

"Fine, I meet you outside the gym when you're done." He returned before jogging back to his place among the basketball players.

Haley shook her head as she walked towards the other cheerleaders. It was nice that Nathan cared about her, but she didn't constantly need him watching over. Haley silently fumed in her head she was eighteen, a grown women, who certainly didn't need a knight in shining armor.

"Tutor Girl I think you need to teach Coach K how to tell time," Brooke insisted as Haley sat next to her on the bleachers. "I mean its seven right now, we should already be practicing! Oh! I meant to ask if you're okay with getting stunted during the halftime routine." Haley cringed, remembering how she lied to Taylor earlier and the two pounds she had gained.

"I mean I just want a simple heel stretch for the ending pose that's it! I wouldn't make you do anything to complicate without the mats!" Brooke explained.

"I guess," Haley shrugged. "It'll be fine I'll have Dean spotting right?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes. Its NCAA regulation for cheerleaders to have a spot if there being stunted without mats."

Haley was about to respond but the sound of Coach K's whistle filled the gym, and was shortly filled by the boys groaning as the coach order them to do another set of suicides.

"Are you serious?" Brooke shouted. "That man seriously needs to look at his watch! He's running into my precious practice time! I am about to go get him of my court."

Haley shook her head, "Brooke it's his court. The school named the freaking building after him."

"So, he still has to share the gym with us!" Brooke shrieked standing up on top of her seat on the bleachers. She glanced over to the basketball players who were still being run to death, before sighing.

"Team outside we'll practice on the grass!" Brooke barked, "Cindy get the bomb box and the music!" She ordered before stomping off. The cheer squad followed without questions not wanting to make Brooke even madder.

They practiced for almost an hour on the grass courtyard outside the gym. It was luckily a cool crisp North Carolina autumn night. It was actually the perfect night to spend outside with a full moon out and the stars sparkling brightly against the black night sky. The only thing not great about the night, was how bad everyone was doing.

"Mark!" Brooke yelled as the squad hit the final pose all their halftime routine. Mark was supposed to stunt Haley at the end, but was unable to get the honey blonde girl up in time. It wasn't the first time that night. Mark had only gotten Haley up in the air once out of the three times he attempted to lift the girl.

Haley frowned, of all nights for Mark not to be able to lift her it would be the night that Brooke was pissed off. "Brooke, it's not a big deal. We'll get it next time." Haley said, defending Mark.

"Well why aren't you getting it now?" Brooke asked as she walked over to Mark and Haley. "You two are my best stunt group. You never have nights like this what's going on? Did Haley gain weight? Does your bad wrist hurt, Mark? Is it because we're outside?" The captain rambled.

Haley felt her heart stopped as soon as the question direct to her was asked. She had gained weight. She, Haley James, had gained two pounds. Was it her fault that Mark couldn't get her up tonight? It was a question Haley knew she shouldn't ask herself, but she couldn't help it. It was her fault. Two pounds could make a difference when you're lifting someone in the air with hand.

"Brooke we're just off tonight," Mark answered. "The whole squad is." Mark was right. The whole squad had been off their game all night. People had missing up cheers that they had learned at camp back in July, and their best tumblers could barely do a basic back hand spring.

"That's it. Practice is done for tonight." Brooke said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sighs of reliefs, and people saying thank god were heard as soon as Brooke made the announcement and the team walked back into the gym to get their belongings. Like her team mates, Haley couldn't be happier and more relieved that Brooke cut practice short. The same could not be said for the basketball team, Haley's eyes widen as she walk back in the gym. The boys were still practicing, their shirts laid discarded on floor due to the amount sweat that the players were covered in.

"No one can ever call me a slave driver again," Brooke proclaimed as she walked up behind Haley.

"I know I never will," Haley replied. "They were supposed to be done with practice an hour ago."

Brooke smiled, "Well at least you get to see Nathan shirtless now."

"What?" Haley blushed as she got glance of Nathan in his shirtless glory. His stomach was tone with muscles defined in only ways that she had seen in movies. "W-Wh-Why," Haley struggled to say something, but she couldn't form words to deny whatever Brooke was insinuating.

"You honestly think I didn't see you and Nathan talking at the beginning of practice?" Brooke questioned raising one of her eyebrows. "Or that I didn't see you texting him during this week's team meeting, or I didn't find out about the movie night you two had at his and Luke's place last Sunday?"

"Brooke, I-"

"Just admit that you like him Haley, because I know he likes you." Brooke divulged. "Don't do this whole weird friend thing that I have feeling you're going to try to do."

"Brook you-" Haley began.

"No, buts Haley," Brooke interrupted again. "You're my freshmen, my friend, and I am telling you not to pass up a good guy."

Haley sighed, "It's not like that Brooke." It was the truth in the past three weeks Haley wanted nothing more than anything to be in a relationship with Nathan Scott. She could honestly say she really liked Nathan. The only thing from keeping her and Nathan apart was Dr. Lynn. Her psychologist didn't think having boyfriend at the time would be great an idea, fearing the stress of a boyfriend, school, and cheer would be too much for Haley to handle. It was a concern of Haley's too. Nathan was the star of Duke's basketball team, a former playboy; being in a relationship with him would be double the stress.

"Okay," Haley returned knowing there was no point arguing with Brooke.

Brooke glanced over Haley's shoulder. "Basketball practice is over, and Nathan is heading this way." Brooke then gave Haley a flirtatious smile before walking over the bleachers.

Haley rolled her eyes, as she turned around. Sure enough Nathan was slowly making his way over there. He looked exhausted and sweat was dripping from his raven hair.

"Just turn around and get a shower, Nathan." Haley instructed as Nathan neared her.

"Why I am sweaty or something?" He joked looking down at his glistening stomach.

Haley laughed and pointed to locker rooms, "Go take a shower Nate."

"Are you using that as an excuse to get out of talking to me?" He asked.

"How about I talk to you after you get a shower?"

"Deal," Nathan stated. "I'll be like ten minutes top, just wait in here okay? It's dark out." There it was again, Nathan Scott's protectiveness over her. Haley didn't really know what to think about it. Sometimes she found it flat out annoying and irritating. Then sometimes she couldn't help but take comfort in the fact that he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Okay, just hurry up you smell." Haley commented as she pinched the bridge her nose.

Nathan nodded, before heading to locker room to shower.

Once the basketball star was in the locker room, the petite cheerleader pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled through her eight unread messages from her siblings. Apparently all six of her siblings now knew about their parents' reconciliation thanks to Taylor. All her siblings seem over the moon happy that their parents were finally back together. They even congratulated her on being the one who had managed to get Jimmy and Lydia James together again.

Haley though wasn't happy her parents were seeing each other again. They had only gotten back together because of her, according to Taylor. How could she be happy that her parents were together again only because she was anorexic? If she had never starved herself, her parents would still be separated. Jimmy James would still be living on the California coast having the time of his life running a surf shop, and Lydia would finally be buying the RV she wanted so she could travel across the country. Yet, for some reason they felt compelled to become a couple again, because of her.

Haley like all her other sibling had always wanted her parents to get married again, but unlike her brothers and sisters she wasn't as okay with pushing them together. Apparently she had done it, and she felt guilty. She didn't feel ecstatic like her siblings. Or proud like she would usually feel from receiving a 'good job' from each of her six siblings. It was because that Haley had hurt herself that her parents decided to renew their relationship, not because they loved each other. She felt bad. Haley wanted her parents to be happy and apparently they hadn't been happy together or else they wouldn't have gotten divorce nine years ago. Yet they felt obligated because her to get back together.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Nathan asked as he walked out of the locker room wearing a clean black Duke shirt and a pair of navy blue basketball shorts.

Haley shrugged; she had no appetite at all. "Not really, unless you want to."

"Honestly if I eat something I would probably puke it up after all the running we did." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's bag off the bleachers and handed to her.

Haley grabbed her cheer bag, "Thanks."

"You want to go back to your dorm or do just want to walk around and tell me what's going on with you?" He asked, as he slung his arm around Haley shoulders and guided her out of the gym.

Haley smiled as she felt Nathan's arm bring her closer to his chest. It was moments like this she didn't mind his protectiveness. "Can we walk around its nice night, and I didn't get to enjoy it during practice"

He nodded, "How was your practice? Brooke let the whole squad go early."

"Okay, everyone was just off. Mark couldn't even stunt me tonight he so off."

"Don't remind that you get tossed in the air it makes me nervous."

"It's pretty safe," Haley bit her lip. Stunting was dangerous but she didn't want to tell Nathan the truth; that stunting was dangerous both physically and emotionally. She wasn't the first cheerleader who had developed anorexia, and she wouldn't be the last.

Nathan shook his head, "Don't try to lie to me Haley. The first time I saw you were standing on top of a guy's hand. It looks dangerous, and I am pretty sure it is."

"Can we not do the whole arguing thing we usually do tonight?" Haley pleaded. She and Nathan usually argued. It was a dynamic that their relationship had developed quickly, they argue and then they made up. It was a simple as that, usually Haley didn't mind. Tonight though she didn't want to argue she just wanted to forget about Taylor's phone call and the two damn pounds she had gained.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could talk. So why were you in a weird mood at the beginning of practice?" Nathan inquired, as they stopped walking.

The two stood in the middle of the deserted sidewalk for a few seconds. The sounds of crickets were the only sounds, as neither talked. Haley just stared at Nathan looking straight into his blue eyes, wondering if she should tell him.

"My parents got back together apparently," Haley began. "Most kids would be happy that their parents are back together, but I am not. I feel like the only reason their back together is because me and my six other siblings have been pushing them together for the past nine years."

"Haley," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay if you're not happy with your parents getting backing together. It's doesn't make you a bad person, it's understandable. They probably put you through a lot of pain nine years ago when they divorce. If I was you I would be mad that they didn't figure they wanted to be together nine years ago."

Haley buried her face into Nathan's shirt. She hadn't told him the whole truth, but she didn't want him knowing about her eating disorder. The cheerleader was afraid that he would look at her different, treat different just like her friends and classmates in Honey Groove had. Haley wasn't ready to take the chance, she didn't want to risk losing Nathan before she even had chance to really get to know him.

"Nathan," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Yeah Hales," he whispered into her hair.

She looked up removing her face from his chest, and looked up staring into his eyes again. "Why are you always so nice to me?" Haley asked.

"I really like you Haley," he answered honestly.

Haley smiled nervously. She was going to do it; she was going to take a risk against her better judgment. "Good, because I really like you too."She then pressed her lips firmly onto Nathan's and for the first time in a long time she felt whole again.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Also thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope that you have like this story so far and continue to read it! Please feel free to review and leave any questions, comments, or any feedback. The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Five

Haley and Nathan walked hand in hand to the tutor centre early Friday morning. It had been a week since Haley kissed Nathan, and since then the two were inseparable. The basketball star often walked Haley from class to class, and always walked her home from her late night cheer practices. The two though still weren't dating, nor had they define their relationship. It didn't bother Nathan or Haley, but it drove Brooke mad knowing what to call the two.

"So how long is this tutoring session with this guy?" Nathan muttered as they neared the tutor center. He didn't like the idea of Haley being alone with some random guy for an hour.

"An hour," Haley smiled, sensing the jealously in Nathan's voice. "You have practice right?"

He nodded; his coach had been making the team practice twice a day as the start of the season approached. "Yep, first game is in two weeks. You're going to be cheering for me right?"

"Well I am cheerleader so I have to cheer for the whole team," Haley said teasingly.

Nathan then stopped walking, and grabbed Haley's waist playfully. "Nope you're defiantly my personal cheerleader."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You are my girl, after all."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I am defiantly not your girl, considering you haven't even taken me out."

"Fine," Nathan tighten his grip on Haley's waist. "I guess I well have to take you out to make it official."

"I'll think about it," Haley answered truthfully. She liked how they were right now; undefined. There was no stress, no obligations, and no pressure. They could just happily enjoy each other presence without a label.

"Think?"

"Yeah, think," Haley asserted.

Nathan groaned, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes," Haley began. "I'll think about going on a date with you after you ask me right."

Nathan cracked a smile before leaning down and kissing Haley on the lips. The kiss was sweet and soft, and Haley loved it. His lips then pulled away from hers and moved to hover over her ear. "Will you go out on a date with me Haley?"

Before Haley could think the words left her mouth, "Yes I will."

"Good, I'll pick you at seven tonight." Nathan said with a huge grin on his face, "Now let's get you to that tutor session, I don't want my girl to be late." Nathan then took Haley's hand and walked her the remaining distance to the tutor center.

The cheerleader had never been more relieved that she had a tutoring session. Her mind was still swirling because of Nathan's proposition, and she knew the only thing that would keep her mind off the subject was schoolwork. Haley's student was a sophomore who suffered from dyslexia named Robb. He was actually really smart, he just need a little extra help due to his learning disability. The cheerleader actually really liked tutoring. For her, it was refreshing helping others to learn; especially people like Robb who had a real desire to learn.

Haley smiled, as she watched Robb successfully worked out his calculus problem. It was half way through their session and Robb was finally getting the problems he was having trouble with right. "That's great Robb; you're going to do awesome on that next test."

"Thanks, Haley." The red head boy replied his green eyes shining with pride behind his dark rimmed glasses. The tutor and student worked quietly for the last fifteen minutes of their session. At the end of the session Robb thanked Haley and then quickly left to go class, leaving Haley alone in the tutor center.

Haley sighed as she gather her belongings and shove them into her book bag. It was Friday, and she only had one class, but it had been canceled. That meant that she had the whole entire day to freak out about her date with Nathan. Haley really, really, really liked Nathan; she really wanted to be his girlfriend. She was scared though, her last attempt of a boyfriend had been during the summer going into senior year. His name was Ross and he was a freshman at the local community college and attended high school with her before graduating. Haley has a crush on Ross since the beginning of her junior year, but he was dating Linda Brent. Linda was supermodel skinny and movie star gorgeous, and even when Ross and Linda broke up Haley didn't even try to peruse him. It wasn't until Haley had almost ten pounds due to her eating disorder that Ross took a notice to her. They started dating during the middle of the summer and Haley couldn't be happier. She loved every time he complimented how skinny she was, making Haley want to lose even more weight.

Ross wasn't stupid, and he knew exactly what Haley was doing but he didn't care. He only wanted to date Haley because he figured he could have sex with her. When Haley had told Ross that she planned on saving herself marriage, he stayed with her figuring that she would changed her mind for him. After two months of dating, Ross realized that Haley was serious about saving herself from marriage so he dumped her. The break up caused Haley's anorexia to become a full blown eating disorder.

The sun shone brightly as Haley walked out of the tutor center. She knew that Nathan was nothing like Ross. Dr. Lynn had suggested to Haley that she wait longer before getting into a relationship after Haley told her about Nathan during their last session. She knew that Dr. Lynn wouldn't approve of her and Nathan's date but deep down, Haley knew that Nathan wouldn't hurt her in any way, shape, or form.

"I can't believe my little freshman is going out on a date!" Brooke yelled with a giant smile on her face as she jumped up and down. The brunette had been more excited than Haley when she found out that Nathan had officially asked her out. Brooke even volunteered herself to be Haley's personal stylist for the occasion.

"Brooke be careful!" Haley scolded. Brooke was currently full filling her stylist duty by curling Haley's honey blonde locks. "If you don't stop jumping up and down you're going to burn my scalp with that iron!"

Brooke her eyes as she released the last section of Haley's hair to be curled from the iron. "Relax Haley; I am practically a pro at this."

"Yes, a pro at burning me!" Haley exclaimed. Without warning Brooke sprayed hairspray all over Haley's head.

"Brooke!" Haley coughed, "Could you warn me next time you plan to put another hole in the ozone?"

Brooke snickered as she separated some of the curls, "Well if you would stop complaining maybe I would."

"Okay, I am just nervous," Haley admitted. "I don't know where he's even taking me!"

"He's taking you to some drive in movie thing," Brooke said as she began applying some light grey eye shadow to Haley's eyelids.

Haley's eyes shot open, "How do you know?" Haley had told Nathan she had always wanted to go to a retro drive in Movie Theater when they had movie night a couple of weeks ago. She didn't believe that he had remembered.

"Close your eyes," Brooke demanded. Haley did as she told and Brooke began applying the eye shadow again. "I know because I am Brooke Davis, and I am the biggest snoop in the whole entire world."

"You talked to Lucas?"

"Yes."

Haley laughed, "That poor boy, he has no chance."

Almost an hour later, Brooke's handy work was done. The fashionista had put Haley in a pair of skin tight, light washed jean capri pants, and a red floral print sleeveless silk top. The form fitting top was button up, but Brooke more or less made Haley leave the top three buttons undone to show off some cleavage. The two had a fight as Brooke had wanted the top four buttons undone, but Haley felt like that was a little too much. The two did agree on the pair of tan ballet flats, that Haley picked to wear out. The honey blonde figured that wearing heels around Nathan was pointless as he would still tower over her.

"I have to say tutor girl that Nathan is going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself!" Brooke smiled as she clapped her hands.

Haley blushed, "Brooke!"

"What? You look hot Haley!" Brooke replied as she grabbed her own purse. "Now, Nathan is going to be here in fifteen minutes and I trust that you want mess up your outfit before that."

"I won't Brooke," Haley huffed as she crossed her arms in front her chest. "Now go I don't want you running into Nathan and giving him a death threat or something."

"I might have already did that," Brooke said as she crept closer to the door.

"Brooke!"

"Bye Haley!" Brooke yelled as she flew out of Haley's door before the freshmen could say anything else.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. The after effects of her eating disorder were still present on her body. Her breasts were smaller then they had been, and hip bones still poked out a little. Gaining weight back had been an uphill battle for Haley; she had always a great metabolism. Unlike most anorexics, whose metabolisms are ruined because of the disease, Haley's had stayed intact. It took her almost five months of trying to gain weight before she weighed an almost healthy one hundred pounds. She had now manage to gain two more since the start of the school year, but to Haley's disappointment the two pounds didn't help fill out her figure.

Haley's gazes snapped from the mirror to the door when she heard a knock; she then glanced at the clocked and realized it was seven. Haley smiled, knowing it was Nathan on the other side of the door. She grabbed her purse quickly before rushing to the door and opening it.

"Wow," Nathan gasped as he looked at Haley. "You look amazing Haley."

Haley felt her checks flushed, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." she replied. Nathan, who usually wore basketball shirts and shorts and the occasionally pair of ratty jeans, was wearing a grey polo and pair of dark, low rise jeans.

"You ready to go?" He asked offering her hand to take

Haley nodded and took his hand, "Yes I am."

"So," Nathan began as Haley closed the door to her dorm and locked it. "I heard that Lucas ruined my surprise."

"Yeah," Haley replied as they began walking out her dorm building. "Technically it was Brooke who told me."

Nate sighed, "I guess I am never going to be able surprise you am I?"

"Nope, it's okay I don't like surprises." Haley said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well," Nathan opened the dorm building front door for Haley. "I'll try to remember that."

"Like you remembered that I wanted to go to a drive in?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, as they walked outside and towards his black SUV parked in front of the building. "How could I not? You rambled on about it for like ten minutes straight."

"I am sorry, I can't help it that I ramble. It's just this really bad habit that I have, and I-" Haley stopped talking when she felt Nathan's warm lips on her eyes. She moaned as his lips left hers.

"Don't apologize," He smirked. "I like your rambling it gives me an excuse to kiss you."

Haley smiled as she tugged Nathan's hand. "Come on Boy Toy, we have a movie to get to."

Nathan groaned, "I really am starting to hate Brooke Davis. I can't believe she told you about that."

"She told me about that back at cheer camp," Haley explained as they finally reached Nathan's Ford Expedition.

"Still," Nathan sighed as they climbed into the SUV. "The girl tells just anybody not only her life story, but my brother's, mine, Peyton's-"

Haley then kissed Nathan. "I like it when you ramble it's a good excuse to kiss you," She teased.

"I was not rambling." Nathan states as he cranked the car, and pulled out of the parking spot.

"You were too."

"I so was not," Nathan drawled as he navigated his way off campus, and into the busy city of Durham.

"Were."

"Wasn't."

"Were."

"Maybe I just wanted you to kiss me," Nathan said breaking their pattern.

Haley bit her lip, "Well you could have just asked before bad mouthing Brooke."

"I wasn't bad mouthing Brooke. Trust me I know better," he paused," I was just telling the truth. Brooke Davis loves to talk about everyone's business."

"I guess you're right, Boy Toy."

"Really, Haley? Really?"

"What? I kinda like it, you can be my Boy Toy and I can be your girl." Haley proclaimed.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, because you so don't do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing."

Haley got nervous for a second, wondering if Nathan was referring to the night of the basketball party. They had never talked about the whole 'I don't do the whole relationship thing' conversation again. Even after it was obvious that they weren't just friends.

"I could make an exception," Haley stated.

Nathan's eyes widen, as he pulled into a spot at the drive-in. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

Nathan then grabbed the sides of Haley's face and crushed his lips onto hers. Haley responded to the kiss with one of her own as one her hands found their way to the back of Nathan's head. The raven-hair man continued to attack her lips, as his hands wander to Haley's hips.

"Nathan," Haley moaned, as his lips began to move to her neck. "As much as I am," she paused as Nathan's tongued swirled around her skin, "Enjoying this. We came to watch the movie."

Nathan pulled away a smile on his, "Okay will watch the movie. Let's go pay for the speaker and get some popcorn."

"Ooh, can we get extra butter on the popcorn?" Haley excitedly asked as the pair got out the vehicle.

"Of course anything for my girlfriend," Nathan replied as he walked over to Haley's side of the car.

Haley raised one of her eyebrows, "Since when was I your girlfriend? I defiantly don't remember you asking me."

"You are going to make work for everything aren't you?" Nathan asked as wrapped his arm around Haley's waist.

"Yep," the petite girl returned as Nathan lead her to the directness o concession stand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked his voice barely above a whisper, as they got in line to buy popcorn and pay for the movie.

Haley put a hand her hip, "What did you ask me Nathan."

"Haley will you be my girlfriend?" He said his voice pleading.

"Do I get popcorn with extra butter?" Haley asked as the move up in line.

Nathan groaned, "Yes you can get anything you want, just answer my question."

"Yes, Boy Toy," Haley smiled. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Nathan kissed Haley on the cheek, "Good, now let's get you the biggest thing of popcorn they have."

Halfway through the movie Nathan and Haley, mainly Haley, had eaten the large bucket of the extra buttery popcorn. The empty container now occupied the passenger seat as sometime during the movie Haley had move from the passenger seat and into Nathan's lap. The basketball player's strong arms were wrapped around the cheerleader's tiny waist who contently watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

"Nathan," Haley turned her face to look at Nathan. "Are you even watching the movie?"

"No am I too busy watching you," He answered. Throughout out the movie Nathan had sat just watching Haley and her different facial expressions as she reacted to the movie. Haley then kissed him on the cheek, and turned her attention back to the movie. Nathan tightened his arm around her waist and rested his chin on top of Haley's head staying like that until the end of the movie.

As the ending credits appeared on the screen, Haley reluctantly moved from her place on Nathan's lap and back into the passenger seat. She had enjoyed the movie, but Haley had enjoyed being held by Nathan so much more. In fact she would have been okay just having Nathan hold her for their whole entire date. In his arms she felt protected, a feeling she hadn't felt a long time. In fact ever since she developed her eating disorder Haley felt vulnerable, and unprotected; Nathan though made all those feelings go away.

"So was the drive-in everything you dreamt about Haley?" Nathan asked as he took the speaker off the window and placed it back on the post outside the car.

"Yeah, I love _Breakfast at Tiffany's," _Haley answered.

Nathan smiled and cranked the car, "So I guess I did good on the whole date planning thing?"

"Yes you did perfect," Haley replied while Nathan back out of the parking space. "I have to say you defiantly earned a little surprise when we get back to campus."

"Really?" Nathan asked, "What is it."

Haley shrugged, "Maybe a little make out session with your girlfriend in the backseat."

They were back to Duke in record time, and Nathan wasted no time parking the car in front of Haley dorm. Haley licked her lips as she unbuckled and climbed into the backseat, she saw Nathan just stare not moving.

"Are you going to make me ask you come make out with me?" Haley question as leaned back into the leather seat.

Nathan just smirked as he quickly unbuckle and slipped in the backseat with Haley. "I really like you Haley," he whispered before capturing her lips into a scorching kiss.

"I really like you too, Nathan," she replied before laying down on the seat, Nathan cautiously hovered above her, before he began placing kisses along her neck. As Nathan kissed up her neck, Haley's hands slipped underneath his shirt and she began to race the outline of his abs. Nathan's lips the found Haley's and he began placing ravishing kisses upon them. Haley gasped as Nathan's tongue flickered along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. The honey blonde girl complied and opened her mouth enough for his tongue to enter. Their tongues began fighting for dominance as Nathan's hands found their way under Haley's shirt.

Haley pulled back quickly, a sense of panicked surged throughout her body as she feared that Nathan would discover the aftermath of eating disorder. Nathan's hands retreated from their placed underneath her shirt, as he felt Haley's body go still.

"I am sorry," Nathan sighed. "I shouldn't have done that-"

"Its fine," Haley interrupted as she leaned in to kiss Nathan again.

Nathan leaned away, "No Haley, it's not. I know you know of my past and it's not going to be like that with you."

"Nathan that not why I pulled away, I just think you should know something before get into this relationship with me." Haley sat up, she was going to do, and she was going to tell Nathan about her past. It was only fair since she knew about his.

"Okay, what is it?" Nathan asked with a confused look on his face.

"I, I am," Haley sighed, she couldn't do it, she wasn't ready to. She couldn't tell Nathan that she was anorexic and risk losing him when she just got him. "I am virgin."

"Oh," Nathan's eyes widen. "I wasn't going-"

"I know." Haley looked Nathan in the eyes, "I know you weren't going to do anything Nathan. I just felt like you should know that I am virgin, and I plan on staying one until I am married."

"Okay, I respect that," Nathan nodded.

Haley was shocked he was the first guy to every to say that to her. "You're not like mad or anything?"

"No, why would I be. You're my girlfriend and I like you, you saving yourself for marriage isn't going to make me break up with you." Nathan then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," Haley whispered before kissing Nathan on the lips sweetly.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Also thanks for the continuing to read and comment! I hoped that you have enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review/comment on anything! Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Six

The image of Dr. Lynn with her crazy ash brown hair and her oversized wire glasses filled Haley's laptop screen. Today was exactly nine months since Haley had passed out on the basketball court during halftime. It was also eight months since Haley accepted the fact that she was in fact anorexic and began taking her counseling seriously. The first month after Haley's incident she had been in denial, and didn't want to believe that she had an eating disorder, that she hadn't lived up to her family's reputation.

"So today is officially nine months since you began treatment," Dr. Lynn stated. "How are you feeling?"

Haley shrugged, "Good. I mean I haven't skipped any meals, I haven't gained much weight though."

"Well you are very active with cheer, but like you said it wasn't cheer that caused you to become anorexic." Dr. Lynn then added, "How is cheerleading going?"

"Good, really good our first game is this Saturday night." Haley responded with smile on her face, it had been over a week since Haley's date with Nathan and she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend play in a real game.

"Well you seem excited about that, it's good to see you smile. I haven't seen you do that in awhile." Dr. Lynn noted. "Any reason behind that smile?"

Haley nodded, "I am dating Nathan."

"Haley," Dr. Lynn began. "Do you think you're emotionally ready for a relationship? The first year in recovery in the most crucial and it's also the year your most likely to relapse."

"Yes, Dr. Lynn," She answered truthfully. "If anything Nathan is giving me even more reason not to relapse. It would kill him to even know if I was an anorexic."

Dr. Lynn raised an eyebrow, "You haven't told him?"

"No, I haven't. We've barely known each other for a month, but Nathan honestly cares about me. He takes care of me; he makes sure I get home safe when I have practice late. He wouldn't be able to handle knowing I had hurt myself."

"Haley, you did hurt yourself but it was because of diseases that you developed," the doctor explained just like she had many times before to Haley. "I think you should tell Nathan if he is as caring as you say. It would helped you stay strong I your recovery if you had someone at Duke who knew."

Haley sighed, "I want to tell him, I am just not ready."

"Okay, let's change subject how are you coping with your parents' reconciliation?" The doctor asked she pushed her glasses up against her face.

"I am not. My parents aren't really talking to me about it, or really any of my siblings. The only reason Taylor knew that my dad was moving in with my mom was because Dad asked her to run the Surf Shop in Cali for him," Haley answered. It had taken her over a week to find out that little of information. Taylor had just told the siblings that her parents were back together, she didn't ever say they had moved in together.

"Do you like the idea of them being back together?"Dr. Lynn inquired.

"I've already had this conversation with Nathan."

"Really, what did you tell him?"

"That I am not excited about it." Haley frowned then added, "I am not happy about it, the only reason they got back together is because I mixed up! My anorexia pushed them back together." Haley felt the tears forming in her eyes, she so was not in the mood to cry "I have to go lunch with the girls soon so can we wrapped this up?"

"Haley, we need to talk about this," Dr. Lynn pleaded.

"I have talked about this though," Haley began. "I need to learn how to work some things out on my own."

The doctor nodded, "Okay we'll pick up here during next week's session."

"Thanks Dr. Lynn," Haley smiled as they exchanged goodbyes and ended their Skype session.

Haley rushed to Blue Lover's Café, an off campus restaurant that Peyton loved. Brooke had decided to get her two best friends together for lunch, since Haley and Peyton barely spent time together.

Haley couldn't help but smile as she walked into the Café it was the perfect mixture of girl and guy place. The Café's walls were painted in different shades of blue, patterns, and prints. On the blue walls pictures of Duke Blue Devil basketball team were hung up. The tables and chairs were all stark white, but blue plates filled the tables occupied by dinners that were enjoying the delicious food.

"Haley over here," Brooke yelled and waved her hand, the freshmen instantly walked over to the other girls. Peyton and Brooke were sitting over in the front corner of the dining room besides the window. She then notice to the newspaper article that contain a very large picture of Nathan on it hanging against the wall behind the table.

"Why do I have a feeling you picked this table out Brooke?" Haley asked as she sat down next to Peyton across from Brooke.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Brooke exclaimed, as both Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes. "Okay, maybe I thought you would like to sit next to Boy Toy's picture."

"You so did not just bring that up again?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Oh, she told me the whole story about the Boy Toy Auction at cheer camp," Haley replied.

Peyton laughed, "Brooke!"

"What," the brunette shrugged. "Haley was a totally clueless freshman who I took under my wing, and she needed to know all about my friends."

"Nathan still hates that nickname Brooke," Haley said. "I totally called him that on our date and he I quote said 'I am really starting to hate Brooke Davis right now.'"

"What?" Brooke shrieked earning glares from other diners.

"Geez, Brooke yell a little louder why don't you?" Peyton retorted.

Brook huffed, "No one hates Brooke Davis is like impossible."

"You told me his nickname that he hates and you spilt the beans on where he was taking me on a date," Haley defended.

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded, "You told Haley where Nathan was taking her?"

"You know I am never getting you two in the same room again if you're just going to gang up on me!" Brooke said, as a waiter came up to take their orders. The girls quickly placed their food and drink orders, and resumed their conversation.

"So how was your date with Boy Toy? I can't believe those words just came out my mouth! I never thought I see the day Nathan Scott went on date and scored him a girl that is way too good for him." Brooke commented.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Too put in nicely, on a scale from one to ten on the man whore scale, Nathan was eight," Brooke replied.

"He would be a nine, but he turned down Rachel so many times we figured he had some type of standards," Peyton asked.

"Who is Rachel?" Haley questioned wanting to know who this girl was that Nathan turned down.

"She's a slut," Brooke and Peyton said in unison as the waiter came with their drinks. The girls paused their conversation for few moments as the waiter place their drinks down and then quickly left.

"Anyway she was a senior last year, so she's almost two years older than us," Peyton reported. "That would make her like four years older then you."

"Freshmen year when Nate was sleeping around a lot, she always tried to hook up with him," Brooke chuckled. "He always turned the little whore down."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brooke and Rachel didn't get along."

"She tried to sleep with Lucas when he came to visit me last year!" Brooke cried, "The girl will sleep with anybody and I am pretty sure she has STD's."

Haley smiled, she was happy that Nathan hadn't sleep with Rachel. She wasn't happy that he was total player not that long ago, but she knew that he wasn't like that anymore. "So I am guessing you will take care of her for me if she ever comes back around?"

"If I see that slut again, she isn't going to what hit her!" Brooke then a form a fist in shook it in the air, "This fist will give that girl a black eye."

Peyton shook her head, "Brooke your being a tad bit over dramatic."

"You would be mad if someone tried to sleep with Jake!" Brooke argued.

"How are Jake and Jenny?" Haley asked trying to change the subject from Rachel.

Peyton shrugged, "Same old same old. Jenny started school this year, so it makes a lot of things easier on Jake."

"She's five already? Brooke always as describe her as a baby." Haley said.

"Hello, Brooke is right here." The brunette motioned to herself as she spoke, "And why are you talking about Jenny and Jake."

"Oh, I don't know Brooke it's called having an adult conversation," Haley countered.

Peyton laughed, "Where have you been all these years Haley?"

"Honey Groove, South Carolina."

"I already told you that Peyton," Brooke muttered. "Haley was also has six siblings, unlike us."

"Seven kids?" Peyton voice raised in volume as she grimaced, "Your poor mother."

"Yeah, I defiantly only want one or two kids," Haley returned.

Brooke grinned, "Me and Lucas plan to have at least three. I want two boys and one girl."

"I think me and Jake are just going to have one since we have Jenny," Peyton said.

"Yeah, me and Nathan are planning on having twelve so will have enough for a basketball team." Haley joked, earning laughs from Peyton and Brooke.

"Don't tell Nathan that," Brooke chuckled. "He might take you up on that."

Haley shook her head, "Unlike you two I have not had the same boyfriend since junior year in High school. I had three boyfriends junior actually and they all were jerks."

"Well me and Jake didn't start officially start dating until the middle of junior year," Peyton informed. "Brooke and Lucas were-"

"Don't go there P. Sawyer," Brooke interrupted. "Me and Lucas weren't really exclusive our first year of dating."

"Brooke!"

"Look saved by the food," the brunette said as the waiter arrived with their meals.

"I can't believe my little brother finally got himself a girlfriend," Lucas said. Nathan, Jake, and Luke were currently at the Scott brother's apartment playing a game of NBA Live.

"I know I thought I would never see the day Nathan Scott was in a relationship," Jake added.

Nathan frowned, "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"You kind of been a man whore since high school," Luke remarked.

"I stop sleeping around last year!" Nathan said.

"Score!" Jake yelled as he won the game they were currently playing. "Luke's right though you have been a play boy since I can remember," Jakes added.

Nathan groaned, "I am not one anymore though!"

"Yeah, you're just whipped like me and Jake now," Luke stated.

"I am not whipped," Nathan replied as he angrily pushed on the buttons on his game controller.

"That's what they all say," Jake began, "And Then before you know it. Your buying them Valentine's gift, buying them dinner, texting them all night, and answering to their every beck and call."

Luke nodded, "Just admit Nate. You and Haley have only been official for like a week, but you were pinning over her since the moment you meet her!"

"I care about Haley! So what if I become a whipped loser like you two?" Nathan shouted. It was the truth; he didn't care what anybody thought of his and Haley's relationship. The first time he saw Haley he felt pulled to her. And then after talking to her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He still couldn't everywhere he went he thought about Haley, where she was, who she was if, if she was safe. He worried constantly about her, as something in his gut kept telling him that she needed to be protected.

"Wow, Nate. Welcome to the dark side," Luke joked. "So when are going to tell Deb you've found a girl?"

Nathan groaned, "Do I have to? The moment I tell mom she is going to be up here. And let's face it the Scott family would make anyone run off scared."

"So? I thought the same thing about having a daughter but that didn't scare Peyton off," Jake said.

"Plus Nate, Haley's friends with Brooke, and knowing Brooke she probably told Haley about the dysfunctional town we call home, and our crazy family for you." Luke added.

Nathan shrugged as he put his controller down, "I guess you're right. I got to head to the gym though; I need to get some practice time in."

"So I think Brooke should change majors and become an interrogator," Haley said as she watched Nathan dribble the basketball. The two were currently I the practice gym alone, as Nathan had came to gym to get some free throw practice in. Haley and came to keep him company after she finished lunch with Peyton and Brooke.

"I have to say I agree with you," the basketball player replied before shooting a perfect basket. "The girl doesn't know when to give up."

Haley, who standing beneath the net, caught the ball and passed it back to Nathan, "So you nervous about the game coming up?"

"No, what about you?" Nathan asked as he shot another basket.

"Why would I be nervous?" Haley asked as she tossed the ball back to Nathan.

Nathan shrugged as caught the ball, "You are going to get tossed up in the air repeatedly in front of thousands of people. I get nervous as heck watching you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah right you want even be looking at me at the game. You are going to be so focused on playing that you're going to not even notice me being stunted."

"Like I want notice my girlfriend in a stomach baring cheerleader outfit," Nathan smirked as dribbled the basketball with both hands.

Haley groaned, "Don't remind me that I have to wear some skimpy outfit in front of thousands of people."

"Haley your perfect exactly how you are." Nathan stopped dribbling the basketball and let bounce on the ground as he walked towards her. "You are beautiful and don't let anyone ever tell you differently." He then wrapped his arms around her.

Haley's nose wrinkled, "Nathan I thought I told you to wear extra deodorant at practice."

"Way to ruin the moment, Hales."

"What you stink and you're sweaty!"

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley on the lips, "You're still my girlfriend though."

"Get back to practice," Haley then placed another kiss on his lips. "Because if I have to go to every one of your games and cheer for you, I would like for you not to suck." She joked before playing pushing Nathan away.

Nathan smirked, "So you are going to cheer for me."

"You are my boyfriend," Haley said with a smile as she watched Nathan go back to practicing. She could defiantly say coming to Duke was the best thing that ever happened to her. Nine months ago she would never dreamed that she would have friends and a boyfriend that cared about her very much. She also would have never dreamed of being told she was beautiful, or having someone who made her feel that way. Haley only hoped that in nine months that everything was as great as it was right now.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed Chapter Six! Thanks for reading and continuing to read this story. Also thanks for any reviews and subscriptions/alerts. Please don't be afraid to leave any comments or questions about the fic. Thanks again-Bedazzlement


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Seven

Haley sat perfectly still as Brooke painted on her left cheek. The cheerleaders were currently getting ready in the locker room inside of Cameron Stadium. The squad had their own locker room, with the boy cheerleader's having their own little room to get dressed in the very front of it. The other girls were currently doing their hair, applying makeup, and painting numbers, and the school's name on their cheeks.

Brooke of course was painting Nathan's jersey number 23 on Haley's. The brunette being captain, more or less made it known to the squad that Haley would be the only girl that was allow to wear Nathan's number. Luckily the other girls on squad didn't fuss, like Haley expected them to. Nathan was the best player on the team and some of the girls were die hard Blue Devil fans. She figured several would want to wear her boyfriend's number since he was the star played; if they did want to wear it they didn't say anything.

"There," Brooke said putting the paint brush down. "Nathan is going to love this when he sees it."

Haley looked at the mirror and smiled as she expected Brooke's artwork. She had thickly painted a number sign in metallic silver, and the number '23' in Duke's signature blue. "Thanks, Brooke."

"You're welcome, now finish getting ready tipoff is in thirty," the captain said. Haley sighed as got dressed in the signature Duke blue uniform. The sleeveless, stomach baring top had 'DUKE' in big bold white letters across the chest. Top's v-neck was lined with strip of white and so was the hem. The bottom half of the uniform consisted of a short blue skirt that started right below Haley's belly button and ended an inch below her butt. It like the top was lined with a strip of white along the hem.

Haley honestly felt self-conscious in the uniform. Her ribs that poked out from underneath her skin were on full display thanks to top ending an inch below her boobs. The uniform also revolved her how flat her stomach was. Haley knew Brooke noticed and so did the other cheerleaders, but none of them confronted on small she was. The honey blonde freshmen figured it was because they had only known her being this small, they hadn't seen her before her eating disorder. Haley quickly brushed of her self-conscious thoughts, she was beautiful or at least Nathan though so and that was all Haley needed.

The Cameron Indoor Stadium was already filled to capacity when the basketball team took the floor for warm ups. Haley and the other cheerleaders were court-side leading the fans in several cheers as the Blue Devils practiced shooting baskets. Haley almost felt sorry for the other team as the Duke fans were overwhelming even for her. In four years of High school cheerleading Haley had never seen a crowd so enthusiastic and as engaged in cheering on the team.

"Let go Duke! Let's go Duke!" Haley yelled with the other cheerleaders and crowd. It was only about five minutes until the game started and the cheerleaders could feel the crowd's anticipation rolling off them. They continued to cheer until the announcer came over on the speaker.

"It's what we've been waiting for since April the start of a new Blue Devil basketball season!" The announcer's voice was met with cries of excitement from the fans as the players cleared the court. "Tonight Duke will be taking on the University of Virginia in the opening game. Duke's captain is junior Nathan Scott," the announcer paused as the crowd went wild at hearing Nathan's name. The raven hair player stepped on the court after hearing his name and walked to half court line "University of Virginia's captains are Harvey Smith and Alex Dawson." The opposing team's captain meet Nathan at half court and shook hand before returning to their respective sides.

"Flyers get the signs!" Brooke hollered at Cindy, Haley, Allison, and Jane, the four flyers. The girls grabbed the signs that had words of encouragement on it like 'Go Duke!', and 'Make Noise!'

"Ready Haley?" Mark asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Yep," Haley noodles as she gripped her sign tighter, as Mark hoisted her onto the top of his hands.

From her height in air Haley could perfectly see Nathan and the rest of the basketball players return to the court. Nathan's blue eyes were electrified with excitement as he got in his in spot for tip off. Haley smiled as she caught his eye.

He winked at her before returning his attention to referee waiting for game to officially start.

"And Duke wins the tip off!" The announcer half shouted as the crowd roared in excitement. Haley grinned and waved her sign back and forth in the air as she watched Nathan gain possession of the ball and started making his way down the court.

"Guys get the girls down!" Brooke shouted over the noise of the stadium. Mark instantly lowered Haley back to the ground following the captain's instructions.

Haley moved to her spot next to Brooke as the band started playing the Duke Fight song. The cheerleaders minus the guys started to dance their sideline routine to song as the crowded chanted out the words.

_"Fight! Fight, Blue Devils_

_Fight for Duke and the Blue and White_

_March on through_

_For the basket's there for you,_

_Go get 'em!_

_Duke is out to win today,_

_Carolina goodnight!_

_So, turn on the steam, team,_

_Fight! Blue Devils, fight!"_

The crowd more or less yelled the last words as Virginia gained two points. The team though seemed to be encouraged by the words and soon scored three points of their own. By halftime Duke was ahead by two, with a score of forty, Nathan having scored almost half of the points that the team acquired.

"Haley your man is going to go down in Duke History!" Brooke squeaked as the cheerleader's ran out to perform there halftime routine. "Look how many people are wearing his jersey!" Haley couldn't help but smile, the crowd was filled with Nathan Scott admires. Several people even had signs that read 'We Love Scott' on them. Haley felt really proud of Nathan it was obvious that he was really good at what he did.

The cheerleaders received cheers from the fans as they performed their halftime routine. The boys wowed the crowded with their impressive tumbles and girls entertained with their impressive dance moves that Brooke had created. Haley loved every second of the performance and loved the applause she got as she hoisted up into the air at the end of the dance.

The crowd was even more pumped though when the Blue Devils took the court again. The team easily dominated in the last two quarters of the game. Nathan had even scored another twelve points and had four assists. He had the biggest smile on his face when the final buzzer rang, and Haley couldn't help but notice.

"You were awesome!" Haley yelled as she ran up Nathan after he had shook hands with opposing team.

"Thanks, I figured I give you something to cheer for." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, before lifting her feet of the ground and twirling her around.

"Nathan, put me down!" She demanded as he continued to twirl her around.

Nathan shook his head, "I will of you agree to be my date to the party the team is throwing tonight."

"Well, I'll don't think my boyfriend will be okay with it." Haley smirked as Nathan stopped twirling her around, "I think you might know him. He's about 6'2, black hair, is number 23 for the Duke's basketball team."

"I'm pretty sure he's more than okay with it," Nathan said placing Haley back onto the ground. "He just has to get a shower and change."

"You defiantly have the shower part right," Haley smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I am going to get changed out my uniform, so you can take your time showering.'

Nathan smirked, "You don't need any help changing out of that uniform do you?"

"Nathan!" Haley playfully pushed him, "Go get dressed, we have a pretty to get to."

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only after you give me a well deserved victory kiss." Haley blushed before leaning in and kissing Nathan; he eagerly returned her kiss and tightened his grip on her waist.

"Okay you two," Brooke said as she walked up behind them. "I am pretty sure both the basketball team and the cheer squad have a no PDA rule while in uniform, so cut it out."

"That didn't stop you in Lucas in High school," Nathan smirked.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Boy Toy go get a shower so I can get your girl party ready."

Nathan groaned," Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"No, now go shower." Brooke demanded as she pulled Haley away from him.

Nathan reluctantly started walking away, "If I don't see Haley in next thirty minutes I am coming in that locker room Brooke."

Brooke actually had Haley out of the locker in less than thirty minutes. The freshmen cheerleader was now out of her uniform with honey blonde hair completely down and out of the ponytail it was earlier. Her makeup was refreshed from the game but Nathan's number still remained on her left cheek. She wore a simple light grey mini skirt and an olive green v neck shirt. Nathan also was out his uniform freshly shower and in old Tree High basketball t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans

"There's my girl," Nathan smiled as Haley walked towards him cheer bag in hand. They were currently the only ones on the court, the stands completely cleared of any fans, and the remaining player and cheerleaders in the locker room.

"I can't believe that this was filled to capacity not even an hour ago," Haley sighed. Cameron Stadium just didn't seem the same without it pack to max with fans.

"I know it feels like a Ghost Town now," Nathan replied. "Don't worry the week after next you'll be cheering here again."

Haley shrugged, "I guess."

The party was at the same alumni house as the last basketball party. The red living room was filled to capacity with people dancing, and the kitchen was filled with people getting drunk. Everyone though fawned over Nathan the moment that she and Nathan had arrived hand in hand. The star basketball player had tried his hardest not to be pull away from his girlfriend by various teammates, frat boys, and sports fanatics but he ended leaving Haley to find Brooke and the rest of the gang by herself.

"Where's Nathan?" Luke asked as she found him, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake sitting at table on the back porch.

Haley sighed as she down in chair next to next Brooke. "He basically got pulled away from me by some half drunken frat boy and one of his teammates."The group nodded at her response.

"That happens a lot," Peyton said.

"A lot? More like ever party during basketball season." Brooke explained. "I should have warned you Haley, I am sorry," the brunette quickly added.

Haley bit her lip, "No Nathan should of, Brooke."

"Yeah my little brother still is figuring out the whole boyfriend thing," Lucas stated before taking a swing of his beer. "He actually asked me for his advice on how to be a good boyfriend."

Jake laughed, "That is a sight I would pay to see."

"Me too," Brooke agreed.

"You know maybe I should go try to find Nathan," Haley suggested not feeling quiet right with being away from Nathan when they were supposed to be at the party together.

Peyton cringed a little, "Haley trust me, and you do not what to be around all the drunks that are surrounding Nathan right now."

"I agree with Peyton," Lucas began, "Nate would kill me if I let you go looking for him by yourself."

"I'll go with her," Brooke volunteered."Nathan wanted to come to the party with Haley not the sleaze balls inside that are ogling over him just because he can shot a ball through a hoop."

"Thank you Brooke," Haley laughed. "Let's go," the two girls then got up from their chairs only shortly to be followed by Peyton, Jake and Lucas.

"He's probably I'm the kitchen it's where all the beer is," Jake informed as the group enter the living room.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked as she saw a familiar red head walk into the kitchen. "Rachel is here!"

"The one who always tried to sleep with Nathan?" Haley asked as they made their way closer to the kitchen door.

"Duh, I only know one Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So are you going to give her black eye?" Peyton question earning questioning looks from Jake and Luke.

Brooke just glared at Peyton before ripping open the kitchen door. "Where is the slut?" Brooke fumed walking into the kitchen the group right on her heels.

"There she-" Brooke began but didn't finish her sentence.

Haley's eyes widen when she saw a gorgeous red head girl grabbing Nathan's grey t-shirt and pulling his lips to hers. The kiss only last as split second as Nathan very quickly reacted and pushed the girl off him causing her to fall on her butt. The kiss as short as it was seemed like a lifetime to Haley. Another girl had kissed Nathan. Her sweet, caring, overprotective Nathan. Some girl had kissed him, had kissed her boyfriend. The boyfriend who made her feel protected, beautiful, and loved. Haley was heartbroken. Not just because some girl had kissed Nathan but because she realized in that moment that she probably just some girl to Nathan. He had kissed millions of girls before her, and slept with them too. She, Haley James, wasn't anything special. She had only fooled herself into believe someone with a past like Nathan's could have honest feelings for her,

"Haley!" Nathan's shouted as he noticed his girlfriend standing in direct view of the scene that had just unfolded. He slowly began making his way to her, his brain trying to figure at what just happened.

Haley lost it at the sound of Nathan's voice and pushed her way past her friends and out of the kitchen. She sprinted out of the house and started running up the sidewalk.

"Haley stop!" Nathan yelled as he caught up with her as she finally stopped. "I didn't kiss her I promise Haley. She kissed me. I would never do that to you-"

"Stop Nathan," Haley bellowed. "I know, just give me some space."

Nathan shook his head as she back up from, "Haley we need to talk about this."

"I need some space Nathan," she paused. "I am going back to my dorm."

"Haley you can't walk all the way back to campus by yourself," Nathan countered. "Let me take you back."

"No, Nathan!" Haley yelled, "I need some space from you right now!"

Nathan sighed, "Let me get someone else take you then, Haley."

Haley didn't responded and just turned her heel sharply and walked away from Nathan and headed in the direction of campus, ignoring Nathan's pleas.

She was a fool if she thought she was ever good enough for Nathan. He obliviously had more beautiful girls waiting in sidelines for him. Once she was far enough away from Nathan, Haley let out the sobs she had been holding in since she saw Rachel kiss Nathan.

Haley felt more broken then she had ever felt in her whole lifetime. It was obvious that she wasn't good enough for the one person she wanted. The one person that made her feel alive. How could Nathan Scott want her when he could have someone older and more beautiful than her? Haley asked herself that question repeatedly as she made her way back to campus.

Once she was back in her dorm room, Haley threw herself on her bed letting tears fall endlessly off her face. Her cries caused her whole her body to shake. Then thought came to her, Nathan would want her if she was skinnier. Just maybe if she lost the two pounds she and gained since meeting him, she would be could enough for him. Haley bit her lip, no one would notice if she missed a couple of meals. Or if she lost a couple of pounds. Haley knew it was wrong but at the moment starving herself seemed like the only way she was going to get through this. It was the only way to make Nathan want her.

* * *

Author's Note- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for continuing to read and support this story! Keep an eye out for the next chapter it should be up soon! Feel free to leave any comments or questions. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Eight

It was the Monday after the party and Haley felt somewhat okay. She had spent Sunday by herself in her dorm room. The cheerleader had conveniently ignored not only Nathan's calls but all of her friends. She hadn't even open the door when Brooke tried to visit her. Instead Haley spent the day watching the small television in her room, or doing homework, or anything to keep her mind of Nathan and her growling stomach.

She knew she should have eaten something, especially after the thoughts she was having Saturday night. Haley though was too afraid venture out of her dorm room and to the dining hall fearing she might run into Nathan. She had needed a day to reflect on what happen before seeing him, even if it meant starving herself for the day. The hunger was bare able compared what she had put herself through in high school.

"Hey Haley," Lucas said as he saw her enter the English class they had together.

"Hey Luke," she relied with smiled as she sat in her usual spot next to him.

"Haley, you're smiling," Lucas observed.

The cheerleader laughed, "Yes, I am Captain Obvious."

"So I am guessing this would be a good time to ask you to talk to my brother?" Luke questioned.

"I am going to talk to him," Haley informed as the professor began class. Luckily Lucas didn't try to talk to her for the rest of class. Haley was relieved that she was able to take her notes in peace and not be grilled by Lucas about her situation with Nathan. Unfortunately as soon as the professor was done with class Luke attempted to start a conversation about Nathan with her.

"So are you mad at Nathan?" Luke asked.

Haley shook her head, "I just needed to time to think Luke."

"Well, can you talk to him?"

Haley sighed as packed up her book bag, "I said I would Lucas."

"I know but Nathan is really beating himself up about this Haley. Nate isn't exactly a pleasant person to live with right now and it it's barely been two days! Just talk to him for my sake at least," the writer begged.

"Are trying to tell me Nathan is feeling guilty?"

"Haley," the blonde began," he feels so guilty right now he can barely shoot a basketball."

Guilt then surged through Haley. She should have talked to Nathan yesterday. He probably had gotten crucified at practice this morning by the coaches. "Okay, I'll text him to meet up with me after my last class today."

"Nathan really cares about you Haley," Lucas picked up his own bag. "Just don't beat him up about this too much; it's killing him to think that he might have hurt you. I've never seen him like this."

Haley just nodded, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the classroom. She knew she needed to talk to Nathan; the only thing was she didn't know what to even say or how she even felt. The freshmen girl didn't feel betray she had seen the whole scene. Nathan hadn't kissed Rachel; Rachel had kissed him. If anything she felt jealous that someone had kissed her boyfriend, and little freaked out. Mainly she felt really confused, everything was going to perfect with her and Nathan, and then with a blink of eye everything fell apart.

Haley pulled out her phone from her book bag. She stared at the phone for a few minutes, the screen read eleven fifteen but she didn't feel hungry. The cheerleader knew she had to eat something. Haley put her phone into her jean pocket deciding that she would call Nathan after she ate. As much as she wanted to call him and let him off the hook, Haley knew she needed to take care of herself first.

Haley glanced at her half eaten macaroni and cheese and her blackberry that seemed to be mocking her. The cheerleader was currently sitting at picnic table on a grassy area that was secluded so no one saw Haley just staring back in forth between her phone and her meal. She had bought her favorite dish from the campus Café thinking that she would devour it without a second thought. Haley was wrong, and the dish seemed to be mocking her from its place on the picnic table. Haley had practically force fed herself; she had lost her appetite after her and Lucas's conversation. The last thing Haley wanted was Nathan's love of basketball being hinder because of her. She had seen firsthand how much he loved the game Saturday and she didn't want to do anything to mess with that.

Her phone had also been mocking her throughout lunch. Her inbox was blown up by texts from Nathan and Brooke mainly, and the few random ones from Peyton and Lucas. She hadn't replied to any of the text messages. Even to Nathan's desperate pleading voicemails that he had left her. Haley swore it even sounded like he had almost cried in one. She knew that she was probably making Nathan feel worse and causing Brooke to worry, but she hadn't been able to understand what happened. It had taken all of Sunday for Haley to analyze what had happened and she still was confused. The last thing she needed yesterday was Nathan and Brooke adding to her confusion.

Haley took a deep breath as she picked her phone and scroll to Nathan's contact. A picture of Nathan with his gorgeous blue eyes and huge smile on his face appeared on the screen. She gulped as she pressed the call button and her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Haley?" Nathan's voice was filled with excitement and surprised, when he answered Haley's phone call.

"Yeah, it's me Nathan," She replied. Haley knew Nathan probably figured she wasn't ever going to call him after she didn't return his numerous texts and phone calls. "We need to talk about Saturday. So can you make it my dorm some time tonight or this afternoon?"

"Yeah my last class ends at four I'll be over right after that," Nathan said.

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously, "You're not going to miss practice or anything?"

"No, it doesn't start until six tonight," Nathan answered.

"Okay I'll see you around four then," Haley sighed. "Bye, Nathan."

"Haley-" Nathan's voice began before Haley hanged up him. She put her phone down; at least it was no longer mocking her.

The rest of the day was a blur to Haley, but time seemed to slow when the clock in her room read four in big bright red numbers. She nervously paced back in fourth, phone in hand. Later on in the day Haley had regretted hanging up on Nathan but at the time she couldn't deal with her own inner demons and him. She only hoped he didn't decided to stand her up because her behavior. Haley stopped her pacing when she heard a timid knock on the door.

She smiled knowing who it was. Haley quickly placed her phone her desk, and then rushing to open the door.

Haley's heart stop when she saw Nathan," You're here."

"Yeah, I am," He stated.

"Come in," Haley instructed as she moved aside so he could walked.

Nathan nervously stuffed his hands into the pockets of the grey basketball shorts he wearing, "Look Haley-"

"Nathan you don't need apologize," Haley shut her dorm room am Nathan gave her a puzzled look. "I saw the whole thing. Rachel grabbed your shirt and pulled you to her. I just freaked when I realized another girl had kissed my boyfriend and we've only been official for like two weeks."

"Haley-"

"No let me finish Nathan," Haley stepped closer to him. "I am sorry that I took my frustrations out on you. It's just no girl wants to see the boyfriend get kissed by another girl. I am not mad at you. The only person I am mad at is Rachel for being a slut and kissing my boyfriend."

"I get that Haley," Nathan began, "But I know Rachel. The girl's been trying to sleep with me since my freshmen year. I should have known that she was up to something when she showed up at the party."

Haley shook her head, "Nathan it's not your fault that Rachel is whore!"

"I know but I feel bad Haley! I don't want to be that guy that doesn't give a crap! I am not going to be that guy, especially with you!" Nathan's voice raised in volume as he spoke.

Haley looked at Nathan; his eyes were filled of hurt but still held a living gaze. "I know that Nathan," she whispered as she closed the gap in between them. She rested her cheek on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I know you're not going to be that guy Nathan. You've been over protective of me since the first time you talked to me. I trust you."

Nathan's arms found their way around Haley's middle. "You are the only girl I want Haley James," he paused. "You don't have to worry about any other girl, you're it for me."

A smile spread across Haley's face, as she looked straight into Nathan's pure blue eyes. All the insecurities she had about not being good enough for him suddenly washed away. "How do you know what I always need to hear?"

"It's a gift I guess," He smirked. "Are we okay now?" He asked leaning his face closer to hers.

"We'll be better than ever if you just shut up and kiss me," Haley answered.

Nathan crushed his lips against hers and then quickly pulled away, "Better now?"

"Yes," Haley mumbled. "I wouldn't mind another kiss though."

"Your wish is my command," Nathan joked before planting another kiss on Haley's mouth. Haley returned the kiss with one of her own. She moaned as she felt Nathan's lips move from her lips and start placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Haley moved her hands to his chest and slightly pushed him direction of her bed. Nathan took the hint and walked them over to her bed. He gently laid the small cheerleader down on the mattress before he positioned himself over her. Haley's hands found the hem of Nathan and she gently began pushing it up.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan asked a little shocked at her actions.

"Just because I am saving myself for marriage doesn't mean some clothes can't come often," Haley explained.

"You are going to be the death of me Haley James," Nathan smiled as Haley tugged off the shirt. "It's going to be one hell of a way to go though."

Haley laughed before kissing Nathan on the lips."Please tell me you scrub your lips with soap after Rachel kissed you," Haley mumbled.

"Trust me I went through a whole bar of soap," Nathan kissed her forehead. "I never have felt so disgusted in my life Haley."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"No I am not. Trust me the only girl I want kissing me is you." Nathan smiled, "Your also the only girl that has permission to kiss me whenever, wherever."

Haley pecked Nathan on the lips, "Good."

"Now can we get back to make up make-out session?" Nathan asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Is that what you're calling this?"

"Yes," Nathan shamelessly answered before assaulting Haley's neck with kisses.

Haley loved the way Nathan's kisses made her feel. She felt alive when he kissed. Each kiss seemed to bring a new sense to her, made feel things that she hadn't in a long a time. His kisses were filled with passion, love, care, and even a bit of lust. It had been a long time since Haley had felt those things in any shape or form from someone.

Nathan was the first man who ever made her feel the way she did. Haley was scared. Scared that she would mess it up. She was scared that there would be a day that he wouldn't want kiss her, wouldn't hold her in arms, wouldn't care. Even in the short time of knowing him, Haley had fallen utterly and completely for Nathan.

Haley snuggled into Nathan's bare chest after their make out session finished. She was currently laying halfway on top of him, as he took up most of the twin's bed space.

"Is your favorite color purple?" Nathan suddenly asked nothing Haley's purple comforters and rug.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"What's yours?"

"Guess," Nathan smiled.

"It's blue," Haley answered.

Nathan nodded, "Yep. What's your favorite food?"

"Are we playing twenty questions or something?" Haley asked.

"Why not," Nathan said. "Now answer the question."

Haley sighed, "Mac and cheese."

"Mine is defiantly prime rib, let's see what else do I want to ask you," Nathan thought out loud.

Haley playfully slapped Nathan's chest, "Hold it mister, I am so asking some questions."

"Fine, you can ask the next one. When's you birthday?"

"Not anytime soon, but its May 14th."

They just laid there in each arms asking each other questions. Rachel and the kiss were forgotten, as the couple learned unknown things about each other. Haley had never more felt at peace in her life, as Nathan answered simple questions like what his favorite movie and holiday. Every question made Haley feel more and more guilty as he as answered her questions honestly. The guilt just grew as he told her about his family and how his dad was in prison, she so badly wanted to tell him about her eating disorder but she couldn't, not right after they had just cleared the air about the Rachel incident. Haley knew she would tell Nathan when she was ready, and he would be accepting because he was Nathan and he wouldn't hurt her.

And as Nathan kissed her goodbye before heading to practice, Haley knew that their relationship was going to only get stronger. Rachel had not ruin their relationship, and Haley felt confident that neither would her eating disorder.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed chapter eight! Thanks for reading, commenting and continuing to support this story. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Nine

"Nathan!" Haley giggled. "Put me down people are looking at us." She was currently on Nathan's back being carried to cheer practice. People stared as they passed by the star basketball player and his girlfriend. The two, who had been dating a little over a month, had become a familiar fixture to be seen anywhere around Duke together.

"You begged me to give you a piggy back ride. Now you're saying you don't want one?" Nathan asked as the gym came in sight.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Do you think we're going to get any practice done today since Brooke and Coach K have to share the gym?" It was Thursday, the day before game day and both the cheer squad and basketball team were being forced to share the gym. The school had accidentally scheduled the practice gym's floor to be waxed later on that night, forcing both teams to move practice up or change location. The teams couldn't use the stadium as a High school tournament was being held there. So that meant for one night that Brooke Davis and Coach K would have to somehow share a gym.

"Nice way to change the subject, Hales."

"Answer the question."

"Are what?" Nathan asked, "Or you going to beat me up with your pom poms?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes, I will once I get them out of my locker in the gym." Haley and the rest of the cheer squad had finally been issued their lockers in the practice gym. Haley had been excited as she now kept her cheer bag containing her poms, her copies of cheers and chants, and spare cheer shoes, in the locker room so she shouldn't have to lug it around.

"You wouldn't beat me up? Especially after I gave you a piggy back ride from your dorm to the gym." Nathan said as he opened the gym's door.

"Yes," Haley countered. "For your information as soon as you put me down I am going to go get my poms then beat you up in front of the entire basketball team."

Nathan's grip on her legs tightened as he stepped on the basketball court. "I guess I'll just have to keep carrying you then."

"Put me down Nathan!" Haley demanded, as she saw Brooke and Coach K talking, or arguing.

"Why we're not going to practice tonight if we're sharing the gym." Nathan said.

"Just put me down!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Scott put the girl down!" Coach K roared as he stomped in the direction of his players, "Both of you have practice!"

Practice was interesting. The two teams had split the court in half. Neither team was allowed to course over the half court line but that didn't stop spare balls sometimes flying into the cheerleaders, or even the occasionally basketball player. Brooke wasn't happy with the interruptions, but couldn't say anything as her cheerleaders where very distracting to the basketball players. Every time Haley flipped, tumbled, or was stunted Nathan's blue eyes were staring at the freshmen cheerleader. Haley of course would wink or smile at every time she got a chance, but Brooke was determined to practice even with the two love birds ogling over each other.

"Mark if you drop Haley during the game, I am going to kill you!" Brooke shrieked at the end of practice. During their last time to run through the routine, Haley had fallen out her ending pose, where she was standing on top of Mark's hands. Luckily Dean and Mark had caught her before she had hit the ground. Brooke had freaked when she saw Haley fall, and hadn't stop yelling since.

"Tomorrow is the game and everything better look a hundred percent better than today!" Brooke yelled, "No one should be dropped." Brooke directed or Mark, who had looked away from the ranting captain. "Everyone should have their act together. I want bows perfect, smiles bigger, and skirts shorter! We are playing against Wake Forest people! We got our butts handed to us by their cheer squad at camp, and I will not have us falling apart in front of them and all the fans in Cameron Stadium! Practice is over, go home and get some rest!"

The cheerleaders nodded. They all hated the Wake Forest cheer squad, almost more than their rival, the Tar Heel cheerleaders. The Wake Forest cheerleader's were easily the best college cheerleaders in the state. They had beaten the Duke squad at the competition held at the end of cheer camp. Brooke hadn't let anyone forget, and now the squad was realizing why Brooke had been so worked up this week.

Brooke wasn't the only worked up about the game. Nathan and the rest of the basketball players were stressed about the next day's game against Wake Forest. Last year Duke had barely won in overtime, and this year the basketball team was determine to demolish their opponent. Nathan specifically was stress because his grandparents were coming to the game. He hadn't mentioned it to Haley either. The star basketball player was still trying to cope with the fact that Royal and Mae Scott would be in the stands at the basketball game. Nathan could handle his grandma, but he couldn't handle Royal Scott.

Haley sat on the bleachers patiently waiting on Nathan to finish practice, and for Brooke to finish her tirade she started on after she dismissed the team. Brooke had stayed behind with Haley, as Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas had all planned to go get pizza together after practice. The brunette being the good Friend she was stayed with Haley not to keep her company but also so they could get girl time together before spending time with the boys.

"I don't get how you can be so calm! You almost got dropped the night before a big game, which your boyfriend's grandparents will be at-"

"What?" Haley shrieked. "What do you mean Nathan's grandparents are going to be at the game!"

Brooke's eyes widen, "Boy Toy didn't tell you? Royal and Mae called last night saying they were going to be at the game and wanted to take Nate and Luke out to dinner afterwards."

"When did Lucas tell you?" Haley asked.

"Right after Royal called him. Luke was really shocked about the whole dinner thing. See Lucas isn't really close to the Scott side of the family, you know I have explained it too you before," Brooke babbled. "He was kind of thinking about not going. See the last time he saw his grandparents was like when he published his book last year."

Haley nodded as Brooke continued to ramble on. She remembered Brooke telling her all about Luke's and Nathan's family back at cheer camp, and what Nathan had told her about the Scott family. Luke was really Nathan's half brother. Nathan had grown up with their father and his mother, while Lucas had grown up with his mother and his step-father/Uncle Keith. The two brothers hadn't been close until junior year of high school after Deb finally left Dan. Karen and Keith had stepped in to help Nathan and Deb adjust to their new life without Dan Scott. Nathan's aunt and uncle also helped Deb gain full custody of Nathan, so he wouldn't have to live with his basketball-obsessed, manipulative, jerk of a father. That didn't stop Dan Scott from being in Nathan's life though. It wasn't until Dan was sent to jail for some shady business deal in Nathan's freshmen year at Duke that he was completely out of his life.

"Boy Toy, you have some explaining to do to Haley," Brooke said as Nathan walked up to the pair. He was freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt ready to go to dinner.

Nathan looked at Brooke, before he realized what she probably told Haley. "Brooke you told her about my grandparents!"

"We're you not going to tell me?" Haley questioned.

"I was. I just was trying to figure out a good way to tell; especially now that my grandparents not only what to have dinner with me and Luke but you and Brooke."

"Wow, hold up rewind Scott," Brooke instructed. "I have never meet Royal and Mae and I have been dating Luke for almost five years! I am not sure I would even want to meet them considering some of the horror stories I have heard from you two."

Haley suddenly felt stressed. She wasn't that mad at Nathan for not telling her about his grandparents. They had only been dating a month and the only meet barely two months ago. If her grandparents, heck if her parents, came to visit her Haley wouldn't even mention Nathan probably.

"How about the four us talk about this at dinner," Nathan suggested after Brooke finished her own freak out. "If you two end up going to dinner with us were going to have to come up with a game plane to get all four of us out alive."

The pizzeria right off campus was pretty busy when Nathan, Haley, and Brooke arrived to meet up Lucas. Luckily the writer was already there waiting very patiently in a big booth in the back corner of the establishment.

"There you guys are I was about to send a search party out for you three," Lucas stated as Brooke slid in the booth next to him. Haley and Nathan followed in suite sliding in across from them.

"Well we would have been here five minutes earlier if Brooke didn't freak about meeting yours and Nathan's grandparents," Haley commented as Nathan place his arm on top of her shoulders. Nathan had apologized for not telling Haley about his grandparents on the way to pizzeria. He also told her didn't expect her to go, but he wouldn't mind if she did.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "And you're not?"

"I haven't said I would go to dinner with them yet," Haley replied.

Lucas looked at Nathan, "Dude, are you okay with that? Royal is going to think you made Haley up or something and he's going to bug you the whole night about it to."

Nathan shrugged, "Haley and I have only been dating a month Luke."

"Honestly I don't think I want to go," Haley remarked. "It's a little too early in the relationship to be meeting family."

"Tutor girl, you are not going to make me go to this thing without you!" Brooke cried as a waiter came up to take their order. The group quickly order their drinks and pizzas and then continued with the conversation.

"Brooke if Haley doesn't want to go she doesn't have to," Nathan began. "You on the other hand can't put off meeting them another year. At this rate you're going to meet them at yours and Luke's wedding."

Brooke frowned, "I know. That's why Haley should come so I don't back out last second like last time!"

"Brooke if you think you are going to guilt me into this dinner your wrong," Haley said.

"Just think about Haley. You don't want to be like me five years down the road and still haven't meant Nathan's grandparents. Think you can go ahead get it out of the way, and then you never have to worry about it like me."

Nathan smirked, "Brooke my grandparents are getting old. They might not lot last another five years.

"Nathan don't say that!" Haley scolded. Nathan though did have a point, his grandparents were probably getting older and they may not last enough five years. Or if they did, by that time their memory might be bad, or they could be in a nursing home, the possibilities were endless. "But you do have a point," Haley sighed.

"He does?" Brooke and Lucas questioned as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Yes," Haley answered as the waiter place the drinks on the table and then quickly returned to the kitchen. "Nathan's right your grandparents are getting older, so that's why the probably want to meet me even though I have only been dating Nathan for a month, and I am sure there probably desperate to meet Brooke after five years."

"Haley don't guilt yourself into this," Nathan paused. "My grandparents are not going anywhere anytime soon. Scotts live very long lives."

Haley smiled, "Okay. I am not quilting myself into anything. But do you want me there?"

"Of course I want you there. It would make my grandpa a whole lot bare able but it's not my decision to make Haley, it's yours," Nathan reasoned.

Ever part of Haley's mind was telling her she was crazy for even thinking about considering meeting Nathan's grandparents. They had only been dating a month! It was too early, her mind kept telling her. Even in their short time together Haley knew she and Nathan were not going to be some short lived college romance.

"So," Haley took a deep breath in. "If I hypothetically wanted to go to dinner with you and your grandparents you be okay with it?"

Nathan nodded, as much as he wanted to protect Haley from the reality of how screwed up his family was he wanted her there. "I would be perfectly fine with it."

"Okay, I'll go then."

Nathan kissed Haley on the lips."Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

"Now that's it's settled that Haley is coming we need to a game plan, bro." Luke announced. Nathan nodded and for the rest of the dinner the four discuss how exactly they would go about tomorrow. By the time all the pizza was eaten, every detail had been ironed out. Luke would sit with his grandparents during the game, and drive them to the restaurant after. Haley, Brooke, and Nathan would follow shortly after changing out of their uniforms. The plan was simple Haley only hoped everything would go according to plan.

XXXXXXXXX

"Duke wins! Duke wins!" The announcer's voice was barely heard over the sound of the Duke fans going wild. Duke had been trailing behind Wake at the half by twelve points, but came back and dominated in the second half. The crowd had gone crazy in the last moments of the game when Nathan had made the winning the basket, and Haley too it had been the highlight of her day. The petite cheerleader though was not expecting the fans to storm the court as soon as the final buzzer rang. She and Brooke had held onto each for dear life as the crazy Duke fans ran onto the court to celebrate with team. The mobs of fans on the court only stressed out Haley more. She had been stressed all day about meeting Nathan's grandparents and she was secretly wishing she had never agreed to.

"Oh my gosh, I think I see Luke and his grandparents," Brooke said as they tried to make their way to the locker rooms. They had been pushing their way through the crazy fans for the past five minutes. Haley had originally plan to try to find Nathan, but Brooke informed her that the basketball team was probably sent to the locker rooms as soon as the fans ran onto the court.

Sure enough, Lucas stood with two other people right next to the door of the cheerleader's locker room. Haley gulped she was already nervous to meet Royal and Mae, but she was now even more nervous at the thought of being introduced to them without Nathan by her side to calm her down.

"Haley!Brooke!" Luke yelled waving at the two girls to assure that they wouldn't try to slip into the locker room.

"Hey Luke," Haley managed as they reached Lucas and the elder Scotts. The petite cheerleader was already immediate by Royal. He looked very stern and uptight in his khaki slacks and blue dress shirt. Mae on the other hand wore a sweet loving smile on her face, and looked like refined southern royalty in her black skirt and belted blue jacket.

"Hey girls, my grandparents wanted to see you before we headed to the restaurant, Grandpa, grandma this is Brooke Davis my girlfriend, and Haley James Nate's girlfriend." Luke motioned to each girl respectively as he explained.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Brooke politely said, and smiled at Haley to say something.

"Yes," Haley began warily. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

"Please just call us Royal and Mae," Mae instructed. "I am just excited to finally meet you too. Luke kept pointing you two out while y'all cheered. I just couldn't believe my two boys got themselves such cute girlfriends."

Royal smirked, "There my grandsons Mae, what do you expect?" he asked, earning laughs from the group. "Now where's your brother Luke?"

"I don't know, Haley have you seen him? Nathan usually goes right to you after a game," Lucas replied.

Haley shook her head, "I haven't seen him, but Brooke said something about the basketball team being sent to the locker room when the court got stormed."

"You're probably right," Royal said. "Nate's more than likely in the locker room, but will be seeing him at dinner right?"

"Of course," Haley smiled. "Nathan actually is going to drive me and Brooke to restaurant after we get out of these uniforms."

"Oh you two really should just wear your uniforms to dinner. You look so cute in them," Mae complimented.

"Thank you, but the uniforms are actually being sent to the dry cleaner tonight so we can't," Brooke stated.

Luke sighed, "Grandma, Grandpa we should get going so Haley and Brooke can change."

"I agree with you Lucas," Royal paused, "Come on Mae lets go the girls and Nathan will be at the restaurant shortly."

Mae crossed her arms, "I guess. I'll see you girls later."

The group exchanged goodbye and parted ways. The two cheerleaders quickly slipped into the locker room. They were both nervous about dinner and fussed over every detail about their appearances. The honey blonde freshmen dressed pretty conservative and casually compared to her brunette friend. Haley had decided to wear a yellow sundress that had wide thick straps and hit a few inches above her knee. She had put her hair into a simple side-swept braid and retouched her makeup. On her feet she wore a pair of brown wedges, giving her a few inches of extra height.

Brooke had dressed a little differently then Haley. The brunette wore a black one shoulder dress that hugged each of her curves and a pair of red stilettos. Her hair was down and straight, her makeup was dark and perfectly applied. She looked classy but still a little too dressed up to meet her boyfriend's grandparents at a college town restaurant.

"Finally," Nathan sighed as the two girls made it out of the locker room. "I was starting to think you two chickened out."

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked up to Nathan and kissed him, "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Nathan."

"What? It wouldn't be the first time Brooke ditched dinner with my grandparents. I kind of expected her to use you as an excuse," Nathan retorted.

"Well me and Brooke actually meet you grandparents on the way to the locker room," Haley said.

Brooke nodded, "We we're totally ambushed by Lucas and your grandparents."

Nathan groaned," I am sorry I wasn't there when you meet them Haley. Coach had the team escorted into the locker room the moment the court got stormed."

"It's fine, let's just get to dinner," she paused before adding, "with Brooke. I had to stop her from running out of the back entrance of locker room."

Brooke gasped, "Haley you promised not to tell anyone!"

The ride to the restaurant was filled with Brooke's ramblings and rants, paired with the occasionally eye roll from either Nathan or Haley. Unlike her brunette friend Haley was not freaking out about dinner with Nathan's grandparents. She had managed to get through the worst part, meeting them, without any troubles, and with Nathan by her side she knew she wouldn't have anything to worry about. Even though Brooke had been rambling about horror stories she had heard from Lucas, Haley figured that the captain of the cheer squad was over exaggerating. Little did Haley know that Brooke wasn't and Royal Scott was as bad as she described.

"Nathan, great game!" Royal complimented as soon as the three arrived to the table at the somewhat expensive restaurant in Durham.

"Yeah, man I have to say that last basket of yours was pretty good," Lucas added.

Nathan shrugged as he and the girls sat down, "Well I am one of the best players of the team. I am captain after all."

"Thanks Luke you managed to add to his ever growing ego," Haley replied earning a grin from Lucas.

"I have to agree with Haley, Nathan you shouldn't gloat so much," Mae scolded. "But we are not going to talk about basketball tonight. I want to get know Brooke and Haley."

"Mae-" Royal began.

"No basketball talk, Royal. Now Brooke you Lucas met in Tree Hill, but how Haley did you Nathan meet?" Mae asked.

Haley bit her lip as nerves seem to suddenly fill her body, "Um well-"

"Nathan and Haley already kind knew each other when they meet," Brooke said saving Haley from trying to explain. "See I might have told Nathan and Luke all about Haley and vice versa."

"Brooke more or less told me Haley's life story before I even meet her," Nathan added.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to hear Brooke talk about her new best friend from cheer camp the whole way to Duke from Tree Hill," Luke stated, earning mixed expressions from Mae and Royal.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Anyway I was planning on introducing Haley to all my friends at the same time, but someone just had to go find her himself and meet her."

"I just happened to have meet Haley after one of her classes one day. I didn't hunt her down," Nathan defended, as a waiter walked up the table.

The waiter introduced himself, and quickly took the group drink requests and went over the menu. Haley was relieved she felt she had barely talked, and she hoped no one noticed. She just had frozen, and it sunk in that she was having dinner with Nathan's grandparents! Haley only barely knew anything about the Scott family.

"So Haley did you grew up a Duke Basketball fan?" Royal asked earning a glare from Mae.

Haley shook her head, "No, I actually didn't grow up a fan of basketball really. My family roots for Clemson though during football season or my brothers do anyway."

"Are you from South Carolina?" Mae then quickly added, "That's where Deb, Nathan's mother family is from."

"Yes ma'am, I grew up in a small town called Honey Groove. It's an hour from Clemson." Haley answered.

"You know Nathan got an offer from the University of South Carolina, he turned it down of course," Royal informed.

Mae was about to scold her husband for trying to talk about basketball, but luckily for Royal, the waiter returned to table with their drinks and then took their dinner orders.

"So Brooke and Haley what are you two majoring in?" Mae quickly asked as soon as the waiter left the table

"I am majoring in fashion," Brooke announced. "I hope to have my own line one day."

"I am still undecided," Haley replied. She still had no clue what she wanted to do in life, being in college had only confused her more.

Mae had continued to question the girls, with Royal occasionally trying to slip in some basketball talk. The eldest Scott man was reprimand by Mae each time he tried, Haley wished though the Mae would just let the boys just talk about basketball. The freshmen felt like she was being interviewed by Nathan's grandmother for a job, the job being Nathan's girlfriend. Luckily Nathan's hand had found hers underneath the table, and as soon as Nathan's fingers interlaced with hers, being grilled by his grandma was totally worth it.

"Lucas when do you plan to release another book?" Mae asked. The group was currently in the middle of eating their dinner. When the food had arrived Haley had been thankful as Mae's attention seemed to switch over to her grandsons.

"After college, I am not in a big rush." Lucas answered.

Royal sipped his drink quietly before his attention turned to Nathan, "Nathan what about you? Are you thinking about entering the draft this year?"

Mae shook her head as Nathan replied, "I don't know. It depends how this season goes. I mean I would really like to leave college with a National championship."

Haley's heart sank and is stayed like that for the rest of dinner. It was the first time she realized that Nathan might not stay at Duke next year, or even after basketball season. She couldn't imagine being at Duke without him. Nathan had become her rock, her core, the one person she could depend on. With Nathan she felt protected and whole, yet it scared Haley, she was falling in love with Nathan Scott too quickly and too hard.

"So did my grandparents totally scare you off?" Nathan asked as he and Haley walked into her dorm room. "You were kind of quiet after we got our food."

Haley kicked of her shoes as Nathan closed the door behind them."No, they didn't scare me off," She answered.

"Good, because I be really upset if they did," Nathan said.

"Whys that?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighed as he pulled Haley to him. One arm held her small body against him, while his other hand caressed the side of her face as he stared into her warm brown eyes. "Is not obvious to you?"

"Um, not really," Haley answered. She was confused and not sure what Nathan was trying to get at.

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Nathan," Haley began, "I am going to freak out if you don't tell me whatever you trying to tell me."

"I love you Haley. I know we've only been dating a month, and I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I love you." Nathan waited for Haley to freak out after his declaration.

"I love you too, Nathan." Haley whispered before crushing her lips onto his. In that moment everything in Haley's life was perfect. It didn't matter how little she knew about Nathan's family, or how long they knew other, they were just little details that didn't matter. The only thing that matter at that moment was that they loved each other.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and thanks for continuing to support this story! This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I hope it wasn't too long! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave any review/comment/questions. Thanks again- Bedazzlement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Ten

"Haley you have to take a break from studying!" Nathan said. It was the fifth day in the row he had found Haley in her dorm room. Books and notebooks were scattered on her desk and throughout the room. The honey blonde girl had gotten behind on some of her school work because of several way basketball games that the cheer team had attended. In result of traveling with the basketball team Haley and the rest of the girls had missed several days of school. Haley was having trouble catching up, and it stressed her out to no end.

"Nathan I can't. I am behind in like three of my classes and my makeup work is due soon!" Haley replied.

Nathan smiled at his girlfriend. Even with her hair in a messy bun on top of head, and in sweatpants and a t-shirt he thought she looked beautiful. "Haley your brain will work so much better if you take a break."

"Nathan I have to get all this done today! Tomorrow is Monday and all my makeup work is due! Plus I have regular work that is going to be due sometime next week, that I know is not going to get done this week or the weekend. I have practice and tutoring and plus its Halloween this weekend and I really want to go to that costume party!"

"Haley breathe," Nathan instructed as he flopped down onto Haley's bed.

"I am breathing!" She shouted.

Nathan sat up and opened his arms, "Hales just come here and take a break with me."

Haley reluctantly got up from her desk chair and sat in Nathan's lap. She snuggled into his chest as his arms closed around her. She felt all her stress instantly wash away. Haley smiled, "Your right I needed to take a break."

Nathan lightly kissed Haley's temple, "I love you; you know that." It had been three weeks since Nathan had first told Haley he loved her. The basketball player never got tired of saying it, and the cheerleader not got tired of hearing it.

"I know, I love you too."

"So are you going to tell me what your Halloween costume is?" Nathan questioned. He had been pestering Haley about what she was dressing up as for the past week and the honey blonde girl would never give him an answer.

"Nope," Haley answered.

"Haley," Nathan groaned. "I told you I was going to be batman."

Haley sighed, "Yes and Lucas told me you've been dressing up as batman since junior year of High school."

"Actually since I was eight," Nathan corrected.

"So do you have a weird obsession with Bruce or something?"

"No."

"But you've been dressing up as Batman since you were eight," Haley countered.

Nathan shook his head, "Batman is just my favorite superhero."

"So should I get Brooke to paint the batman logo on my cheek instead of your number at the game this week?" Haley asked.

Nathan kissed her cheek and then began trailing kisses down her neck. "No, I like my number then everyone knows your my cheerleader," he said in between kisses. Haley turned around to face Nathan, his lips instantly captured hers.

"Nathan, you have practice," Haley mumbled against Nathan's lips.

Nathan ignored her and continued to kiss her lips, "I want to stay here with you."

"You been with me for the past hour," Haley replied as Nathan kissed her jaw line.

"You were studying," He countered,

Haley rolled her eyes, "Unlike you I have to keep my GPA over a 2.5."

"Hey, I have a 2.9!" Nathan said. "And I actually only have to have a 2.0 to keep my scholarship and my spot on the team."

"I know you're smart Nate, and if you're smart you would start heading to practice so you're not late and have to run suicides like last week," Haley smiles.

Nathan smirked. He had been late to practice one day last week because he and Haley had gotten caught up in a steamy make out session. "Yeah but making out with you was so worth it."

"Please tell me you did not use that as your excuse for being late," Haley begged.

"I told Coach K I lost track of time, Haley. I am pretty sure he did notice the hickey you gave me, and he assumed that I was with you." Nathan explained with shrug.

Haley rubbed her temples, "Nathan do not tell me you're Coach knows I gave you a hickey! I am already stressed out! I don't need to add embarrassment to that!"

"Oh, like you embarrassed when you ran up, jumped on me, and kissed me after the last game!"

"No one was looking!"

"Just the thousands of fans in the stadium!"

Haley sighed, "Fine I won't kiss you after the next game."

"Haley, I like your kisses, especially after a game," Nathan whined as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Nathan you need to go you have practice," Haley said.

"I am going," Nathan planted on last kiss on Haley's lips before getting up from the bed.

"Have fun at practice!" Haley smirked.

Nathan shook his head as he opened the door, "Bye Haley, love you."

"Love you too," Haley replied as he walked out the door.

Once Nathan was safely out the door, Haley got up from her bed and walked over to the spare desk she used a make-shift kitchen table. The petite cheerleader stared at the sandwich and chips Nathan had brought her. The past few days had been extremely hard for Haley, and she could hear the little voice in her head getting louder and louder. It told her not to eat, that she wasn't pretty enough, wasn't skinny enough, or smart enough. She hadn't little to that voice in a long time, but Haley couldn't help it. The stress wasn't getting to her and it wasn't getting harder and harder to for Haley to push it back into the darkest deepest spot in her mind so she couldn't hear it.

"Just one meal," the voice whispered. "Skipping one meal won't hurt you and it'll take the edge of your stress."

Haley bit her lip. She didn't have time to debate with herself; she had to get back to work. Haley grabbed the sandwich and chips and threw them in her garbage can. She didn't have time to eat, she reasoned with herself. She had to get back to her school work. Just one meal, was it all took for the little voice in her head to bigger and louder.

The voice kept getting bigger and louder throughout the week, Haley mostly ignored but sometimes she would listen to it. The hunger seemed to take the edge of her stress, and the voice praised her for having so much self control. Haley told herself that she would only let herself slip this week, that if she just gave in to get through the week that it would be okay. So she skipped a few meals throughout the week, no one noticed, not even Nathan. It hurt Haley a little bit but the voice inside her head told her it was okay.

"It's better this way, you won't get caught if they don't notice," the voice whispered as Haley admired her flat stomach in the mirror.

"Haley you look fabulous!" Brooke shrieked, snapping Haley out of her trance. Haley had come over to Brooke and Peyton's apartment after the game on Saturday, to get ready for the Halloween Party. Brooke had designed each of the girls' outfits and constructed them herself.

Haley smiled she did look great. She was wearing a dark pink Jeanie costume. Its top mainly consisted of a fringe pink bra with a little sheer jacket, and pair of sheer, see through, pants that had darker pink shorts underneath them. "Thanks but Brooke the costume is great, all them are."

"Well, I only design the best for my girls! Now P. Sawyer get you scrawny butt out here! I want see costume!"Brooke shouted. The brunette was already dressed in her costume, an Angel. Brooke had dressed herself in a short, cleavage showing white dress, the sides of the dress where cut out to reveal Brooke's well tone sides. She had a small pair of wings and glitter cover Halo on top her head for accessories.

"Brooke, I thought I told you no feathers!" Peyton said as she stepped it of the bathroom. She was dressed as a peacock, with a peacock feather-cover corset style top and a tutu style turquoise skirt.

"You said you wanted to be a peacock!" Brooke countered.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I know but these feathers itch!"

"Suck it up, you look great. We all look great! Our boys aren't going to know what hit them!" Brooke said.

The guys, like Brooke said, didn't know what hit them. Nathan's eyes widen and jaw dropped when he saw Haley in her costume. She looked amazing like always even with a ponytail on top of head with a scarf wrapped around it like a ribbon. Her outfit was revealing, which he personally didn't mind, but he didn't like the fact that he would be spending the whole night fighting guys off her. The party was being held at the biggest Frat house at Duke, and it would be swarming grabby drunken boys.

"Okay there is no way some Frat boys decorated this place," Peyton stated as the group walked into the house. The house had this eerie feel to it thanks to the dim lightening, its dark walls and creepy Halloween decorations. The front room, which was the biggest, was we're most of the party goers were. It was walls were lined with several fake tombstones stating some of the Frat brothers' names, and even person's cup was black with a white skull on it. There where tables of the side of the room for people to sit at but most of the room was left for dance space. The group quickly by passed the front room and went to the much smaller less crowded living room. It like the front room was decorated with tombstones, but fake cobwebs were placed around the television.

"They probably got one of the sororities to do it for them," Brooke replied as she and the girls sat down on a vacant couch. The room was filled with several couches that were occupied by other party goers.

"I agree Brooke," Haley said. "There is no way; a bunch of guys would have thought to put cobwebs on the TV."

"You know those look really realistic they might be real," Peyton added.

"Boys," Jake, who was dressed up a pirate, began. "Let's go find the beer while the girls discuss decorations." Luke, who was dressed up as a basketball player nodded at the pirate's suggestion.

Brooke rolled her eyes as the three boys went in search for the keg. "You make one comment about decorations and they run for the hills!"

"They'll be back, and with beer I hope," Haley said hopefully. After the week she had, she wanted to get a little buzz to try to forget about all her stress.

"Brooke, guess what I heard the other day when I was at UNC with Jake?" Peyton turned to face Brooke who was in the middle of her and Haley.

"Oh! Is something about UNC's cheer team? You totally saw one of their routines, tell me how was it?" Brooke questioned.

"No, something worse," Peyton replied.

"Then what P. Sawyer?" Brooke spat.

Peyton grimaced, "You know how Rachel showed up at that party a while back? Apparently it was because she had a job interview in Durham, and that's why she showed up."

"Wait, Rachel as in the slut that kissed Nathan Rachel?" Haley said.

Peyton nodded, "She got the job and started this week, she's back in Durham!"

"What?" Haley and Brooke yelled.

"Wow, we leave for five seconds to get beer and you three already are work up about something," Luke said as the boys returned with beer in hand.

"This is not the time to be smart, Lucas!" Brooke shouted.

"What do you mean she's back in Durham?" Haley exclaimed.

Peyton shrugged, "All I know is that girl is up too no good coming back here."

"Okay what's going on?" Nathan asked.

Haley sighed, "Hand me that beer Nathan, I really need one now." Nathan looked at Haley puzzlingly before handing her the black skull cup. Haley didn't hesitant as she tilted the cup back and let the cool amber liquid enter her mouth and trail down her throat.

"Take it easy Haley," Nathan suggested as Haley placed her drink on her knee.

"You won't be saying that after what I just found out," Haley remarked before taking another swing of her drink.

"Peyton just tells us what's going on," Jake instructed.

"Rachel Gatina, the biggest slut in Duke History, is back in Durham," Peyton announced. Lucas and Nathan groaned before taking sips of their own drinks.

"I told you so," Haley singed-song as she watched Nathan chug his beer.

"Hey, I have to deal with Rachel a lot longer than you have," Nathan said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "At least she didn't try to sleep with your boyfriend, Haley."

"Hello! She kissed Nathan right in front of me!" Haley cried.

"I am pretty sure Rachel has tried to sleep with Nate too," Jake added.

Nathan groaned, "Dude don't remind me."

"Well Brooke you did say the next time you saw her you were going to give her a black eye," Peyton said.

"I will, but I hope to never to see her again!" Brooke replied.

"I agree I only saw her once, and that was enough to last a lifetime," Haley sighed raw the scene of Rachel kissing Nathan replayed in her mind.

"You do know you probably jinxing all of us right now, she's probably going to show up at the party now," Lucas stated.

"Shut up Lucas," Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Nathan shouted.

Lucas took a step back from the group,"Geez, I love you guys too."

Haley shook her head before finishing off her drink," Come on Nathan I want to dance."

"Oh! Good idea Tutor- Girl lets go Luke!" Brooke said as she and the other girls got up from couch. The group then filed into the front from that was filled with other college students in costumes grinding to music played.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Nathan whispered into his girlfriend's ear as he and Haley danced to the beat of the music.

"Maybe once or twice, but you can't keep telling me," Haley said as she rest her head against Nathan's chest.

"He won't be saying that far long," The voice inside Haley's head whisper. "You've gain weight. What are you hundred and five now? Can Mark even lift you?" It asked her in disgust.

Haley ignored the voice and continued to dance with Nathan. She smiled as she swayed her hips to beat of the music. Her one beer she had earlier was finally take effect as she felt a light buzz. She had never been able to handle much alcohol, especially on empty stomach. Haley knew that all it would take would be one more beer and she be gone considering she had only eaten an energy bar and some Halloween candy today.

"Oh great," Nathan murmured as he a certain red head at one of the tables set up in the front room. "I hate when Lucas is right."

"Rachel is here?" Haley asked.

"Haley! Rachel is here!" Brooke yelled as she rushed up to Nathan and Haley. "Do you want the first punch or can I have it?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she Nathan stopped dancing, "Brooke I am not going to punch Rachel."

"You shouldn't either Brooke," Nathan added.

"Whatever she deserves it!" Brooke exclaimed before stomping off.

Haley sighed, "Should I follow her or should I not?"

"I think that's there is about to be a cat-fight so I'm in," Nathan said.

Haley playfully hit Nathan's chest, "Okay I'll follow her but, I am so going to need another beer after this."

Nathan laughed and took Haley's hand, "Come on lets go back Brooke up."

The two walked hand and hand past all the drunken dancers and to the tables. A little crowd and formed around Rachel and Brooke, Haley and Nathan pushed themselves to front and joined Jake, Peyton, and Lucas.

"Look at her," the voice that resided in Haley's head said. "How can you compete with Rachel? Look how skinny she is." Her voice was right; Rachel did look good in her Playboy bunny costume. She was skinny, but she still filled out the skimpy costume. Haley wondered why Nathan turned Rachel down so many times. The red head wasn't bad looking; she was far from it actually.

"You tried to sleep with my boyfriend!" Brooke yelled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Sweetie you can have Lucas, I have eyes for another Scott."

"Well he's taken you little slut!" Brooke fumed. "You freaking graduated shouldn't you be trying to sleep with your boss or something?"

"Oh Brookie how did you think I got the job? I am good lay, that's why your precious little Lucas was crawling all over me last semester," Rachel said.

"Has she always been this blunt about being a slut?" Haley whispered to Peyton, as Brooke went off on a rant.

"Yeah, pretty much," Peyton answered.

"Dude, I think you should stop Brooke before she actually hits Rachel," Nathan suggested to his brother as Brooke got up in Rachel's face.

Luke shook his head, "I love Brooke, but I am not going to get into this."

"Get out of my face!" Rachel shrieked. "What's your problem Brooke? I told you I don't want Lucas, I want Nathan."

"My problem is you! You're a slut, I've never liked you! You're delusional to think that either Nathan or Luke wants you or has ever wanted you! News flash Rach-ho they have girlfriends! And if you're going after Nathan I have double the problem with that! One, Nathan is basically my brother-in-law, two he's dating one of my best friends so you can't have him!" Brooke exclaimed.

Rachel took a step back her eyes searching the crowd. Her eyes landed on Nathan with his arm wrapped around Haley's waist. The red head smirked, "She's you girlfriend? I am hurt Nathan you'll date someone so below your league but you want sleep with someone that's in yours?"

Haley's eyes widen, Rachel's words ringing in her mind. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that Rachel!" Nathan shouted.

"What are you going to do about it Nathan? You wouldn't hurt me since I did finally get a kiss from you not so long ago. You obviously are attracted to me," Rachel smirked.

SLAP! Brooke had lost it at that point having enough of Rachel, and she slapped the girl right in the face. Instantly the whole entire house full of college students seemed to rush over to the scene, the kids were hoping to see a girl on girl fight.

"You are really going to regret that," Rachel said as she rubbed her cheek.

Haley couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of her."Luke get Brooke!" Haley instructed worried that her friend could get hurt.

Luke nodded and stepped into the circle grabbing his girlfriend quickly and pulling her out of the circle. "Lucas let me go!" Brooke whined as her boyfriend lead her away from the crowd.

"Haley lets go," Nathan suggested.

Haley nodded, as Nathan led her away from the crowds and out of the house. The cool October air hit them as they walked through campus to Haley's dorm room. The couple was quiet, but the voice inside of Haley wasn't. It kept taunting her, insulting her, telling her things she really didn't know.

"You're not pretty enough," it said.

"He'll leave you," It would add.

"Rachel was right you're not in his league- you're not in anybody's league," It told her.

Haley pushed the voice back as she and Nathan entered her dorm room. She wanted to tell Nathan now more than ever about her eating disorder. It was too late now, she didn't have the strength. She was already slipping slowly back into the control of the voice inside her head. The one that told her to starve herself, the one that was complete control of her when she was a full blown anorexic. She couldn't tell Nathan, not now not ever.

"So that was an interesting party," Nathan stated. He had noticed Haley wasn't really in the talking mood of the way to dorm, and looked like she was fighting an internal battle the whole way back. He worried that Rachel had upset her.

"Yeah, it was some party," Haley mumbled as she glanced nervously around the room.

"Haley don't let what happened get to you. Rachel's psycho whatever she said didn't mean a thing," Nathan said as sat down on Haley's bed.

Haley bit her lip, "No it's not that Nathan."

"Then what is it?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing Nathan I am just tired," Haley replied.

"Come on Hales, you can tell me anything. Is it your parents?" Nathan questioned.

"Nathan I am tired, and I just want to go to sleep!" Haley snapped.

The raven hair basketball player nodded and got up from the bed. "Okay, Haley. I'll go then, but I'll just be waiting for you to tell me what's going on," Nathan said as he made his way toward the door.

"Nathan wait," Haley cried as she ran to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go just stay here, please."

"Haley-"

"Just stay here and hold me, Nathan please," Haley begged. She knew tonight she would be kept up all night by the voice, and if she couldn't find the strength to tell Nathan at least she could find comfort in his arms.

Nathan hesitantly nodded his head, "Okay I'll stay on condition. Unzip me out of this costume, it's freaking hot."

Haley laughed, "Turn around Boy-Toy."

"Haley, what did I tell you about that?" Nathan whined.

"Not to call you that, but I kind of like it," Haley replied as she unzipped the zipper of Nathan's costume.

Nathan groaned as he stripped down to his boxers, "You spend too much time with Brooke."

Haley shrugged I response as she went to her closet and grabbed ones pajamas shorts and a t-shirt from the bins on the ground. She didn't think twice as she faced the wall away from Nathan and slipped the top of her costume off and pulled her t-shirt on.

Nathan's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Haley changed. He could only see her backside, but he could clearly see just how skinny his girlfriend was. He had never really notice before, but now he could clearly see her ribs as she slipped on her shirt. Nathan instantly started to worry and he saw Haley kick of her pants and put on a pair of green shorts. She was too skinny. He knew it wasn't healthy and he knew that he would have to tread carefully around the subject when he talked to her about it.

He couldn't sleep. He simply watched Haley as she slept contently wrapped in his arms. Since the moment he had met her, all Nathan wanted to do was protect and love her. But how could he protect her from herself? He glanced at the tiny girl in his arms. Nathan hoped he was overacting, and he knew though he needed to find out soon before it was too late.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and supporting this story! Reviews are welcomed! Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Eleven

A week he hadn't seen Haley eat anything in a week. Since noticing how skinny Haley was on Halloween a little over a week ago, Nathan started paying attention to her more. Haley avoided eating meals and when Nathan did get her to eat she ate very little. Nathan was starting to worry. He didn't know what to do. His best resolve was telling Haley she was beautiful all the time, hoping that would stop whatever she doing. He figured she was on some crazy diet, but she needed to stop. He wanted her to stop; he just didn't know how to get her too.

"What's up with you Nate?" Lucas asked as he tossed his brother a basketball. The two brothers had met up to play a game of hoops in between classes at one of the campus's parks. The court was secluded and reminded both of the boys of their beloved River Court.

Nathan shrugged as he got the orange ball, "Something's up with Haley."

"What she's getting tired of you already?" Lucas joked.

"No." Nathan grunted as he set the ball flying through the air and into the hoop.

"What's up then?" Luke asked as he grabbed the ball and began dribbling it.

Nathan sighed, "Have you ever noticed how skinny Haley is?"

"I mean she gets lifted up the air single handily, Nate. She kind of has to be little, "Luke said.

"I know. It's just I'm worried. I think she's on some crazy diet thing. She can't get any more skinner," Nate replied.

Luke shrugged, "Have you talked to Haley about it?"

"No, girls always freak out when mention their weight."

"Right."

"Do you think I should ask Brooke about it? If Haley is on diet Brooke would know about. Girls talk about all that stuff," Nathan said.

Luke nodded before shooting a perfect three pointer, "Yeah I would ask Brooke she knows everything. Now, let's get this game on the road little brother."

"You do realize you're talking to the star of the Duke Blue Devils, right?"

"So that never stops me from beating you," Luke countered. "First one to eleven wins?"

Nate smirked, "It's not like you're going to get any points."

"Game on."

Nathan groaned as her parked his SUV outside of Brooke's and Peyton's apartment building. He had finished his classes for the day, and was going to spend his price hour of freedom before practice with Brooke Davis. God, he really loved Haley if he wasn't to subject himself to a one on one conversation with Brooke.

"About time you got here," Brooke grumbled when she opened her apartment door. "Do any of you basketball players know how to tell time?"

"Brooke I am like five minutes late," Nathan said as he stepped into the two's girls apartment.

Nathan instantly felt like he didn't belong in the chic black and white living room. The gang never hanged out Brooke and Peyton; there excuse was that there place was too nice. He had to admit they were right. The living room had nice black leather couches with a white coffee table in between them. Everything in the room was super clean as if no one actually lived in it.

"So what do you need to ask me?" Brooke asked as she sat on one of the couches.

Nathan sighed as he sat down next to Brooke. "It's about Haley."

"What's wrong with Haley? Is she hurt? Did you do something stupid? Did-"

"Brooke," Nathan began interrupting the brunette's ramblings. "It's just, I - I am worried about Haley. I think she's on some crazy diet; she doesn't need to lose any more weight. She's almost too skinny!"

"She's been super skinny since I met her and you met her," Brooke replied.

"I know, but Brooke I been keeping a close eye on her lately. She's barely eats, and sometimes I feel like she's lying about when or if she does," Nathan said.

Brooke bit her lip, she had tried to make lunch plans one day earlier this week with Haley but the freshmen had refused. "Look Nate, I'll keep an eye out for her okay? I am sure it's nothing though. It's Haley she's like the smartest person ever."

"Thanks Brooke, I am sure I am just overacting. It's just Haley's the first girl I've ever loved, I am just a little paranoid when it comes to her," Nathan explained.

"A little? Nathan you never let that girl walk to her dorm room late at

Night by herself," Brooke said.

"Okay I am over protective," Nathan admitted as he stood up.

Brooke shook her head at her boyfriend's brother. "It's not a bad thing Nate. I'll keep an eye for Haley, like I do anyway. She's my freshmen after all."

"Thanks Brooke it means a lot," Nathan replied before adding," Well thanks I got to get practice."

"You're welcome Nathan," Brooke genuinely said to the younger Scott brother as he walked at of her apartment.

The cheerleader frowned as soon as the door shut behind Nathan; she really hoped Nathan wasn't right about Haley. In her years as a cheerleader, Brooke had seen girls go to the extremes just to be skinny. It wasn't just in cheerleading though, the brunette had heard rumors about handfuls of girls daily going on crazy diets and starving themselves. Brooke knew though Haley had people that cared about her and that would stop her before she did something that could hurt her.

The voice inside Haley's head was loud and clear as Haley talked to her psychologist via webcam. It talked her through each lie she told Dr. Lynn, and now the finally and biggest lie was being told.

"So you're thinking about going to a therapist in Durham?" Dr. Lynn asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I think it would be really help to have someone here in person I could talk too," Haley lied. She wasn't actually going to the therapist in Durham. She wasn't planning on going to any therapist anymore. She had fallen victim to her eating disorder once again, and this time her anorexia was bent on being successful.

"I think you right, you are living in Durham now and it would be easier to have a therapist there. I know of several psychologists in that area if you would like a few recommendations?" Dr. Lynn asked.

"That would be great," Haley smiled, this was too easy. She had thought Dr. Lynn wouldn't have been so easily fooled, but apparently she was. The doctor happily gave her recommendations and then said goodbye to her patient for the last time.

Haley sighed as she closed her laptop. She had a date with Nathan tonight, and she really didn't want to go. Haley knew the subject of dinner or eating would come up and she would have to lie to him. It hurt her to lie to him. Nathan had always been honest with her, and yet in the past week she had been lying to him nonstop. The lying never bothered Haley before it was so easy and painless when she told lies to her friends or even her family. But it hurt lying to him, to Nathan. He knew something was up. Haley could tell by the way he looked at her sometimes; his eyes were filled with fear. Fear that something was wrong with her. It made lying to him, even that much worse.

"Just get through the next two weeks without him finding out Haley," the voice whispered. "Two more weeks and it'll be Thanksgiving break. By the time your back Nathan will quit his worrying when he sees how skinny you are."

Haley undressed completely and got on the scale. A sense of pride and accomplishment rushed through her body. She was ninety-eight pounds. She had lost the two pounds she had gained after coming to Duke, and few extra. In two weeks, she would be even skinnier and she wouldn't have to worry about how she looked or how she compared to girls like Rachel.

"Just a few more pounds," Haley told herself as she began to redress. Nathan wouldn't notice, and if he did Haley really didn't care. It was her body, and she could do whatever she wanted with it. She loved the feeling of accomplishment she got after getting off the scale and reading her weight. It was addicting, the thought that she could be perfect. Perfect like her family tried but failed to be, but she Haley James would be. She would be perfect, she would have the perfect body, the perfect grades, be the perfect cheerleader, and she would have the perfect relationship that everyone wanted.

That's all Haley wanted, to be perfect. She and been a perfectionist since she was born. As a child her hair bows has always be tied perfectly, her dresses always clean of any dirt. Her parents' divorce and her siblings' seemingly perfect reputations had only fueled her to want to be flawless even more. She remembered growing up watching her sisters and brothers attempting successfully perfection. Vivian had gone to Vanderbilt on a full scholarship, where she met and married her husband. Matthew her older brother had graduated in the top ten of his class and had gone to Clemson and became president of his Fraternity his sophomore year and now was married and living in Chicago. Drew, Matt's twin, had been track star in high school and went on full scholarship to a school in Florida to run for them, he was now Honey Groove's High Track and Field coach. Todd, the youngest James boy, ended up in California at UCLA in business school, and had just graduated and was starting his own business. Quinn had been the editor of the school newspaper in high school and had by passed college and instead was training and working with one of the most awarded photographers in the world. Even Taylor had been perfect in high school she was president of the Student Body, and graduated a year early, and was currently running her dad's surf shop in California and working on a Masters in International Relations.

They had all been perfect. Why wasn't she?

Haley had failed once, she would not fail again. She would be known as the beautiful skinny James. She would be the one who went to Duke, who was a college cheerleader, the one with the best friends, the one who made the family proud. She wasn't going to be the mess up James anymore. She didn't care what it took.

"So where are we going?" Haley asked as she and Nathan strolled through campus hand in hand.

"You'll see," Nathan replied.

"You know I hate surprises Nathan!"

"Trust me on this."

Haley sighed. Trust, Nathan trusted her why couldn't she trust him? He obliviously trusted her. He told her everything, and she wished she could tell him everything to.

"He doesn't want you to be perfect, that means you'll be too good for him. Once you lose a couple of pounds guys will be crawling all over you," The voice whispered.

"I do trust you Nathan but where are we going?" Haley asked.

Nathan smiled, "Not telling you Haley."

"Pleeaasse."

"Boy-Toy just tell me!"

"You really think that's going to get me tell you?" Nathan question before adding, "Besides we're almost there if you wait like five seconds you'll find out."

Haley rolled her eyes as they took another turn. They have been walking for what seem forever, and Haley really didn't have a clue where they were. She wasn't that familiar with Duke's very large campus. The freshmen knew her way to the dining hall, the stadium, the gym, her dorm, and all her classes but that's was about it. She didn't have time to explore and until now Haley was okay with it, at the moment though she wished she knew where she was so she might have a clue where she was heading.

"Welcome to Duke's Gardens Haley James," Nathan said as he stopped walking.

Haley gasped in front of her was giant metal archway that was covered in beautiful flowers, "Duke has gardens?"

"Yeah like fifty acres worth," Nathan replied. "Duke's like famous for them. You didn't know that?"

"Oh, I guess not. I mean most of my classes are on the other side of campus, so I guess I never noticed," Haley said.

"Well let's get exploring we have fifty acres of flowers to see Haley James," Nathan smirked as he tugged on Haley's hand.

The gardens were absolutely stunning. Haley had never seen so many different types of trees, flowers, or bushes in her whole entire life. The smell of the flowers overwhelmed her senses but Haley didn't care. Something about the gardens just made her feel happy, or maybe it was because she was with Nathan. Only Nathan would have thought of showing her the gardens, and Haley couldn't be happier. Among the flowers she didn't feel the need to be perfect. Instead she felt like an innocent little girl in a fairytale garden with her prince charming by her side.

"I love these, Nathan!" Haley grinned as she looked at the purple flowers. The flowers were a vibrant shade of purple with a bright golden yellow center.

"They're called Asters," Nathan remarked as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

"Since when were you the flower expert?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged, "I just might have looked at the plaque."

"Whatever," Haley laughed as she removed herself from Nathan's grip and began walking again.

Nathan sighed; he didn't know what to do. He originally planned on talking to Haley about her weight tonight but he has decided to watch Haley for another week before confronting her about her eating habits. It didn't stop him from worrying though, even seeing her with a big smile on her face as she looked at the thousands of flowers and plants around her. Nathan would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He loved her, he loved how she believed him, how she would argue with him, how she meet his grandparents after dating him only for month, how she had one of the biggest hearts in the world, he just loved. Everything about her he loved. He just didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Nathan are you even listening to me?" Haley asked, snapping Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Of course," Nathan lied.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan you're a horrible liar."

"No I am not you just haven't seen my poker face," Nathan countered.

"Poker face?"

"Okay, Game Face?"

Haley shrugged, "Only on the basketball court. Otherwise you're easy to read at least for me."

"Says the girl with a 4.0," Nathan said.

"Hey I am academic scholarship thank you very much."

"Were you like Valedictorian in High school?"

Haley nodded, "I was the second James to be Valedictorian. Vivian was first."

"She's the oldest right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Vivian's twenty-seven married and has two kids already," Haley answered.

"I don't see how you keep up with all your siblings. I can barely keep up with Luke," Nathan said.

"Mom keeps up with everyone and just relays the info," Haley explained. "Or Taylor, she's the motor mouth of the family. She's almost as bad as Brooke."

Nathan grimaced, "Brooke and then another one, I don't see how you do it."

"You do realize Brooke is going to be your sister-in-law one day? You're going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life," the honey blonde speculated.

"I could always move far, far away from Luke and Brooke," Nathan suggested.

"Nathan you wouldn't last a week without Lucas."

"Well I did pretty okay for the first sixteen years of my life without Luke."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Haley sighed. "Was it weird? Like knowing you have a brother in the same town but not really knowing him?"

Nathan nodded, "It was really hard. I mean it was basically me and my dad, my mom wasn't really around a lot. So I listened to Dan, when I really shouldn't have. It wasn't until Luke and I became friends and my mom was around more, that I realized I didn't have to put with my dad."

"He kept you and Luke from each other?"

"Yeah. He basically told me to get Lucas to quit the basketball team our junior year. Not to mention he pushed me in basketball a lot, to the point I couldn't take it," Nathan said.

Haley stopped in her tracks, as she tried to process what Nathan was saying. "What are you talking about Nathan?"

"It's nothing Haley," he replied sharply.

"Nathan, it's not nothing," Haley said. She knew it wasn't nothing, she could tell by his reaction. It resembled her when someone caught her in her lies. His defenses went up, and his tone changed.

Nathan sighed, "There was a game my junior year. The team we we're playing against they were really good, and my dad kept hounding me about breaking his scoring record. So, I took some pills, performance enhancers. I passed out during the game, and my dad covered it up so the scouts or my coach wouldn't find out."

Haley's eyes widen. Nathan had done drugs. He seemed so strong, physically and emotionally. Right now in front of her he looked so broken, and all she wanted to do was protect him like he usually did for her. She couldn't believe that he had done something like; she always assumed he was the strong one in the relationship. But maybe they both needed to lean of each other.

Haley didn't think twice before embracing Nathan and snuggling her face into his chest. "You don't have to worry about Dan anymore Nathan, even when he gets out of jail I'll be there."

"I know Haley. It's you me always and forever" he whispered.

"Always?" Haley questioned.

"And forever," he paused, "I am not letting you go Haley. You're the one for me."

Nathan had told her that once before, but it didn't hit Haley what those words meant until now. He loved her; really loved her and he wanted to be with her forever. Nathan didn't want some other girl, he wanted her Haley James.

"Good, because I am not letting you go either Nathan," Haley said before Nathan's lips claimed hers. As Nathan kissed her, Haley could hear the voice in her mind fading away and just by kissing her Nathan freed Haley of her inner demons just for a few moments.

"Come on, I have picnic waiting for us," Nathan said as he broke the kiss and lead Haley to where he had a picnic basket waiting for them. The basketball star walked his girlfriend over to a grassy lawn area where their meal was waiting for them.

Haley grinned as she saw the woven tan picnic basket sitting on top of a Duke Blue Devil blanket. "You really are a walking advertisement for the basketball team," Haley stated as she sat down on the blanket.

Nathan shrugged, "I can't help it. When I signed for Duke everyone bought me whole this Duke stuff, and plus I get all my t-shirts and stuff for free since I am on the team."

"That's just your excuse," Haley said.

"Fine, I'll just eat all the Mac and cheese then and not share," Nathan as he replied.

"You packed Mac and cheese for me?"

"No I packed it for myself," Nathan joked before adding. "Of course I packed it for you silly."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Just give me the good stuff Boy-Toy."

Nathan groaned as he pulled it off the top of the rather larger Tupperware container of macaroni and cheese. "Really Hales? I bring you Mac and cheese and yet you still call me by that?"

"Nathan just give me the Mac and cheese!"

"How much do you love me Haley?"

"I love you now just give me the food."

Nathan smirked as he handed her the container and a fork. He was happy that she was eating. His worries seemed to diminish as he watched Haley spoonful after spoonful of her favorite dish. He had just overreacted. Haley wasn't stupid, she was really smart and she wasn't on some crazy diet like he thought. Brooke was right; Haley had always been super skinny. Luke was right too, she was a cheerleader and she had to be little. He had never paid that close attention to her eating habits before; she probably just wasn't a big eater.

Haley had the biggest smile on her face as she closed her dorm room door. Nathan had just dropped her off back at her room after her date. Nathan loved her, and he wanted to be with her for a very long time.

"It won't be that long, you probably just gained a whole pound after eating all that food," The voice said with disgust.

Haley frowned, it was back. It was right too. She had eaten a lot, and she probably did gain weight. She was just happy with Nathan and she didn't need to starve herself to feel a sense of accomplishment or feel like she was worth something. Nathan made her feel so much better, so complete, unlike her eating disorder.

"He won't stay with you if you gain weight. He only said he wanted to be with you forever after you hit ninety-eight pounds," the voice whispered.

Haley gulped. She couldn't lose Nathan. He needed her, she needed him. She had to be to perfect too though. It was expect of her, she had to be the perfect Haley James that everyone expected her to be. Haley bit her lip, Nathan would understand. He had taken drugs to be perfect so he would understand. Nathan would support her. Nathan would be her side as she chased her version of perfection. Or at least that's what she hoped, because she really loved Nathan and she couldn't bare losing him. Haley though knew if she had to choose she would choose her perfection over Nathan.

* * *

Author's Note- I hoped you enjoyed this story so far and thanks for reading! Thanks for continuing to support this story also. If you have and questions/comments feel free to leave them. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twelve

"Haley Bob!" Haley groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. It was six o'clock on a Friday morning, and Lydia James had decided to wake her daughter up with an early morning phone call. Haley had only answered her ringing cell phone after it woke her up for her peaceful sleep.

"Mom! What is so important that it couldn't wait for you to call me after I woke up?" Haley asked.

"Haley I am your mother do I have to have a reason to call you?"

"Yes!"

Lydia sighed, "You're on the cheerleading squad at Duke."

Haley's eyes widen and her heart stopped. Panic was understatement to what Haley was feeling. Fear, complete and utter fear that her parents would come up to Duke and demand she quit the squad.

"Mom, I am so sorry I didn't tell you or dad, but I just-"

"Haley me and your dad are so proud of you," Lydia said. "You have been nothing but a trooper all though your recovery and were proud that you can cheer without it threatening a relapse."

Guilt. Her parents were proud of her, for something that she defiantly wasn't doing. She wasn't in recovery anymore. It has been two weeks since Haley stopped her sessions with Dr. Lynn. In two weeks she had lost eight more pounds, and she was now only weighed ninety pounds. Between cheerleading and starving herself the weight came off easily.

"Really?" Haley asked hoping that that Lydia was lying and that she really wasn't proud of her.

"Yes really, Haley Bob. When your home for Thanksgiving you'll see just how proud we are of you. Me and your dad took down all the Clemson stuff in the living room and put all Duke stuff up," Lydia explained.

Haley frowned, for as long as she remembered the living room at her mom's, well parents'; house had been a shrine to Clemson University Football. Her brothers had decorated the room themselves when the family moved into the house when Haley was seven. The boys had picked out the paint on the walls, Clemson orange, and framed and hanged their favorite players' jerseys on the walls. The boys would also hang a recent football schedule on one of the walls too. Pictures of the family at games filled the walls of the living room, along with pictures of University's campus itself.

"Mom you really shouldn't have done that, the boys love that room," Haley said. She had loved that room, Haley had wanted to go to Clemson. It was the school she had grown up with, but too many people knew her there, knew about her eating disorder. So she chose Duke, and Haley was glad she did. She loved Duke, and if she had gone to Clemson she would of never had met Nathan.

"Sweetie, last time I checked the boys didn't live here anymore. Besides I am tired of that orange color anyway," Lydia joked.

"You even painted the living room? It's not blue is it?" Haley asked in shocked.

"No silly, I painted it a very light grey. But the walls are covered with Duke stuff, I have jerseys and pictures, and your acceptance letter is framed and hanged up on one of them! You need bring me a couple of pictures in your cheerleading uniform when you come home!" Lydia said.

Haley bit her lip, what was she suppose to say? She felt guilty that her mom had redecorated the living room for her, when in truth she wasn't in recovery anymore. "Of course, mom I'll bring you a couple of pictures," Haley managed to say.

"Good now, your coming home on Monday right for break?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, mom," Haley answered. Duke gave students the whole week of Thanksgiving off, but she wasn't leaving until Monday since there was a basketball game on Saturday. "I'm driving down on Monday morning, so I should be home after lunch."

"Great, all your siblings are coming home this year. Vivian's bringing the kids, Matt's bringing his wife whose pregnant, Drew, Todd and Taylor are still single, but Quinn has a boyfriend I think she said his name was Clay. Any way he's coming too, and your dad but he lives here so I guess you figured that," Lydia said.

"That's great mom, I'll see you then, bye mom," Haley replied.

"Bye Haley Bob," Lydia chirped as her daughter ended the phone call.

Haley sighed as she put her phone down and closed her eyes and the voice started whispering to her. This was going to be one long Thanksgiving break.

* * *

Nathan rubbed his temples as he leaned back into his living room couch. He, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton had been discussing Haley for the past thirty minutes and they were getting no were. He had been hopeful after their date in the garden that he had overreacted, he was wrong. It had been two weeks and things and gotten worse. He didn't know what to do, so he enlisted the help of his friends but they were just as clueless as he was.

"I think Haley shouldn't be flying," Nathan said, earning confused looks from the three other people in living room. Peyton and Brooke were currently sitting on the couch across from him and Luke. "I've been reading some stories about eating disorders and stuff and apparently there have been a lot of cheerleaders who starved themselves just so they can get tossed in the air."

"But Haley doesn't have an eating disorder," Peyton replied.

"We don't know that, she hasn't been eating and I am pretty sure that's a description of anorexia," Lucas countered,

Brooke shook her head, "Girls go on crazy diets all the time to get skinny, and they usually stop once they get to certain point."

"Look I may not be a girl, but it's pretty obvious to me that it's not some crazy diet. I think Haley might be anorexic. I've looked up all the signs, and she fits into almost every one," Nathan sighed.

The group was silent for a moment before Brooke spoke, "You think cheerleading is causing this?"

Nathan nodded, "That and a couple of other things."

"Brooke, if Haley really is anorexic you have to take away her flying position," Peyton advised. "Remember when we were on the middle school squad, an eighth grade cheerleader almost died because of her eating disorder."

"I remember, but Haley's gonna freak! What if she thinks she's getting her flying position taken away because she's too heavy or something?" Brooke asked.

"Doesn't Mark have a bad wrist?" Luke questioned.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Mark the guy that lifts Haley, he has a bad wrist?"

"Yeah, it's his right wrist too. When his wrist acts up he can't stunt Haley, it's so bad," Brooke replied.

"Just tell Mark about Haley, and get him to say his wrist is bothering him," Peyton suggested.

"That's only going to last a couple of weeks though," Luke observed.

Nathan frowned, "Maybe I should jut confront Haley. She'll listen to me."

"Nathan," Brooke began, "If Haley is really anorexic she's not going to listen to you. I've seen girls with eating disorders before they don't listen to anybody, and if confront them they'll think your their enemy."

"Brooke's right, confronting Haley is the last thing you need to do Nathan," Peyton said.

"So what am I suppose to do wait until she starves herself to death? I am just suppose to sit here and watch her become nothing but skins and bones! I can't do that!" Nathan shouted as he stood up from the couch.

"Nate, calm down," Luke placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We want to help Haley too, but this isn't something that can just happen overnight."

Nathan shook his head, "I know, it's just, it's Haley. I can't just wait, Luke. I am going to talk to her about this."

"Nathan that's not a good idea," Brooke began, "I'll make sure Haley doesn't fly if you don't confront her."

"Okay, Brooke. I have to go, I promised Haley I meet up with her before practice," Nathan announced before walking out of the apartment.

"He's going to confront her isn't he Luke," Brooke asked as soon as Nathan was out of the door.

Luke nodded, "Yeah he is."

"He's going to lose her, Luke," Brooke said solemnly.

* * *

Nathan knocked on Haley's dorm room door. He had thought about what Brooke had said, how confronting Haley wasn't a good idea, on the way. Nathan knew though that Haley would listen to him. She knew how much he loved her, and she would listen to him.

"Hey you," Haley said with a smiled as she opened the door.

Nathan frowned as he looked at Haley, she was wearing a tank top and gym shorts that revealed just how skinny she was. "Haley we need to talk."

The cheerleader's smile instantly fell, "Okay come in."

Nathan took a deep breath as he walked into Haley's room. He didn't bother sitting, instead he stood in the middle of the room; he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Okay what do you need to talk to me about?" Haley asked after closing her door.

"How much do you weigh Haley?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Haley replied crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Haley, I haven't seen you eat a decent meal in weeks! I am worried, as your boyfriend that's kind of my right," Nathan said.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I think you need to stay out of my business."

"Just answer the question Haley!" Nathan demanded.

"No!" Haley snapped. "It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is! I love you so much; I am so worried about you! I am worried that you're so damn skinny and that you're not eating! Haley it's not healthy!" Nathan declared.

"If you love me you'll stay out of my business. It's my body Nathan I can whatever I want with it," Haley replied.

"Everyone is worried about you, Hales. Brooke is thinking about not even letting you fly, you're so damn skinny. It's obvious that your sick, Haley just let me help you," Nathan begged. "Just please let me help you Haley."

"What do mean I am not going to be a flyer?" Haley questioned.

Nathan sighed, "I talk to Brooke. She agreed with me, you're not healthy Haley. Cheerleading isn't helping you, I can though."

Haley gasped, "How dare you! You told Brooke not to let me fly anymore? Why in the world would you do something like that?"

"You're anorexic Haley. You need help!"

"You're just jealous! You're jealous that I am this skinny! I don't need help, I am healthy."

Nathan couldn't believe that Haley thought she was healthy. Haley James who had a 4.0 GPA, thought starving herself was healthy. "I love you Haley, Always and Forever. You need help though, just let me help you."

"If you love me why did you go behind my back?" Haley spat.

"I care about you Haley, I always will," Nathan said.

Haley shook her head, "Well I don't love you. You betrayed me Nathan! How could you behind my back! You know how much I love flying and you get it taken away from me?"

"Haley only I did it because I love you."

"Well, I hate you. I hate you and all your friends! You and Brooke and the rest of them are just jealous of me!" Haley shouted.

The words stung, Haley had said she hated him. It didn't stop Nathan though from wanting to help her though. She could stand in front of him and tell him she hated him all day long, he would still try to help her. "Well, I love you Haley. I meant when I said always and forever. I'm always going to love you so you can tell me you hate me, but I am just going to love you forever. No matter what you say I am going to love you until the day I die, Hales."

"I hate you, if you can't see that I am just trying be perfect and if you can't support me I want you out of my life," Haley said.

"Haley you don't mean that," Nathan paused before adding," I am worried about you, you have an eating disorder."

"I always hated how you were so overprotective. I still do, just like I still hate you. Nathan no amount of sweet words can get you of this, you went behind my back. We are over," Haley declared.

Nathan's eyes widen. He was losing her. He couldn't lose her. "No Haley, we're not over. I love you and we are going to get through this."

"No, we are over. You can't go behind my back, and that sprout these lies about me being anorexic! I am healthy Nathan, and I think it's time for you to leave," Haley shot back.

"I am still going to be there for you Haley. You can push me away as much as you like, I am still going to love you."

"I hate you and I want you to get out of my room."

Nathan slowly backed away from Haley and towards the door "I love you Haley always and forever," he said before opening the door and walking out.

He didn't bother even holding back his tears. He had just lost the girl he loved to anorexia.

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't show up" Nathan said.

It was Saturday after the game and no one had seen Haley since her fight with Nathan. He and the gang had decided to hang out at his and Luke's apartment instead of going to the after party. No one was in the mood to celebrate the winning streak; they were all worried about their friend who was missing. Nathan had been walking around like a zombie since Friday and ended up shutting himself in his room. Lucas was worried that his brother wouldn't leave it, but an hour before the game Nathan walked out dressed and ready. But the blonde Scott brother could tell his little brother wasn't okay, he was far from it. He was heartbroken, and worried sick about Haley.

"Have you tried calling her?" Jake asked as he handed Nathan a well deserved can of beer.

"Of course!" Nathan yelled as Jake sat on one of the couches next to Peyton and his daughter. Jenny was currently sitting on the blonde artist's lap while she played a game on Jake's phone. Jake had brought his daughter with him and Peyton since they weren't going to a party. The little girl being there only made Nathan miss Haley more. His girlfriend loved kids, she loved Jenny.

"I had the whole team try to call her," Brooke added as she walked into living room from the kitchen carrying boxes of pizza. Lucas was behind her with the plates. The two set the food and plates down on the coffee table between the two brown couches.

"I got the whole basketball team to call her. Heck, I even got Coach K to call her," Nathan sighed. He had hoped that Haley would show up at the game, she hadn't though. She didn't respond to any phone calls or texts from anyone. Nathan himself probably had called her over a dozen times and sent her about a hundred text messages.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "You asked your coach to call your girlfriend for you?"

"I am desperate. And he only agreed to if I promise not to play like crap, which somehow I managed not to," Nathan explained. The team had won tonight; Nathan only wished Haley was there with him to celebrate. He missed her so much and he would give anything just to see her, or hear voice. His heart ached, and he felt so lost. He had lost the only girl that he had ever truly loved, and he no clue where she was or if she was okay. All Nathan wanted to know was that she was okay, that she was safe, that she wasn't alone; most of all Nathan wanted her back. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms and know she was still there, that she was still the Haley had fallen in love.

"Maybe she's still at Duke, have you checked her dorm room?" Peyton asked.

Nathan's eyes widen as he shot up from his spot on the couch, "Peyton you're a genius!"

"Whoa, little brother. If Haley is back at her dorm, how are you going to know?" Luke asked.

Nathan smirked, "If Haley doesn't answer the door, I know she keeps her spare key taped on the top of her door sill."

"So you are going to barge in and make her even more mad?" Brooke questioned.

"At least if she's there I'll know she's okay. And if she's not maybe I could figure out where she went at least," Nathan said "I am going, I'll be back in a little while."

"Fine," Luke grumbled, "I am going with you though little brother."

Nathan shook his head, "Okay let's go."

Duke's campus was still filled with crazy fans as two brothers walked to Haley's dorm. Luckily Nathan had a ball cap, and people didn't seem to notice the star basketball player walking across campus. The team hadn't lost a game yet, and the campus after and before the game was filled with Duke Fans celebrating the winning streak.

"So do you really think she's still here?" Luke asked as he and Nathan entered Haley's dorm building.

"I don't know. I just hope, I haven't lost her," Nathan said as they walked to Haley's door.

"So should we knock are should we just break in?" Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He reached up the door sill and grabbed the key, "If she's in there she's not going to answer or even let us in," Nathan replied before unlocking the door.

"She's not here," Luke announced as they walked in.

Nathan began looking around the room, Haley's books were gone and so was her laptop. Some of her clothes were gone out of her closet and so was her pillow off her bed. "She's somewhere though."

"But where?"

Nathan simply shrugged as he sat down in Haley's desk chair. He has not utter clue where she would go, where she could be. He looked at the desk it was usually cluttered with books and papers but it was now cleared off. He sighed and began looking through the desk's drawers opening he might find something, a receipt for bus ticket, a printout of directions. Lucas too, started to look around the room hoping to find something that would give them an idea as to where Haley was.

Suddenly something caught Lucas's eye. It was Haley's garbage can, there was nothing in it besides one single piece of crumbled up paper. Lucas instantly pulled it out and a flatten it out.

_Nathan,_

_I went to Honey Groove a little early. I'll be back, so don't come looking for me. _

_-Haley_

"Nathan, she went to Honey Groove," Luke said as he handed his little brother the paper. He Luke watched as his brother read the papers, his little brother's eyes were filled with relief. "You haven't lost her Nate, she cares about you still. She wrote you a note."

"Luke she threw it away. I've lost Haley," Nathan said before tears started rolling down his face.

Lucas Scott had never seen his little brother cry before; crying was just something Nathan Scott did not do. Yet, here in he was sitting in a desk chair crying over a girl. It wasn't just any girl though, Lucas knew that Nathan loved Haley, he just never realized how much. Lucas did know he was going to do everything he could to help his brother get his girlfriend back. Nathan just wasn't himself without Haley, she was Nathan's other half.

"Nate, you'll get her back everything is going to be okay," Luke promised as he patted Nathan's back.

"I don't think this is one of my messes you can clean up Lucas. I am the one whose trying to the save the day, and the be the hero. I suck at it too," Nathan replied. Lucas had always been the one Nathan called when he was trouble since junior year of high school. His older brother had always been the responsible one, the good guy and Lucas made it looked so easy. Nathan was learning just how hard it was to be that person.

Luke nodded, "You can't fix Haley, Nathan. You're just going to have to wait for Haley to ask for help."

"What if she doesn't Luke?"

"I don't know, Nathan, but it's the only thing you can do."

"She could die from this, Luke."

His brother was quiet. The truth was that no one liked to think about the impending death of anyone, especially a friend or a loved. Now Nathan was having to deal with something that his brother couldn't help with. The only person that could stop it was Haley. Her own life was her hands.

"Nathan, I hate to say it but you can't make Haley better," Lucas began. "She's the only person that can stop this, you just have to wait for her to come around."

Nathan nodded. He would wait for Haley to ask for help, he only hoped that she would see what she was doing to herself soon. He loved her; she was the only girl he had ever loved. He was just afraid that he was going to lose her in more ways than one. He read the horror stories about anorexia online. She could die from it, and there was nothing he could do to help her but sit here and wait. Nathan only hoped she didn't wait until it was too late.

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry for the longer wait than usual! I hope you that you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for continuing to support this story and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Any comments/reviews/questions are welcomed. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Thirteen

Thanksgiving was suppose to be a time to count one's blessings and give thanks, but this Thanksgiving Brooke Davis felt as there was nothing to be grateful for. One of her best friends was anorexic and Brooke had barely even noticed, and she hadn't been much help in stopping Haley either. Brooke couldn't believe she didn't notice earlier in her senior year the young fashion designer had gone to Rogue Vogue; she had seen firsthand eating disorders in full swing and drug addictions. It was after that experience Brooke Davis swore that when she enter the fashion world she would change it in more ways than one.

She knew she needed more education to change the Fashion World so she went to Duke, against her mother's wishes. Victoria Davis had wanted her daughter to start her company immediately; she had even lined up investors and office space. Brooke knew better, she didn't want her mother to manipulate her or her business. Victoria wanted a business, and Brooke wanted something so much more than that. The cheer captain wanted a business that change its industry, make it better. Brooke hated how models were stick thin, and how eighteen was already too old for the fashion world. It wasn't normal, it wasn't right, and wasn't realistic. Clothes were meant for people, real people, with every different shape and size.

The cheer captain flipped through her marketing textbook, she was majoring in fashion to better her skills but she was minoring in business so she wouldn't have to trust people like her mother. Brooke was trying to do research for a paper that was due next week, but she concentrated. She was sitting in Karen's living room back in Tree Hill. Brooke always spent Holidays with Lucas, Karen, Keith, since she started college. Her parents never invited her to whatever vacation they were taking on Thanksgiving or Christmas but Karen had always welcome Brooke with open arms. It was the day before Thanksgiving and the sounds of Karen preparing food for the next day's feast was heard of the loud blaring or the TV that Lucas and Nathan were watching.

Brooke's heart went out for Nathan; he had lost his girlfriend to a disease he would probably never understand. It was disease she didn't fully understand. It wasn't Brooke's first encounter with the disease. Her fist encounter with it had been when she was in the eighth grade she and Peyton were on the Tree Hill Middle cheer squad, at a football game they we're cheering at a girl on the opposite team passed out and went into cardiac arrest. Brooke and Peyton later learned the girl was suffering from anorexia and had almost died.

She felt guilty that she didn't notice Haley's disease. She was not Haley's captain, Brooke was her best Friend. She should of notice before Nathan had to point out. Brooke had taken Haley's measurements for her Halloween costume, and yet she hadn't notice how skinny her Friend was. The cheer captain saw Haley almost every day more than once. Brooke wondered why she didn't notice Haley's problem earlier. Anorexia was something she wanted to stop in the fashion world and yet she couldn't even notice her best friend starving herself until Nathan said something.

Brooke had failed, she had notice to late and now Haley was home. She hoped Haley's family notice, but she knew hoping it was useless. There was nothing she could do right now, Brooke just had to wait it out just like Nathan.

Nathan was heartbroken, and it was painfully obvious, not just to Brooke but the whole world. ESPN had even commented on how Nathan Scott had just seemed to have lost his sparkle, or shine, in the last game. Brooke had known Nathan since kindergarten and she had never seen him so depressed. The basketball star was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, he was usually the type of guy that was always cocky and walking around like he owned the place. Haley had brought out the Nathan that group knew, the nice, funny, and caring, Nathan that they loved. He usually just himself around them, and his family but Haley had managed him to be the real Nathan in front of everyone. With Haley gone, Nathan wasn't himself. He didn't laugh, smirk, or even talk about himself like he loved to do.

"I think I am going to head home," Nathan announced as he got up from his spot on the couch next to Lucas.

"What the game is still on? It's the Celtics versus the Lakers, it's the NBA game you wait to watch all year," Lucas exclaimed.

Nathan shrugged," I just don't feel like watching basketball."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow at dinner," Lucas said.

"Yeah, see you later Luke, bye Brooke," Nathan replied before walking out of the living room and out of Karen's house.

Brooke sighed as she slammed her book shut, "I am going to talk to your brother."

"Brooke," Lucas groaned. "He just needs some time."

The brunette girl ignored her boyfriend as she hurried outside the house; luckily Nathan was just getting in his car and hadn't left yet.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled, "I need to talk to you.

Nathan closed his car door, but quickly rolled down his window as Brooke approached his SUV. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Nathan, stop moping around. I know you miss Haley, I do too," Brooke stated as she crossed her arms.

"Brooke you have never had to deal with something like this, has Lucas ever told you he hated you?" Nathan questioned.

Brooke shook her head, "Yes he has. I told Whitey he had HCM senior year, you honestly don't remember that? We were broken up for weeks he wouldn't even talk to me!"

In senior year both Nathan and Lucas had been tested for HCM, both supposedly didn't have it and everyone was relieved. Brooke later found out that Luke did in fact have the heart condition and wasn't taking his medication. Instead of confronting Lucas, she went straight Whitey. She didn't want to risk Lucas dying over something as pointless and meaningless as a basketball game.

"Yeah, I do remember that, everyone was so mad with Luke for lying," Nathan mumbled.

"I get that you miss Haley, but moping around isn't going to get her back. You know when Luke and I broke up senior year; I leaned on Peyton you know? She got me through it, she was my friend and just help get my mind off it. Everyone is here for you Nate, you just can't shut us out," Brooke said.

Nathan nodded.

"You know, Peyton, Jenny, and Jake went down to Savannah for Thanksgiving. Jake's family is having like a family reunion down there, Peyton was going to talk Jake into make detour on the way back through Honey Groove. See if Haley is really there and check on her," Brooke explained.

"Really?" Nathan smiled a little, no one had been able to contact Haley and that was a part of Nathan's problem. He didn't know if she was safe.

"Yeah, their leaving on Friday, Jake has some practice LSAT on Saturday he has to take so he has to back at UNC early. Any way they can pass through Honey Groove on Friday on the way back, Haley would still be there on Friday more than likely," Brooke replied. Jake was a pre-law major and as junior had already began application to Law schools. The LSAT was a test he needed to take to get into the law school, and Jake had already starting taking real and practice ones so he could better his score.

"Okay, tell Jake and Peyton thanks for me," Nathan said.

"I will, but Nathan you have to remember we all miss Haley maybe not as much as you but we still do," Brooke stated.

"I know, you think I'll get her back?" He asked.

Brooke nodded, "She loves you Nathan, and I am sure even with the anorexia taking over her life she still loves you. If she doesn't come around herself I know you're just going to go after her."

"I love her Brooke," Nathan began, "I really love her. I am just scared that she's going to die from this."

"I know, I am too," Brooke admitted. "It won't get to that though Nathan, Haley's going to come around soon I think."

"I hope so," Nathan murmured. "Thanks Brooke, I'll go back to beating your boyfriend in NBA Live tomorrow," He smirked as he cranked the car.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever, see you later Nate."

"Bye Brooke," he replied before he pulled out of Karen's drive away.

Brooke hoped wherever Haley was that she knew what she was doing was hurting more than just her, it was hurting Nathan and her friends.

* * *

Haley faked a smile as she helped set the dining room table it was Thanksgiving day, but Haley was miserable. Her family seemed so happy and cheerful and already in the holiday spirit. The James' boys had been overly joyful as Clemson had won their Thanksgiving day football game against the University of South Carolina. She didn't understand how her family could be so happy, when she was practically be tortured by the smells of her mother's cooking.

She had barely eaten a thing since she arrived on Saturday, and no one had notice. Her mother had been too busy trying to figure out how fourteen people were going to fit into the six bedroom house. The James house was not huge by any means, the six bedrooms were small barely fitting a double bed, dresser, and nightstand. Fitting fourteen people: the seven siblings, James and Lydia, Quinn's boyfriend, Teresa-Matt's wife, Paul-Vivian's husband and Vivian's two kids was a task. It had taken Lydia days of planning to make sure she had enough room for everyone to stay at the house for the Holiday.

Everyone else had been too busy doing their own thing to notice their sister's lack of eating. To Haley, it seemed like everyone had a place in the family but her. Vivian was the oldest and had her own family to take care, and so did Matt. Drew and Todd were always too busy watching sports games with Clay, Quinn's boyfriend. Quinn was too busy spending her time catching up with old friends from High school and spent most of her time out of the house. Taylor was being Taylor, doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, she was too caught up in herself to notice her youngest sister starving herself.

"Dude, what was up with Nathan Scott in that last Duke game?" Drew asked. Everyone was now crammed into the dining room sitting around the table eating their Thanksgiving meal. Luckily Lydia's dining room table actually was big enough to fit fourteen people comfortable. There were six people on each side of the table, and then Lydia and Jimmy sat at each end of it.

Haley was sitting in between Drew, and Clay, who were having a conversation about Duke.

"I don't know, that kid is going places but he just wasn't himself," Clay replied.

"Hey, Hales, do you ever see Scott around campus?" Matt questioned joining the conversation.

"I guess," Haley lied. "I see him at games, and at practice gym sometimes that's about it." She had never told her family she was dating Nathan, and now she was glad she didn't. If she had she would have to supply them a reason she and broken up with him.

"You know he's the one person I want to sign," Clay admitted. Clay was a sports agent based in New York City, he and Quinn had met at photo shoot. Quinn was taking pictures of several athletes for some ad campaign she was going and Clay just happened to be there for one of his clients.

"Yeah, and then you will complain nonstop about him," Quinn shot back. "All he does his whine about his clients wanting more money, or doing something stupid."

Haley looked down at her untouched meal, she waiting for someone to notice but she knew no one would. No one cared about here; the only person that ever cared about her was Nathan. And she had pushed him away. She knew the road she was going down was only going to hurt him, and Haley knew she couldn't stop being anorexic. She wasn't perfect yet.

"Sounds like Paul, he always complains about his patients," Vivian remarked. Paul, Vivian's husband, was a pediatrician.

"I don't complain about my patients, just their overly paranoid parents," Paul corrected, earning laughs from everyone at the table but Haley. She wished she had overly paranoid parents, and then maybe she would feel like they Actually cared about her.

"So, of you had to pick the Final Four in basketball what teams would you pick?" Todd asked,

"Duke, Maryland, Oklahoma, and UCLA," Jimmy answered.

"Defiantly Duke," Clay began. "The team is on fire especially Nathan Scott, even when he's off the guy still scores like twenty-five points."

"I think Duke, since Haley the best cheerleader ever is cheering for them," Quinn said. "Out of the four James girls Haley is the only that has cheered in college."

"Hey, you don't have to be a cheerleader to cheer on your team," Taylor shot back. "I cheered on Clemson very well in the student section, thank you very much."

"Whatever, Taylor. You were probably so drunk you don't even remember any of the games you went to," Drew stated.

"Drew! Four year and two year old in the room," Vivian exclaimed. Vivian had two boys, John and Zack who were sitting in between her and Paul.

"Relax, Viv, their two young to realize what he's talking about," Lydia replied.

Haley sighed as her family began to bicker. She wondered what Nathan was doing right now. Even though she had pushed him away, she still loved him. She would always love Nathan Scott. She would always love the way he made her feel, how he listened to her, cared for her. Haley knew he was with his family probably eating his own Thanksgiving meal and watching whatever basketball game was on. He was probably happy, and not worrying about her.

"He's doesn't care about you," The voice whispered. "No one cares about you; you're not good enough for anyone."

Haley knew she wasn't good enough for Nathan, and she certainly did not belong in her family filled with perfect siblings. She was never going to be perfect like her sister. Vivian looked effortlessly beautiful Even after having two kids she was still as skinny as she had ever been. Quinn looked like she belonged in magazines, and not behind the lens of the camera taking pictures of the models that graced the covers. Taylor, well, she was Taylor and probably could become a Playboy Playmate with her recently died, bleach blonde hair and brown doe eyes.

Everyone around Haley was going places, and she wasn't. Everyone was perfect but Haley wasn't. Her sisters were beautiful but Haley wasn't her parents cared about her older siblings but they didn't seem to care as much about their youngest. Haley had always felt neglected by her parents. She had always been lost in the shadows of her older siblings, and sometimes she wondered if her parents had even wanted her. There wasn't that much of age gap between her other siblings, but there were almost four years between her and Quinn, who was the second youngest of the James family.

"Your family didn't want you, you're a mistake Haley," the voice said to her as she helped her mother clear the table. She hadn't eaten anything at dinner and no one had said a thing to her about it.

"No one notice Haley, they don't care, "The voice declared. "No one cares because you're too fat. You just take up to much space in this small house, everyone wants you gone. You don't belong here."

The voice was right; Haley knew she didn't belong here. She didn't belong in Honey Groove, and she didn't think she belonged anywhere. No one loved her, no one cared about her. She was just a waste of space, she would never be perfect. She would never be skinny enough for her family to notice her.

Haley slammed her bedroom door, glad to be away from her picture perfect family. She hated them; she hated them and their perfect smiles and happy lives. She hated them for bringing up Nathan. He was the last thing she wanted to think about. She thought about him enough by herself. He had called, had texted, he had even gotten Coach K to call her.

Haley pulled her blackberry out its charger before plopping down on her bed. She instantly saw where Nathan had left another voicemail. She hesitantly brought the phone to her ear as she listened to his latest voicemail.

"Hey Hales, its Nathan. I just wanted to call and say Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you having a good time with you family, and I love you Haley. I know I messed up but I want you back, so just call me. I love you just never forget that," he said his voice filled with hurt.

The sound of Nathan's voice made Haley suddenly sent tingles down her spine. She could hear just how much he loved her, but she could also hear how much she had broken him. He wanted still; even after everything he wanted her. He loved her.

"He doesn't love you Haley. He doesn't want you to be perfect remember that. He doesn't want to support you like you support him," The voice said.

Haley ignored it and began dialing Nathan. "Don't call him, Haley. He doesn't love you. He's probably hooking up with someone as we speak. He was a playboy before he met you; now that you're over he's free to do whatever he wants."

Her finger hovered over the green call button on her phone. She wondered if the voice was right. Did Nathan already move on? Did she mean that little to him? No, he hadn't moved on. Why would he be calling her if he still loved her? He promised her that he would always love her, but she was hurting him.

"He doesn't understand you Haley. He doesn't want to understand. He wants to change you into his little cheerleader-trophy girlfriend," The voice whispered.

Haley shook her head, Nathan loved her. He loved just her how she was, and he wanted her back. He would get over her being anorexic, she thought hopefully. The cheerleader knew that wasn't the case, Nathan would only become more broken, more hurt, if she took him back. She threw her phone down; she wasn't going to call him. She wasn't going to get back with Nathan.

"That's good Haley, you don't need him. All you need is not to eat, the only person you need is me," the voice declared.

The petite girl curled up in ball on her bed. Anorexia was in full control of her life. Everything she had said to Nathan was because of the voice, but she didn't regret it. He would be safe from seeing her self destruct. That's all Haley was grateful for this Thanksgiving, that the one person who loved her wouldn't have to sit and watch her destroy her life.

* * *

"Daddy are we thewe yet?" Jenny whined. The five year old girl hated long car rides; she grew bored quickly off any games, books, or toys that Peyton had packed to occupy her.

"Yeah, we're in Honey Groove, I just don't know where we're going Jenny," Jake replied. He was just as worried as the rest of the group about Haley, but he was mainly trying to find the cheerleader because of Nathan. In all his years of knowing the younger Scott, he had never seen the boy so broken.

"Just stop at a gas station or something, we could maybe ask around," Peyton suggested. She wasn't as close to Haley as Brooke was, but Haley was still her Friend. Peyton had felt like the honey blonde cheerleader had completed the group, and she also hadn't mind having another person to talk to other then Brooke. She was practically an adoptive mother at twenty-one and it was hard to find people her age who understood why she took on the task.

Peyton had a passion for art, but she had decided to make her career social work. She wanted to work with mainly adoptive children, or foster children. She herself had been adopted and one day Peyton knew she would adopt Peyton. It was hard to find someone who didn't look at her crazy she said that. Haley though totally understood where Peyton was coming from.

"Momma P, I am hungwy," Jenny said. The little girl barely knew Nikki; her only mother she knew was Peyton. Momma P had become Peyton's name that Jenny called her, probably because of Brooke constantly calling her P. Sawyer.

"Okay, Daddy is going to find us somewhere to stop and eat," Peyton said as Jake drove down Honey Grove's main street.

"Grandma Daisy's Diner sounds okay?" Jake asked as he pulled into a parking spot in from of the local diner.

Peyton shrugged, "It's a local place, so they might know if Haley's here."

"So what are we going to do ask if they know her?" Jake asked he and Peyton began unbuckling.

"Just mention we're from Duke, and UNC. It's a small town like Tree Hill they'll do all the talking," Peyton replied as Jake got and car and went to back seat to unbuckle Jenny from her booster seat.

"I hope your right, Peyt," Jake mumbled as he lifted Jenny onto his hip.

"Daddy Momma P is always wight," Jenny said. At five she still couldn't say the 'r' sound yet, otherwise she talked better than most children her age.

Jake frowned; Jenny had been trained to always take Peyton side. "I know, you hungry?"

"Yes!" Jenny giggled.

Peyton smiled as they walked into the dinner. The diner had a homey feel to it with picture frames covering the light green walls. It was pretty big with a good amount of booths and tables, and nice size bar with high stools to sit at. The diner had few people in it, which was surprising since most people where probably eating leftovers.

"Just sit wherever you want," A middle age women said from behind the counter. "I'll be with you in moment."

The family of three sat at booth next to a wall cover with nothing but pictures. Peyton instantly began looking for Haley in the pictures, hoping to get a clue to where the freshmen cheerleader might be in the town.

"Hi there, I am Maggie and I'll be serving you today," the middle age women said from behind the counter as she walked up to the booth. She handed both Peyton and Jake a menu and then put down a paper menu with some crayons for Jenny on the tables.

"Would you like any of our famous lemonade to drink or something else?" Maggie asked.

Peyton smiled, "I guess I'll take the lemonade."

"I am guessing you've heard about it, it's the best in three counties," Maggie replied.

"Actually no, I go to Duke I am from North Carolina," Peyton said, emphasizing the word Duke.

"Really do you know Haley James she's back from Duke for break?" Maggie asked putting a hand on her hip.

"No, it's a big campus and I spend a lot time at UNC with Jake here," Peyton somewhat lied. She didn't what it to get back to Haley that they had came looking for her.

"Oh that's a shame such a good girl, great family too. Her momma and her where in here just the other day picking up a cake for they order for Thanksgiving. So what so you what to drink Hun?" Maggie questioned Jake.

"I guess the lemonade and apple juice for Jenny," He answered.

Maggie grinned, "I'll be right back with that."

Peyton sighed as Maggie walked off. "That was easier than I thought it was going to be," she said.

"So she's been home safe with her family this whole week?" Jake asked,

"Sounds like it, I'll text Nate. I think he's been worried sick that she's in the middle of nowhere by herself," Peyton muttered as she pulled out her. Even though Haley had left a note saying she went to Honey Groove, Nathan didn't trust it. He figured that she either threw it away because she changed her mind or decided not to go home, or she didn't want him to know where she was. It was

painfully obvious the second theory.

Nathan sat on the bleachers at the River Court. He had just gotten a text form Peyton saying that Haley was in Honey Groove with her family. He knew he should relieved, but he wasn't. He was hurting, his heart was broken and he didn't know what to do. He had wanted a future with Haley, he still did. He wanted the white picket fence, the two kids and a dog. Nathan just wondered if a future with Haley was going to be possible. He was scared that she would die before he got a chance to be with her, to be her husband, to be the father of her children.

He wanted a future with Haley more than he wanted to play in the NBA. She was his dream girl, and he wanted her back so bad. He would do whatever it took to get her back, but he didn't know if he would be able to be with her if she was starving herself. He didn't know if he was strong enough to wait for her to get better, but he knew he had to be. Nathan had to believe be that he was strong enough to wait until she was ready to get better, even if he wasn't. It was the only way he was going onto get back into his life.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the comments on the last chapter too! Keep an eye it for the next chapter and don't be afraid to leave any comments/reviews/questions. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Fourteen

It was amazing to Haley, even four hours away from Duke she couldn't get away from Nathan Scott. Over Thanksgiving break she heard about Nathan more times then she could count on both of her hands. Clay, Quinn's new boyfriend, was a sports agent who had his eye on Nathan. She heard Clay and her brothers talk about great a player Nathan Scott was, and he would surely turn pro. Haley had left Duke early, skipping a game in the process, to get away from Nathan. She had wanted to forget about him after breaking up with him. Only when she arrived home, all she heard was Nathan Scott did this or that. It was as bad as being at Duke, maybe even worse with her family's new found love of Duke Basketball. She was happy that she never told her family about hers and Nathan's relationship or she would have never heard the end of it.

The only thing better at home was no one noticed how skinny she was or how little she ate. Haley practically didn't eat her Thanksgiving meal, and no one even notice. How could her family notice her when her perfect siblings where constantly talking about their lives, or Nathan.

She was glad to be back at Duke though, being under the same roof as her family was just a little too much. They were a constant reminder on how she was not perfect. Her siblings seem to be so happy, so perfect, and she wasn't. Haley just wanted to be like them to have the picture perfect life that she had dreamed as a child.

"It's because you're not as pretty as your sisters that's why your family doesn't say anything about you starving. You're not skinny enough," The voice whispered as Haley walk to her English class on Thursday, the day before the game. Brooke surprisingly enough had left Haley a voicemail saying that she wouldn't be taking her spot as a flyer away, and she wouldn't be penalized for skipping the game on Saturday. She honestly didn't think she could still cheer anymore. Haley didn't know how she was going to stand being so close to Nathan. Haley loved him; even though she said she hated him she really loved him. Her anorexia just held an iron clasp grip on her, she couldn't escape. When he had confronted her, she automatically pushed him away fearing that he would make her get treatment.

Haley hated herself right after he walked out of her dorm room. She had pushed away the only man that had loved her anorexia and all; he still loved her even after she said she hated him. Haley was out control and she knew it. The whole fight with Nathan she had listened to the voice. It told her to say all those things, and she listened because she wasn't strong enough not to. She would never be.

The voice had taken control of her life in High school, during her first encounter with her eating disorder. It had took months of counseling just for it to quiet just enough for Haley to take control of her life again. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let it control her again. Its words where seemed so true when it compared her to her own family, to Rachel and even to Peyton and Brooke who had these perfect lives. Her two best friends knew exactly what they were doing in their lives. Peyton was going to be a social worker and help adopted children like herself and be an artist in her spare time. At twenty one the blonde artist already had the man of her dreams, and a wonderful future step-daughter. Brooke was determined to take over and forever change the world of fashion, and become Mrs. Lucas Scott.

Haley tried to push the voice back it was impossible. It was right she would never be perfect like her family, like her friends. She couldn't handle the stress of keeping her scholarship, tutoring, cheer, having friends, and dating at all. It was too much and everywhere she looked Haley saw people doing just as much as she was and more without breaking a sweat. So she listened to the voice and with ever skip meal she could feel her stress rolling away. It was suppose to just get her through a week, but just like before all it took for Haley to fall into its grasp was one meal.

The voice was now back in full control of her life, and it wasn't going to let Haley get help, or be with Nathan who would get her help. The cheerleader just wanted take all the things she said to Nathan back, she missed him so much. She hoped that she hadn't hurt him; she would never forgive herself if she did. That's why she let the voice talk her onto saying that she hated him, it said he would only get hurt by seeing her like this. Haley hoped that Nathan knew it wasn't her that was doing the talking during the argument it was her anorexia.

"Hey Haley," Luke hesitantly said as she sat in her seat next to him. Luke, like the rest of her and Nathan's friends, were extra carefully every time they talked her. They didn't alienate her, or treat her differently; they just seemed on edge, like they didn't know whose side to choose Nathan's or her's. What they didn't know it was really Nathan's or the Anorexia's sides they had to chose between. She was just caught in the middle.

Lucas. Haley eyes widen, he would know and would tell her how Nathan was. She didn't know why she didn't think of it earlier. "Hey Luke, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How's Nathan?"

Luke didn't respond for a second, and it felt like forever for Haley. "He misses you Haley, a lot. Nate was worried sick when you left without telling anybody, he's still worried sick about you."

"He's okay though?"

"He's hurt Haley. I am not going to lie you broke his heart, when you told him it was over."

Haley was quiet, and she and Luke didn't talk for the rest of the class or after. She figured that Lucas probably thought she was jerk for asking about his brother after breaking his heart, and didn't blame him. The last thing she and ever wanted to do was hurt Nathan, but she did. Her anorexia was merciless and it would make her hurt not only herself but it would hurt anybody who got in its way. Nathan had just happened to cross its path. It knew he was the one person that could stop it, so it made sure he was gone and out her life. What it didn't realize was that Nathan Scott wasn't that easy to get rid of.

* * *

The stadium was jammed packed Friday night as Duke took on their rival the University of North Carolina Tar Heels. Nathan was playing his heart out, or what was left of it. He was taking all his frustrations out on the court, and was trying his hardest not to glance over towards the cheerleaders. If he saw Haley, Nathan knew he would break down right there in front of all the fans in Cameron Stadium. Even though he couldn't see her, he did have his teammates tell him she looked. Incredibly skinny, sad, she wore a fake smile on her face and his number on her cheek, is what they said.

He almost didn't believe she was wearing his number still, but then again apparently she was asking Lucas about him. So maybe, just maybe there was that sliver of hope that they would at least get back together soon, that she still cared. It was that sliver that gave him the strength he needed to dominate in the first half. He was playing better than he had ever before, knowing that Haley still cared about him even after thing she said, it just made him play that much better.

"Dude you might not want to look at the court," Trent, one of Nathan's teammates, suggested during a sixty second television time out in the third quarter.

"Too late," Nathan muttered as Haley and about ten other cheerleaders took the court. His breathe hitched in his throat as he watched Haley performed a perfect toe touch then landing and then swinging her arms back as she executed as back handspring. His heart stopped when he saw her gripped her wrist her face contorting in pain after performing only one back handspring while the other girls perform two more.

He didn't think twice before rushing toward her and wrapping his arms around her. For a split second he felt the pain in his heart go away it didn't matter that she said it was over; Haley, the girl he loved the girl he wanted to protect was in his arms. A feeling of relief surged through his body that she wasn't pushing him, and that he could finally admit that she was safe. The feeling quickly faded as he remembered that she was hurt.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked he cupped the sides of her face with his calloused hands.

"It hurts Nathan," she cried as she gripped her left wrist tighter, tears falling down her face.

For a second, he didn't if she was referring to her wrist or something else, he just knew that he had make it stop whatever it was, because it hurt him seeing her pain. " 's going to be alright," he whispered, before scoping her up his arms. The action was rewarded with a loud chorus of 'aws' coming from the fans. Nathan didn't hear them; the only thing he heard was Haley's tears of pain.

"Doc, her wrist is hurt," Nathan said as he put Haley down on the team's sideline exam table. It was simple black cushion table that was surrounded by bags of medical equipment.

Doc, the team's trainer, nodded before grabbing a bag of supplies and approaching Haley, "Can I see your wrist?"

Haley sniffled and looked at Nathan who nodded at her, she then let go of her wrist and held it out so that the trainer could see.

"Nathan get over here! The time is out over!" Coach K yelled.

Nathan looked at Haley; he couldn't leave her not when she was hurt. Not after he had held her his arms, talked to her, seen her for the first time since their fight a week ago. She had avoided him like the plague, he and wanted to go after her several times, but his friends advise him to give her more time. But now she was in front of him, hurt and pain and he couldn't leave her.

"Coach-"

"Nathan go I'll be fine," Haley managed. She didn't want Nathan to leave her side, but he was in the middle of a game

"Haley I am not-"

"Go win the game for me please," Haley said.

Nathan reluctantly nodded and jogged back to the court, as Brooke made her way to the exam table.

"Is Haley going to be okay Doc?"Brooke asked concerned about her friend. Brooke had acted like nothing was wrong this whole week, and had continued to be the same hyper, perky, cheerful, Brooke Davis around Haley.

The grey hair trainer nodded as he began wrapping Haley's wrist, "Well Haley you probably broke your wrist and defiantly you pointer finger. You need to go to the ER after the game and get it set."

"I'm going to need a cast?" Haley asked, the voice was suddenly screaming in her head, telling her that she couldn't go the ER that they would discover that she was anorexic and hospitalize her.

"I'm afraid so, how did you do it?" he asked.

Haley shrugged, "I put my weight in my wrist instead my hand I guess when I did my back handspring, and I know my finger didn't lay flat when I went back."

"Well I would suggest no tumbling for the rest of the season and do you fly?" He asked.

"Yes," Haley answered as she felt Brooke put her hand on her shoulder.

"I would suggest not flying while you're in your cast, if you fall you may land on it or your may knock your partner out with it by accident," Doc explained. "I am going to give you some pain reliever and I want you to sit out for the rest the game."

Brooke sighed, "Doc all long do you think Haley is going to have that cast?"

"A month maybe more," the trainer replied. "I suggested you go to the ER and get an x-ray, the doctor there will be able to give you a better answer."

"I'll take you right after the game is over Haley," Brooke stated as Haley got up from the table.

The voice was screaming in Haley's head as she sat on the sideline in front of the cheerleaders, but she pushed it back. She had to go to the ER; the pain in her wrist was too much not to go. She only wished the doctors in the emergency room could fix the pain in heart that she had caused by breaking up with Nathan.

"You're going to get caught! I can't lie your way around everything!" the voice yelled. "You'll never get Nathan back if you go to the ER."

Haley sighed as she watched Nathan score another basket. He was hands down the best player on the court, but Haley didn't see him as the basketball star he was. She saw him as Nathan, the boy that loved her unconditionally. The boy that she loved but walked away from because her anorexia told her to. She had hoped he hated her after she broke up with him. It would make things easier, it would make the internal battle against the voice that much easier. She wouldn't go against it, she wouldn't spend all her energy trying to go against the voice but failing time after time; if she knew that Nathan didn't love her.

Haley didn't want him to love her, to care about her. She just wanted to be perfect, it was what she wanted her whole entire life until Nathan came along. Now she just wanted to be with him, she wanted to be happy with him. Haley had never been happy, or at least truly happy like she was when she was with Nathan. He made her feel alive, like she meant something. And in a stadium full of thousands of people who adored him, he still noticed her. He didn't forget her like her family did. Nathan told her she was beautiful, the voice had never told her that.

Why did she listen to the voice? It did nothing but put her down, and made her lie and starve herself. It made her push away people that honestly loved her and cared about her. It made her hurt them, it made her hurt Nathan. It made her hold her tongue every time she tried to cry out for help. Haley wondered why she even listened to it this time. Why did she listen to this voice that landed her in a hospital instead of Nathan?

"You're not strong enough," the voice said loud and clear in her head. "You never have been you never will be able to stop me."

Haley held back her tears as she watched the game. There was only two minutes left and Duke was ahead by two, she could feel the tension in the air. Her eyes didn't leave Nathan as he ran down the court, he was strong enough he was strong enough to save her.

"He doesn't love you enough to save you, he's just going to get you locked up in a hospital somewhere, and then in a couple months I'll be back," The voice declared.

The crowd erupted in roars of excitement and pure joy as the finally buzzer rang. Duke had won, Nathan had won, and Haley's anorexia was about to win another battle. Haley frowned as she watched Nathan with a huge smiled on his face made his way towards her. He ignored his teammates, his coaches, his fans, as he walked over.

"I won the game, how is your wrist?" He asked his voice shaky and full of hurt as he talked to her.

She had broken him; he should be bouncing of the walls happy that he won the game. He wasn't instead Nathan was worried about her, even after everything that happened. Haley shook her head in disbelief and began stepping back away from Nathan; he couldn't care about her still. He just couldn't, she was only going to hurt him more.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as she run out of the stadium with tears streaming down her face.

How could he still care about her? She had told him she hated him when he was trying to help her; and yet he come to her rescue during the game. How could he not be strong enough to save her?

She stopped running once she was outside of the stadium. It was pouring down rain, and she instantly became drenched and her uniform became heavy from the water falling from the sky. Haley wrapped her arms around herself as she just stood in the rain crying. She didn't know what to do. Nathan still cared about her; he wasn't supposed to care about her still. He was supposed to hate her so she wouldn't drag him down with her.

"Haley!" Haley turned around and there behind her stood Nathan still in his uniform drenched from the rain just like she was. He had come after, just like some knight in shining amour would chase after a princess in a fairytale to rescue her from some monster. Except Haley wasn't a princess, and Nathan was no prince, and she needed rescuing from her anorexia not some mythological creature.

"Haley, why did you run?" Nathan asked.

Haley just stared at him, "Why do you still care?"

"I love you that's why Haley," Nathan replied as he stepped a little closer. "I love you and I don't care if I get pneumonia from standing out here in the rain, if that's what it takes to get you back, I will Haley. I love you, just at least let me back in your life."

"Is that all you have to say?" Haley asked, hoping he would say something about her anorexia. Hoping that he would try to save her, because this time she wasn't going let the voice talk her into pushing the man she loved away. She wasn't going to let the anorexia win.

"My mind says yes, because I am scared that I am going to push you away again. My heart tells me though not to stop fighting for you. And if means you pushing me away, to save you that I should do it. Because I can't live without you Haley, and I am scared that if you continue down the path your going down that I am going to wake up one morning and your gonna be gone for good. Just meet me half way here Hales, please. Let me help you," He begged.

Haley held back her sobs as she ran up and wrapped her arms around Nathan. "I am anorexic Nathan," Haley admitted as she felt Nathan kiss the top of head.

"I know Haley, but I am here for you. I am always going to be here for you. Always and forever," Nathan said.

"I love you Nathan, I never meant it when I said I hated you. I just, I couldn't-" Haley was interrupted as Nathan's lips pressed against hers. She suddenly felt free, free of the anorexia that had taken control of her life. Nathan may have not known, but in that moment he had freed of her of the anorexia's iron clasp grip. His loved had saved her from the monster that had controlled her life for so long, and now she was free to live it with him.

"I know Haley, now let's get you out of the rain," Nathan suggested as took Haley's non injured hand.

"Nathan can you take me to the doctor? For my hand and for that other thing?" Haley asked. She was ready, she was scared, but she was ready to get help. She was ready. Ready to be healthy so she could be with Nathan without pushing him away.

Nathan nodded, "Sure let's get out of these wet clothes though first."

"Thank you Nathan for not giving up on me," Haley said as they began walking back into the stadium. The anorexia had lost, and she, Haley James, was winning this battle against it.

A couple of hours later Haley laid in a hospital bed. Nathan had taken her to the emergency room after they changed out of their soaked uniforms. Once they arrived Haley had her wrist x-ray and put in a cast rather quickly, but the doctor and nurses had been alarmed by how little she weighed. Nathan had been too, he didn't realize how bad her disease was. The five foot and inch tall honey blonde girl only weighed eighty-six pounds. After Haley admitted to be anorexic to her doctor she had been admit to hospital so the doctor could run tests to see the extant of the damage the disease had caused.

"I hate IV's, and the cast they itch," Haley mumbled. She wasn't in the best mood. The doctor had just finish asking her questions about her past battle with her anorexia and her current one. Nathan had waited patiently outside, as Haley wanted to tell him in her own way about her fight with the disorder.

"Brooke texted me while you were talking to the doctor, she said she would rhinestone your cast for you," Nathan said from his spot in the chair next to Haley's bed Brooke, who was planning taking Haley to ER, had let Nathan on the condition she got an update every hour on Haley's condition.

Haley laughed a little, "I might let her. I am kind of mad they didn't have purple."

"The pink is really bright," Nathan replied. Haley's cast was a neon pink that covered the skin from halfway point on her left arm all the way her knuckles and it extended slightly on her pointer finger that had been broken,

"I probably should have gotten blue; I am going to be in this till Christmas at least. It's going to clash so much with my cheer uniforms," Haley said.

"You're going to be in it until Christmas?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "That's what the doctor said, and I am here until at least until Monday."

"I thought they said you were just a little dehydrated," Nathan stated. The doctor, who confirmed that Haley was indeed anorexic, had told Nathan she was little dehydrated and that's why they had admitted her.

Haley sighed, "The doctor wants to keep me under observation. Nathan, this isn't the first time I've been diagnosis with anorexia. I've been anorexic since my senior year of high school, this is a relapse that's why their keeping me here."

Nathan was shocked, "You, you, you suffered from this since I meet you and you didn't tell me? Haley I could have helped you!"

"Nathan you have helped though, you're the reason why I am here. If you weren't here I would have just gotten my cast and talked my way out of getting admitted," Haley explained.

"Hales, your parents know don't they. You should have been getting help all this year from a therapist," Nathan said.

"Nathan I was," Haley paused. "I think you need to hear this story from the beginning so can you hold off from any questions for just like five minutes?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, but you don't have to tell me if you're not ready to."

"I am," Haley admitted before beginning her story starting from the end of junior year when it started all the way until the present where she was determined to end it. Haley explained to him how she wasn't in control a lot of the time but her anorexia was the one that control her. She told him, that he confronted her she wasn't in her right mind, the disease was in complete control of her, and she really didn't want to push him away. Haley told Nathan that she loved him countless times throughout the explanation trying to make up of reheat she had done to him. When she finished Nathan was quiet for a few minutes as he processed what she has said.

"Haley I don't know what to say," He began, "But I do know that I am going to do everything I can to make sure you get better and that you stay that way."

Haley smiled, "I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too, so do want to be my girl again?" Nathan asked.

"Only if you're my Boy-Toy again," Haley replied.

Nathan smirked as he leaned over and kissed Haley on the lips, "I am always going to be your Boy-Toy. Even if you don't want me, you're stuck with me Haley James."

"And you're stuck with me Nathan Scott, Always."

"And forever," Nathan added before kissing Haley again. He was happier then he has ever been in his life. He had his Haley back and she was going to be okay, he would make sure of it this time. He would the basketball player who saved the cheerleader from the monster named, Anorexia.

* * *

Author's Note:Sorry for the wrong chapter, I have no clue how that happened! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any questions about the story don't be afraid to ask. Also thanks for continuing to read this story and supports. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, I am not done yet! Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Fifteen

Haley groaned and snuggled closer to Nathan as she was awoken by loud banging noises coming from the kitchen. After being released from the hospital early Monday morning Haley had not returned to her dorm room, but to Nathan's apartment. It had been a week, and Haley had only been back to her dorm room to get clothes and other belongings. Nathan had insisted that she stayed with him until she was feeling up to living by herself again. Haley didn't protest, and she quickly found out that living with her boyfriend could have some benefits but it also had its down falls.

"Nathan, I think you're brother is trying to cook again," Haley mumbled.

Nathan sighed, "No, I am pretty sure he wouldn't try that again." Luke had tried to cook breakfast the day after Haley's release, only to almost burn the apartment down. The incident though, didn't discourage the blonde Scott brother, and Luke continued to attempt to cook. After the third attempt, Nathan had made his brother promise to not cook again.

"Maybe you should go check," Haley suggested.

"But then I'll have to leave my beautiful girlfriend in bed all by herself," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "Your beautiful girlfriend would rather you stop Lucas from burning the apartment down."

"Fine," Nathan grumbled before kissing Haley on the lips. "I'll go stop Pucas from setting something on fire again." Nathan reluctantly climbed out of the bed and slipped a pair of blue sweatpants on over his boxers before walking out the door. The sounds of Nathan and Lucas yelling each other soon followed.

Haley shook her head as she got out from underneath the covers. All of her friends had been very supportive of her, Luke though had been trying to cook meals in the apartment and each time it turned into disaster. She could honestly do without waking up to the smell of burning toast or the sounds of pots and pans, but it did make her smile that not only her boyfriend was being supportive but his brother and their friends.

The sounds of Nathan's and Lucas's argument seem to lessen as Haley began to change out her pajamas. She discarded her pajamas pants, underwear and t-shirt into the dirty clothes hamper that was filled with both hers and Nathan's clothes. The cheerleader then opened what had become her drawer in Nathan's dresser, and grabbed a matching set of bra panties and slipped them on. She then went into the closet that was now crowded with both her's and Nathan's belongings, the freshmen pulled a pair skinny jeans of the hanger and slipped them on before putting on white v neck shirt. Haley smiled as tugged one of Nathan's basketball sweatshirts. The sweatshirt was grey with the words 'Duke Basketball' written on the front, and Nathan's number 23, on the back in blue. It was completely too big on her, the bottom of sweatshirt hit mid thigh on Haley and she had to rolled the sleeves several times so they weren't too long. The one good thing about the sleeves was that it effectively covered Haley's pink cast and plus she loved wearing the sweatshirt, or any of Nathan's clothes.

"Tutor-girl! Brooke is here to save the day so get out here!" Brooke yelled.

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked out of Nathan's bedroom and into the living room where Brooke was. "Lucas called you to bring breakfast?"

"Duh,"Brooke replied holding up the bag of food from the Blue Lover's Cafe.

"Good, your boyfriend is going to burn down this apartment if he keeps trying to cook," Haley said as they walked into the kitchen.

The boys were still arguing when the girls walked into the kitchen. It was completely separate from the living room, and as a result was a little small. The kitchen only had little counter space and had somewhat outdated appliances, and a rickety, rarely used table that could sit four.

"Dude, for your mom to own a Café you can't cook!" Nathan yelled.

"I can to!" Lucas countered,

"No you can't, you managed to burn spaghetti!"

"That was you!"

"No it was so you!"

The boys had yet to notice the girls' presence in the kitchen. Brooke and Haley exchanged glances as they watched the boys arguing. Both of them were shirtless and wearing sweatpants and their hair was a mess from their night's sleep. The sight of the Scott brothers fighting, had became a daily occurrence for Haley, and she somewhat found it amusing. They were so alike but so different at the same time, and it only caused them to get on each other's nerves that much more.

"Um, Haley, Brooke when did you two get here?" Luke asked after realizing that the girls were in the kitchen.

"About the time Nathan made a very good point, your mother owns a Café and yet you can't cook," Brooke exclaimed as she sat the bag of food on the counter. "Now thank me for saving the day again." It was the first time Brook had brought breakfast in the morning after one Lucas's failed attempts to cook something.

"Thanks, Brooke," Lucas muttered.

The four ate breakfast in the living room on the couches, so the boys could watch recaps of several NBA games. Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes every time the boys would praise some play or get all googly eye over some lucky shot.

Brooke had made it a point to spend more time at the Scott apartment since Haley was staying there and Haley couldn't be happier, especially when Nathan was hypnotized by ESPN, or at the gym, or at class.

"So nervous about starting counseling today?" Brooke asked. The four had finished their breakfast, but the boys were still watching ESPN, and so the girls contently talked and sat on their own couch away from their respective boyfriends.

"I guess, apparently this doctor is one of the best on the east coast for eating disorders," Haley sighed. Today she was starting counseling with a new psychologist in Durham that had been suggested to her by the ER doctor. Haley didn't want to go back to Dr. Lynn, as she hadn't told her parents about her relapse, and Dr. Lynn knew her parents and would feel obligated to tell them. She knew that would be one of things that she would have to talk about today, her parents and her relapse. Haley was a little nervous, but Nathan had volunteered not only to drive her to the session but to sit in the doctor's waiting room during it,

"That's good though," Brooke replied. "And just think in a couple of weeks it'll be Christmas break and there will be so much fun stuff to do!"

"I guess, I am really glad that I don't have to go back to my crazy family," Haley admitted. She was staying with Nathan and his mom in Tree Hill over winter break, and she couldn't be happier.

"I know the feeling, sort of. My parents are going to Hawaii for Christmas. Who does that?" Brooke said.

Haley smiled, "I wouldn't my mind going to Hawaii its freaking cold here!"

"It is, I am hoping it snows especially on Christmas, I haven't had a white Christmas since I was ten, maybe eleven," Brooke replied.

"Brooke it hasn't snow in Tree Hill since we we're eight!" Luke said his attention turning from the TV.

"It snowed in Tree Hill when we were eight?" Nathan asked

Brooke rolled her eyes, "They speak! And for your information I used to spend Christmas in New York."

"Yes, Nate it snowed in Tree Hill when we were eight," Luke answered.

"I don't remember that," Nathan replied.

"Nathan do you remember anything?" Haley joked.

Nathan frowned, "Unlike you I remembered that you have class in thirty minutes."

"Crap!" Haley shouted.

Brooke cringed, "Geez my ears, I think I am deaf."

"Don't freak out, Haley. Go get your stuff and I'll walk you," Nathan instructed.

Haley quickly got her book bag from Nathan's room and slipped on a pair of socks and her black Ugg boots. She grabbed a ponytail off of Nathan's desk and walked out his room while secure her hair into a messy bun. "I am ready," Haley announced.

Nathan nodded, "Okay let's go."

"Um, Nathan are you going to put a shirt on?" Haley asked noticing Nathan still didn't have a shirt on.

"I'll be just a second," Nathan responded as he headed to his room to grab a shirt. Brooke and Haley broke out into laughter as soon as the basketball star was out of sight.

"I think you prove your point Haley, Nathan really doesn't remember anything," Brooke laughed.

* * *

Haley managed to get to her class on time and the rest of her classes for the day. Her head wasn't really into them though; it was more focused on the impending counseling session. She was nervous, but she a hundred percent committed to getting better and staying better. Luckily, Haley hadn't been out of treatment for that long, and so she could hopefully start back where she had left it. The cheerleader only wanted to move forward with her life, she didn't want to go backwards like had been the past month.

"You ready?" Nathan asked as they walked into Haley's new psychologist's reception room. It was like any other doctor's office with a receptionist table and several chairs and couches to sit,

"Yeah, you'll be waiting outside right?" She asked.

"Yep, and afterwards I'll buy you any type of ice-cream you want," Nathan replied.

Haley smiled, "Even Ben and Jerry's?"

"I'll get you the biggest tub if you want," Nathan said.

Haley kissed Nathan on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hales." Nathan then kissed her on the lips, "I am going to go find a place to sit, okay?"

"Okay," Haley replied as they parted ways. Haley made her way to the receptionist who greeted her warmly before ushering her to the doctor's actual office or consulting room as they called it.

The room was plain and generic, and somewhat reminded her of a hotel room. It was painted a generic beige color, with matching beige curtains covering the small window in the corner of the room. A big white couch and its matching arm chairs took up most of the consulting room. It was a lot different than Dr. Lynn's office which was full of knick knacks on bookshelves and was painted a ridiculously bright green color that Haley had never seen anywhere other than her office.

Haley sat uncomfortably on the couch; it was somewhat stiff and not at all broken in like the couches at Nathan's apartment. She hated this part of therapy sessions, waiting. Haley hated to wait for the therapist to come in unexpectedly. They always would just pop into the room without any warning, and it usually startled her. The only thing that was keeping her calm was the fact she was still wearing Nathan's sweatshirt. It was defiantly a security blanket right now for her. She never realized the affect a sweatshirt could have on her until now. It though was keeping her calm, and made her feel like she wasn't alone and she wasn't. Nathan was just in the reception room waiting for.

The door finally opened, and behind it was older but motherly like figure that Haley assumed was her doctor. The doctor unlike Dr. Lynn didn't dress in outrageous and somewhat hippyish clothes, but she wore a conservative, generic white turtle neck and khaki slacks. Haley realized her doctor really needed to be introduced to other colors other then beige and white.

"Hello, you must be Haley I am Dr. Stacey," the doctor said as she walked into the room closing the door behind her and sitting down in the white chair closet to Haley.

Haley nodded, as the doctor read over papers in white folder. Haley knew it was probably the report from the emergency room, and some of her other medical records.

"So you go to Duke?" Dr. Stacey asked.

"Yes I am freshmen there," Haley replied.

Dr. Stacey smiled, "That's good. Do you mind if I ask you couple of personal questions I like to get to know my patients before I start talking about their disorder."

"No, go right ahead," Haley said.

"So tell me about school, what you do, what your major is, your friends, anything?"

"Well I am cheerleader," Haley began, "I am a tutor at the tutor center. I haven't declared a major yet, but I have some of the best friends in the world, and boyfriend. Brooke she's captain of the cheer squad and more or less it's because of her that I have all my friends."

Dr. Stacey nodded as jotted notes down in the folder, "How long have you cheered?"

"Since middle school. It's kind of James's girl tradition to be on the School's cheer squad from seventh until twelfth grade. I just decided to cheer in college because I like performing," Haley answered.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"There is seven including me, I am the youngest. I kind of get forgotten about sometimes, because of it to," Haley admitted.

Dr. Stacey smiled, "So does your family have lot traditions like the cheer one?"

Haley shrugged, "Does being perfect count as a tradition?"

"Um, explain that one a little bit."

"My parents got divorce when I was nine, after my three brothers started acting a lot. My brothers thought if all the siblings were extra good, extra prefect that we could get them back together. So, all my siblings including myself made sure we were over involved in high school, and we made sure that we tried to get every achievement you could think of. My family has four cheer captains, two valedictorians, president of the student body, track stars, newspaper editors, and that's just what we did in High school," Haley said.

"What were you in High school?"

"Cheer captain, a tutor, popular, valedictorian, and anorexic," Haley replied.

Dr. Stacey nodded, "What are you now at Duke?"

"Still a cheerleader, still a tutor, and still anorexic," Haley answered.

"This isn't you first attempt at recovery, Haley. But I think I know what your trigger is, do you?" The grey hair women across from Haley asked.

"Yeah, I try to live up to my siblings reputations, and I can't," Haley admitted. "I am not them; I am not perfect like them."

"Haley no one's perfect, no one ever is. I am sure your siblings look at you and they wish they could be more like you," Dr. Stacey stated.

Haley shook her head, "My siblings defiantly don't want to be like me."

"Why not you're smart, you're friendly, you're a college cheerleader, your popular I am sure, and you're strong for seeking out help for anorexia, not many people can do that," Dr. Stacey said.

"I am not strong, I just, I just hit rock bottom. I hurt Nathan, and I couldn't do that anymore and he's the one that strong. He's the one that took me to the hospital and he's the one who drove me here, if he wasn't there I wouldn't have gotten help," Haley relied.

"Nathan's your boyfriend I assumed," the psychologist began, "How long have you too been dating?"

"Almost four months, but I love him and he loves me. It's kind of crazy because we've only known each other for about four months, but it's just one those things. I can't explain it, he's just Nathan, and I love him. He's been overprotective and caring ever since the first conversation we've had, and I thought it was annoying at first, but I fell for him. And he's the reason I am here, I want be with him and not have to worrying about hurting him," Haley explained.

Dr. Stacey smiled, "I understand Haley. Anorexia just doesn't hurt you it hurts the people that care about, how did it hurt you and Nathan?"

"It made me push him away, he confronted and my defenses went up. I told him I hated him, and told him it was over. I left Duke early for thanksgiving, hoping that I would be able to get away from him, but even four hours away I still couldn't. My brothers love him and talk about him endlessly, and I couldn't stop thinking about him, worrying about him. When I came back from Thanksgiving I still wasn't talking to him, but I knew I wanted him to help me, because I wanted him," Haley sighed, inhaling some of Nathan's scent from the sweatshirt. The smell of his cologne, a warm woodsy scent, made Haley feel like he was sitting right next to her, it made her feel safe.

"Well, Haley, it seems to me that you found someone that is going to help you through this, but Haley you need to start realizing that you are strong enough to beat this, Nathan didn't make you come here, you chose to. You're a strong girl, and I believe that you will make a full recovery. It takes time though, and you may relapse again," Dr. Stacey cautioned.

Haley bit her lip, "I am ready to be better though. Last time, I didn't have a reason, now I have one. I want to live; I want live a long healthy life and be happy like I am right now with Nathan and at Duke."

"Good, I think we off to a really good start, now you have you heard your result from your general doctor about any physical problems your anorexia may have caused?" Dr. Stacey required.

Haley had gone to her doctor a few days after she got released from the hospital. She had gone through a physical examination and also had some blood drawn and few extra tests to make sure everything was working right. "The doctor said I haven't done any damages to any of my organs, but I still have test and stuff run every couple of months to make sure."

"That's good to hear, I think that's all for this session Haley, I'll see you later this week," Dr. Stacey said.

As soon as she was out of the consulting room and done scheduling with her next appointment Haley ran to Nathan, or briskly walked as she was in a doctor's office. When she found Nathan he was sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chairs, nervously bouncing his foot as he played a game on his phone.

"I want my Ben and Jerry's now," Haley smiled.

Nathan grinned, "I figured you take me up on my offer."

* * *

An hour later, Haley sat on the couch back at the apartment, curled up next to Nathan and a tub of Ben's and Jerry's in hand. Nathan like promised had bought her the biggest tub of ice cream, and Haley had very happily picked out chocolate chip cookie dough. She was perfectly happy as she ate her ice cream while Nathan watched a NBA game.

At that moment Haley knew that she wanted more days like these. She wanted to be able to come home after a somewhat stressful and defiantly emotional day and just sit on the couch next to Nathan with his arm wrapped around her. She knew though that these days were number if Nathan went to the NBA, and she also knew that Duke would never be the same without him. Life wouldn't be same without Nathan. He was the one for her. Nathan had told her she was one for him a long time ago, but she had never thought about him being it for her. And now it was hitting her.

He was it.

Nathan was the person she wanted to come home to, he was the person that made a place home. He was the person that made her feel safe and happy. It was Nathan who gave her strength it was his love that made her fight for herself. He was the first guy that she honestly could say she truly and deeply loved. Nathan was the guy she could see herself marrying and having children with, and she didn't want to wait. She couldn't imagine not being without him, and she defiantly couldn't imagine not being by his side, not supporting him at games or through dinners with his grandparents. Haley wasn't scared either. It didn't scare her that they had only been dating four months, or that she was only eighteen and a freshmen in college. She knew she wanted to be with Nathan, for the rest of her life.

"Nathan are you going to the NBA next year?" Haley asked.

Nathan's eyes widen a little bit. A lot of people asked him that question, but he never expected Haley to ask question. Even though she had every reason and right to, Haley was his girlfriend and more than anyone she deserved a truthful answer. He just couldn't give her one, because honestly he had no clue if he was going to NBA or not."I don't know Haley," he replied honestly.

He didn't know if he hadn't meet Haley this year the answer probably would have been 'yes'. This year would be the year that Duke won the championship, and if they didn't it wouldn't be for a long time and certainly not wile Nathan was there. The roster was filled with mainly seniors and juniors, and only a few sophomores and freshmen. Next year would be a rebuilding year for the team, and a rough one too. His chance at getting a lot of media attention was this year, and staying another in college would be a risky choice for his career. If he stayed, Nathan would be risking getting injured when he could be playing pro.

But now he had Haley. She was at Duke, and he didn't want to be away from her. He couldn't be away from her, he loved her too much. Nathan knew he wouldn't be able to leave Haley behind at Duke, while he went and lived out his dream. His dream would mean nothing to him if she wasn't there by his side.

"Nathan if you want to go to the NBA, you can," Haley said,

"Haley if I go to the NBA I am not going to be at Duke with you," Nathan reasoned.

Haley shook her head as she caressed Nathan's cheek, "You're not getting rid of me that easy Scott. Where you go I go, Nathan."

"Haley," Nathan began, "I can't let you give up Duke for me." It was the truth; Nathan didn't want Haley to give up his life for him. He couldn't let her give up her education follow him across the country.

"Nathan, I am not going to give you up for Duke. You are it for me Nathan. You're the guy I want to come home to at the end of the day, even if means sitting on the couch and watching ESPN with you. I love you Nathan, and I want be with you always," Haley said.

"And forever," Nathan replied before kissing Haley passionately. "But when the time comes we'll decided together about the NBA, Hales," Nathan added after pulling his lips away from him.

The cheerleader nodded simply, "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you Haley James," Nathan replied before leaning and kissing Haley again.

Haley James knew she wasn't perfect, and she knew she would never be. But hers and Nathan's love was perfect, they were perfect for each other. They had gone through so much in a short time, and yet after each trial and hardship their relationship just got stronger. It was perfect in Haley's eyes, and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of them again.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading this one and last one. There are still several chapters left in this story, so I am not finished yet. Anyway if you have any question/comments/review feel free to leave them. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Sixteen

It was December 13th, the day after Nathan's twenty first birthday, and Haley had yet to seen him since they had nice dinner together at a nice Italian restaurant. Haley had hoped to spend the whole night with Nathan, but the boys, Lucas and Jake, had other plans. Apparently the three boys had their own tradition for twenty-first birthdays, or any other monumental birthday. Haley hadn't protested when Jake and Lucas told her they were taking him for the rest of the night. Nathan deserved a night of fun, he had been stressing over her and basketball. Luckily this week was an off week, so there were no games leaving the only thing for Nathan to worry about Haley's impending visit to Tree Hill. The basketball star had invited her to stay with him over Christmas break, Haley had accepted. Nathan though was freaking out about his girlfriend meeting his mom. Haley knew he needed a break from the all the stress he had been experiencing, so she let him go out with boys, but she wouldn't have minded a call telling her he had gotten home safe.

Haley sighed as she got out of her bed; she had slept in her dorm room last night. It was odd being back in the small room, and even odder not to sleep next to Nathan or wake up in his arms. She checked her phone before getting dress; there were no calls from Nathan. She was starting to worry about him as she got dressed in her outfit of the day, a pair of dark brown corduroy pants and pink sweater paired with a jean jacket. The powder pink sweater clashed with Haley's neon pink cast. The freshman was annoyed greatly when she found out her wrist would be stuck in the obnoxious pink cast until after the New Year.

Her phone started to ring and Haley quickly answered it, "Nathan?"

"No it's Brooke; your boy is at his apartment along with Jake and Lucas. And they managed to reach a whole new level of stupidity last night, just come over me and Peyton are here," the brunette explained.

"What did they do?" Haley asked as she quickly brushed her hair and put a little makeup on.

"Just come over and see for yourself," Brooke replied.

Haley sighed, "I'll be there soon, bye Brooke."

"Bye, Haley, and hurry your missing out on some hilarious stuff right now!" Brooke chirped before hanging up.

Haley's mind began swirling with possibilities about what had happened last night with the boys as she laced up her brown converses. The cheerleader grabbed her phone and purse as she headed out the door.

"Tutor girl, finally you're here!" Brooke said as Haley walked into the apartment.

Haley smiled as placed her purse and jacket on the coat rack in the doorway, "So what's going on?"

"Brooke! You called Haley?" Nathan yelled from the living room.

Haley raised an eyebrow as she walked into the living room. There were empty bottles of beer and whiskey lying around on the floor, and empty pizza boxes scattered across the coffee table. The three boys sat all on the same couch, all in boxers and shirtless, with Peyton standing in front of them her arms crossed like a disappointed teacher. Haley looked at Nathan, he had a bandage on his shoulder blade and his hair, well his hair was a different story.

"You got a Mohawk?" Haley exclaimed as she and Brooke joined Peyton. She the realized Nathan was not the only one. "You and Lucas got a Mohawk?"

"Yeah," Nathan weakly replied. His normal nicely cut hair was now styled into a short Mohawk. Lucas's Mohawk on the other hand was much taller compared to his brothers.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Why do you have a bandage on your shoulder?"

"We kind of, well we all got tattoos last night," Nathan mumbled.

"Lucas! Jake! How drunk did you get my boyfriend last night!" Haley yelled, earning laughs from Peyton and Brooke.

"How is this funny?" Haley asked,

Peyton rolled her eyes, "It's funny because they don't remember any of it they were so wasted. Plus, they don't even know what their tattoos look like because they have to keep the bandage on for twenty-four hours."

"Haley, we didn't mean to get that drunk," Luke spoke up. "I mean I really didn't want to get another tattoo, my mom flipped out the last time."

"You seriously don't know what you got Nathan?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head, "Nope. I am just wondering why Jake didn't wake up with Mohawk like me and Luke."

"I guess even when I am drunk, I am more sensible then the both of you," Jake replied.

"You still ended up with tattoo on your chest," Brooke pointed out.

"Have a fun time explaining that to Jenny too," Peyton added.

Haley smirked, this was kind of funny. How many times did a person get to see Nathan Scott with Mohawk? "You two did get pictures right?"

"Oh, I have plenty. I walked in and they were still passed out so I got some of them asleep too," Brooke snickered.

Nathan groaned, "Brooke, please don't show anyone of those pictures. It's bad enough I may have gotten some embarrassing tattoo!"

"I am going to so laugh if ends up being one of those cheesy mom tattoos," Luke joked.

"Shut up Pucas, you still don't know what your first tattoo means!" Nathan shouted.

Haley sighed, "Okay. Let's worry about the tattoos later and do something to you twos hair. I don't think either you want to walk around Duke with Mohawk."

"I don't know, it's kind of growing on me Hales, I think I might just keep it," Nathan smirked.

"I have to agree little brother, Brooke you wouldn't mind if I kept it?" Lucas asked.

"No!" Both Brooke and Haley yelled at the same time.

* * *

An hour later the group of six sat in the local Café eating a decent breakfast. The Scott brothers were now Mohawk free, and sported matching buzz cuts instead. All three boys were in horrible moods due to their hangovers and no amount of coffee seemed to be helping them.

"Mom's going to kill me," Lucas muttered as he sipped his coffee.

"My mom is too, if this headache doesn't first," Nathan replied, he was suffering the after effects of the alcohol from last night. He had no idea how much they consumed but it was defiantly a lot for him to get such a killer headache.

Haley rolled her eyes, "It serves you two right, wait three right."

"Hey I only got a small tattoo," Jake defended. His bandage only covered a three inch long space on his chest, compared to the bandaged that cover almost half of Nathan's shoulder blade or the bandage that cover Lucas's forearm completely.

"Just because we have bigger bandages doesn't mean are tattoos are huge," Nathan countered before stuffing his mouth with bites of his pancakes.

"Mom is going to kill me," Lucas said.

Brooke sighed, "Lucas, Karen is not going to kill you, your twenty-one you can legally get tattoo."

"Yeah, it's not like you Brooke you got matching ones like last time," Peyton pointed out.

"Oh my gosh! What if they all three got matching tattoos last night!" Haley suggested.

The three boys exchanges glances and then shook their heads. "There is no way, Haley," Nathan replied. Even drunk, the basketball star knew he would never agree to getting matching tattoos.

"Okay, but if they are matching you are getting one big I told you so," Haley mumbled.

"Whatever we'll deal with the tattoos later, I have to get to class," Lucas announced. Even though the boys were still hung over, it was a Wednesday and they still had classes. It was another mystery on why they had gotten so drunk on a school night, especially Nathan who had a two hour basketball practice.

Nathan groaned, "I am so glad I only have one class today."

"I hate to break to you Nathan but you have practice, and you said you needed help in your Literature class," Haley reminded.

"Hales I love you but you just made realize I am going to have a horrible day," Nathan said.

"At least you can legally buy alcohol now," Jake said, earning glares from everyone at the table.

"Oh no, you three are staying away from alcohol for a very long time," Brooke declared.

* * *

Haley nervously walked into Dr. Stacey's office building; it was her first time going to counseling without Nathan. She had only been back in treatment for two weeks, but she was seeing her psychologist twice a week and the office was slowly become more familiar. Being in familiar surrounding didn't help Haley be any less nervous, she wanted Nathan to be there but he was in class. He had felt really bad when he realized that he couldn't come, and Haley had somehow convinced him it was okay. It was really wasn't though, she really needed Nathan sitting outside in the waiting room to hug her and kiss her after she was finished pouring out her emotions to pretty much a complete and utter stranger.

"So how are you doing today Haley?" Dr. Stacey asked as she sat down in her usual white arm chair. Haley was sitting in what was becoming her usual spot on the far edge of the couch sitting as far as away as she could from the doctor.

"Good, my day has been interesting," Haley admitted, as she noticed Dr. Stacey was wearing a winter white suit. Haley had yet to see the doctor in any colors other than white or khaki and it bugged her to no end that there was no color in the therapy room.

"Really, what happened?"

"Um, my boyfriend and his friends got tattoos and Nathan and his brother got Mohawks. They did this all last night when they were drunk, so me, Brooke, and Peyton have been dealing with them this morning," Haley replied.

"Oh, okay so you really have had an interesting morning," Dr. Stacey chuckled as she read something in Haley's white folder. "So last time we were talking about your parent's divorce, now you mentioned they have reconciled?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, my dad and mom are living together. I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes at Thanksgiving. It was weird; it was like they never got divorce."

"Do they seem happy?"

"My parents are happy people, a little crazy too. When they got divorce it was this real big shock, no one saw it coming. So I guess their happy, but I thought they were happy before the divorce so I really don't know," Haley said.

"Are you happy?" Dr. Stacey asked.

"I am the happiest I've ever been. Everything just seems like its falling into place. My grades are good, Duke keeps on winning, cheer is great I feel like I can actually enjoy it for once, and then me and Nathan are better than ever," Haley smiled as she remember her conversation with Nathan after her first counseling session.

"So you feel like you're enjoying cheer now more then you did before?" Dr. Stacey questioned as she scribbled a note in Haley's folder.

"Yeah, I mean I can't do much because of my cast. I just feel like it's not a big deal, if I am flyer. I thought in high school if I wasn't a flyer it was going to be the end of the world, but now I am realizing it's not that big of deal," Haley explained.

"So is flying what triggered your anorexia last time?"

"In a way, I had to live up to my other's sisters legacies. They all three had been captains and flyers their senior year, I felt pressured to do the same. So I dieted, and then dieting turned into starving. Then before I knew I couldn't stop, and no one notice, my family doesn't notice me," Haley said.

"Did your friends notice?"

Haley shook her head, "Not in high school this time was different tough. Nathan noticed and so did the rest of my friends. They care more about me then my family I feel like. When I went home for Thanksgiving I felt so bad because my parents were so proud of me and my recovery. They didn't know I had relapsed and I didn't tell them because I hadn't admitted to myself yet. I didn't eat anything Thanksgiving Day, and no one noticed, a house of fourteen people didn't notice."

Dr. Stacey sighed, "Are you sure, Haley? They may have been in denial about what was going on with you. It can be hard for a family to realize a love one has relapsed."

"I am pretty sure. That's why I don't feel bad about not spending Christmas with them. I am going to spend with Nathan and my friends, they're my family now. They're the ones that care about me, they call just talk not because mom makes them, we joke and have fun," Haley explained.

"I see how did your family take the news of your relapse?"

Haley gulped, "I didn't tell them."

"You didn't tell them?"

"Nope, and my family watched the Duke game and they saw me on TV with rest of the cheerleaders. They didn't even notice my hot pink cast that was clearly visible. I doubt they would even notice a relapse if they can't notice a cast," Haley said.

"You said they watched the Duke game. Haley, your family is trying I am sure, you said before they redecorated the living room just for you. I am sues they would be supportive just like your friends if you told them about the relapse," Dr. Lynn urged.

Haley shook her head, "They wouldn't. They took me off of cheerleading last time, and my parents didn't even want me to go to Duke Originally. They wanted me to go to community college for two years, and stay at home then go to Clemson. If I tell them I relapse they'll be up here packing my bags and trying to get me to go back to South Carolina."

"I am sure they wouldn't do that, if you told them about the support system you have at Duke. How do they like Nathan, I assuming your family has met him?" The doctor questioned.

"Well my brothers and dad love him as a basketball player, which might make things easier when I do tell them about Nathan," Haley replied.

Dr. Stacey sighed, "Your family doesn't know about Nathan either?"

"No, when I told them I wasn't coming home for Christmas I said I was spending break with my friends, which I am. I just left out the part that I was staying with my boyfriend."

"I am guessing Nathan's family knows about, so if he told his family why didn't you?"

Haley shrugged, "I guess when I met Nathan, I had already met a part of his family in a way. Brooke is dating Lucas, whose is Nathan's brother. Brooke and Lucas might as well be married. So meeting Nathan's family wasn't as big of deal because I was friends with two of Nathan's closet family members. I mean I didn't even really freak out that much when I meet his grandparents after only dating him for a month."

"So are you nervous about telling your parents about Nathan?"

"No, not really. I mean, I know I need to tell my parents soon. Especially since, I might not be going to Duke next year if Nathan enters the draft and gets drafted. Which if he does enter the draft he's defiantly getting drafted, I just hope it's somewhere on the East Coast. I really am not a West Coast, or Mid West girl," Haley said.

Dr. Stacey raises one eyebrow, "You and Nathan are taking about your future?"

"Yeah, of course. We're not just some college romance; we've talked about getting married spending the rest of our lives together. I mean I don't think we're going to run off and get married if Nathan enters the draft, if that's what you're thinking. Marriage is not coming anytime soon," Haley answered.

"Are you afraid of telling your parents because your parents about Nathan because you're worried about now they would react to their eighteen year old being in a serious, more than likely ending in marriage, relationship?" Dr. Stacey asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah I am. I mean my parents are pretty laid back, but when I become or got diagnosed with anorexia, they became really not laid back with me. I know they worry and I know I don't tell them a lot of stuff it's just; I've always had to be independent. Mom and dad they were always running after different kids, but I was the youngest and guess they were more worried about my older siblings driving or drinking then packing my lunch for school"

"But they got stricter with you after you were diagnosed with anorexia?"

"Yeah, they pulled me off cheer, wanted to know the names of the people I was hanging out with, what time I was going to be home, they were being parents to me. It's just I needed them to be parents to me when I was younger, not when I was a senior in high school. I mean they still try sometimes but I just, I convinced them that I am grown up, and I am. I just know that's not going them to stop freaking out about me and Nathan, and if they find out about the relapse to. They're going to go into parent mode, but I am eighteen and I haven't needed them to be parents for a long time," Haley explained.

"Your parents are always going to want what's the best for you Haley," Dr. Stacey began, "They just may have a different opinion about certain matters. Even though you are eighteen and can make your own decisions you should still listen to your parents opinions. You just need to let them in, and if they freak out you just have to remind them that you are a grown up."

"Do you think it would be crazy if I and Nathan did get married?" Haley asked.

"Well, I've only heard you talk about him, but I can tell you really love him. I also think that if you do want to marry him at such a young age you should make a plan. So you don't have to sacrifice things like your education, or your health. Marriage can be an emotional roller coaster and it's not something you should rush into right after relapsing from eating disorder," Dr. Stacey advised.

"I understand," Haley said.

Dr. Stacey smiled, "Well I think that's good for today. I'll see you next week."

Haley sighed as she approached the receptionist desk. Her mind was still swirling with her own thoughts. How did she and Dr. Stacey get on the topic of marriage? Haley and Nathan had talked about getting married once, and she hadn't thought about it again until now. Even though they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together they didn't really talk about making it official.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

Haley's eyes widen as she saw who was saw who was sitting behind the receptionist desk, "Hey Rachel. I just need to make my next appointment."

"Of course, I am sure you took the break up with Nathan pretty hard and need all the help you can get," Rachel smirked as began typing something into the computer. "Would you like a Monday or Wednesday," she asked wile Haley just stood in shock.

"Monday afternoon is fine," Haley mumbled after regaining her composure. She couldn't believe Rachel worked at her therapist office! The girl needed help herself.

"Fabulous Dr. Stacey will see you at four on Monday, have a good day Haley, and if you see Nathan tell him I said hi," Rachel grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked away, Rachel was not worth her time. The red head was delusional, and Haley wondered why she had ever been jealous of Rachel when she kissed Nathan. The cheerleader then began to worry, Rachel worked for Dr. Stacey, and Dr. Stacey only worked with patients who suffered from eating disorder and post traumatic stress. Rachel also as a receptionist would have access to patient records, meaning Rachel could easily find out about Haley's anorexia.

* * *

"Hales your freaking out over nothing," Nathan said as he watched Haley pace back in forth in the living room later that night.

"Nathan, this is not nothing! Rachel is crazy! I don't like the idea of her knowing about my problem," Haley replied.

"I get that Haley, but Rachel isn't stupid. She can't tell anybody about your eating disorder she'll lose her job and you could press charges, now can you help me with taking off my bandage?" He asked.

Haley sighed, "Yeah take off your shirt."

Nathan quickly pulled his red polo off and threw it onto the ground, as Haley sat on the couch next to him. The honey blonde girl carefully lifted up the edges of the bandage before gently pulling it off to reveal Nathan's tattoo. The tattoo was of a raven with it wings spread out as if it was flying. The raven was black but around the edges of the feathers Haley could make out a tinge of deep navy blue. It took up only a small space on Nathan's right shoulder blade, but it was just the right size not too big or small.

"How bad is it?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled, "I like it."

"What is it?"

"A Raven."

"I am never going to hear the end of this from Whitey," Nathan groaned.

"Who is Whitey?" Haley asked.

"My high school basketball coach, Tree Hill's mascot is a Raven," Nathan explained.

Haley shrugged, "Well, I love it."

"Really?"

"Of course," Haley said before kissing Nathan on the cheek. "Even though you got it while you were drunk it's not that pointless. I know you really loved being a Raven, and it meant a lot to you. When you and Luke, and everyone talks about high school your faces just brighten. Tree Hill is a special place to you, and the Ravens are a part of that."

"So do you think I am going to like Tree Hill?"

"There is only one Tree Hill Haley, and it's defiantly one of the kind, just like you. It's where I grew up, where my family is, and I love the place."

"So what do you love more me or Tree Hill?"

"You," Nathan answered before kissing Haley on the lips. "I love you more than anything Haley. One day you me are going to have our own home wherever you want, and it's going to be where we raise our kids. It's going to be where they grew up, where their family is, and I am going to love it more than Tree Hill."

Haley smiled, and for the rest of the night they talked. They talked about their future together. They talked about how many kids they were going to have and what their names would be. The couple didn't agree on everything like Nathan insisted on getting Haley a huge ring when the time it came for him to propose. Haley on the other hand just wanted something simple. The two compromised on the ring and then began discussing next topic in their future. They didn't necessarily agree on everything. They did agree on one thing, as long as they had each other they were home.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter out soon so keep an eye out for it! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave any comments/review/question/feedback you have. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Seventeen

Tree Hill was a magical place, and as soon as Haley James saw the welcome sign she had the look. Nathan knew that look, it was the look that everyone from Tree Hill had when their beloved town was mention. It was look of a person who had fallen under the spell of Tree Hill. Nathan couldn't help but smile as he watched his girlfriend stare out of the window as they drove through the town and to his childhood home. He could tell that she was falling in love with the place that he grown up he calling home.

"This is your house?" Haley asked in shock as she climbed out of Nathan's SUV. The house that stood in front of Haley was large two story brick house with attached four car garage.

"Yeah," Nathan replied as he made his way over to Haley. Je quickly kissed her on cheek before smirking, "Nervous yet?"

"No, why would I be nervous I just have to me your mom, aunt, and uncle. You on the other hand will have to meet not only my parents but my six siblings," Haley said. The cheerleader had called and confessed to her parents on the way to Tree Hill about staying with her boyfriend over Christmas. Lydia and Jimmy weren't upset, they just really wanted to met Nathan, and soon.

Nathan grimaced, "You think we can do that intervals or something?"

"Nope, I attend to throw you into the shark tank commonly known as the James' family house," Haley grinned.

Nathan shook his head, "Okay. Let's unload the trunk, we have to get through the Scott family then we'll worry about your family after break."

Haley rolled her eyes as they began to unpack the car, "My family is not the bad, just really overwhelming."

"Haley," Nathan began as put down her large black suitcase. "I am now starting to realize why Brooke avoided meeting my grandparents for five years. It's freaks me out to think about your parents, not to mention the rest of your family. What if they hate me? Then what do we do?"

"Nathan my brothers idolize you, I don't think we will have that problem," Haley said as she slung her book bag onto her back. She had somehow managed to only bring three bags on the trip, a large suitcase, her book bag containing school stuff, and her purse. Nathan on their hand had two duffle bags, his book bag, and laptop case.

"Yeah, you know they probably won't like me after they finding out I am dating their little sister. Trust me, I may not have a little sister but Luke does and he is insanely protective over Lily," Nathan explained.

"Isn't Lilly like four?" Haley asked,

Nathan sighed, "Yeah but still, you have three probably crazy over protective brothers, and a dad. Hales that's kind of intimidating."

"Okay, Nathan you are stressing over nothing. Let's get through me meeting you family, and get through Christmas and New Years. Then we will worry about when the whole meet the James Family thing is going to happen," Haley suggested.

"Fine and my mom is walking out the front door so prepare yourself," Nathan replied.

"Nathan!" A middle age blonde yelled with a big smile on her face as she walked out of the front door. Haley knew who it was; it was Deb, Nathan's mother. "Your finally here!" Deb exclaimed as she embraced her son in a hug.

"Hey mom, it's good to see you," Nathan said as his mother released him from her hug. "Mom, this is Haley my girlfriend," he added motioning to Haley.

"Oh my gosh, you're prettier then Mae described," Deb began as she pulled Haley into a hug. "I like you already, I've heard so much about you."

Haley bit her lip, "Thank you Mrs. Scott."

"Just call me Deb, Haley everyone does," Deb explained.

"Okay mom, me and Haley really should get these bags inside. We promised everyone we meet up at the River Court," Nathan said.

Deb smiled, "Don't stay out to long, I am cooking supper. Or I am bringing stuff over from Karen's."

"We'll be back, mom," Nathan replied as he Haley began to carry their stuff inside the house.

* * *

The River Court was the same old River Court to Nathan, with its black pavement and it's picture perfect view of the river. But to Haley, the River Court was just as new and magical as the rest of Tree Hill. She unlike her boyfriend was experiencing effect of the River Court for the first time. The court with its small bleachers and ratty basketball nets seemed to have a way of bringing people from different places, backgrounds, or circumstances together. The court had brought Lucas and Nathan together, and tonight it bring together Nathan's old Tree High friends and Haley.

Haley got along quickly with his friends, after Nathan introduced her to his old friends from High school. She already knew Jake, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton. But it was the first time she was meeting the rest of the gang, Skills, Mouth, Tim, and Bevin. Haley fitted in flawlessly and it was like she was meant to be there, like she had actually gone to high school with them. Nathan couldn't be happier, he loved the fact that his girlfriend was falling in love with his home town and was getting along great with his friends.

Haley smiled as she watched the boys, minus Mouth, play basketball. She and the girls sat on the bleachers chattering about different things and cheering on their respective boyfriends. Peyton cheered for Jake, Haley for Nathan, Brooke for Lucas, and Bevin cheered on Skills, her boyfriend since senior year. Mouth announced the game, like he had been doing since high school.

As the game progressed Haley started to daydream imagining what her life would have been like if she had gone to Tree Hill High. Entering freshmen year Haley could see herself known as the last James, or Quinn's baby sister. Quinn would have been a senior like she was when Haley entered Honey Groove, and would complained about driving her to school like she had done in real life. Haley would be a cheerleader, a tutor, and popular little freshmen like she had been in Honey Groove. She could see herself meeting Nathan, who would of been the big man on campus, by running into him in the halls during class. They would become an unlikely couple, a freshmen cheerleader and the Varsity basketball star that was junior. They would of made it worked, and they would have been High school sweethearts. Haley imagine the memories she would have with the group of people surrounding herself. They would of been best friends then. Brooke and Peyton would of taken her under their wing, and they would pick out prom dresses and have slumber parties together. And even when they all went off to college two years earlier then she, they would still be close. Haley would of quit cheerleading so she could spend more time at Duke with Nathan and the rest of her friends. She would of never been anorexic, because she would of had her true family around her.

She knew she was lucky to find them though. It was rough, hard, long and twisted road to them but she had found them. She had found Nathan who was now and forever her family, and by extension Haley now had a town full of people who loved her because she was Nathan's family now. She was cared about, she was loved, and Haley knew she was where she truly belonged.

* * *

The next morning the normal group of six ate breakfast together at Karen's Café. Karen and Keith had instantly fallen in love with Haley like the rest of Nathan's friends. Haley and Karen had become quick friends as Haley's mother had use to run a place similar to Karen's and the two seemed to share a lot in common. Lily had even given Haley her seal of approval and told her cousin 'Natey' that she liked his girlfriend very much. Keith was just happy that his nephew had brought home a girlfriend, and he was overjoyed that Haley was actually a good girl.

"Tutor girl come on! I have some last second Christmas shopping to do!" Brooke whined, the group had finished breakfast several minutes earlier and were just talking. Haley though had left the group to talk to Karen. Brooke had been planning on going to the Tree Hill mall since before the group had left Duke. Haley and Peyton hadn't been thrilled about the idea, but Brooke was determined to go shopping even though most of her shopping had been done weeks ago.

"I am coming, Brooke," Haley mumbled before saying her goodbyes to Karen and Keith.

"Brooke don't spend all day at the mall," Lucas said.

"Haley if you need rescuing from Brooke just call," Nathan added.

"Peyton come back in one piece," Jake said.

The three girls rolled their eyes as they made their way to the door.

"We can handle Brooke, boys," Peyton replied, "Bye Jake."

"Bye Luke!" Brooke squealed before walking out the door behind Peyton.

"If don't hear from me or Peyton in three hours we are being held hostage by Brooke," Haley began, "Bye Nathan!"

All three boys sighed as their girls walked out of the Café. The three we're still sitting in the booth that they and their girlfriends had occupied. Their girlfriends though had left with Brooke who was a not only a Christmas fanatic, but a shopaholic. The girls would surely not be seen by their boyfriends for the rest of the day.

"So what are we doing today?" Jake asked, "My parents volunteered to spend the whole day with Jenny, so I am completely free."

Luke shrugged, "Skills, Tim, and Mouth have family stuff to do so it's just us three."

"Actually, I have plans," Nathan admitted.

"What do you mean you have plans Nate?" Luke asked.

"What did you forget to buy Haley a Christmas present?" Jake added

Nathan frowned, "I bought Haley's present like three weeks ago, thank you very much. And what I can't have plans?"

"Nathan, your my brother and I live with you. The only time you have plans is when you're up to something, basketball, sometimes school stuff, but mostly the plans you make are ones that involve Haley," Luke explained.

"So that means you're up to something," Jake said.

"I am not up something!" Nathan exclaimed earning knowing glares from Jake and Luke. "Okay maybe I am up to something but it's not anything bad!" He admitted.

"Okay little brother what are you about to do? You know I like a heads up before you make a giant mess of something, so I can start to figure out how I am going to clean up after you," Luke smirked.

"Why do you think I am going to mess something up?" Nate asked.

Jake sighed, "Usually you tell us about your idiotic schemes and we put a stop on them before they happen. When you don't tell us is means you've been thinking about whatever your planning to do, and then we get to see it blow up in your face."

"This isn't going to blow up in my face," Nathan began, "But I might need you two's help."

"I am not helping you in less I have all the details Nathan," Lucas said.

"Fine," Nathan replied. "Just you two can't tell Peyton or Brooke; this cannot get back to Haley."

Jake shook his head, "I don't like the sound of this."

"It's not bad, it's just not something I want Haley to know about until the right moment," Nathan said.

"Nate, just tell us," Luke instructed.

"Luke, okay remember the offer Grandma Mae made when she visited us last, and the time before that and the time before that? Well, I've been thinking, and I am going to take her up on it," Nathan replied.

Lucas's eyes widen and jaw dropped, "You, you are what?"

"Wait what's going on here?" Jake asked confused about what offer Nate was talking about.

"Grandma Mae has always told me and Luke when we found the girl; she would pay for the ring and help us pick it out, no string attached. It's just something she always wanted to do for us," Nathan explained.

"When you mean ring, you mean like the ring?" Jake questioned. "Like the one with a diamond on it? The one you give to the girl you know after you asked them a certain question?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah that ring Jake. You know it's called an engagement ring?"

"I don't believe what I am hearing right now," Lucas began. "Nathan you are going to get a ring? I can't believe you're thinking about asking Haley to you know. She's eighteen and Nathan you just turned twenty one, plus you been dating for like what four, five months?"

"I know it's crazy Lucas. Its Haley though, I almost lost her and I am not going to take that chance again," Nathan said. After how close he had came to losing Haley at Thanksgiving Nathan knew he never wanted to take the chance again. He wanted her to be his wife, so the world could know that she was his to have and to hold. She wasn't just his girlfriend, Haley was so much more than that and Nathan didn't want to waste time.

Jake nodded, "Nathan I get that, but you and Haley only broke up for like what two weeks? And I thought you two didn't even consider that a break up?"

"It doesn't matter, I could of lost Haley in more than one way. It made me realize even more that she was the one. So are you two going to help me or not?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, Nathan," Jake said.

"I never thought I see the day my little brother would find a girl he wanted to marry. I'll help you Nate, but you so owe me. Now what do you need me

to do?" Luke asked.

Nathan grinned, "You think you two can cover for me? I am going to Wilmington to meet up with Grandma since she and grandpa are spending Christmas there with Great-Aunt April. We're going to go shopping at some mall down there, but I don't how long it is going to take. So, if I am not back by the time Brooke is done shopping with the girls, can you just make something up and cover for me?"

"Sure, me and Jake we'll call you when the girls are almost done shopping. And then me and Jake will come up with some cover for you," Luke said.

"Thanks guys I owe you," Nathan replied.

* * *

Nathan Scott had never appreciated Brooke Davis obsession with shopping until today. The girls had stayed at the mall all day, and afterwards Brooke had made them stay at Karen's house with her and help wrapped gifts. Brooke's actions enable Nathan to drive to Wilmington and back without needing Jake and Lucas to cover for him with Haley. He arrived back to house just before Haley, and had just enough time to safely hide the ring away.

"Nathan I am back!" Haley yelled from the downstairs foyer.

"I am upstairs Haley," Nathan shouted back.

Haley was exhausted from her day of shopping with Brooke, and she couldn't be happier that she and Nathan were staying in for the night. It was still a few days before Christmas Day but she could already feel the Christmas craziness coming. "You are so lucky you did not have to go shopping Brooke," Haley muttered as she walked into Nathan's bedroom.

Nathan smiled, "Long day?"

"Yes, what did you and the boys do?" She asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Um, nothing much," Nathan lied. "I mainly worried that Brooke had kidnapped you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I went somewhat willingly."

"Somewhat?" Nathan asked.

"I would of rather spent the day with you," Haley admitted.

"Me too," Nathan replied before kissing Haley on the lips. Haley kissed him fiercely back, as she felt Nathan's fingers in her hair. Soon the two were lost in their own world as they continued kissing each other.

"Nathan," Haley mumbled pulling away from Nathan; they were now lying down on his bed.

"Yeah, Hales?" Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I like it here. I like it here in Tree Hill, it's really nice," Haley smiled.

Nathan grinned, "I told you would love it."

"Of course I do, it's your home town. It's where you and my friends grew up. You all have some many memories here good and bad, and you all still love it here. This place is special to you Nathan, I only wished I had my own Tree Hill when I was growing up," Haley said.

"Hales you have your own town, Honey Groove," Nathan replied.

The cheerleader shook her head, "It's not Tree Hill. I never felt like I was home in Honey Groove. And when I came here it was like I was home, and it's because of you. This is your home Nathan, and I wished it could be mine too," Haley admitted.

"It's only my home if you're here Haley. Tree Hill it's a special place, it has this feeling that you get when your here. It makes people feel like they belong, but I don't belong in Tree Hill. The only place I belong is standing to next to you," Nathan replied.

Haley quickly pecked Nathan on lips. "I think this is where we belong, Nathan. It's so easy to imagine our future here. The whole day I could just see you teaching our kids how to play basketball on the River Court. I could see myself at Karen's helping a teenage Lily with her homework. We would have the perfect house and Brooke and Lucas would be right next door, and Jake, Peyton, and Jenny would be across the street."

"Haley I want those things too, but there's no NBA teams in Tree Hill. And Charlotte is a good three hour drive," Nathan said.

"I know but if you do enter the draft and we end up in some strange state I don't want that to become our home, the place where we have a family, just because it's where we ended up. I want the place where we settle down to be special, and Tree Hill is. It's where you grew up, its where your family is. It's the place that made you and my new family the people you are, and I want Tree Hill to be the place we live," Haley explained.

Nathan smiled." It will be Haley. I promise. Besides there is no way that I am going to let any of my future sons to play for anybody other then the Ravens," he joked.

Haley laughed, "Okay but he's probably going to get bullied by his teammates since you have a Raven tattooed on your shoulder blade."

"Hey, I am legend at that school," Nathan said.

"Sure you are," Haley replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

Christmas had come and went in a blink of an eye, and it was now New Years' Eve, and the gang was at Tric to bring in the new year. Haley knew exactly what her New Year's Resolution was; to complete her recovery. She didn't want to go back to being anorexic; she couldn't even believe that a few weeks ago she had been struggling with a relapse. Haley didn't understand why she did relapse, it was a mystery to her and she figured it was stress.

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked as Haley sat down at table with her brunette Friend, Peyton, and Bevin.

Haley shrugged, "Last I saw him, he was helping Lucas with bringing some stuff up from basement or something."

"Knowing the boys their probably doing something stupid like tequila shots," Peyton said.

"I thought they agreed to lay off the alcoholic beverages after last time," Brooke replied.

"What happened last time?" Bevin asked.

Haley shook her head, "The boys went out for Nathan's twenty first birthday. The next day they woke up with tattoos and Luke and Nathan had Mohawks."

Bevin nodded nonchalantly as took a sip of her margarita.

"Yeah, Karen was really upset with Lucas getting another tattoo and it's another Chinese symbol that he has no clue what it means," Brooke said. Lucas had ended up with another Chinese symbol in black on his forearm. It was different the one had gotten on his shoulder in high school, but he had no clue what either meant.

"Deb was okay with Nathan's tattoo and I kind of like it, it's a Raven," Haley began, "She's just not exactly happy he was drunk when he got it."

"I really just hope they're not doing something stupid," Peyton said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jake exclaimed as he, Luke, Skills, and Tim walked up to the table their girls were sitting at.

Brooke smirked, "You know Jake, what exactly did you get tattooed on your chest?"

Jake crossed his arms, "Jenny's birthday."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Bevin chirped.

Haley sighed; Nathan wasn't with the rest of guys. She hoped he wasn't drinking, he had seemed pretty down about something on the way to the party and he avoided talking about it. "Lucas where is Nathan?" Haley asked.

"He's outside getting some air, I think," Lucas answered.

"Thanks, I'll be back in sec," Haley replied as she got up from the table and went to search for Nathan. She was worried about Nathan, which was odd because usually it was the other way around. He just seemed off after he had talked to Deb before leaving for Tric. Haley knew that Deb and Nathan's relationship wasn't the best, and she was worried they may had argument or something. Whatever it was, it was bothering Nathan.

"Hey you," Haley smiled as she walked out the back door of Tric. Nathan was sitting down on the back porch just staring at the brick wall in front him not responding, "Earth to Nathan, it's Haley speaking,"

"Yeah, Haley?" He finally responded looking at Haley for the first time since she found him.

Haley knew there was something wrong with Nathan the moment she looked into his eyes. They were full of heart of sadness, instead of the usual love and compassion they held when he looked at her. His eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did when he wore a blue shirt like the bright blue button down he was currently wearing. They didn't brighten when he said her name like usual, instead they darken.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Haley asked as she sit down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's nothing I am just needed some air, that's all," Nathan said.

Haley frowned, "Nathan I can tell something's bothering you and I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Haley you don't need to worry about this," Nathan replied.

"Well, I am," Haley paused. "Nathan usually you're the one that worries now it's my turn."

Nathan tighten his jaw, "Hales it's just something you don't need to get involve in okay?"

"You know Nathan you don't want me to worry you need to tell me what's going on," Haley shot back.

"I just found out some news and I don't like it," Nathan sighed. "You know how my dad is supposed to be in prison for five to ten years?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, something about bad business deals or something right?"

"Yeah. Anyway my mom told me that's he's getting out Haley," Nathan admitted.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley sighed. "I am sorry; I know you and your dad didn't get along."

"That's not even the beginning of it," Nathan muttered as he stood up. "He's getting out soon and before I know he's going to be at every one of my games. He's going to be pressuring me, taunting me, and I can't even think about what he would say about you and me! Haley, he caused me to crack once and I thought I would never have to worry about him again. And now he's just going to waltz back in and ruin everything!"

"No, he's not Nathan," Haley said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Nathan. "You the strongest person I know. You're the person that stood by my side even I after I told you I hated you. You're the man, who saved me for myself, and you are stronger then you think you are. Dan can't touch you now, Nathan. You're an adult now if you don't want him in your life, he doesn't have to be."

"He still my dad, Hales," Nathan whispered. "He's still the man that taught me how to shoot a basketball, he was the parent that was there for me for sixteen years, he was one that raised me."

"I know Nathan, but do you really want to take that chance of him getting into your head?" Haley asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't stand him, he bullied me and pushed me over the edge, but he's my dad. I was so happy when he got put in prison, and when my mom got full custody of me. It's just he's family and as much as I can't stand him, I can't bring myself to hate him," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, "I get that. I am just worried; I have never heard anything good about Dan, Nathan. I love you, but I am not strong like you. I can't watch as you get hurt Nathan; I can't stand by your side and see you put yourself in a compromising situation. I can't, I'll crack."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, Haley. You aren't ready to get into this Dan situation. You're still working on getting yourself better, and I don't want you to have to worry about me. I need you though, I need you to just get better and be with me for rest of my life," Nathan said as he rest his chin on top Haley's head.

"I am not a doll, I won't break. I just don't want to see you get hurt Nathan. Just promise me that you won't let Dan get to you," Haley said.

"I won't, it's you and me Haley. I won't let Dan get in the way of our future," he promised.

So far, Haley James wasn't so sure about the New Year. All her hopes about the new year had seemed to fade away as soon as Dan Scott was mentioned. Hopefully Dan Scott would stay away from her and Nathan. She didn't know what she would do if he came around Duke, but Haley was sure that she would do everything she could to keep him from hurting Nathan.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and continuing to support this story! Anyway feel free to leave any comments/questions. Thanks again-Bedazzlement


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Eighteen

Haley rubbed her temples as she reworked her Physics problem of the second time. She was only taking the bare minimum of classes this semester, but that didn't mean Haley cut back on her studying time. She and Peyton were studying together in the library while they waited on Brooke to finish a class. The brunette cheer captain had called both of the girls, and demanded to see them as soon as possible. The three girls had agreed to meet up in the library in between classes. Peyton and Haley had arrived at the same and were currently sitting at a rather large oak table in the middle of the library.

"We have a major crisis," Brooke said rather loudly as she rushed in and sat next to the girls.

"Brooke we're in the library," Peyton muttered.

"Yeah, so?" Brooke replied her voice getting louder , and causing her to earn glares from different tables.

Haley rolled her eyes and she shut her book, "It's means you have to be quiet."

"Whatever, we have a potential problem, Haley," Brooke said.

"Like what? It's something to do with cheer Brooke? Because I can't listen to you freaking out about the other team's cheer squad. Plus I still have another day in my cast so no tumbling or stunting for me for at least another week," Haley stated. After her relapse Haley had thought about quitting cheer, but had decided against. She did though quit as a tutor to relieve herself of extra stress.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah Brooke I am not going around UNC campus to snoop out their cheerleaders again, sorry."

"It's not cheer related," Brooke began," It's boy related."

"Brooke just explain, I have Physics stuff I have to get done," Haley replied motioning to her half worked out problems.

"Okay, so you know how the boys have been having 'NBA Live Night' once a week, since they all got the new one for Christmas?" Brooke asked. It had been three weeks since Christmas, and once a week the boys would get together at the Scott boys' apartment and play the newly released video game. It was the one night of the week that Haley stayed at her dorm room; otherwise she practically lived with Nathan.

"Yeah, Brooke we know," Peyton mumbled.

"Anyway, we all know that they get sucked into that game so we don't even talk to them on game nights. But, I had to go over to Lucas's and Nathan's last night because I forgot something in Luke's room. I just let myself in and went straight to his room, and I mean the boys realized I was there but they really didn't notice me," Brook rambled.

Haley sighed, "Brooke get to the point please."

"Well, when I was in Luke's room looking for what I had left I might of overheard the boys talking. See, one of them are thinking about proposing, I just don't know which once, because I couldn't tell because they had the volume on the TV loud and I was in the other room, so their voices were kind of muffled," Brooke explained. Both Peyton's and Haley's eyes widen and jaws dropped.

"Brooke what exactly did you hear, and are sure you heard right?" Peyton asked still in shock.

"One of the boys asked another when they we're going to pop the question. The other one I quote said, 'I don't know, I got the ring though'," Broke answered.

Haley bit her lip, "So one of the boys bought an engagement ring? What's the problem Brooke?"

"The problem is we don't who bought the ring." Brooke snapped. "Luckily, this situation is easy to solve. We just have to go through some of the guys stuff when we they aren't around and will find out who it is."

"No, Brooke we aren't doing that," Haley whined. She really didn't feel like going on a wild search for something.

"I know Jake isn't the one with ring," Peyton declared. "We always agreed that we could get married after I officially adopt Jenny."

Brooke nodded, "Still check boys are sneaky when they want to be. I figure the ring is in Nate's and Luke's apartment even if isn't theirs. I propose we go looking when they all have class tomorrow afternoon."

"Brooke are you being serious right now? You really want to spend time looking for a ring they may or may not be in one of boys possession? I mean shouldn't you and me be more worried about Dan getting released soon and how that's going to affect Luke and Nathan?" Haley asked. Dan Scott was getting released sometime soon, but the boys hadn't found out the exact date yet. Nathan and Lucas weren't taking it well, Nathan especially. Nathan hadn't talked much about his father's pending release, and it bother Haley to know he was bottling all his emotions up.

"Luke and Nathan aren't going to let us help through the whole Dan thing, Haley. The only people their going to talk about it too is each other, that's how's it's always been. So you can just put a smile on your face and do this one little thing for me, "Brooke said.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You are asking me to snoop through my boyfriend's apartment, that's a pretty big deal."

"Haley, you practically live in the apartment," Peyton replied.

"Thank you P. Sawyer, so this afternoon you and me are going through everything in the boys' apartment. And Peyton is going to look around Jake's apartment too, and then our mystery will be solved," Brooke declared with a smile on her face.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if we get caught you are so taking the blame for this."

* * *

"Okay, we only have an hour to look through everything before Luke get backs," Brooke announced as she and Haley walked into the boys apartment. The apartement was actaully fairly tidy for once. Usaully it was a mess but the boys had been doing their best to clean up after themselves more since Haley spent most of her time there.

"How are we suppose to find a ring in hour?" Haley asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I looked up the most common places and best places for boys to hide to engagement rings. Check the obvious underwear drawers, also check the not so obvious high shelves, luggage, gym bags, shoes, and socks."

"Brooke," Haley groaned. "I really have to check Nathan's gym bag? You know how bad that bag smells?"

"Exactly, if Nathan is the one hiding a ring he's going to put it in the one place you would never go near, his gym bag because it rinks. Now, you check Nate's room I'll check Luke's room and if we have time to spare will check the living room and kitchen," Brooke instructed.

Nothing. They found absolutely nothing. After an hour of searching the two girls were completely emptied hand. Haley had checked everything in Nathan's room even his gym bag. After while both girls gave up on finding the actual ring and searched for evidence. Brooke had even gone through the garbage can looking for a receipt. They didn't even find a receipt or jewelry store bag or any evidence that there was an engagement ring.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Brooke muttered as she and Haley walked into the gym for practice.

Haley sighed; she wouldn't be lying if she said that she had hoped there was a ring in Nathan's room. "Are you sure that you heard right Brooke?"

"I am positive, and there's nothing in Jake's apartment either according to Peyton," Brooke replied. The brunette had called Peyton on the way to gym, and she too had come up emptied handed.

"Maybe if one of them does have a ring they're keeping it in Tree Hill? We don't live in their parents' house so we can't easily find it like we could here," Haley suggested.

"I guess, or maybe they are just holding on to it? I read somewhere that some guys keep it on chain and wear it around their neck or put in this little bag and keep it their wallet. I mean they all know that if we knew someone was proposing that we, or I, would go looking for a ring. Oh my gosh, whoever has the ring is probably keeping it on them, or somewhere like Tree Hill, or the Boys Locker room!" Brooke ranted.

"The boy's locker room, seriously Brooke?" Haley replied as she sat down on the bleachers. The basketball team was still practicing and knowing Coach K the team would still be practicing long after it was time for them to be done.

Brooke nodded as she sat down next to Haley, "Yeah, think if Nathan is the one with the ring he has to hide extra good. You like live in the boys' apartment, so it would have to be somewhere else like his locker in the locker room. It's secure and you can't exactly just waltz in there."

"I see your point," Haley began as she glanced in Nathan's direction. He was currently talking to his coach, while the rest of the players were practicing their free throws. "I doubt it's Nathan though, we've been dating five months Brooke."

"Yeah, but you two are Nathan and Haley. Besides, I don't think it's Lucas, I hope he would know better than to buy a ring without consulting me first," Brooke said.

Haley smiled, "You two have been dating for like five years Brooke. I think Luke could pick out a ring that you would like without your help."

"Luke has no sense of style," Brooke replied.

"And you think Nathan or Jake does?" Haley asked.

Brooke smirked, "You know we're here early, and the basketball team is still practicing, we could slip into the boys' locker room really quick."

"That plan has so many flaws it is not even funny. We don't know which locker is Nathan's or his combo," Haley replied.

"His combo is probably something he won't forget like his birthday, and lots of times boys don't even shut their lockers," Brooke informed.

Haley rose on of her eyebrows, "When did you become an expert in boys' locker rooms?"

"Junior year, about the time I started talking to Lucas," Brooke answered with a grin on her face.

"I am not going to even ask, "Haley mumbled.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Let's go get the mats out."

* * *

Haley sighed as she walked into Nathan's room she had listen to Brooke talk about the ring all before, during, and after cheer practice. Even though it was kind of annoying that Brooke kept on talking about a ring that may or not exist, Haley kind of found some of Brooke's theories hilarious, and somewhat outrageous. The freshmen's favorite theory of Brooke's was that the ring was Nathan's and it was safely hiding away behind a loose brick in Karen's Cafe back in Tree Hill.

"Hey, I am back," Haley said to Nathan, who was sitting in at his desk in the corner of the room, as she kicked off her white tennis shoes.

"Just a second Hales, I am on the phone with my mom," Nathan announced as he motioned to the cell phone he was holding next to his ear. Haley nodded, and tried her hardest not to listen to Nathan's conversation as she plopped down on the bed and began to read her lit book. She couldn't help though if she ended a few bits and piece of things.

"The end of February?" Nathan asked and Haley instantly starting to think ant what he and his mom could be talking about.

"Are you going to go see him?" Nathan questioned and waited a few seconds to speak again, "No, I understand Mom. I am probably not either."

Haley turned a page in her lit book and tried to concentrate on the story she was supposed to be reading. She couldn't though as her mind was trying to piece together the conversation Nathan was having with Deb. All Haley could come up with that some guy was coming to visit and Deb and Nathan weren't going to see him.

"Yeah, I love you too Mom. Talk to you later, bye," Nathan said ending the phone call. He let a groan out as he placed his phone down on the desk before getting up from his chair.

"How's your mom?" Haley asked as Nathan laid down n the bed next to here.

"Good, how was cheer?" Nathan questioned.

Haley shrugged, "Same old same old. Brooke was being Brooke. On the bright side guess who's finally getting her cast off tomorrow?"

"Let me guess you," Nathan smiled. "You've been counting down the days since the doctor gave you the date, Hales."

"Well, I really don't like this shade of pink and this thing is itchy." Haley said.

"So do you have any idea why the apartment was wreck when I came in?" Nathan asked.

Haley bit her lip; she and Brooke didn't cover the tracks that well. They had left several drawers and cabinets open; shirts unfolded, socks unmatched, and left several receipts lying around. "Uh, no. Why did your mom call?" Haley replied quickly changing the subject.

"Dan is getting out at the end of February," Nathan said.

Haley gasped, "Oh, that soon?'

"Yeah, he served three years out of ten year sentence. Now he's getting out on probation because he had good behavior," Nathan muttered.

"End of February, playoffs start in March," Haley thought out loud.

"I know he gets out during the most stressful time of the year for me. My career is riding on this season Haley! If Duke doesn't get the Championship this year, we won't next year," Nathan stated as he sat up.

Haley nodded, "I know you want one really bad Nathan."

"I do, I mean my freshmen year we lost in the Final Four. We were so close, we lost because the other team had a lucky buzzer winning shot," Nathan explained. "Then sophomore year the game before Final Four, I messed up my ankle and had to sit out, and the team lost."

"You did your best though I am sure, just like you always do," Haley replied as she put her book on the nightstand.

"I guess, I could just hear my dad saying 'great players, make great plays son' and badgering me about shots I could of taken, or how I should of taken better care of my ankle," Nathan said.

"Nathan, you said it yourself the other team had a lucky shot, and last year you were hurt. There was nothing you could do, sometimes you lose even though you shouldn't, and sometimes you win when you shouldn't. At the end of the day you just have to realize you did the best you could," Haley asserted.

The basketball player sighed, "I know that, Haley. And I am not going to beat myself up if we end up losing in the playoffs."

"Good, now what are you going it do about Dan?" Haley asked.

"My mom doesn't want me to have anything to do with him," Nathan began," and Luke doesn't even acknowledge Dan as his father anymore. I can't blame either of them, and I guess the more I think about the more I realize he just going to mess up my life. So I am not going to go looking for him, and I guess I'll deal with him if he comes looking for me."

"Nathan that's like avoiding the situation," Haley replied.

"Well, that's my plan for the Dan situation. I have bigger things to worry about," Nathan said.

"So, what are we going to do about the NBA?" Haley asked out of the blue. Ever since Brooke had mentioned someone had bought a ring she wondered if it was Nathan because he may not be going to Duke next year. She knew Nathan and she knew that he would feel like he would have to propose if she moved with him. She didn't want that, she wanted to marry him; she just wanted him to ask her for the right reason.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't Haley. I want you with me but I don't want you to give your life up for me."

"Nathan if we stay we'll still have this problem next year. I'll be a sophomore and you'll be a senior and so will the rest of our friends," Haley pointed out.

"What are you getting at Hales?" Nathan sighed.

"It would be easier for me to start over at a new school next year, not when I am junior. Plus, it's not like I would even consider staying at Duke after you and everyone else graduates. Duke wouldn't be Duke without you and everyone else," Haley said.

"So let's say I get drafted to Minnesota where it's cold and freezing half the time and I know you, Haley, you hate the cold. What are you going to do? All of our friends are going to be here at Duke, when we might be on the other side of the country. I am going to be gone a lot of time, and you're going to have to start a whole new life and you're not going to know anyone but me. Is that what you want?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, it is what I want, but it's not a new life Nathan. It's just a new chapter of the life I started here at Duke with you. Moving is unavoidable, it's going to happen sooner or later. It's your call, if you want to enter the draft, enter it. I know playing in the NBA is your dream and I want you to have that chance," Haley replied.

Nathan shook his head, "I got another dream, and it's to make sure you and I live a long happy life together with no regrets. If I let you give up Duke are you going to regret it later down the road?"

"Are you going to regret maybe getting drafted?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Haley bit her lip, "Duke wasn't my first choice for college Nathan. I wanted to go to Clemson; I remember being seven years old and going to a football game dressed up in Clemson cheerleading outfit. I don't regret not going to Clemson, because I came here and found you. So no I am not going to regret leaving Duke for you, because I am suppose to be with you."

"What about your parents? Haley, they haven't even met me. You can't tell me they won't be furious when their eighteen year old daughter is leaving college to move with her boyfriend," Nathan stated.

"They can get over that, I am adult and I'll be nineteen when we move," Haley stated.

"You really want me to enter don't you?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, "I want you to follow your dreams Nathan, because my dream is to make sure you live the happiest life you can."

"Okay, I understand. But don't complain when I am in the NBA and have a lot of money that I use to spoil you," Nathan smirked.

"I like to be spoiled, but your kisses do the trick," Haley replied.

Nathan smiled as kissed her on the lips, "Really? Sure you don't want a big wedding, a couple of fancy cars, and huge house."

Haley shook her head as Nathan kissed her again, "Nope," Haley answered. "I just be happy being with you."

"I promise we're going to be together always and forever Haley," Nathan said he kissed her again.

It was moments like this that made Haley fall more in love with Nathan. He was the one person that she knew would always unconditionally love her and put her first. He was the one person who would give up his dream for her. He was the person who had saved her, and Haley would always love him for that. She knew now though that she was getting better it was her turn to put Nathan first. She wanted him to fulfill his dream of playing in the NBA, and Haley more than anything wanted to be the one who stood by his side while he fulfilled his life time dream. Haley had never had lifetime dream, or even a career ambition, but she knew for sure that there was one thing she wanted to be in life and that was Mrs. Nathan Scott.

* * *

Brooke had enough, she had stayed up all night tossing and turning in her bed just thinking about the ring and who may have it. She just wanted to know. It was eating her up inside that one of her friends or herself could be getting proposed to and she didn't know which boy was going to pop the question. The cheer captain had multiple theories on who was going to propose but she wasn't placing bets on her own boyfriend. She knew it wasn't Lucas, the best-seller author would be wigging out twenty-four seven if it was him. He had never been good at being romantic and proposing was just something the oldest Scott brother would do on a whim. So that left Nathan or Jake, and Brooke was going to find out who it was.

"Okay, who is it?" Brooke asked as she stormed into the Scott brothers' apartment early the next morning. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan we're all sitting on the same couch with the game controllers in their hands. They were oblivious of the brunette who had just walked in. Brooke rolled her eyes as she walked in front of the TV and turned off the Xbox.

"Brooke!" All three boys shouted as the TV screen went blank.

Brooke smirked and crossed her arms in front of her, "I just have one little question then you three can get back to your precious little game."

"Brooke, I am not helping you and Peyton spy on the UNC cheer squad again," Jake said earning puzzled expressions from Luke and Nathan.

"Dude you did what?" Luke asked in shock.

Nathan shook his head, "Jake, it's called 'just say no'."

"Whatever," Jake mumbled. "Brooke what do you need?"

"I know one of you are going to propose and I want to know who," said Brooke.

All three boys exchanged glances with each other, as if they were having their own silent conversation.

"How do you know about that Brooke?" Luke asked after a few moments of silence.

"I overheard you guys talking the other day when I came over to pick something up from your room, I just don't know who's proposing, and I can't find the ring either and it's driving me crazy! Just please put me out of my misery," Brooke begged.

"What do you mean you can't find a ring? Brooke, did you and the girls go looking through are stuff?" Jake asked.

Brooke bit her lip, "Maybe," she admitted.

"You just don't understand this is driving me crazy! I just want to know who! You don't even have to show me the ring!"

Nathan sighed, he had a choice to make, to tell Brooke or not tell Brooke. If he told Brooke, she wouldn't tell Haley, and if he didn't she would just keep looking for the ring with the help of the other girls.

"It's me, Brooke," Nathan declared.

"Oh my gosh," Brooke squealed. "Tutor girl is going to be my sister-in-law one day! I am so excited I thought I was going to get stuck with some bimbo!"

"Brooke don't tell Haley, I don't want her to know," Nathan said.

The brunette girl grinned, "Of course my lips are sealed. Now just exactly where did you hide the ring? Me and Haley turned this apartment upside down and couldn't find it!"

"Is that why are apartment was mess the other day?" Luke asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, so can I see it?"

"I thought you said you didn't care if you saw it or not?" Nathan smirked as he got up from his spot on the couch. He walked over to entertainment center and pulled out the NBA Live video game case and handed it to Brooke. "Open it," he instructed.

Brooke did as she told and opened it the case. The case didn't hold a video game but a small drawstring, black velvet, pouch. The brunette grinned as she loosen the string and dumped the contents into her hand.

"It's beautiful, Nathan," Brooke said as she stared at the diamond ring in her hand. Its band was platinum with small accent diamonds covering it, in the center of the ring was a shining, round, two-carat diamond, with smaller accent stones circling around it.

"You think Haley is going to like it?" Nathan nervously asked.

"She's going to love it, now when are you going to ask her?" Brooke replied.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. I want it to be special and I can't really think of how to ask and Beavis and Butthead over there are no help."

"Hey!" Jake and Luke exclaimed.

"Don't worry Nathan, I am going to help you, but you do know I am at least going to have to tell Peyton," Brooke said as she put the ring back in the pouch and place it back in the video game case.

"Thanks Brooke, I trust you and Peyton. I'll even give you two free ranges on whatever you plan just make sure Haley likes it," Nathan stated.

Brooke smiled as handed Nathan the game case back, "Don't worry Nathan. Me and P. Sawyer got this cover."

Nathan Scott didn't know what he was getting himself into by letting Brooke Davis plan his proposal.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and supporting this story! -Bedazzlement


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Nineteen

Brooke Davis was determined to plan the best wedding proposal for Nathan and Haley. It had only been a week since Nathan had enlisted Brooke for help but the brunette girl had already came up with several ideas. She had even gone as far as creating a tri-fold presentation board that was color coded and listed every crazy idea she had come up with. Even that Nathan had given her free range; he had vetoed a lot of her ideas. So Brooke decided to present all her ideas to the rest of the gang, minus Haley.

Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Nathan stared at the hot pink board in front of them. On it there were several different pictures, neatly typed ideas of wedding proposals, and articles from wedding magazines. Brooke had called them to her apartment for an 'emergency meeting' they didn't know that they would be subject to a presentation.

"It is called 'Operation Naley," Brooke said as she pointed the pointer on the title written on the presentation board.

"Naley?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Nathan and Haley put together. Now as you can see I have came up with ten ideas all of which Nathan has vetoed," Brooke replied as she pointed, to the ideas.

"Brooke I can't exactly propose at the Eiffel Tower when we live in North Carolina," Nathan said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's called get on a plane and take her on a romantic trip then propose."

"I told you I wanted to propose to Haley by the end of the school year," Nathan stated.

"What about the hot air balloon?" Peyton asked.

"Haley doesn't care for flying that much," Nathan answered.

Luke sighed, " What about the never fail nice dinner proposal?"

"Lucas that's not on the board for a reason!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What's wrong with a nice dinner proposal?" Jake asked.

Brooke shook her head at the boys, "It's been done, millions of times!"

"And proposing on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris hasn't Brooke?" Nathan questioned. He wanted to propose to Haley in a special way. She had been through a lot this year, and we wanted her to have a wonderful proposal that she would remember forever.

"Okay, maybe it has but it requires a lot of thought," Brooke began. "I spent a lot of time on these ideas."

"I know Brooke, but some of these are a little over the top. I mean a sky writer?" Nathan asked. One of Brooke's ideas was to get a sky writer to write 'Will You Marry Me?' in the air.

"Okay but what about the puppy idea?" Brooke questioned. "Girls can't say no to a cute little puppy."

Nathan shook his head, another idea of Brooke's was to buy Haley a puppy and slip the ring onto its collar. "Brooke, I am not getting Haley a dog. We live in an apartment right now."

Brooke pouted at Nathan's response.

"I agree with Nathan, the last thing we need is a dog in this place," Lucas said.

"What about a JumboTron proposal you and Haley could go to a Bobcats game," Jake suggested.

"Oh my gosh! Jake you just gave me an idea!" Brooke yelled as she started jumping up and down.

"Calm down Tigger," Peyton instructed as Brooke scrambled and to find a pen and paper.

Brooke grinned as she quickly scribbled something down on the paper she had found. She took a thumb tack on the board and tacked the paper in the middle of the board.

The group held a confused look as the read the piece paper. It simply said Championship Game.

"I don't understand what does this have to do with a JumboTron?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand where you're going with this either," Nathan said.

Brooke smiled, "Okay Duke is more than likely going all the Way this year. So what if at the National Championship after Duke wins you propose Nathan? Think there's confetti everywhere and it's just like one big party. Someone could hold the ring during the game and slip it to you right after the final buzzer. Then you can rush over to Haley and propose!"

"Okay Brooke what if Duke doesn't win?" Peyton replied, pointing out the obvious flaw in the plan.

"So what do you think Nathan?"

Nathan sighed, it wasn't a bad idea. He just wasn't sure if Haley would like such a public proposal, "I don't know Brooke I'll think about it."

"Think?!"Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah, now I gotta go to Stadium. If you didn't remember there is a game tonight," He replied as he got up from his seat on the couch.

"I want answer after the game Nathan!" Brooke yelled at the basketball player as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Haley grinned as she cheered along with the other cheerleaders. Today had been a really good day for her. She had woken up in Nathan's arms, went to class and got a hundred on her Physics test, then she went to the tutor center and now she was at the basketball game and was care free. It was the first game in weeks that she could do more than just dance and cheer and if felt really good to be able to tumble and stunt. She hadn't been able to because of her cast, but now she could, and it feel refreshing.

If there was one thing she would miss at Duke it would defiantly be the basketball games. She had never seen a group of fans so dedicated to their team, and she would miss be able to watch Nathan play at every single game. Haley knew there would be a million more basketball games she would watch Nathan play when he went to the NBA. The NBA would be different though, it wouldn't just be Nathan's passion it would also be his job. At Duke it was still his passion, it was still the thing he loved to do, and Haley just hoped the NBA wouldn't change that. She wanted him to go the NBA, and she was more than happy to follow him.

Duke was just a school where she had met great people. The people she met Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton, would still be her friends, her family, even if she and Nathan were on the opposite side of the country. She loved them, not the school. Haley knew she had ended up at Duke for a reason, and that was reason was to met Nathan and her new family. It was the place where she had met Nathan, and she would always love it for that reason but she wouldn't miss it.

"Duke wins! The Blue Devils are still undefeated!" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium as the final buzzer had sounded. Duke was having unbelievable season. The team was still undefeated, and many sports announcer's and ESPN broadcaster forecast a legendary undefeated season. An undefeated season in the NCAA had only happen seven times, and Duke was predicted to make history with the eighth.

"There's my girl," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley. It was only moments after the game but the court was already filled with reporters documenting Duke's attempt at history.

"Great game, Nathan," Haley comment before kissing Nathan and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have to give you something to cheer about," Nathan smirked before leaning in and kissing Haley again.

Haley blushed as she pulled away from Nathan lips, "Do we have to go the party?"

"It's what we usually do, why you want to do something else?" Nathan asked.

"No, I don't know. I just, it's nothing," Haley replied. The truth was Haley was having a great day and she didn't want it ruin by going to the party. If she learned one thing from Duke University, it was that something always happened at party.

"So are we going or no?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, someone has to make sure Brooke doesn't slap anyone," Haley answered.

Nathan laughed, "That's true."

"Excuse me, Nathan Scott?" An older man dressed in a business-like-suit asked as he approached Nathan.

"Yes, that's me may I help you?" Nathan asked as Haley removed herself from his grip.

"My name is Mick Walters I am from _Sports Illustrated_, I was hoping to ask Coach K and you a few questions," Mick responded with cheesy grin.

"Umm, sure. If you want to go find Coach K you can I'll find you two in a few seconds," Nathan said.

Mick nodded, "Of course, Coach K and I will be in his office in the locker room." Then as quickly as he showed up, Mick had left.

"Well, Boy -Toy you are quiet the superstar already," Haley teased as she placed a kiss on Nathan's cheek.

"It's not that big of deal, Hales. There just going to ask me like two, three questions, it probably won't even end up anywhere," Nathan replied as kissed Haley on the lips.

Haley smiled, "Go, and don't think about skipping out the shower after you answer those questions."

"I won't, I promise," Nathan paused as he placed one last kiss on Haley's lips. "I love you Haley."

"I love you too, now go we have a party to get to," Haley said.

The cheerleader sighed as she watch her boyfriend retreat to the locker room. She really didn't want to go to the party, and she knew that she just tell Nathan that, but he had to go. He was, Nathan Scott, a college basketball star and going to parties after games was a part of the territory of being his girlfreind. Usually it didn't bother her, but tonight she just had a feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Tutor-Girl you are so wearing those shoes!" Brooke yelled. They were the only two left in the cheerleaders' locker room, the rest of the squad was at the door the second the game was over. Brooke and Haley though had made it a ritual to get dress for after parties in the locker room. Not only it was easier, but it gave them time to hang out.

"Brooke, I never wear heels to basketball parties!" Haley responded. "Plus its cold outside, so I am sticking to my boots." Haley was currently wearing a tight, bright red, v-neck sweater paired with black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "It's not like the party is outside. Plus these are like little ankle booties." She held up the black suede ankle boots with a three inch wedge heel, "They're cute, plus you won't be so short compared to Nathan."

"I can't help that I am short!" Haley exclaimed as she snatched the ankle booties from Brooke. "But I guess these can," Haley added before slipping off her own boots and replacing them with the ankle booties.

"Okay so you still haven't found the ring?" Brooke asked, even though the brunette knew exactly who had the ring she had to keep asking Haley about it or else the freshmen would know something was up.

"No," Haley groaned, she was really getting tire of being ask that question by Brooke.

The brunette sighed as she slipped into her grey heels. Brook as usual was wearing a super stylish outfit consisting of a sequin encrusted long sleeve shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans. "I am going to find that ring," she declared as she shrugged on her edgy leather jacket.

"Brooke, honestly I don't think any of the boys have a ring," Haley said as she slipped on her black pea coat. North Carolina was having an unusually cold winter. Even in the middle of January the highs were only in the mid thirties. Haley hated the cold; she had grown up in that warmer climate of Honey Groove, South Carolina. She hoped that Nathan wouldn't get drafted to somewhere like Minnesota where it was freezing all the time, but Haley knew it was a possibility.

"One of them so does," Broke muttered as the girls grabbed their cheer bags and walked out of the locker room to meet Nathan.

"I do an interview, shower, change and I still get out of the locker room before you two," Nathan said, he was now wearing a 'Duke Basketball' baseball cap on his head and a black sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"What's with the hat?" Haley asked, she had only seen him wear one once or twice, but usually Nathan never did.

"Mick gave it to me," Nathan replied.

"Like you really needed more Duke Merchandise," Haley muttered.

Brooke laughed, "It was worse in high school. All of three of them, Nate, Jake, and Luke always had Raven something on I swear."

"Whatever or we going to the party or not?" Nathan asked clearly agitated by the two girls picking on him about his wardrobe choices.

"Yes," Haley answered as took Nathan's hand and the three began out of walking out the stadium to Nathan's SUV that was parked behind the building

The party was at usual place and he and it was in full swing by the time the three got there. Nathan of course blamed their tardiness on Broke and Haley, the rest of the group bought Nathan's excuse for being late. After the basketball party where Nathan got kissed by Rachel, he never left Haley's side at a party again. He was also didn't allow himself him to be dragged away by his teammates or frat boys. Instead he and Haley hanged out with their normal group of friends.

The groups of six were currently sitting at table in the kitchen, sharing stories about Coach Durham. Haley, who didn't know the coach, couldn't help but laugh at some of things he had done to her friends and more specifically Nathan.

"So remember that time when Whitey kicked us off the bus?" Nathan asked his brother, Lucas. The group had gotten word that Whitey was coming out of retirement until Tree Hill found a decent coach for the Ravens. Whitey had declared he had worked too long for the basketball program to go downhill, and he wasn't going to let it just because the school couldn't find a decent coach. Nathan and Lucas knew though that no one would be able to replace their old coach.

"How could I forget that," Lucas began, "We wandered around the woods shirtless, after someone got us kidnapped by the other team."

Haley gasped, "You two got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, and it was your entire boyfriend's fault Haley," Lucas stated before he taking a swing of his beer. "He got in the car with complete strangers."

"Nathan, didn't your mother ever tell you not to get in cars with people you don't know," Haley scolded, she was currently sitting on Nathan's lap with one of his arms securely place on her hip.

"Okay this was a totally different situation, besides Brooke and Peyton found us eventually," Nathan replied.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "That was a great ride home. I had a doped up Brooke and two idiotic Scott brothers in the car."

Jake laughed, "Where is Brooke? She's not slapping someone again?"

"No, she said she had to talk to one of the other girls from the squad," Lucas answered.

"Dude, I swear do you remember senior year 'Midnight Madness'? We got in this huge fight and so did the cheerleaders, Brooke was all over that new girl!" Nathan said.

"What were you two even fighting over?" Jake questioned. "One second I saw you two kind of talking, kind of arguing then the next thing I know you two are beating the crap out of each other."

"Dan," Both or the boys answered in unison. Their father had always been a sore spot for both of them, and one day the two had been arguing about something Nathan had done and Lucas had compared him to Dan. The comparison sparked Nathan into punching his brother square in the check.

"Okay so what happened with Brooke?" Haley asked curious.

"Well, you see there was this new senior cheerleader, I don't even remember her name, and she kept causing all this trouble during our routine," Peyton began. "Midnight Madness is like a pep rally and the whole town comes, well this girl not only didn't wear her bloomers underneath her cheer skirt, but she kept getting out of formation and doing her own thing."

"So Brooke slapped her?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, and then the girl punched her resulting in the whole squad starting their own fight while the basketball players ripped through their sign while fighting each other. Mainly it was Dumb and Dumber," Peyton said.

"Hey!" Nathan and Lucas exclaimed.

Jake shook his head, "I have never seen Whitey so mad in my entire life. I thought you two weren't going to come out of his office alive."

"No, we came out co-captains," Nathan sighed.

"That's what you get for starting a fight little brother," Luke replied.

"You hit me back," Nathan countered.

"Okay, let's not start another fight. I would like it be able to go to a party without becoming the center of attention," Haley said.

Nathan smirked, "Haley that's like impossible for us."

The rest of the group reluctantly nodded, and Haley just sighed. She would never after worry about not having any excitement of drama in her life as long as she friends with the group.

"Okay! I know I promised not to cause as scene if I ever saw Rachel again, but she's here so can I please put her in her place!" Brooke fumed as she walked into the kitchen.

Haley's eyes widen. She didn't like the idea of Rachel being at the party, especially when the redhead worked at her psychologist's office. It was bad enough seeing her twice a week, but the weekend too? She had thought she had seen the last of Rachel, since the redhead had informed her that she would no longer be working for Dr. Stacey at Haley's last appointment.

"Are you serious?" Haley groaned. "I was hoping not to see her anymore."

"What are you talking about Haley?" Peyton questioned rising one eyebrow.

"Rachel is, or was, the secretary at my psychologist's office," Haley muttered.

Brooke frowned, "Okay, she's defiantly up to something! So can I please put her in her place?"

"Brooke I am not dragging you away from another fight," Lucas said.

"About we just leave before something happens?" Nathan suggested.

"You mean let's leave before Brooke slaps someone again?" Peyton corrected.

Brooke pouted, "You know she deserved that slap!"

"What about the cheerleader at Midnight Madness?" Haley asked.

"Who told you about that?" The cheer captain yelled. "Whatever, she deserved it to and she knew it to because she transferred right after that happened."

"Brooke you caused a girl to transfer high schools!" Haley exclaimed as the group heard a chorus of 'ohs' and 'oh my gods' come from the living room.

"Don't look at me," Broke said she felt five pairs of eyes on her. "I haven't done anything."

Luke sighed, "Let's go before you do something."

"Agreed," Haley replied as she stood up. She didn't really want to go to the party to start with so she didn't mind leaving early. The rest of the group didn't either, the parties were getting old. Every other week it was the same people getting drunk and hooking up, the only time something 'exciting' at one of the parties happened when well Rachel showed up.

"Oh, there you are Haley, I was just talking about you," Rachel smirked as the group made their way through the living room. The red head was conveniently standing near the door surrounding by several basketball players, Frat boys, and few girls that went to Duke.

"We're just leaving Rachel," Nathan replied as squeezed Haley's hand he was holding.

"Oh, you two are back together! I guess Haley doesn't need to come to 's anymore," Rachel said.

"Slut, they never broke up," Peyton countered.

Rachel shook her head, "I guess that means your file was right-"

"I would not say whatever your about to say Rachel," Nathan warned.

"Why? It's not like Haley here as anything to hide," Rachel began. "Or are you do feel guilty that you caused your girlfriend to become anorexic? See I knew there had to be a reason you were dating so below your league."

Haley eyes widen, as she registered what Rachel had just said. "Don't you dare talk about what you don't know anything about?" She yelled. Nathan had nothing or do with her anorexia and it infuriated Haley that Rachel said he had caused it.

"So you're admitting to be a desperate anorexic?" Rachel questioned. "See, Haley last time I checked guys like girls with curves not girls who weighed ninety pounds with bones sticky out of their skin."

Haley gasped as she watched Brooke come up and punch Rachel in jaw. The brunette was fuming and looked like she was about to hit the redhead, who was now lying on the ground, again.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hales. Did you want the first hit?" Brooke asked sheepishly.

Haley was in shock and couldn't respond, but she nodded her head. She couldn't help but want to hit Rachel.

"So much for getting out here without a fight happening," Jake muttered.

* * *

Haley contently cried into Nathan's chest as he rubbed her back. She had managed to hold her tears until she had gotten back to his apartment, taken a shower, and change into her comfiest pajamas. Then moment she had sat down on the bed next to Nathan, she had lost it. She could believe that Rachel had read her file, but what Haley couldn't believe was the redhead was telling everyone at the party she was anorexic. After Brooke punched Rachel, the group had left but the drama Rachel had caused hadn't. Nathan had gotten several texts from his teammates asking if Haley was anorexic. Apparently the 'ohs' and 'oh my gods' that they heard from living room was a result of Rachel publicly announcing to the packed living room that Haley was anorexic.

Haley was devastated. Her anorexia wasn't something she was proud of, and it was defiantly something that she just didn't want any random person knowing about. Now because of Rachel, in the morning it would all over Duke's campus that Nathan Scott's girlfriend was anorexic. Haley knew that she would have to deal with stares, nasty looks, and remarks from people every where she went now. She had to deal with things like that before in Honey Groove, and she had thought, or hoped, that at Duke she wouldn't have to deal with people's pitiful stares and nasty remarks.

"It's going to be okay, Hales," Nathan whispered. "I promise, I am going to make it better."

Haley sniffled, "How Nathan? How are you going to stop people from treating me differently or staring at me because I am anorexic? Because that's what people do when they find out about my eating disorder, they just give me this pitiful look."

"I don't know I am just so sorry that Rachel did this to you. Jake said you could legally sue her, I don't know if that would help you make feel better but it's something," Nathan stated. Jake was a Pre-Law major at UNC, and he confirmed that there was enough evidence and witness to legally pursue a case against Rachel for reveling patient information.

"No, it's not! I just, I don't even know Nathan," Haley mumbled. "I gave up going to Clemson so I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing about my eating disorder! In high school, after I came back after passing out at the game, people treated me differently. A lot of people that I thought were my friends stopped talking to me!"

"Hales, you have me though. You have Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas, we're here for you. We're the people that matter, because we know and love you. I love you, and this is going to blow away in a couple days," Nathan assured.

Haley shook her head, "You really think when people find out Nathan Scott's cheerleader girlfriend is anorexic that it is going to blow over? Nathan people are still talking about when Brooke slapped Rachel back at Halloween," Haley said.

"Well, maybe people will talk about the fact that Brooke punched Rachel and probably left a really big bruise," Nathan suggested.

"I really think she needs some anger management classes," Haley replied.

"Just a few," Nathan began, "but she's right they usually deserve it."

"On the bright side if you enter the draft I could get a fresh start at a new school," Haley said.

The basketball player sighed, "Haley, don't avoid this. Or decide to move with me to get away from this drama Rachel caused. You're better than this, you're trying to become healthy and if people don't respect that they have their own issues. You shouldn't be ashamed that you have an eating disorder."

"I am though, it's not exactly something I'm proud about Nathan."

"I understand, but you should be proud that you're fully committed to recovering."

The cheerleader didn't respond instead she just buried her face into Nathan's face.

"Hales, I am proud of you," Nathan stated.

Haley looked up to look at Nathan's face, "Really?"

"Of course. You're strong enough to realize you need help, and you're strong enough to survive this disease not once but twice, Haley. If people have a problem with that they need help," Nathan replied. "And if anyone gives you trouble they are going to have to answer to me," He added.

"In less Brooke get to them first," Haley joked.

"She does have a pretty mean right hook," Nathan smirked.

Haley laughed a little, "Oh my gosh, that's the second time Brooke has hit someone this year at a party."

"How about we stay away from the party scene for awhile?" Nathan suggested.

"Nathan the next three games are away games," Haley reminded. There were still after parties at Duke even with away games but they were hosted by Frat boys at a Frat house instead of at an alumni's house. The basketball team obviously could not host them like homes games because they were usually on their way back to Duke, or spending the night in some strange city.

"You honestly think the team isn't going to sneak out and party when we play Miami next week, or when we play Maryland the next?" Nathan asked.

"Okay but that doesn't count because it will just be the basketball team and the cheerleaders. I can handle both of the groups partying. But you're right we probably should lay of the parties for awhile, "Haley answered.

"So, next week in Miami you and I are going out. No if, ands, or buts, we are going it to go the beach, go eat somewhere nice and give you a well deserve mini vacation," Nathan said.

Haley sighed, "Okay but if you better not get in trouble with Coach K, and we better not miss our plane."

"I won't, I promise Hales. Besides we're not leaving on Sunday until like seven it was the only direct flight to Durham for that day," Nathan explained.

"Exactly there is only one flight back to North Carolina and I don't want to miss it because of one your hair brained schemes," Haley said.

"Haley, we are relaxing Sunday, okay? Just you and me, on the beach where it's going to be nice and warm," Nathan smirked. He knew Haley hated the cold.

The honey blonde girl smiled, "The beach in February, we defiantly couldn't do that here."

"Don't get to excited we are not getting in the water it's still too cold even down there for that," Nathan warned.

"Nathan!" Haley whined, "I that you said it was going to be warm!"

"Yeah it's going to be like in the seventies but water is not!"

"Whatever, your just a whimp!"

"I don't want to die from frostbite, or hypothermia!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whimp."

"Oh you're getting it," Nathan said as began tickling Haley's sides. The girl broke out in violent fits of laughter and tried to swat the basketball player's hands away.

"Nathan, stop!" Haley yelled in between laughs.

Nathan did as he was told and stop ticking the girl in his arms."You feel better now?"

"A little, but Nathan don't think that I want to move away from Duke because of Rachel. I want to leave Duke so I can be with you," Haley said.

Nathan nodded before he kissed the top of Haley's head. "I love you Haley James, and I promise we are going to be together always and forever."

"So are you going to enter the draft?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I think I am. And then when I making a lot of money I am going to give you your dream wedding as over the top and as expensive you want it. Then we're going to buy a house in Tree Hill near the beach to visit and house wherever I end playing. Then in few years will have our own family and will move back to Tree Hill raise them there and grow old together," Nathan said.

Haley smiled," I would just be happy with the family and the growing old together."

"You got to let me spoil you a little bit, you deserve it Haley, "Nathan replied.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask. "Why do you love me?"

"I knew I would love you since the moment Brooke mentioned you," Nathan began. "She kept talking about great you were, how you were smart, funny, hardworking, and gorgeous, a naive and innocent, but you were a great person. I kept thinking to myself this girl must be something else if, Brooke, of all people, is gushing over her."

"You love me because Brooke is my best friend?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head, "I am not done, just wait a second. The first time I saw you ever, it was the first night of cheer and basketball practice. You were standing on top of Mark's hands, and all I could think was that if you fell I was going to be so mad that Brooke made you be stunted. I didn't know why I felt that way, it wasn't the first time I had seen a girl get thrown up in the air, and I didn't know what made you so special."

"I remember that night you went over and talked to Brooke about the basketball players that she was yelling at," Haley said.

"Yeah, well I also asked about the girl being thrown in the air. Then she told me it was you, and all my fears of you getting hurt grew. I just had the image of you in my head the rest of the night and the next day. You were so petite and little and yet you didn't look a bit scared to be lifted up and tossed around. I couldn't help but think that you were a girl that wouldn't be scared off by Brooke and her crazy antics and you would become our friend. So when I saw you the next day sitting on the bench I went up and talked to you, and I just was hooked after that, and the party. I just saw this girl who was beautiful and accepting of everyone around her and she didn't even realize it," Nathan explained.

"The more I spent time with you though," the basketball star continued, "I worried a lot. I was so worried that after Rachel pull her first stunt because of my past playboy experience that you wouldn't put up with me. You did though, you knew my past you knew that I wasn't exactly the best person and yet you still wanted to be with me. You liked Nathan, not the basketball star, not the playboy, not Dan Scott's son. You saw me as the person that I want to be."

"That's why I love you Haley James. You honestly don't care about what other people may say about me, what my reputation was, you care about the guy standing in front of you, and accepted me with all my flaws," Nathan finished.

Haley felt tears forming in her eyes, she and never in all her life heard someone say such meaningful, sweet, and living words to her. "I think you just made me fall even more in love with you," Haley said.

Nathan smiled as he pressed a kiss onto her lips."I fall more in love with you ever day Haley," Nathan admitted. "So you better not ever think about me leaving me because I am going to be completely and utterly lost without you, in more ways than one."

Haley kissed Nathan passionately on his lips, "I am not ever leaving you. I love always."

"And forever," Nathan finished before kissing Haley again.

Their young love had gone through so many trials but nothing would ever break them apart. No amount of mean words, or no amount of jealous girls would tear them apart. They were meant for each other.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and continuing to support this story. Any feedback or questions are welcomed. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twenty

Haley was counting down the hours until she got on a plane to Miami. It was Monday and she was barely getting through the day. It had spread all through campus that she was anorexic, and Haley could feel people staring at her as she walked by. On top of people discovering at she was anorexic the new _Sports Illustrated _main article was on the Duke's very successful season. A picture of Haley being stunted with '23' clearly written on her cheek had ended up the page that revolved around Nathan.

Five more days, Haley chanted to herself as she unlocked the door to her dorm room. The cheerleader had lost her away-game uniform and she hoping it was in her dorm room that she rarely used. After letting herself in Haley dropped her book bag down on the ground, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had promised Brooke and Peyton she meet them for lunch after she found her uniform, and Brooke kept texting to telling her to hurry up.

"Haley Bob!"

Haley jumped at the sound of the familiar voices calling her name; she then noticed her mother and father sitting down on her bed.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here? What are you doing in my room? How did you get in my room?" Haley exclaimed.

Lydia James smiled as she got up from the bed and pulled her youngest daughter into a hug. "Sweetie, you told us where you kept your spare key," Lydia said as she patted her daughter's back.

"Okay," Haley began still in shock that her parents where in her dorm room. "Why are you two here and why didn't you tell me you we're coming?"

Jimmy James simply held up the latest issue of _Sports Illustrated._

"Oh," Haley sighed. "Yeah, about that-"

"Haley what are you thinking?" Lydia asked. "Flying really? I think last time got you in more than enough trouble."

"Mom," Haley whined.

"Don't mom me Haley, me and your father let you come to Duke only because you promised you wouldn't relapse!" Lydia stated.

Haley bit her lip, her parents had only agreed to let her go to Duke if she

promised not to relapse. "I know mom-"

"You're keeping things from us Haley. First cheerleading, then a boyfriend, then stunting, and then we get up here and it's all over campus that you're anorexic," Haley's mother fumed. "I trusted you, we trusted you, and you not only relapsed and you kept it from us!"

"It's nice that you finally noticed mom! I didn't eat anything at Thanksgiving and no one noticed!" Haley yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady," Lydia scolded.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Mom I don't have time for this. I have to get my cheer uniform then I am going to lunch with my friends."

Jimmy James shook his head at his daughter. "Haley, I think it's best that you turn in your uniforms and tell your friends goodbye."

"Dad, what are you saying?" Haley asked.

"You're coming home with me and your mother. You can go to the community college at home then go to Clemson the year after next so we can keep a better eye on you," Jimmy said.

Haley was speechless. She stood in the middle of her room just staring at her parents for a few moments. They wanted to take her back to a place where she really didn't belong anymore, where she really never belonged. It was a place without Nathan, without her new family. She wasn't leaving with them not now, not ever.

"No," Haley replied as she stormed over to her closet she quickly grabbed the white and blue cheer uniform that she had came to get. "I am not leaving with you, or mom. I am on scholarship here; I am eighteen you can't make me leave." Haley stated as she stuffed her uniform in her book bag.

"Haley Bob we think it's for the best," Lydia said.

"I don't Mom. I have a life here, and you can't come here and drag me home!" Haley shouted.

"Haley-Bob just come to dinner with us tonight and we can talk about this calmly," Jimmy suggested.

Haley nodded as she slung her book bag over her back, "I'll think about it dad."

Lydia frowned, "This isn't up for discussion!

"I am eighteen mom!" Haley replied, as she jerked open her door and then walked out leaving her parents in her dorm room.

The petite cheerleader stormed off campus and towards the Blue Lovers Cafe. She was furious with her parents. They had always been parents who visited their children without warning, but they had never demanded any of her siblings to come home. Haley pulled out her phone as she neared the cafe; she ignored the messages from Brooke and quickly called Nathan.

She groaned when his phone went to straight to voicemail. "Hey Nathan call me back as soon you can it's an emergency," Haley said into her phone as she walked into the cafe.

"Okay I have major crisis happening right now," Haley announced to the girls as she sat down at their table.

"Oh my gosh what is it?" Brooke asked worryingly.

"My parents are at Duke, Actually in my dorm room. They want me to leave Duke and go to Honey Groove Community College," Haley said.

Peyton jaw dropped, "Your parents want you to leave one of the best schools in the country to go to community college?"

"Okay, Haley what was their reasoning behind this?" Brooke asked,

Haley sighed, "I might have not told them about me flying. So when they read the issue of Sports Illustrated I guess they freaked out when they saw the picture of me being stunted. Then when they got up here I guessed they found out about me relapsing."

"You didn't tell your parents about your relapse?"Brooke exclaimed.

"Haley why didn't you tell them?" Peyton calmly asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even tell them about breaking my wrist, and I told them I had a boyfriend at Christmas but I didn't exactly tell them it was Nathan," Haley replied as a waiter came to take their orders. The three group quickly gave the waiter their drink and food orders and returned to their conversation.

"Look Haley," Brooke began. "I am not close with my parents but you have to hear them out before you totally shut them down. When I graduated from high school Victoria had already more or less talked to investors about my clothing line. I didn't want to go straight into the real world with no experience and have to rely on her. But I did take what she said into consideration, it was a great idea but it wasn't for me."

"Okay Brooke I am not sure where you are trying to go with this," Haley said.

"I think what Brooke is trying to say is your parents are always going to be your parents. They are always going to give your their opinion but it's up to you if you take their advice or not," Peyton responded.

"Exactly!" Brooke exclaimed. "Your parents as messed up as they may be care about you Haley. I mean Victoria isn't mother of the year or anything but as I am getting older I am realizing are relationship isn't as bad as I think it is."

"Brooke me and my parents don't have a bad relationship," Haley stated. "They just are trying to be parents when I have everything under control."

Brooke nodded, "Haley do you have everything under control?"

"Yeah, Haley it hasn't been that long since you relapse, and with all this stuff with Rachel you must feel awful," Peyton added.

"Oh and Nathan is going to the NBA next year and I have no clue where we are going to end up," Haley remarked. "Honestly everyday is a different story, but I know I am not going to relapse again."

"Hales," Brooke sighed as Haley's phone went off.

Haley instantly grabbed her phone. "Just a second Brooke its Nathan," the freshmen said before answering her phone and walking outside the cafe.

"Haley what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you-"

"Nathan I am fine," Haley replied interrupting Nathan's frantic questioning.

"You didn't sound fine on the voicemail, Hales what's going on?" He asked.

Haley sighed, "My parents are here at Duke, and I never told them about my relapse and they found out when they got here. Dad and Mom are pretty mad I think and they want me to leave Duke."

"Haley, where are you?"

"Blue Lover's Cafe with Brooke and Peyton eating lunch."

"Good, just go eat lunch and enjoy your girl time. We'll deal with your parents later."

Haley bit her lip, "Nathan I don't-"

"Hales trust me on this okay? Your parents can't make you leave Duke, I won't let them," Nathan said. "So just go have a nice lunch and we'll talk about this later."

"Fine," Haley mumbled. "I love you."

"Love you too," Nathan replied before the line went dead.

Haley shoved her phone into her jeans' pocket as she walked back into the Café. Her two friends were quietly eating their food that has arrived why she was on the phone. Thoughts of Jimmy and Lydia dragging her back to Honey Groove filled her mind as she sat down at the table. She stared at the chicken Caesar salad she had order earlier and suddenly Haley. wasn't that hungry anymore.

"Hales you okay?" Brooke asked.

The honey blonde girl shook her head, "I am really scared what if they make me go home? I can't leave Nathan and you guys."

"Haley they're not going to make you leave," Peyton stated. "You just have to listen to them and then tell them your side of the story."

"I wish it could be that simple," Haley sighed before taking a small bite of her salad.

"I swear, we can never have drama free day it's like living in Tree Hill again," Brooke muttered.

Peyton laughed, "I think it follows us."

"Then why is my life the drama filled one? I am not from Tree Hill," Haley stated.

"You're dating a Scott brother," Peyton replied.

"Yeah, Tree Hill drama revolves around the Scotts, mainly Nathan and Lucas," Brooke added.

Haley groaned, "Great, and I told Nathan it was okay if we moved there one day."

"Don't worry about Tree Hill Haley," Peyton said as she took sip of her drink.

"Your right, let's not talk about any drama for the rest of lunch," Haley suggested before taking another bite of her salad.

"Okay so guess who made the Dean's list?" Brooke asked.

"Lucas," Peyton guessed.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No. Me silly, I am so excited I haven't made any honor roll since middle school."

"That's great, Brooke," Haley smiled.

"Also, I am graduating in December of next year since I picked up a few classes," Brooke added. "I am so ready to be done with school!"

"Jake says that all the time, but he still has to get through law school after he graduates from UNC," Peyton smirked.

"How is that going to work out?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged, "He's applying to law schools in pretty big cities, and so I should have a pretty easy time finding a job wherever he ends up."

"How long is law school?" Brooke asked.

"Three years," Peyton asked.

"Jesus, that long? I couldn't imagine having to study for three more years! I am ready to make my own money, start a business, and be an adult," Brooke stated.

"Brooke you are legally an adult," Haley replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I know but I am still in school. I still go to lame basketball parties, I am still cheerleader, and I am just ready to grow up."

"So are you not cheering next year?" Haley asked.

"No, probably not since it would be waste for only one semester. Plus it's not even to good one, all the fun games are in the spring," Brooke said.

"Jake and I are going to take Jenny to the championship if Duke gets in it," Peyton smiled. "I think Jake is trying to brainwash her into being a Tomboy who likes basketball, but she is so not going to be that on my watch."

"Really, you never where the stereotypically cheerleader P. Sawyer, and you still listen to that lame Rock music," Brooke countered.

Peyton shrugged, "She's five and cute still, I want to dress her up what's the harm in that?"

"Your right, Jenny is one of the cutest little girls I have ever seen," Haley said. Jenny at age five had the biggest dark brown eyes and the cutest little dimples.

"I so want a little girl one day," Brooke smiled. "One with Lucas's smarts and my fashion sense."

Peyton laughed, "You want a fashion designer who also writes bestselling novels?"

"Why not?" Brooke replied with a shrug.

Haley smiled there was no way she was going to let her parents take her away from Duke. She had met her family here, she had found where she belonged in the world and it wasn't Honey Groove. She had never truly belonged in her home town, her whole life she felt like she was missing something like there was something out there in the world waiting for her. Haley had never understood why she had felt that way growing up but now she did. The life she had dreamed of before becoming anorexic wasn't the life she was suppose to live. The life she was always wanted, the one with a loving family who cared about her, was here with Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton. She wasn't going to let her parents take her away from that.

* * *

Haley sighed as she walked into Nathan's apartment. She had just finished lunch with Peyton and Brooke, and even though she had good time her mind with swirling with thoughts of her parents. The petite girl threw her book bag down on the ground next to door and then walked into the living room. Nathan sat on the couch his notebooks and textbooks lying all around him, his attention though was defiantly not on his studies but the basketball game playing on TV.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded as plopped down on the couch next to him. "Shouldn't you be studying?" she asked, knowing good and well that he had a test the next day. Nathan was a Sports Management major and if he finished he could go on to be a sports agent of general manger of an athletic team. His major was something he was truly interested in and it was a part of his backup plan if he ever got injured and couldn't play basketball anymore. He could still be a part of the sport he loved just in a different role.

Nathan frowned and turned the TV off, "I kind of got distracted, besides I know that chapter like the back of my hand."

"Whatever," Haley groaned.

"Haley, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Seriously, Nathan? Did you already forget about my parents showing up at Duke?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighed as began closing up his books and notebooks," No I haven't."

"Then what are we going to do? Because for all I know their packing up whatever I have left in my dorm too!" Haley exclaimed, as Nathan put his books on the coffee table.

"Hales I need you just to calm down and not get stressed over this," Nathan said.

"Well, you're not helping! I don't know what to do Nathan! I am freaking scared that they're going to make me go back to Honey Groove! And they want me to go to dinner with them, and they're freaking mad at me because I didn't tell them about my relapse!" Haley yelled almost in tears.

"It's going to be okay," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "I just need you to calm down so you can talk to me."

Haley nodded as she leaned her against Nathan's chest. "I never told them about my relapse Nathan, I never even planned on telling them I cheered but they found out right before Thanksgiving and they were okay with it. It really surprised me because they blamed cheerleading, stunting mainly, for me becoming anorexic."

"It was never cheer that caused it," Nathan stated. He had been hesitant at first when Haley decided to still cheer and be flyer, but Haley had explained to him that it really wasn't cheer that had trigger her eating disorder. It was the thought of not living up to her family's reputation that had trigger it.

"I know they don't. How can I look my parents' in the eye and tell them that our family was the main reason? So they just think I started starving myself to stay a flyer, but in truth it was so much more than that," Haley replied.

"So why are they at Duke?" Nathan asked.

"I never told them I was a flyer, and they found out because of the picture in _Sports Illustrated._ So of course drove up here and it's all over campus that I am anorexic, and they found about my relapse," Haley answered. Rachel had pretty much had told everyone at the party the details of her anorexia, only changing a few. She told everyone Haley had been anorexic her senior year of High school, and she had relapsed. Of course Rachel had put a twist to things saying Haley relapsed because she couldn't take the pressure of being Nathan Scott's girlfriend. Haley didn't know why Rachel kept saying Nathan was the cause of her relapse but she figured the red head was just jealous that she would never have Nathan.

"Hales, I am so sorry," Nathan began, "All of this Rachel mess is my fault."

"It's not your fault that Rachel is a jealous whore, and the mess with my parents is my fault. I should have told them about cheer, my eating disorder, and you," she admitted.

"Haley I thought you told them you were dating me," Nathan groaned. He was planning on proposing to Haley and yet her parents didn't even know she was dating him.

"I told them I had boyfriend, I just might have said his name was first name was Scott," Haley said.

"Hales why didn't you just tell them it was me?"

"Because my dad and my brothers like you!"

"So that would be a good reason to tell them."

"I am scared okay?" Haley paused; as Nathan gave her puzzled looked. "I am scared to tell them that I head over heels in love with you and I want to leave Duke and start a future with you! I couldn't tell them I was dating Nathan Scott and then be subjected to millions of questions; it was just easier to tell them I had just had a boyfriend."

"I don't get it Haley," Nathan sighed.

"When I told my parents I had a boyfriend I was scared that they were going to go ballistic and tell me he was no good. They were okay with me having just a boyfriend Nathan, but you're so much more than that to me. I didn't, I knew, they won't be okay with me wanting to settle down with you at eighteen when I hadn't even been in recovery for a year. Now, I am even more scared Nathan, they are not going to take you and me well at all," Haley explained.

Nathan just smiled and kissed Haley on the lips, "I don't think your parents are going to have a problem with us if you just explain to them that we're in this for the long haul. And if they have a problem with us, oh well. They'll come around eventually. Their your parents Haley, they love you and their always going to love you."

"You haven't met them," Haley pointed out.

Nathan shrugged, "I am guess I am soon though. You need to talk them Haley, and explain to them about everything. I'll be there by side when you do it, but it's something you have to do. They're obviously worried if they're here, and they deserve the truth."

"I know but how do I tell them for the past eighteen years I felt like I didn't belong in our family?" Haley asked. She had never felt like she belonged in the James family. Growing up Haley was always the one that was forgotten about, she couldn't count how many times her parents had missed her cheer competitions, school plays, or how many times they forgot to sign permission slips forms because they were just too busy with their other kids. Haley never understood why she was the one forgotten about when she was the youngest, the baby of the family. In most families the youngest was the spoiled one, the one that was babied, she wasn't. As she got older she just figured her parents just didn't care about her as much as they did her other siblings.

"Just like when I told my dad I wanted him out of my life before he went to jail, you just tell them. They're grownups Haley, you don't have to sugar coat for them," Nathan said.

Haley nodded, she knew that Nathan had told his dad he wanted him out of his life before he was convicted and sent to prison. She always knew it was one of the hardest things he had done in his life. As much as Nathan despised Dan, he couldn't hate him, but Dan Scott wasn't someone Nathan needed in his life.

"So I guess I am meeting you're parents tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Nathan kissed Haley's forehead, "It's going to be okay, Hales."

Haley really doubted Nathan, it was the first time she ever doubted him. This time she knew it wasn't going to be okay, she knew it was something Nathan couldn't fix, or really help her with. She had been the one had messed up with her parents; she was the one that hadn't been truthful to them. Haley just hoped that they wouldn't to be mad with her and actually listen to her. She knew though that her parents more than likely wouldn't, because they had never listened to her before.

* * *

Haley nervously tugged the hem of her light green sweater, she was due to meet her parents at the on campus coffee house in matter of minutes and yet she was still in the locker room at the practice gym. She has agreed to meet up with them for coffee after practice, they were upset she don't want to go to dinner with them but they accepted the coffee invitation hesitantly after she told them she was bringing 'Scott'. Haley bit her lip nervously at she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Haley had dressed her light green button sweater and wore a white v-neck shirt underneath it. She paired her top with a pair of grey straight leg pant and a pair of black flats. Haley was still skinner then she was before she came to Duke. Her weight was slowly but surely returning as she had finally hit the hundred pound mark. She knew her parents wouldn't realize that she was obviously trying to gain weight. Haley never skipped meals anymore, and made regular visits to a nutritionist to healthy gain the weight she had lost back.

"Hales," Nathan said poking his head into the locker room. Cheer practice had ended fifteen minutes ago, and Haley had taken her sweet time getting ready. "You ready, we're going to be late."

Haley nodded as grabbed her purse and shrugged on her black jacket, it was early February but the cold winter had only worsen in North Carolina. "Yeah, I guess," she replied as she walked out of the locker room.

Nathan smiled and took Haley's hand. Even though he was meeting Haley's parents he didn't try to dress to impress. He wore his black Duke Basketball zip up jacket, over his favorite long sleeve Boston Celtics shirt, and a pair of jeans.

Haley leaned against Nathan's shoulder as they walked out the gym, and slowly his hand left hers as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The cheerleader was quiet, trying to take in the precious feeling of her boyfriend's arm around her before they joined her parents. She felt like this may be the last time she would be with Nathan. Even if she was eighteen, Jimmy and Lydia were her parents. They still paid for car, her insurance, her clothes; her parents may not pay for her tuition but they still financially supported her.

"Stop worrying Haley," Nathan said they neared the coffee house.

"I am not."

"Haley I know you, you're worrying."

Haley sighed, "And you're not?"

"Of course I am worried. I am meeting your parents for the first time, and it's not exactly on the best circumstance," he answered. "But I know they're not going to take you away from me Hales. I won't let them, you're staying with me."

"Nathan it's not that simple," Haley replied.

"Just trust me," Nathan instructed.

Haley reluctantly nodded, she didn't know what Nathan was planning on saying to her parents, but she hoped it worked. "Oh, Nathan there is one more thing I need to tell you," Haley said as Nathan went to open the front door of coffee house. "My parents still think I'm dating some guy name Scott," she admitted.

"Haley," Nathan groaned.

"What? I just thought it be easier to just show up with you and explain everything, "Haley explained.

Nathan shook his head as he open the door, "You're so lucky that I love you Haley James."

"I know, now let's get this over as quickly as possible," Haley replied as they walked into the coffee house.

The coffee house was relatively large inside but it had a cozy feel with its walls painted a warm brown. The counter took up almost half of the establishment, but the rest was filled with dark blue booths for people to sit. Haley instantly saw her parents sitting in the very back corner, she grabbed Nathan's and slowly walked to back to her parents' booth.

"Hey mom, dad," Haley said with a slight smile as she slid into the booth. Nathan nervously slid into next to her, not really knowing what to do.

Jimmy gave his daughter a puzzled expression, "Haley, why is Nathan Scott sitting in our both?"

"Yes, honey I thought you were bringing your boyfriend Scott," Lydia added before picking up her coffee cup and taking.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. James, I am Haley's boyfriend," Nathan said.

Jimmy eyes widen, "Haley Bob! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Really Haley, another lie?" Lydia asked as she slammed her coffee cup down on the table.

Haley sighed, her parents were about to freak out just like she knew they would. "Mom, Dad I just-"

"Just what Haley?" Lydia question interrupting her daughter. "You're keeping things from us! I don't understand why? Your father and I just want you to be healthy but we can't help you if you don't talk to us!"

"I get that mom," Haley replied as she felt Nathan put his hand on her knee to comfort her.

"No sweetie, I don't think you do," Lydia said.

"Haley," Jimmy began. "Me and you mother have been talking to Dr. Lynn and we think it's best if you come home so we can keep a better eye on you."

"Mr. James I think we both want what's best for Haley and I don't think going back to Honey Groove is what's best for her," Nathan spoke up.

Lydia shook her head, "Well staying here isn't doing her any good. She obviously relapsed under your watch!"

"Mom! You're the one to talk you and dad did notice until I passed out at a basketball game!" Haley exclaimed. "Nathan notice way before you ever did!"

"Let's calm down now, we aren't here to argue," Jimmy instructed.

Haley bit her lip, "Then what are you here for Dad?"

"Honey, you're our daughter. We care about you, and we worry about you," Jimmy answered. "Just tell us what's going on, and why you've been keeping stuff from us."

"Dad, it's complicated," Haley sighed. "I just got really stressed I guess and relapsed. I didn't tell you because you two are always more worried about everyone else to notice what's going on in my life."

"Oh, Haley-Bob. I know we may seem busy, but we're not. You just have to be a loud mouth like the rest of your siblings and say you need help," Lydia said.

Haley nodded, "Okay I'll talk to you guys more, I promise."

"Well of course you will if you're living with us again," Lydia smiled.

"Mrs. James-"

"Just call me Lydia, Nathan, and just call him Jimmy," Lydia instructed interrupting the young basketball start.

"Lydia me and Haley had made plans to move in together once I get drafted," Nathan announced.

"Move in?" Jimmy asked. "Son, like you said earlier we both want what's best for Haley and moving away with her boyfriend is not what's best."

"Dad, I think it is," Haley replied.

"You've been dating for only a couple months, Haley-Bob," Lydia said.

"Mom we've been dating six months," Haley corrected.

"Maybe, but you've only meet him this year! You're only eighteen!" Lydia countered.

"You were only twenty when you dad got married! Nathan and I are just moving in together!" Haley pointed out. Her parents had gotten married young against Lydia's parents' wishes. It was one of the reasons Lydia had always been supportive of every one of her children relationships with their significant other until now.

"Yes, I was, but Haley I didn't have an eating disorder that could kill me," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Jimmy scolded.

"What? Relationships are nothing but stress, which can cause another relapse, Jimmy. Is that what you want? For our daughter to relapse again?" Lydia questioned.

"No," Jimmy reluctantly answered. "I want her to be happy Lydia."

"I am happy, daddy. I am happy with Nathan, and when I am here with my friends," Haley began. "If you make me go back to Honey Groove, I am only going to be mad at you. I am going to relapse if you make me go back there."

Lydia looked at Nathan, "Do you love my daughter Nathan?"

"With all my heart, she's the girl for me," Nathan replied honestly.

Lydia nodded then look at her daughter, "How about this, let's see how the rest of this semester goes? If you start to slip up, you come home Haley."

"I am not going to relapse Mom," Haley promised.

"I hope you're not either Haley-Bob, but you never know Haley. I just need you to promise me and your father that if there's a next time you tell us," Lydia said.

"I will," Haley replied.

Jimmy smiled, "Okay now that we're done talking about that, let's get to the good stuff. Nathan how's basketball?"

Haley rolled her eyes and for the next hour her parents grilled Nathan on everything about his life. She almost felt sorry for him, but at the same time she found it amusing to see the basketball star nervously answering her parents' questions. By the time her parents were done questioning Nathan, they had given him their seal of approval. Haley had a feeling though that Jimmy had given Nathan his approval after he found out his daughter was dating the star of the Duke Blue Devils. Tonight was the first time in a long time that Haley felt like her parents did care about her, not once did they start talking about her other siblings lives. They just asked about hers and Nathan's it was nice, it was refreshing. And she could honestly say she missed them when she said her goodbyes to them.

* * *

"So do you still love me after meeting my parents?" Haley asked as she climb into Nathan's bed now dressed in her pajamas

"Of course, I still love you," Nathan smiled as she cuddled to him underneath the covers.

"They just were a little harsh at the bargaining, I thought my mom was about to run you off," Haley admitted.

Nathan shook his head, "Hales if you haven't figured it out by now you're stuck with me always,"

"And forever," Haley finished before Nathan captured her lips.

Every time he heard Haley say forever, it made Nathan even more anxious to propose. He wanted for their forever to start soon, and he wanted everyone in the world to know that he loved Haley James, and nothing was going to scare him away.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and continuing to support this story! I am sorry I took a little longer than usual to update but I'll try to update the next chapter soon! Any feedback or questions or welcomed. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twenty-One

It was five o'clock on Friday morning when the Duke basketball team and cheer squad bordered their plane to Miami. The players and cheerleaders were half asleep as they filed into their seats. The team, cheerleaders, coaches, and trainers were the only ones occupying the coach section of the plane, but the first class section was occupied with passengers not affiliated with Duke Basketball. Haley laid her head on Nathan's shoulder as soon as she sat down in her seat. She has never been a morning person, and the squad and basketball team had left campus over two hours ago to make sure they had plenty of time to board the plane and get through security.

"Wake me up when we get there," Haley mumbled to Nathan. He was sitting in the window seat while Haley was sitting on the aisle seat of their small two seat row. The seats were in pairs of two on each side of the small aisle of the plane. The coaches and trainers and taken the very front seats of the section while the cheerleaders and basketball players sat further back away from the prying eyes of the adults in charge of them.

"Ex-Tutor-Girl how can you be sleepy?" Brooke chirped she was sitting in the seat across the aisle from Haley and Nathan. The window seat next to Brooke was unoccupied, and for a reason. The brunette cheer captain was defiantly a morning person, and she had already had three cups of coffee before boarding the plane.

Haley groaned as she snuggled into Nathan's chest, "Brooke this is a three hour flight and I plan on sleeping the whole entire time."

"Haley that's no fun!" Brooke whined.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Brooke some of us didn't drink three cups of coffee with extra shots of espresso."

"Whatever, Nate," Brooke muttered as she pulled out the latest issue of _Vogue _from her bag.

The plane had yet to take off, as the flight attendant was going over safety procedures. The college students half listened as their eyes tried to stay open. Luckily the flight attendant finished quickly and started her way down the aisle checking if the passenger's seat belts were buckled. The plan took of moments after the flight attendant had finished her seatbelt inspections, and the college students minus Brooke fell asleep quickly.

Brooke flipped the through the pages of her Vogue magazine for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was a little over two hours into the flight and Brooke was bored of her mind. The cheer captain grinned as she saw Nathan's eyes start to flutter open. This was her chance to ask him about when he was going to propose to Haley. The basketball star had never given her an answer about the Championship Game proposal idea, and it bugged Brooke to know end. She loved Haley and she loved weddings and she knew hundreds of proposal ideas but Nathan just couldn't pick one. It irritate Brooke to no end, just like Nathan she wanted Haley's proposal to be perfect. Brooke knew that her best Friend deserved it more than anyone after the year she had. The cheer captain admired Haley a lot. She didn't know of many girls that could make a total one eighty like Haley had with her eating disorder.

"Pssst, Nathan," Brooke loudly whispered as she snapped her fingers to get Nathan's attention.

The basketball star striking blue eyes popped open as he glanced in Brooke's direction. "What Brooke?" He asked clearly grumpy from just waking up.

"Is Haley asleep?"

"She's dead asleep don't wake her up Brooke," Nathan replied. Haley was curled up against Nathan and sound asleep. Nathan figured that he would end up having to carry the freshmen girl off the plane because he wouldn't be able to wake her.

"I am not going to wake her," Brooke began, "I just need you to answer a little tiny question."

"Fine," Nathan said.

Brooke grinned, "When are you going to-"

"Brooke, Haley is right here!" Nathan exclaimed knowing what Brooke was going to ask.

"She asleep!"

"So, she could wake up!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed a pin and piece of paper out her Duke Cheer book bag. She scribbled her question down quickly and then held it up from Nathan to read.

The younger Scott brother sighed as he read the paper. The question 'when are you going to propose' was written largely across the loose leaf paper in dark red ink.

"I haven't decided yet," Nathan admitted.

"Nathan!" Brooke sighed as she crumbled up the paper and threw into her bag. "What do mean you haven't decided yet? You have had the ri-"

"Haley right here," Nathan said interrupting the brunette girl. Haley was a deep sleeper but Nathan wasn't going to take any chances of her overhearing any talk about the proposal.

"Why can't you just make a decision? You're as bad as Lucas!" Brooke replied. Her boyfriend could never make up his mind, and it often drove her insane.

"You so did not just compare me to my brother," Nathan stated.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I did. It's the truth neither of you can make up your minds!"

"I so can make up my mind!"

"Then when are you going to you know?"

"I am not telling you."

The brunette eyes widen, and her jaw dropped. "You're not going to tell me?" She whined. "After all the help I've given you?"

"I just don't know when or where yet Brooke, okay. It's just going to happen when it happens," Nathan answered. He was sick trying to plan when he was going propose to Haley. Instead he was just going to keep the ring safely in the draw string back in his wallet, and propose to her when the moment felt right.

"You're just going to wing it aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Brooke shook her head. "Boys," she muttered underneath breath as she turned her attention back to her magazine.

* * *

Haley sighed as dropped her suitcase down on the ground in her hotel room. It was now nine o'clock in the morning, but Haley was still exhausted. She couldn't sleep the night before, in fear that her shirt would ride up to reveal the tattoo she a gotten Wednesday night. Haley didn't know why she had thought about getting a tattoo, but she just wanted something to remember how she was feeling right then for rest of her life. She felt loved, and in twenty years she wanted to remember how she was feeling. How even when nothing but drama, and stress filled the world surrounding her she could just look at Nathan and none of that matter because he loved. Haley wanted to remember that feeling forever, the feeling of falling in love with man that had saved her.

So Wednesday afternoon she went to a Tattoo parlor and got a tattoo. Haley had gotten Nathan's jersey number twenty-three in a dark navy blue right on her lower back. It was small, each number only the size of quarter. The number the represented so much more than that. It represent the man that had came running out in the rain after her, determined to save her from the eating disorder that at the time control her life. Haley only hoped Nathan didn't freak out when he finally saw it.

"Haley isn't this exciting! It's like a mini-spring break!" Brooke exclaimed as she plopped down on her bed. The room was relatively small with two full small size beds with a dresser in between, a dresser with a TV, and small bathroom.

"I am just excited it's warm," Haley replied as she sat down on her own bed. Unfortunately, Nathan couldn't be her roommate, he and the rest of the basketball team were under lock and key until after the game Saturday night. They weren't allowed to leave the hotel without the coaches, and they weren't supposed to be in any girls' rooms or have any girls in their rooms.

"You are already missing Boy Toy aren't you?" Brooke asked.

"You don't miss Lucas?" Haley shot back.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, but he isn't down the hall!"

"Are you making us practice tonight?" Haley asked, changing the subject. One of the reasons the basketball players had flown out so early was so they would have time to practice, and also so they wouldn't be jet lagged. Brooke also had planned on making the cheer squad practice but she never said when. Unlike the basketball players the cheerleaders just had to be back in their room by curfew

which was eleven, and Haley had wanted to head to the beach since it was in the high seventies.

"Nice way to change the subject, and yes. We're using one of the hotel's ballrooms to go over the new halftime routine when the basketball players leave for practice in about an hour," Brooke said.

Haley yawned, "Okay. I guess I'll go to the beach later." The hotel was only a couple of blocks from the beach and about a ten minute drive to Miami University.

"Didn't get enough sleep on the plan?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah and the past couple of nights," Haley answered truthfully.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Why, nothing's wrong is there?"

"No," Haley said as she lay down on her stomach. She realized that her t-shirt had ridden up revealing her new tattoo, but Broke had seen it before she could tug the grey t-shirt down.

"You got Nathan's number tattoo on your ass?" Brooke asked in shock.

"It's above my ass, thank you very much," Haley replied. Her tattoo sat right above her bottom, and was visible thanks to the low rise jeans she was wearing.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I am guessing this is why you haven't been sleeping the past couple of nights. Nathan doesn't know you got it does he?"

"No, he's going to freak," Haley answered.

"He's going to freak I am going to freak! Haley you got a tattoo!"

"You have a tattoo, Brooke."

"Yes, my boyfriend knew when I got it to!"

"Well, Nathan will know when I tell him."

The cheer captain shook her head, "Or when you bend over and he sees it."

"Brooke," Haley began. "I know getting a tattoo isn't something that I seem like I would do. I just wanted to get one to remember how I feel about Nathan for the rest of my life."

"Okay, I get that Haley, but maybe not tell Nathan until after the game," Brooke suggested.

"You think he's going to freak?" Haley asked.

"Yeah at first," Brooke answered.

Haley raised her eyebrow, "At first? What is he going to do after he freaks?"

"Get totally turned on after seeing that his girlfriend has his number tattooed on her back," Brooke smirked.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the brunette.

Brooke laughed as caught the pillow. "What? You know it's true," the cheer captain replied before tossing the pillow back at Haley who dodge the flying object. "You are totally getting lai-"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as she blushed. Haley had always planned one saving herself for marriage but being with Nathan made her rethink that plan. They still hadn't done it yet, though. Clothes would start to come off in some of their heated make-out sessions but they hadn't gone all the way.

"What? You and Nathan still haven't done the dirty?" Brooke playfully asked.

"No," Haley said sitting up and crossing her arms. "I mean I want to, but I kind of told Nathan when we first started dating that I wanted to wait until marriage."

"So what Nathan wants to wait now?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Haley whined. "Why are guys so confusing?'

Brooke shrugged," Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Nathan really didn't like to sleep alone anymore. He had become so used to having Haley practically use him as a pillow that he just couldn't sleep without her, especially knowing she was on the opposite end of the hall. The basketball star was so tempted to sneak out of his room and go to his girlfriend's but he knew it was impossible. There was Duke staff- coaches and trainers- monitoring the hallway to make sure no basketball snuck out and had night on the town before the game. Duke just had to be on a never ending winning streak; Nathan thought as tried sleeping on his side yet again. Usually the team was at least allowed to walk around the hotel they were staying at for away games, but no. Duke was an on winning streak and so the players were not only being pushed harder in practice, but they were also having more and more rules enforced of them.

None of the guys had even seen the cheerleaders since they arrived at the hotel. The team was total isolated. The coaches wanted no distractions around their players, and so the cheerleaders were kept away from the boys. The two groups didn't even eat dinner together like they usually did on away games.

It was really starting to bug Nathan that he hadn't seen Haley. He we she was safe right down the hall, but he had learned very quickly that he just felt better when he saw for himself that Haley was safe and sound. Honestly he had been worried sick that the cheerleaders weren't put under lock and key like the basketball players. He didn't like the idea of Haley wondering around Miami without him there. Nathan didn't like the idea of Haley ever being alone in big city she had never been to before, or just the idea that she wasn't there with him.

He was just worried. Nathan had always been protective over Haley, but lately after the most recent Rachel situation he felt like he needed to watch out for Haley more than usual. Nathan had felt like he had been the underlining cause for the last Rachel situation. Rachel had always been after him since the day he started at Duke, and she had always been jealous of any girl that Nathan gave so much a second glance. Even when the basketball star stopped sleeping, around Rachel was always throwing herself at him. He should have known Rachel wouldn't lay off him once he got a girlfriend, or a soon-to-be fiancée.

Nathan groaned as he looked at the clock, it was almost one in the morning. He had been trying to go to sleep for the past three hours, but he couldn't. Not only did he miss Haley, he had a lot on his mind too.

He not only had to figure out when to propose to Haley, but he also had to figure out how to tell her about his newest tattoo. Nathan knew he had to tell her about the tattoo soon because it was hard not to walk around the apartment without a shirt, or remember to sleep with one. Somehow he managed three days without Haley noticing that he was now wearing a shirt to bed, which was something he never did in less he was cold.

Nathan had gotten the tattoo Tuesday morning after practice. He was tired of waiting to propose to acknowledge that he and Haley were a permanent thing. So after his early morning basketball practice he went to that tattoo shop to get yet another tattoo. He had originally wanted two, one of Haley's initials and the one he had ended up getting. The tattoo artist suggested not get Haley's initials though if he planned on marrying her soon since they would change. Nathan had agreed and instead got just one tattoo.

The tattoo he ended up getting was on his rib cage. In dark black ink the words 'Always and Forever' were written in a simple cursive script. The tattoo was permanent and made Nathan feel like his and Haley's relationship wasn't going anywhere.

He was still afraid of losing her. Nathan sometimes wouldn't sleep at night and instead just watch Haley breathe in and out as she slept. He was just still so worried that one day he would wake up and she would be gone. When Haley had relapsed, Nathan had been worried sick that she was going to end up dead because of her anorexia. It was then that he realized that he couldn't handle the thought of losing her.

He had moped around during the beginning Thanksgiving, sick and worried over his girlfriend. His mom didn't understand what was going on because he didn't tell her. Nathan knew his mom would just think that Haley was just some girl. And that was when hit Nathan, at the time Haley was just his girlfriend, but at the same time she was so much more than that. He hadn't lost just his girlfriend to anorexia but the love of his life, his first and only love, the girl that he was meant to be with. It was then that Nathan knew he was going to marry Haley James as soon as she got better.

He just wanted to do this one thing right, but he was scared that he was going to mess it up.

* * *

Nathan grinned when he saw Haley the next morning in the hotel's lobby; she was standing with a bunch of cheerleaders and dressed for a day on the beach. The basketball star was suppose to be on the to the hotel's lounge for the hotel's complimentary breakfast, but he suddenly didn't care if he was late and he didn't waste any time running up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you last night," he said before kissing Haley on the lips.

The cheerleader smiled as Nathan kissed her again. "Nathan," she scolded. "I don't think your coaches would appreciate you kissing me in the middle of the hotel lobby."

Nathan smirked and kissed Haley again, "What? I haven't seen you since we got here."

"I know," Haley sighed. "The coaches seem pretty adamant about the team not getting distract before the game."

"Well, it's not helping me," Nathan admitted. "I kind of missed being used as a human pillow last night."

"Don't worry Brooke is working on the room switching once we get back from the beach," Haley replied.

"So not fair. You get to go to the beach and I get to work out," Nathan said.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes, Brooke is calling squad-bonding time, or that's how she justified getting permission from the coaches to let us go." The squad didn't have their own coach their year due to budget restrictions and the lack of finding a decent one, so one of the assistant basketball coaches were technically in charge of chaperoning the cheerleaders during away games. In reality though Brooke called all the shots, and made sure all her cheerleaders were where they were supposed to be.

"Well tomorrow we are going to the beach," Nathan began, "And be careful today. Stay with the group, and didn't go on any wild adventures with Brooke."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I won't come back with a Mohawk, Nathan don't worry."

"Hales, do you have to bring that up?"

"Yes, now give me a kiss so I can go." The other cheerleader's were starting it make their way out of the hotel lobby and to the nearby beach.

Nathan sighed as he kissed Haley for the last time, "I love you Hales."

"Love you too," the cheerleader replied. "I'll see you at the game," she added before joining Brooke and another cheerleader on their way out.

* * *

"Sleep better?" Haley asked Nathan the next morning, as she saw his eyes begin to open from his night sleep. Duke had won the night before and the basketball team was no longer under constant watch by their coaches. Brooke had managed to switch all the rooms around so everyone was now rooming with who they wanted to. Meaning Nathan and Haley got to spend the night together.

Nathan nodded as pulled Haley closer to him, "Much better."

"So what are we doing today?" Haley asked. The plane back to Durham didn't leave until seven, giving the college students the whole day to do whatever they wanted.

Nathan smirked as he kissed Haley on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Nathan I thought you said we were going to go to the beach!" Haley whined.

"We are but I can still kiss you there," Nathan replied before capturing Haley's lips again. "Are maybe I could just stay here and kiss you," he suggested as he began trailing kissed down Haley's neck.

"As much as I love your kisses, I really want to go to the beach," Haley said.

"Okay," Nathan mumbled before he kissed his girlfriend on the lips again. "Just you and me though, no Brooke."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Brooke is going on a shopping spree don't worry."

"Good because I don't plan on sharing you today," Nathan said as he kissed Haley again.

The cheerleader kissed him back but quickly pulled away. "The beach is waiting," She smiled before climbing out of the bed. "Come get dressed and let's go!"

"One more kiss," Nathan began. "And then I'll get dressed."

Haley shook her head as she climb back on the bed and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. One night away from her and he couldn't keep his hands or lips of her. Haley didn't mind though.

"Happy?" Haley asked after pulling away from Nathan's lips.

"For now," Nathan answered as he leaned in to kiss Haley again; the honey girl blonde girl quickly turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

"No more kisses until we get to the beach," Haley declared as she got up from the bed.

"Hales," Nathan whined as the honey blonde girl grabbed her clothes from her bag. "Come on!"

The cheerleader just smirked as she closed the bathroom door.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair; Haley James was defiantly something else.

Two hours later the two were finally at the beach. It was a wonderful day to be outside with the sun shining brightly and the temperature being in the low seventies. Haley and Nathan walked hand in hand alongside the water just enjoying each other's company and the warm weather. The cold water occasionally cover their sandal wearing feet, but the two didn't mind, they were just happy to have a relaxing day away from Duke and drama.

"This is exactly what I needed," Haley said.

Nathan nodded. Their lives the past week had been filled with drama that neither one needed. He had just been relieved to find out that Rachel was moving to San Diego and was on the opposite side of the country from him and Haley.

"I know, I thought for a second that the coaches were going to make us stay in the hotel room," Nathan replied. The coaches, who were over the moon happy that the team won yet again, were still as stricter than usual. The players and cheerleaders had to switch rooms after the coaches came around at curfew, and several of the players' stashes of alcohol had been confiscated by the coaches last night. Nathan had started to worry that he be stuck in the hotel room yet again, but luckily the coaches seem more at ease today. They had given their okay for the players to do whatever they wanted as long as they were back by four to load the bus to airport.

"They just don't want you to do anything stupid, like get drunk and end up with a tattoo and Mohawk," Haley smiled.

Nathan groaned, "You said you liked my tattoo!"

"Yes but I believe the coaches did start to enforce more rules on the team when you revealed you were drunk when you got it," The cheerleader countered.

"That's just a coincidence."

"I don't think so."

The basketball star shook his head, "See I am pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact we got through the first half the year undefeated."

"Okay, maybe it could be that," Haley sighed.

"Just admit I am right," Nathan suggested.

Haley rolled her eyes, "So not going to happen, Nathan."

"Are you sure about that?" Nathan asked he scooped the cheerleader into his arms without hesitation.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled, "Put me down!"

"Nope," he replied as he stepped into the water, "Not until you admit that I am right."

"You're going to drop me! Just put me down!" Haley demanded as Nathan took another step into the water.

"Not happening Hales," the basketball player then took a couple of more steps into the water.

Haley then realized that Nathan was getting deeper and deeper into the water. "Nathan what are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun," Nathan answered with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare," Haley said knowing that Nathan was planning on getting her soaking wet.

Nathan grinned, "You know me to well Haley James."

"How about I admit your right if you promise not to get me wet?" Haley suggested.

"Deal," Nathan agreed as he placed Haley down. Haley shivered slightly as her legs got submerged into the water. The water only hit about the middle of her calves but it was freezing.

"You want me to carry you now don't you?" Nathan asked when he saw the goose bumps on Haley's arm from the water.

"You know me too well Nathan Scott," Haley replied with a cheeky grin.

Nathan kissed the honey blonde girl on the cheek before he picked her up again. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to the beach and out of the water. Nathan placed her feet down on the warm sand but he kept his arms securely around her waist, pressing Haley against his chest.

"So I was right?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "You were right," she replied before breaking Nathan's grasp and turning to walk down the beach.

Nathan's breathe hitched in his throat when he looked at Haley's retreating figure. The back of t-shirt had ridden up just a little bit to show a small strip of skin, right in the middle of that small strip of skin was a small navy blue twenty three.

"Haley?" Nathan's voice rose, "Did you get a tattoo?" he asked in shock. Haley wasn't the type of girl to get a tattoo. She always was level headed, more responsible, and classier than he was. She just wasn't the tattoo type of girl. Haley always dressed on the more conservative side never showing too much skin. The shortest skirt she owned was her cheer skirt and she always complained about how short it was.

The cheerleader instantly turned around to face. "Yeah," Haley replied, her voice a little shaky. "You like it?" She asked nervously.

"Do you like mine?" Nathan asked as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his newest tattoo.

Haley gasped when she saw the words 'Always and Forever' on Nathan's rib cage. There on his body was a permanent reminder of his and Haley's love. "Oh, Nathan when in the world did you get it?"

"Tuesday why do you think I've been wearing a shirt to bed?" Nathan replied as he let his shirt down.

"I love it," Haley admitted as she stepped closer to Nathan. She tugged his shirt up again and began tracing the words with her fingertips.

"Hales, I can't believe you got a tattoo," Nathan said.

"You don't like it?" Haley questioned as she jerked her away from Nathan.

"I am just shocked that you got a tattoo. I mean it's a big deal it's going be there forever," Nathan explained.

"And yours isn't?" Haley shot back.

Nathan sighed, "It is. It's just, you got a tattoo Haley. I am a little shocked here; you're not like the tattoo type."

"And you are?"

"I already had a tattoo."

"Yeah, did you get this one when you drunk too?" Haley asked.

"No," Nathan began. "Hales, I got this tattoo because I wanted something that made us seemed more permanent okay? It's not going either, just like how you and I aren't either. I just don't understand why you got one, especially my jersey number."

The cheerleader smiled a little, "You're the guy that saved me Nathan and I want to remember that forever. I just don't understand why you're so shocked."

"I just don't want to do anything to mess things up with you Haley. I just worried that I am going to screw everything up with us and lose you. I just want to do everything right with us," Nathan explained.

"You're not going to lose me because I got your number on my back," Haley said. "You're never going to lose me Nathan."

He nodded as he placed a kiss ever so softly on Haley's lips. "I love the tattoo Haley," Nathan admitted. He couldn't help but love the thought that Haley had his number forever on printed onto her body. It was something that showed she planned on being with just for as long he was. They were permanent, and they weren't going anywhere even if there wasn't a ring on Haley's finger.

* * *

Author's Note- Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! –Beddazzlement


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twenty-Two

Haley grabbed a tissue out of the white tissue box on the coffee table in Dr. Stacey's consulting room for what seem liked the hundredth time. Ever since coming back from Miami a week ago the honey blonde girl had been battling a nasty cold. The cold was making Haley miserable, as she was constantly sneezing or coughing and had a constant headache. No amount of medicine seemed to help Haley either, and her cold only seemed to be getting worse the longer it last.

"So have you talked to your parents lately?" Dr. Stacey asked.

"I talked to my mom yesterday to talk about heat medicine I need for my cold," Haley answered. As mother of seven, Lydia James, pretty much knew the remedy for every common illness it seemed like. Half the time growing up Haley's mother had diagnosed her condition before even taking her to doctor.

"That's progress. Have you had any thought about skipping meals lately?"

"No, but I've been eating nothing but chicken noodle soup lately." Lydia James had always sworn to her children that chicken noodle soup was the key to clearing up any cold. Unfortunately the prized soup wasn't helping Haley and the cheerleader had called her mother to find out what medicine she needed to take. Haley hated taking medicine. She hated the taste, and the syrupy thickness of any liquid medicine.

"That's good, how are your parents coping with your relapse?"

"Now, I guess there okay," Haley replied. She had told Dr. Stacey all ant her parents demanding her to come back home in an earlier session.

"Really?"

"They still want me to come home."

"And you don't."

"No, I am not even coming to Duke next year, I may not even be on the east coast next year," Haley answered.

"So you and Nathan are moving for sure?" Dr. Stacey asked.

"Yes we are," Haley answered. "The only thing is I don't have a clue where we are going to end up."

"Does that worry you?"

"No, I mean it does a little."

"It's okay to be worried Haley. You don't know where you're going to move to," Dr. Stacey stated. "It's perfectly normal."

Haley sighed, "I know. I am just worried Nathan and I are going to end up on other side of the country and our friends are going to forget about us."

"I don't think you should worry about that Haley. I am sure when you move you'll make new friends."

"I know. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake our family now. I just wished we could all live near year each other, but it's not going to happen, "Haley admitted.

Dr. Stacey looked at Haley's for a few moments before responding. "Are these the same people that before Christmas you felt so strongly about?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's happened between now and then? At Christmas you said they were the people that really cared about you."

"I am scared of relapsing," Haley said. "I am scared that Nathan is going to be gone a lot, and I am not going to have my friends with me and I am going to relapse. I am just so scared that I am going to start up again when I leave Duke."

"Why? Have you been having thoughts about starving yourself again?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then why are you scared Haley?"

Haley looked down at the ground. "I am just am. I feel like even though Nathan was the one that got me to stop, it doesn't matter that I am with him. I was with him when I started starving myself, and I am afraid that it could happen again."

"As long as you remain in treatment and take it seriously you won't Haley," Dr. Stacey replied.

"That's what my last psychologist said, and I still did," the cheerleader countered.

"Do you think your move to Duke trigger your anorexia this time? We've never really discussed your trigger this time, but you said it was stress," Dr. Stacey said.

"It was stress and trying to live up to my siblings' achievements," Haley replied.

"So if the moves to Duke didn't trigger your anorexia why are you nervous about moving Haley?" Dr. Stacey questioned.

The petite girl bit her lip. "Nathan as been the best thing to ever happen to me. I just don't know what I did to deserve him, and I just want to do this one thing for him so he can have his dream. I am just worried that when move that something is going to trigger me again and Nathan is just going to come home one day and realize that I am always going to be anorexic and he doesn't want to be with me."

"Didn't say you say Nathan got a tattoo for you?"

"He did."

"And he hasn't he said that he wants to marry you?"

"He has."

"Then why are you worried that he won't want to be with you if you relapse," the doctor paused," Haley you always said you and Nathan love each other where is all this coming from?"

Haley shrugged. "I guess I am just scared so many doors are going to open for him when he's in the NBA, and he's not going to want to be with a mess up like me."

"Have you talked to Nathan about your feelings?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know him. He's just going to say he loves me and nothing is ever going to change that," Haley said.

"He loves you Haley, don't doubt that, and don't doubt yourself. You are a smart, strong, beautiful girl that has been through a lot. And you deserved to be love, and you're strong enough to not relapse," Dr. Stacey smiled.

"I don't feel like that sometimes," Haley replied.

The doctor nodded, "You just need to learn to trust and believe in yourself. You need to start trying to see yourself like everybody else does."

"Okay, I'll try to," Haley warily commented.

"Good, will talk about this more next week," Dr. Stacey proposed. "See you next week Haley."

Haley mumbled her goodbyes as she got up from her spot on the white couch. She didn't know why she doubted hers and Nathan's relationship, maybe the cold was messing with her brain, and her emotions. She didn't know but lately she just felt off. Miami had been perfect, but ever since coming back from Florida, Haley just had a gut feeling that something was going on with Nathan. The past week he had seemed on edge around her, and Haley didn't know why he was acting differently. She just felt like he was keeping something from her, and it was making her second guess herself. It was making her wonder if she was good enough for him, if she deserved him.

She knew she was just being worrisome. Nathan loved her; he had a tattoo to prove it too. It was just that Haley knew he wasn't telling her something, and he always told her everything. She was the one that usually kept stuff bottle in, but now roles were reversed and Haley didn't know what to do.

* * *

Haley parked her car in its usual spot in front of Nathan's apartment. There was a total of four parking spots right in front of the Scott's brother's apartment, and usually only three of them were filled. Lucas's prized 1967 mustang was always parked safely in the end spot next to curb with Nathan's Expedition next to, and Haley always parked her Honda Accord next to Nathan's SUV, leaving one empty end space. The fourth and other end spot was filled though by a black brand new Escalade.

Haley had no clue whose car it was. She knew it wasn't anybody car that lived in the Scott's brother apartment complex. In the complex there were six building each with four apartments each, two on each floor. Each apartment had four parking spots assigned to them, and there was always a spare one in front of the Scott's apartment. None of their friends or anyone Haley knew drove an Escalade, plus both Scott brothers were supposed to be a class. So Haley couldn't help but feel weary when she the Escalade in the normally empty spot.

The cheerleader hesitantly climbed out her car her apartment key already pulled out and in hand. After locking her car and shoved her keys and her wristlet containing her money and license into her jeans' back pocket. She kept her phone in the pocket of Nathan's zip up jacket she was wearing, so it would be easy to grab if she needed too.

She knew she was being paranoid, but Haley had taken all the safety tips during freshmen orientation seriously. Plus she had Nathan 'Mr. Overprotective' as a boyfriend who constantly telling her to be safe. If he was here, Nathan probably would have walked Haley to the apartment only after he checked the apartment out.

Haley slowly walked up the short sidewalk to the apartment door. The apartment was large square building with two brown doors on each end for the two bottom apartments and matching concrete staircases next to them. The petite girl stopped dead in tracks when she noticed someone sitting on the stairwell that lead to the apartment above Nathan's. She was only a few steps from the door, and instead of turning back Haley rushed to the door and quickly put her key in.

"Excuse me, but do you live in that apartment?" A masculine voice asked.

Haley's heart was pounding as she turned around. She glanced over to the stairwell which was now empty but its occupant now stood in front her. It was a man with dark, dangerous looking blue eyes, who seemed to tower over her. He was older, middle age in his early forties. He scared the hell out of Haley.

"Um, yes," Haley managed, hoping if she just answered the man's question he would go away.

"I was told my son lives here, and I believe that his is car out front. So do you mind telling me where he is?" The man asked. His voice was deep and almost demanding when he talked to Haley.

Haley's eyes widen. Dan Scott was standing in front of her, and suddenly Nathan's behavior the past week made sense. Dan must have gotten out a little earlier than expected, and Nathan probably didn't know what to think of it.

"So do you know where Nathan is or not?" Dan questioned his eyes darkening.

"Um," Haley knew Nathan didn't know what to do with Dan. She figured though that if she told Dan where Nathan was, the patriarch of the Scotts would just go and ambush his younger son. "I know where Lucas is," Haley replied, not wanting to tell Dan where Nathan was. The cheerleader turned her attention back to the door, she quickly twisted the key and opened up the door, but as she went to step into the apartment she felt a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I am asking where my son, Nathan, is. I know you know too because you're wearing his jacket," Dan said as he pulled Haley out of the doorway. "Now tell me where Nathan is."

Haley instantly regretted wearing Nathan's jacket. The blue zip up jacket had N. Scott embroidered on the left upper chest, and on the right upper chest had the Duke's Blue Devils emblem with the word 'Basketball' embroidered beneath it.

"Look Mr. Scott," Haley began as she yanked her wrist away from Dan's grasp. "I don't have time for your games; I have to get to class." The cheerleader then quickly stepped into the apartment and slammed the door in her boyfriend's father's face. She honestly didn't care if she was rude; Dan Scott totally freaked her out.

Haley groaned as her head was suddenly filled with thoughts of Nathan. How in the world was she going to tell him his father was at Duke? Haley went in search for the cold medicine that she had came to get in the first place. She quickly chugged the tablespoon of the dark purple cold medicine. Haley's face contorted in disgust as she swallowed the medicine, but at this point she needed all the help she could get it if she was going to survive her cold and Dan Scott

* * *

Haley dropped her book bag down on the ground next to her seat in the World literature class she and with Luke. The two had ended up in yet another class together at the start and the new semester. The cheerleader honestly didn't mind as she and Lucas got along great. The both shared the same interest in books, and they both loved mini-golf.

The blonde Scott brother was already sitting in his seat next to Haley's, his notebook was already out waiting to be written in. The professor they had mainly babbled on about whatever the student were learning, and he often repeated himself, but whatever he repeated always was on the test, and was the only thing on the test.

"God bless you," Lucas said as Haley let out a sneeze.

"Thanks," Haley mumbled as she pulled out her binder and a pen. "I hate colds."

The author nodded, "Me too. Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah," Haley admitted biting her lip. She knew she should of called Nathan as soon as she got into the apartment but Haley knew Nathan was going to freak when he found out is dad was on campus. The honey blonde girl also knew Lucas would too, and she really didn't know if she could deal living with both of them when they were freaking out. Haley really didn't like living in her dorm room anymore, but she knew she probably would end up sleeping there a couple of days when the Scott brothers found out Dan was at Duke.

"Haley are you sure you took your medicine?" Luke asked.

"Dan is at your apartment," Haley blurted out. "Oh gosh, I can't believe I just said that."

Lucas eyes widen, and jaw dropped. "What do you mean Dan is at are apartment?"

Haley opened her mouth to speak but the professor began his lecture. The two rolled their eyes at the professor's wonderful timing. Haley felt bad for leaving Lucas hanging but their professor had a strict no talking room. There was a hundred people in the class, and it was understandable why he was strict. At a time like this, Haley wished she was back in high school where teachers didn't care if you talked. For the next hour and thirty minutes Haley scribbled down her notes, not really caring is she got everything. She would just ask someone else for their notes later, for both her and Lucas because they both would be needing them.

"What do you mean Dan is at our apartment?" Lucas asked as soon as the professor was done with his lecture. Class was officially satiated at beginning of the lecture and ended as soon as the professor ended it.

"Okay, he's more like sitting on the steps waiting for Nathan to get back. So he's not Exactly at your apartment," Haley said.

"Haley that is so not helping."

"Can't say I didn't try."

Lucas shook his head as he shoved his notebook into his bag. "I swear Dan is up to no good."

"From what I heard he always is," Haley replied as she put her own binder into her book bag, and got up from her seat.

"So what happened?" Lucas asked as they began walking out of the classroom.

"Well when I got the apartment there was an Escalade in the parking spot next to mine, so I was already a little weirded out. Then I was totally weirded out and freaked out when I noticed someone was sitting on the staircase. I was about to have a heart attack when said someone started questioning about Nathan's whereabouts and then I realized it was Dan," Haley explained.

"He didn't do anything did he?" Luke questioned.

"He grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from the door," Haley answered truthfully.

Lucas just shook his head, "Nate's going to kill him."

"He just grabbed my wrist, I think your being a little over dramatic," Haley replied. She knew Lucas was right, Nathan wouldn't put up with his dad bothering her.

"Haley, Dan just got out of prison."

"Yeah, and hopefully Nathan doesn't do anything stupid to end up there."

"How are you going to tell him?"

Haley raised one of her eyebrows, "You expect me to tell him, by myself?"

"You're his girlfriend!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You're his brother," Haley shot back.

"Yeah, but Dan isn't my father. The only father I've known is Keith, and I don't want anything to do with Dan Scott," Lucas admitted.

Haley sighed. She knew Lucas had issues with Dan, and she also knew that for the longest time Lucas resent Nathan for having Dan. Then one day Lucas realized he had gotten the better deal in life, and he had gotten to have Keith as a father-figure.

"Lucas, I get that. Nathan is your brother though, and I need your help with this whole Dan thing," Haley said. She had seen just how worked up Nathan had got when he found out his father was going to be released; she was worried about what his reaction would be when he found out Dan was out.

"Okay, I'll help. First thing first is we need to get to Nathan before Dan does," Lucas suggested.

"Easy its lunch time on a Thursday, he's going to be in the gym eating lunch right before he squeezes in a light workout," Haley replied. She knew pretty much where Nathan was any given day and time. Usually on Thursdays he eat lunch pretty quickly and then lifted some weights during the two hour break he had in between classes.

"Second thing," Lucas began as he pulled out a quarter from his pocket. "This is how we are going to decide on how to tell Nathan."

"Heads," Haley called as Lucas flipped the coin into the air.

* * *

Nathan wiped the sweat from his forehead off with a towel. He had only been lifting weights for the past thirty minutes but weight room was unbearably hot. The air condition in the weight room and gym had been turned off for the winter and yet to be turned back on even though the winter outside was slowly warming.

"Why is it so hot in air?" Lucas questioned as he and Haley walked into the weight room attached to the practice gym.

"Better question what are you doing here?" Nathan asked before tilting his head back as he guzzled down his water.

"Ugh, this room smells worse than your gym bag Nathan," Haley said as she covered her nose and mouth with her hand.

"Love you too, Haley," Nathan replied as he sat down on the bench press. "Now seriously what's up?"

Lucas looked at Haley; he had won the coin toss which meant it was Haley's job to tell Nathan.

"Danisatyouraparment!" Haley quickly blurted out. She said the words so close that they blended together.

"What did you say Hales?" Nathan asked, not during he had heard right.

"Dan is at the apartment," Haley said slower this time. "He was outside waiting on the steps when I got back from therapy."

"What!" Nathan yelled as he stood up from the bench. "Dan is here! The manipulative son of a bitch is back!"

Lucas step closer to his fuming little brother. "Calm down, Nate."

"Calm down? Dan is at Duke!" He yelled.

"Nathan you need to stop yelling so we can talk about this," Lucas instructed. He put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and gently pushed him back to sit on the bench.

Haley crossed her arms; she had never seen Nathan so worked up. His eyes had lost their shine, and his lips were pressed into an ever so tight line. The basketball star's hand were gripping the edge of the bench he was sitting on, and it looked like the metal would bend under his strength if he kept his gripped.

"Nathan," Haley sighed as the raven hair man looked up at her.

"How did you know it was my dad Hales?" Nathan asked, calmly.

"He asked me if I lived in the apartment, and if I knew where you where," Haley answered. "I didn't tell him, and he was waiting in car when I left the apartment."

Nathan nodded, "He didn't get mad when you didn't tell did he?"

"Not really," Haley replied.

"Tell him Haley," Lucas said.

The basketball player's eyes widen. "He hurt you didn't he? I swear I am going-"

"Nathan its nothing," Haley began.

"It's never nothing with Dan. He's been to prison; he's probably more messed up then before!" Nathan exclaimed.

"He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me away from the apartment door so I couldn't go in. I yanked my hand away and got in the apartment right after that Nathan," Haley explained.

"I don't want you near him," Nathan stated as he got up from the bench.

"But-"

"No, buts. Me and Luke can take care of Dan, I don't want you or anyone else involved with him," Nathan said.

Lucas nodded, "He's right Haley. You and Brooke go in the opposite direction if you see him." As much as the blonde hair Scott borer didn't want anything to do with Dan, he knew he was one of the only people that could help Nathan with their father.

"Nathan, I don't trust Dan. I don't want you near him," Haley paused. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't as long as you stay out of this," Nathan replied as he stepped closer to Haley. "Just stay out of this Haley."

* * *

"I hate parents," Haley mumbled. She was currently at Brooke and Peyton's place, wasting time before she had to go to cheer practice. Peyton was currently on the floor playing Candy-land with Jenny, and Brooke was in the kitchen getting ice cream.

"Come on, Luke and Nate will have run Dan out of Duke by tomorrow," Peyton replied.

"I know it's just, my parents showed up out of nowhere and now Dan does. I am kind of tired of parents popping into my life without warning," Haley said.

"Okay, we only have Rocky Road but I think it will do," Brooke announced as she stepped into the living room with two ice-cream containers in hand and four spoons.

"No bowls?" Peyton asked.

"P. Sawyer when have we ever eaten ice cream out of bowls?" Brooke asked. Brooke then handed one container and two spoons to the curly blonde, and then plopped down on the white couch next to Haley.

"Cool, we get to eat out of the container Momma-P! Daddy never lets us do that!" Jenny exclaimed as she took a soon from Peyton's hand and opened up the ice cream tube.

Haley couldn't help but smile at the small girl who was so obviously happy. Jake and Peyton were doing a wonderful job raising the little girl, and as a result Jenny was a joy to be around.

"Thanks Brooke for corrupting Jenny even more," Peyton muttered.

The brunette shrugged, "I do what I can."

Haley shook her head as she dug her spoon into the ice cream. "So do you know what the boys are up to Brooke?" Lucas and Nathan had been MIA after the three of them left the weight room.

"Nope, but I called Karen and apparently Dan got released the week we left for Miami," Brooke said.

"Wait wasn't that the same week Haley's parents showed up?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, it was," Haley answered. "Did the boys know?"

"I am not sure, but apparently Dan is back in Tree Hill which is causing some major drama," Brooke answered.

"I bet," Peyton replied as she moved her game piece.

"Apparently," Brooke began, "Dan still own Scott Motors. He's loaded still even after all the shady business deals, and the bribes he made as mayor."

"Wait, Dan was the mayor?" Haley asked.

"Yeah he got elected our senior year," Peyton answered.

Brooke nodded, "The only reason he ended up getting caught was because he was the mayor. One of his bribes went bad or something and the person outed his business deals that landed him in prison."

"So people still buy cars from him?" Haley questioned.

"Apparently, he doesn't run it anymore he just owns it. Dan though still has some major pull in Tree Hill though. Karen says he applied to be the Ravens coach," Brooke said.

"What he is trying to do give Whitey a heart attack?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged as she took a bit of ice cream. "No clue, but we both know Whitey and he's not going to let Dan touch his team."

"I just don't understand if he's trying to cause drama in Tree Hill why his he here?" Haley began, "Why is he bothering Nathan?"

"It's no secret that Dan has always been the type of person to sideline coach," Brooke replied.

"Dan's probably put it on his resume that Nathan is going to be in the NBA," Peyton added.

"You think Dan is using Nathan to get a job he doesn't need?" Haley asked.

"It makes sense; Dan was going to be a college basketball star so he has the basketball experience. His only coaching experience his with his son, and Nathan is going to NBA," Peyton said.

"Dan is the reason the team blew their chances at state our junior year. The town still hasn't forgotten about that game," Brooke added.

Haley sighed, "I just wished Nathan would tell me what he's up too. I feel like I am going to have to stay at my dorm until he and Luke figure the whole thing with Dan out."

"I hate to admit it, but that might not be a bad idea Hales," Brooke said.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas angrily walked toward their apartment. Nathan had just finished practice, and Lucas had just finished a study session. They had been wondering how to deal with the Dan situation all day, and had avoided their apartment and their girlfriends for the rest of the day. Both boys had different ideas on how to deal with their father, but they both agreed their girlfriends were staying out of it. So they waited until the girls were safely at cheer practice to venture to their apartment.

"I was starting to wonder if you two actually lived here," Dan said as he saw the two boys approach the apartment. He was leaning casually against the brick wall, acting as if he owned the place

"Some of us have lives," Luke shot back.

"Nice to see you too Lucas, but I just came by to see my son and my nephew," Dan replied. Even though Dan didn't claim Lucas as his son, he did claim the blonde hair Scott as his nephew ever since Karen and Keith got married.

"Well maybe next time when you try to visit you shouldn't scare the hell out of Haley," Nathan stated.

Dan smirked, "You mean the girl wearing your jacket? I never knew you liked the rude typed, Nathan, but that Haley girl didn't have decency to tell me where my own son was."

"Leaves Haley out of this Dad. Just tell me why you are here? You don't have some other disease that could possibly ruin me and Lucas's life even more do you?" Nathan questioned. The basketball star didn't have HCM, but he could never forgive the turmoil his father caused because of the genetic disease that Dan found out he had.

"Can I not check up on my son?" Dan sincerely asked.

"A little notice would have been nice," Nathan answered.

"Just tell us what you are up too Dan. Mom told me all about you trying to take over the Ravens," Lucas said.

Dan shook his head, "We all know Whitey was never a fit coach for the Ravens."

"Says the guy who caused us to lose in the playoffs junior year," Nathan retorted.

"And the guy who supposedly got injured in college," Lucas added.

"I see you two still don't trust me," Dan stated.

"Kind of hard to when you come here and mess with Haley," Nathan replied.

Dan frowned, "I am sorry that I scared this Haley, I didn't know your where so defensive with the girls you what do you say, hook up with."

Nathan balled his hands into fist, and clenched his jaw. He had hoped maybe that Dan had changed when he was in prison, but he it was becoming increasingly obvious that he hadn't. He had learned in High school that Dan was just a bad influence on him, it was obvious to everyone else around him but to Nathan, Dan was the only person that had been there for him it seemed like. Even throughout the constant bullying, workouts, and basketball drills, Dan had been the only person that seemed to care about Nathan's best interest.

It wasn't until Nathan had passed out because he taken performance enchanters that he realized Dan really was a crappy father. Nathan had ended up becoming friends with Lucas, and when his mother began the divorce proceedings that the basketball star start to become the person epithet he was today. It took several years for all the layers to come off, but he was finally the Nathan Scott that he wanted to be, and Nathan knew he had to stay away from Dan if he wanted to continue being the person he had become after his father's imprisonment.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Dan smirked, "If you're going to hit me, Nate just do it. I mean I just insulted some little girl you apparently had-"

"Stop, Dad. I am not the teenage son you could push around anymore. I don't care why you are, I just want you gone," Nathan declared before adding, "And for your information the girl you say today, Haley, is not just some girl. She's my girlfriend, and if you ever touch her again, I will hit you more than once."

Dan didn't budge, or respond.

"You heard him, Dan. Nathan doesn't want you here, and I certainly don't want you here either," Lucas said.

"Is that want you really want son? I was hoping that we could work out together, and tomorrow I could watch you play just like old times," Dan replied.

Nathan nodded, "It's what I want Dad. It's what I've wanted long before you ever went away."

"I should of know that you would end up leaving me just like your mother," Dan remarked.

"I think you should go Dad, before I say something I regret," Nathan suggested.

Dan finally stood up straight, so he was no longer leaning against the wall. "If that's the case I guess I'll see you two boys when you visit Tree Hill."

"Bye Dad," Nathan said politely as his father walked towards his car.

"Bye son, I hope to see you soon," Dan replied with a grin.

Dan was leaving, but Nathan knew that it wouldn't be the last time he saw his father. Dan Scott wasn't going to stay out of his son's life so easily.

* * *

Haley's eyes fluttered open when she felt the mattress underneath her shift. She almost didn't believe her eyes when she saw Nathan climbing into her small dorm room bed. She hadn't seen him since lunch, and apparently he had gone missing after he and Lucas talked to Dan. She figured he needed space, but she still had been worried sick. But now here he was in the middle of night slipping into her bed.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she scooted over to make room for Nathan.

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied.

Haley sighed, as she felt Nathan's strong arms wrap around her and brought her to lay on his chest. Haley knew he needed her right now, he looked so broken.

"You never answered any of my calls, or Lucas's," Haley said.

"I just can't do it anymore, Haley. I can't deal with my dad and not become this person I don't want to be," Nathan admitted.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"No it's not going to be okay, I am not okay. I feel horrible, I told my dad I wanted him out of my life Hales."

Haley brought her lips to Nathan's and kissed him long and hard. She wished she knew what to say, but she didn't. All she knew it was her turn to do the comforting, and she was determined to help Nathan through this.

Nathan pulled back and placed a soft kiss on the top of Haley's head. "I've been at court at the park, just shooting hoops thinking about what had happened. Then I finally realized that I need you Hales, because when I am with you, nothing else matters."

"Oh, Nathan," Haley said softly. Even when he was the one that was hurting he had this way of making her feel loved. She placed another kiss on his lips, knowing he just needed her to be there. He needed her to be at his side while he sorted his feelings about his father out, and she would be.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. –Bedazzlement


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

Nathan hanged onto the rim of the basketball goal for a few seconds after dunking yet another basketball. The sun was just starting to rise casting a red and orange glow to the park around him. It had become a habit of Nathan's to visit the basketball court in the nearby by park since his Dad's 'visit' two weeks ago. It wasn't the River Court, but it was the closest thing he had. The river court had always been the place he went to think things over, especially his dad. There was just something about a secluded, outside court with no team affiliations; it was a place he could just play and think.

Dan hadn't changed. He was still the same Dan he had always been, and he was still the same Dan that Nathan couldn't stand. Nathan had wished time in prison would change his father, but it hadn't. Instead Dan Scott was just as big of a jerk as he always had been. Nathan knew when his dad showed up at Duke, he had to make a choice to either let Dan into his life again, or shut him out. He just wished his dad could just be his dad. He didn't need a coach, or a bully, and Dan had always been both to Nathan. The thing was that Dan Scott didn't know how to be a father and deep down the raven hair Scott brother knew he had made the right choice by telling Dan he wanted him gone.

The only thing that worried Nathan was the turmoil that Dan would cause when he realized just how serious he was. Nathan's father had called several times since he visited and the basketball player had never answered. He was determined to be the Nathan Scott he wanted to be, and not the Nathan Scott, Dan wanted him to be. Nathan knew all it would take would be one phone call, and Dan would slip back into his life.

"You know going to break that goal one day," Haley said as she walked on the basketball court.

Nathan turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. It was obvious that she had just rolled out of bed as she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his old Tree-Hill t-shirts.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

Haley shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. How long have you been out here?"

"A little over an hour," Nathan replied.

Haley sighed. Nathan has been working himself twice as hard since Dan showed up out nowhere, and now with March Madness just around the corner, Haley knew he would only pushed himself more.

"Nathan, you know you can't keep doing this. You've barely have done anything but practice these past weeks," the cheerleader said.

"Hales, it's not a big deal. Playoffs are starting soon, my practice schedule just gets a little more intense," Nathan explained.

Haley shook her head. "I don't think Coach K puts it on the practice schedule for you to be up at four in the morning by yourself."

"I just need some extra practice; our future is riding on this season."

"Our future?"

"Yeah. You know the one we've been talking about for months now?"

"I know that Nathan," Haley began, "But can you keep the waking up super early in the morning to a minimum?"

Nathan smirked. "What you can't sleep without me?"

"I think that is you who can't sleep without me."

"That might be true."

"Might? Okay, I'll sleep in my dorm room tonight."

Nathan shook his head as he walked closer to Haley. The petite girl blushed as he placed his hands on the side of her face, and brought her lips to his. The kiss was full is love and passion, Haley felt her knees go a little weak.

"Sure you still want to sleep in your dorm tonight?"

"Yep."

The basketball player then kissed Haley hard against her lips. He knew she was just joking, but Nathan wanted her know how much he needed her, because the past few week she had been there for him. Nathan knew he had been distant, and practicing nonstop, but Haley really hadn't pushed him like other girlfriends, or friends, would. Instead, she was just there when he needed her with a smile on her face to greet him.

He kissed her again, and again, until he felt out of breath. Each of Nathan's kisses were needier than the last, Nathan needed her. He had always needed Haley, but now he needed her to support him. The basketball star knew she still had her own demons to sort out, but he couldn't help but pour his heart and soul out to her. She was the only person that seemed to always love him, any given day or time and he just wanted to keep her by his side forever.

"Okay, maybe I won't sleep in my dorm tonight," Haley mumbled against Nathan's lips.

"I knew you couldn't resist my kisses," Nathan smirked as he planted a kiss on Haley's forehead.

"Whatever," the cheerleader replied, as she stifled a yawn.

"Come, on let's get you back to bed," Nathan said.

Haley simply nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She loved Nathan, but Haley really loved her sleep too.

* * *

Haley watched as children ran around the playground, not far from Nathan's basketball court. It was the second time in on day that Haley had visited the park, but this time it was at reasonable hour in the afternoon. She had volunteered to babysit Jenny for Jake and Peyton, both had unexpected plans come up and Jenny needed a place to stay after school. Haley had volunteered her services immediately since all she had do that say was to cheer at the basketball game taking place that night. So right at three Haley had picked the little girl up from her Elementary school and taken her to the park to play.

The cheerleader tried her best to keep her eyes on the five year old Jenny, but she couldn't help her eyes wondering to the cute little toddler that was waddling around the playground with his mother close behind. He was cute as could be in his red shirt that had a football printed on it, and pair of blue jeans. The little boy had dark unruly hair, chubby cheeks, and gorgeous blue eyes similar to Nathan's, but not the same. The only child that could have the same blue eyes as Nathan would be his child, or their child.

Haley could already picture her and Nathan's child. She could picture herself with a little boy, with Nathan's eyes and his cheeky little grin that he gave her sometimes. Their son, just like his dad, would almost always be dressed in basketball gear. She could their son just as clearly as she could see the boy right in front of her, and she almost wished that it was her chasing around a toddler right now.

She wanted a family of her own, and a child of her own. Haley always had loved children, growing up she had been the town's go to babysitter. Unlike her sisters are her friends, Haley didn't do it for the money, she did it because she loved kids. They were so innocent, so happy, so trusting, and they didn't yet know the stress of the real world. They didn't know race, heritage, or size yet, they were still innocent and Haley only wished she could go back and time and stay like that.

She was finally coming to terms with her anorexia. Haley knew she would never be as innocent as a young child again; she would forever carry the scars of her eating disorders. The threat of relapsing would always be there for Haley, but just like Nathan who was working hard for their future she was too. Every day she worked on her recovery, so that she and Nathan could have a future. She wouldn't put him through another battle with anorexia, him or any children they may have.

"Haley!" Jenny yelled as she ran up to her babysitter. "I am thiwsty, can we go get something?"

Haley couldn't help but shake her head at the little girl. Her pink ribbon was no longer tied in a bow, simply dangled from the ponytail that contained the girl's blonde hair. The blue jeans she was wearing now had a grass stain on them, and her checkered white and pink shirt was wrinkled from her playing.

"Please?" Jenny whined as she pouted her lip.

Haley quickly checked her phone. It was almost five, and Jenny was due back at Peyton's and Brooke's in thirty minutes. There was plenty of time for Haley to take the little girl to get something to drink, and maybe a little snack before taking her to back to Peyton's place.

"What about we go to the Cookie Place and get you a drink and a cookie?" Haley asked. The Cookie Place was a store that sold cookies of all different sizes and types.

"Yay!" The little girl cheered.

"Come on let's go," Haley said as she stood up.

Jenny grabbed Haley's hand without even having to be told. The Cookie Place was right across the street from the park, so the two walked hand in hand across the street and waltzed straight into the Cookie Place

Jenny stared wide eyed at the display of cookies before settling for the classic chocolate chip cookie, and also picking apple juice to drink. Haley also got herself the same thing as the little girl. Jenny instantly thought her babysitter was closet person ever since she liked the same cookie and drink.

"Should I call you Aunt Haley?" Jenny asked as she munched on her cookie. The two had just gotten their cookies and drink and were now sitting at a table for two near the window inside the Cookie Place.

"Um, Jenny I am not your aunt," Haley replied honestly.

The little girl laughed, "I know that, but I call all my daddy's fwiends aunt or uncle." Jenny referred to Nathan and Lucas as 'Uncle' and Brooke as 'Auntie'. Haley was the only one in the group that didn't have a family title to Jenny. She was just a good family friend, and her Uncle Nathan's girlfriend to Jenny. Haley honestly didn't care what Jenny called her. She didn't need a title for her to know that she was someone that was part of Jenny's life.

"Well, I think just Haley is fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course, how about I be your friend? You have plenty of aunts and uncles," Haley suggested.

The little girl grinned, "I like that idea. I have five aunts and uncles, that's a lot."

"Really, you have five?"

"Yep, I have a Aunt Katie and an Uncle Dewek too, but you don't know them."

"Cool," Haley smiled. She knew that Jenny's Uncle Derek, was Peyton brother so the cheerleader figured that Jenny's Aunt Katie was either Jake's sister or Derek's wife.

Haley and the little girl continued a conversation as they finished snacking on their cookies, and drinking their drinks. Luckily Jenny had managed not to make a mess with her snack, and Haley was glad. The little girl was already a little on the messy side and she was sure Peyton and Jake would not appreciate their daughter having cookie or apple juice stains on her clothes.

"Do we have to go," Jenny whined after Haley announced it was time to go home. The girl has been finished with her snack for awhile, and two had just sat and talked for several minutes.

"Yes, your momma wants to spend some time with you," Haley replied. It was a little after five and Haley knew she and Jenny had to start the short walk to Brooke's and Peyton's to Jenny back on time. Haley also had to drop the girl of so she could get to the stadium and get ready for the game.

"Okay," Jenny said, pouting her bottom lip.

Peyton's apartment was only a block away from the Cookie Place, but Jenny slowly walked the short distance. The five year old didn't want to go, instead she wanted to go back the park's playground. Haley tried to console the little girl, but it didn't work. Jenny just wanted to go and play and not go home. It took the cheerleader almost twenty minutes to drag the little girl back to Peyton's apartment. Then it took another ten minutes for Peyton to convince Jenny to let go of Haley ' s hand.

* * *

Nathan slipped on his white and blue, home-game, jersey. He tucked the tails of the jersey into his basketball shorts, as finished up getting ready for the game. The team was playing against the University of South Carolina and he felt pressure to beat the team coming from all angles. It was the last game of the regular season, and next week March Madness would begin. The fans, student body, and coaches were hoping that Duke would finish the regular season undefeated and hopefully the rest of the season too. To make matters worse the University of South Carolina happened to be the same team that his father played for his freshmen year before getting injured. He felt the need to crush the school.

Tonight was going to be the last night that Nathan Scott tried using basketball to impress his dad. Tonight he would forever leave behind the boy that let his father bully him that Nathan had been gone for a long time and he wasn't going to come back. The basketball star was a different person now, and He was over wasting his energy thinking about his father. He had spent the past two weeks pushing himself harder because he knew Dan was back around, but what Nathan didn't really realize until earlier this morning when he was talking with Haley it didn't matter that Dan was back. Dan Scott didn't have a part of the future that he and Haley were planning, everyone else important his life did, but Dan didn't. Sadly, Nathan knew that was how it had to be.

Nathan slowly walked out of the locker room and into the hallway that connected the boys' locker rooms and the stadium. The team was lining up to run out onto the court. The basketball star took his place at the end of the line. He was always the last player to be announced, and usually it didn't bother him, by today he just wanted to run out on the court and play.

He was tired of waiting, he had been waiting his whole life to become the person he was today. Nathan was finally a person that could be loved and return it. When his dad was in his life the basketball star only really cared about himself, and it had taken in his last two years of High school just for him to become a okay friend, a brother, and a overall decent person. During high school people always had faith that one day he would turn out to be a great man. They saw the glimpses of the man, the person he really was, once his parents separated, and they hoped that one day he would be that man. Now at twenty one, he was the person that everyone wanted him to be, the person he wanted to be. The person he had waited to be for a long time.

Nathan had never liked the person he was in High school. He didn't like using people, tormenting people, but that was the only thing he knew how to do. His father had been the only role model around, and Dan wasn't the best person to learn from. He was the worst. Dan thought Nathan that no one else matter, that school didn't matter, that girls could be used, and family really didn't mean a thing. For the first sixteen years of his life, Nathan lived by Dan's teachings, but he no longer lived by Dan's morals. Nathan lived by his own morals.

Nathan Scott was a good man, a great man, who loved his family and friends with all his heart. He had a heart, a conscious, and had learned from not only his mistakes but his parents. Basketball was his passion, a sport he loved to play, but it wasn't his priority in life. His family was, his life with the women he loved was his priority. He was a basketball star in college and in High school, and maybe he would be successful in the NBA but none of that would matter if he didn't have the people he cared about him supporting him. Nothing would matter if he didn't have his family's love and support.

"And finally, the one and only, number twenty-three Nathan Scott!" The announcer's voice was loud and clear over the hoots and hollers coming from the stadium.

Nathan jogged out on the court, and his eyes went straight to Haley's direction. She stood with the rest of the cheerleaders at the edge court. They were currently facing into the court, away from the fans, to cheer on the basketball players as they entered. He grinned as she mouthed 'I love you' from across the court, and he couldn't help but mouth it back.

Nathan stared at the ball in the ref's hand as he waited for the tip off. Tonight he was leaving behind the boy that had grown up his father's shadows. Tonight he was playing for his future, and leaving behind his past.

"L-E-T-S! Let's go, let's go. L-E-T-S, let's go!" the cheerleaders yelled as the game started.

Nathan had taken control over the game as soon as it started. Within moments of gaining possession of the ball he was scoring points, and making really great passes when he couldn't get to the net. He was on fire, and so was the rest of the team. South Carolina had no chance to win. Even though it was the first half it was already evident that Duke was going to win. The fans were still as energetic as ever though, but the cheerleaders found it hard to keep up the fans.

Haley was lifted up in the air for what seemed like the hundredth time. She stood on top of Mark's hands with her poms in her hand. She moved her arms in the same motions as the rest of cheerleaders as they danced to the fight song. The honey blonde girl saw nothing but a sea of blue in front of her. Every fan tonight was wearing their Duke blue proudly as they supported their team in the last regular season game.

Haley scanned the crowd for Jake, Jenny, Peyton , and Lucas. They usually sat rather close to the court thanks to Nathan who gave them tickets for free. Sometimes the group did opt to sit in the crowded student section, but that was only when they didn't have Jenny. As her eyes scanned the crowd she did a double take as she saw a familiar face.

Dan Scott was inside Cameron Stadium. He was at Duke, again. He was at one of Nathan's games. Haley could see him perfectly from her height in the air, he sat about fifty row ups right in front of the cheerleaders. She couldn't believe he had showed up. Dan had caused enough trouble in his last visit, and she knew Nathan wouldn't be able to handle another one.

She couldn't handle another one. Nathan had withdrawn himself from her the past weeks. He had put a wall up. Nathan practiced, eat, sleep, and went to school. He barely talked, and when he did Haley could just tell he was keeping stuff bottled up inside him. Everyone told her that he would back to his normal self in a few week and just like they said she was finally getting through that wall and now Dan showed up again.

Haley loved Nathan but she couldn't handle what Dan was doing to him. More than anything, Haley wanted to go and give Dan Scott a piece of her mind. She knew that would be pointless, she could tell Dan wasn't the type of person to listen to reason. He wasn't the type of person to listen at all. He hadn't listen to Nathan, his own son, instead Dan did just the opposite of what Nathan wanted him to do. Dan showed up at the game.

The cheerleader frowned as she was thrown up in the air. She performed a perfect toe touch before descending into Mark's and Dean's arms. Dan had just messed up her perfect day. She knew she shouldn't let him get to her, but she couldn't help it. He was hurting Nathan, and so there for Dan was hurting her too.

Haley marched right over to Brooke the moment her feet were on the ground again. She didn't know what to do about seeing Dan. He was far enough away where Nathan, who was on the court, couldn't see him, but she wonder if Dan would stick around Duke. If he did Haley would have to tell Nathan, Dan was back, which would cause Nathan's wall to shoot straight back up.

"Brooke, we have a problem," Haley said.

"Haley were kind of in the middle of a cheer here," Brooke replied as she clapped her pom poms together with rest of the girls.

Haley rolled her eyes as she stood next to Brooke, and began doing the arm motions to the cheer. "Dan is here."

"What?" Brooke replied. Her bright smile instantly turned into a frown. "What do you mean Dan is here? I thought Luke and Nate ran him off."

"He's here. I saw him when I was flying . He's about fifty rows up," Haley explained.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "This is so something Dan would do."

"Do you think he's going to talk to Nathan?"

"More than likely."

"Great," Haley muttered.

The petite, honey-blonde girl cheered and danced along with the rest of

the cheerleaders for the remainder of the game. It was a slow, and somewhat boring game as the other team barely got to touch the ball. By the fourth quarter all the starters, Nathan included, were sitting on the bench as the coach had put the substitutes and freshmen, who rarely played, in. Duke ended up winning by a land slide with a thirty point's difference and ended their regular season undefeated.

"Good job, Boy-Toy!"

Nathan smiled at his girlfriend as she walked up to him. The game was over and he felt as is a giant weight had been lifted of his shoulder. He felt happier than he had in the last few weeks, and seeing Haley all cute in her cheerleader uniform just made him feel ten times better.

"What do I have to ask for a hug?" Nathan asked. Haley was just standing right in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Maybe," the cheerleader smirked.

"Get over you goof," he said as he shook his head . Nathan then pulled Haley to him and kissed her firmly on lips as snake his arms around her waist.

"You know Brooke is going to get mad when she's us kissing in uniform again," Haley stated before Nathan crushed his lips onto her again. Brooke always told the couple that publics display of affection were not allowed while in uniform, but neither ever listened to the brunette cheer captain.

"I don't care," the basketball star said in between kisses.

Haley let out a giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. She had never been one to kiss in public but with Nathan, she didn't care who was in front of her. She could, and would kiss him all day long if it was possible.

"Nathan," a deep and demanding voice said.

The basketball star instantly pulled his lips away from Haley's. He knew the voice, and he knew it was his father. Honestly, Nathan wasn't surprised that his father showed up, and he honestly didn't care. He wasn't the Nathan Scott that got bullied by his father, he had stop being the be a long time ago. It wasn't until he met Haley that he realized it.

When she looked at him, she saw him. She saw him as this great man with moral values, she saw him as the man that help her through her eating disorder. She loved him, she had always loved him even before he had learned she was anorexic. Haley had just fallen more in love with him after he had learned of her inner demons just as she had fallen more in love with him after learning about his. They fixed each other, and made each other want to be better people.

"Nice seeing you again, dad," Nathan replied as he finally glanced in his father's direction. His arms where still wrapped around Haley but she had twisted around to face down.

"Thirty-four points and seventeen assists not bad," Dan began, "You could of got more though if you didn't take a break in the fourth quarter."

Haley couldn't believe that Dan was Actually complaining about Nathan's stats for the game. He had a great game, and in the three quarters he did play he did nothing both control the court. She didn't understand why Nathan's father thought his son's was just 'not bad'. Nathan was a wonderful player, a future NBA player, he deserved more than a 'not bad'.

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever, Dad, I thought it was good game. I played my best that's all that matters."

"Great players make-"

"Dad, just say I had a good game, and go back to Tree Hill," Nathan said.

Dan glared at his son, and then at Haley. "Can't talk to your old man about basketball for five minutes? What, Nate you rather go back to your apartment and have a good time with your little girlfriend here."

Haley gulped, she figured Nathan would go off after that comment. Instead he surprised her, and waited a few second before responding to his father's last comment.

"Dad, I am done talking about basketball with you, or playing basketball with you, or working out for basketball with you. I'll be you son, but I am not going to be your player," Nathan calmly stated.

"I am just looking out for you best interest Nathan."

"I am adult Dad, I can make my own decisions."

Dan just shook his head, "You're still a kid, you don't know half the things I know."

"Like what? How to scam people?" Nathan shoot back.

"Dad," Nathan began not giving his father time to respond. "I am twenty-one, now. I haven't been the teenage boy you had complete control over for a long time. I'll be your son, Dad. I won't be your basketball player. I know you're not going be able to handle that though, so I think it's better we just part ways."

Dan Scott stood there shock. His eyes were wide and his Lips were pressed into a thin line in effort to keep his jaw from dropping. His was the second time in a matter of weeks that his son had told him he didn't want him in life, and still couldn't believe it.

"Bye Dad," Nathan finally said after a few moments. He took a hold of Haley's hand and they walked from Dan together.

It wasn't the first family drama together, and it wouldn't be their last. Nathan knew though he and Haley would always walk away from whatever drama they face together. She was the girl he was going to marry. Haley was the girl he wanted by his side throughout all his future family issues, and career dilemmas, and he knew she would be. They were together, and they were always going to be like that.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hoped your enjoyed this chapter! There is only about four more chapters left in this story! Thanks again- Bedazzlement


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill **

* * *

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twenty-Four

The sun shined brightly through the blinds in Nathan's room awakening the honey blonde girl sound asleep in the bed. Haley's eyes flutter opened as she rolled over into Nathan's empty side of the bed. The basketball star was always up and gone before her lately due to early morning practices. He also was much more of a morning person than Haley. Even when he didn't have practice he was always up and about way before his girlfriend. The cheerleader could easily sleep all day, and was a very grumpy person when she finally did wake up.

Haley lazily lifted her head up to look at the clock. Her alarm clock had not gone off yet, and usually she didn't wake up until it did. Her brown eyes widen when she read the clock. It was almost ten. She had over slept and now only had thirty minutes to get ready and get to her ten thirty class across campus.

The cheerleader quickly got out of bed and began getting ready. She quickly pulled on a pair of black yoga and a white, Duke cheer t-shirt. The honey blonde girl whipped her hair into a quick messy side braid as she stuffed her feet into a pair of black converse. She then put a tiny bit of mascara and blush on before she grabbed her book bag and checked to see if she had all her binders and books she needed. Once she was done checking her book bag she slung it onto her back and grabbed her phone and walked out of her room.

Haley's stomach grumbled as she made her way to her class. She didn't have time for breakfast, and even if she did have time the apartment had no food in it. Nathan had seemed to be consuming more food than usual as his training schedule had almost doubled. He single handily was responsible for the refrigerator to be absolutely empty. Haley or Lucas hadn't had time to replace the food that Nathan had eaten, so for the past couple of days the three had been eating mainly take out.

She knew it wasn't the best idea for her to skip a meal, but it wasn't by choice. She had overslept and didn't have time. As a part of her recovery Haley was suppose to eat at least three meals a day that equal a little over eighteen hundred calories. Her calorie intake was high enough for her to gain weight in a healthy manner. She was barely at a hundred and four pounds even after being in treatment for almost four months. It was just hard for Haley to gain weight. Her goal weight was a hundred and ten pounds but she felt that she would never weigh that much.

The cheerleader made it to her class with a few minutes to spare. Luckily it was a Monday morning and she was not the only student walking into class just on time. Several students walked in after the class had started, it was obvious that some of them were still suffering from hang overs from the weekend. Duke had won their second playoff game, and the campus had been crazy all weekend, or that what Haley had heard. She and the rest of the cheerleaders and the basketball team had spent most of the weekend traveling back from Texas. The playoff game had taken place on a Saturday in Austin, Texas. Duke had played against the University of Texas, and had won. The team though didn't get back until later Sunday night and had missed out on all the wild parties that were held after the win. Haley honestly couldn't care less about missing out on a party; she did care about almost being late to her Physics class.

For the first time in her life Haley was having trouble in a class. Usually she just got the material that the teacher taught, but the Advance Freshmen Physics class she was taking had been kicking her in the butt the past week. High school Physics was a joke compared to the class she was currently taking. The teacher taught fast, and didn't stop to answer questions. Most of the time it was up to the students to figure out their problems, and Haley was having a lot of problems or more problems than usual.

It wasn't just in Physics either. She was having more problems with her parents. As the end of the school year got closer, they grew more wary of their daughter moving away with her boyfriend of less than year. Jimmy wasn't thrilled that his baby girl was leaving a great university to live with her boyfriend and wanted her to come back home and go to Clemson. Lydia just wanted her daughter home so that she could keep a better eye on her. Haley felt like as soon as she and Nathan got one of their parents under control the others ones started to act up. Dan hadn't been seen anywhere near Duke since his last visit, but now Lydia and Jimmy were the ones causing the young couple a headache.

Nathan really wasn't much of help when it came to her parents lately either. March Madness had just begun, and he was kept on a tight schedule by his coaches. Sometimes Haley felt like she never saw him. He had been withdrawn after Dan's first visit and when he finally got back to his normal self, Nathan had been swamped with practices. The only time she saw him some days was he was crawling into bed late at night, and even then he was so exhausted he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Haley felt as if Nathan was digging himself an early grave as much as he was practicing. He was up and gone before she was ever awake and didn't come back home until she was almost asleep. All his spare time was spare time was spent trying to keep up with classes. His extra practices cut out a lot of his study time, and the basketball star barely had time to do any homework for his classes.

Haley worried about him, a lot lately. He was his normal love self, but it was obvious he needed a break. She knew that Nathan like it think he was invincible sometimes, that he could pushed himself to the edge and nothing would happen, but she knew better. The cheerleader worried that he was working too hard, and not getting enough sleep. At the same time though she knew it wasn't his first time in the playoffs and she trusted that he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Nathan rushed to the own campus diner. He had promised Haley that he would have lunch today with her. The basketball star hadn't been able to see much of his girlfriend lately and he missed the regular season where he didn't have an insane practice schedule. He had five am workouts three times a week, followed by seven am practices until nine. The rest of the week he had just the seven am practices but every week night he had practice from five until eight followed by film sessions until nine. The he would stay behind and go through new plays with the coaches or meet with the trainer to work out any sore spots he was dealing with.

"I'm sorry I am late, Hales," Nathan said as he sat down in the booth where Haley was already sitting. He had to stay behind in class to turn in the assignments he missed because of the basketball game in Texas.

"Its fine, I just got here," Haley replied with a smile.

Nathan sighed a little relieved that she hadn't been waiting on him forever. Haley was always at least five minutes early to everything she went to, why he usually was five minutes late.

"Well, I am starving so let's eat," Nathan said he opened up his menu. The diner served assortment of normal American food such as hamburger and French fries.

"Me too, I didn't eat breakfast," Haley stated.

Nathan's Scott heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "You what?" Nathan asked. He wasn't sure if he heard right, he hoped he hadn't right. He hoped he hadn't just heard Haley say she had skipped a meal.

"Nathan," Haley began, "I overslept its nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing?" He asked.

"I just overslept and didn't have time to get something to eat, I barely got to class on time," the cheerleader explained.

Nathan didn't know what to say. He had enough stress with basketball and school right now he really didn't need to had Haley to list. At the same time though, he couldn't help but grow a little worry when she had said she had skipped meal. Haley had said herself all it took for her to relapse the last time was one meal; what if today was that one meal.

"Nathan," Haley sighed when he didn't respond.

"Hales let's just talk about that later," Nathan suggested. It seemed like a life time ago that Haley was fighting with her eating disorder, but suddenly to Nathan it seemed just like yesterday that he was carrying the crying girl of the basketball court.

The two were unusually quiet when the waiter came to take their order. They placed both their food and drink order at the same times, in hopes of speeding up the process. The couple both had classes soon, and couldn't spend all day eating lunch.

"So this week were home," Haley said as the waiter placed their drinks down the table. It had been silent for the past few minutes between her and Nathan and Haley didn't know what to do or say. They were the type of couple that could pretty much talk about anything, and they very rarely had awkward silences in between conversation.

"Yeah," Nathan muttered. He was still a little on edge about Haley skipping a meal. He didn't know what to think of it. The basketball star had been busy lately that he hadn't even been able to talk to Haley about anything much less how her therapy had been going. Nathan would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't notice Haley relapsing again. At times like the playoffs, he could see where she could easily relapse and he wouldn't even notice.

"It's against Tennessee right?" Haley asked, trying to get more words it of Nathan. The cheerleader didn't realize that her boyfriend currently had a million worries swirling through his head and they were all focused around her.

"How about we not talk about basketball," Nathan suggested. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about him or basketball; he wanted to know what Haley was doing lately. It used to be that they would stay up all night talking at their days, but most nights she was already asleep when got home and he crashed as soon as he touched the bed.

"Okay, but seeing as that's all you been up to the past weeks it's kind of going to be hard not to," Haley replied.

"Sheryl Crow tickets go on sell soon," Nathan said.

Haley instantly beamed. Sheryl Crow was one of her favorite signers and her tour tickets were going on sale later in the month. The tour dates had just been released the week before and Haley had been skipping with joy when she realized that there were at least two concerts she could attempt to get tickets for. She had tried to see the signer her junior year of high school, but had failed to get tickets. This time she was determine to actually see the signer.

"I know, I am going to try to get tickets for Charlotte concert of the Charleston one," Haley began, "But I really want to go to the one in Charlotte its closer. Peyton is said she would go with me if we can get the tickets."

Nathan nodded, he was somewhat glad that he wasn't going to be dragged to a country concert. He and Haley had the exact opposite tastes when it came to music. He loved old school rap and hip hop, why she loved just about everything but rap.

For the rest of breakfast, Nathan tried his hardest not to worry about Haley. He tried to forget that she had skipped a meal, but just couldn't. He had become somewhat worry wort the past few weeks, and his protectiveness of Haley only grew. The basketball star hadn't spent much time with her lately, but he still worried. Now he was worried what Haley did when he was away. He wondered if she would fall prey to the eating disorder again if he was not around.

"You didn't eat a lot," Nathan noted as they left the diner hand in hand. Haley had put a pretty big dent in her burger and fries, but she didn't completely finish her meal.

"I am so stuffed right now, I couldn't eat something if I wanted to," Haley replied.

"But you didn't eat breakfast," Nathan began, "I am sure your behind in your calorie-"

"Nathan, trust me I am full," Haley said as she stopped in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk that led to the heart of Duke's campus. Nathan had bugged her all throughout the meal, telling her to eat just a few more bites like a parent would tell a toddler.

"I slept through breakfast Nathan."

"Are you sure about that?"

Haley stared at Nathan for a few seconds. She couldn't believe what he had said. He had basically implied that she had skipped breakfast on purpose.

"Yes, I am. So you honestly think if I skipped a meal on purpose I would own up to it?" She asked.

"Hales, I am just worried. You just can't skip a meal," Nathan replied.

"What was I suppose to do, miss class?"

"Your health is more important than your grades."

The cheerleader just shook her head. "You're one to talk. You been barely getting any sleep lately, I pretty sure that's not healthy."

"Missing a little sleep isn't going to kill me," Nathan said.

"Neither is skipping one meal on accident," Haley countered. She was furious with Nathan right now. She hoped it was just his exhaustion talking and not his true thoughts coming to life. He had always trusted her, and now he was questioning her for no reason. If anyone she be worried in their relationship it should be her. Nathan looked like a zombie today, with bags underneath of his eyes from nights without any sleep, and he walked stiffed legged because his muscles were so sore.

"I just have a lot on my plate right now, I just don't want to have to worry about you right now," Nathan admitted.

"What are saying Nathan?"

"I need you to look me in the eye and tell you didn't skip breakfast on purpose."

"I didn't skip breakfast on purpose," Haley began looking straight into Nathan's blue eyes. "I can't believe you honestly don't believe me."

"Well some of us have to do the worrying in this relationship."

"You don't think I worry about you Nathan?"

The basketball player shrugged. He tried his hardest not give Haley anything to worry about.

"Seriously, you need to realize I know you're not invisible. Secondly, you need to stop treating me like I am paper doll," Haley said.

"Sorry, I don't want to lose you Hales. I only want you to be healthy," Nathan explained.

Haley sighed. "Whatever Nathan, I have to get to class," she said before walking away from him. She didn't know exactly what was going through Nathan's mind right now, but she didn't like where their conversation was going. If he taught he was the only person that worried he defiantly was wrong. Haley had done nothing but worry about him for the past weeks. Maybe she hadn't done a great job showing it, but even if she did voice her concern Nathan wouldn't listen.

* * *

Nathan walked into his apartment late that night. He had just practice a grueling four hours, and then talked to the coaches for a whole hour after practice and was exhausted both mentally and physically. All we wanted to do was go to sleep, but when he finally stumbled into his bedroom Haley was wide awake waiting for him.

"What are you doing up so late Hales?" Nathan asked. It was a few minutes until midnight and Haley was usually sound asleep by eleven if not sooner.

"Nothing really, just wondering when you would finally get home," Haley answered.

Nathan sighed as he kicked of his tennis shoes stripped down to his boxers. "You shouldn't have waited up for me."

"So you can worry about me but I can't worry about you?" Haley questioned as Nathan plopped down on the bed.

"Can we have this conversation in the morning?"

"No because you'll be gone before the sun is even up."

"I have a five am practice."

"Well we might as well talk now instead of putting it off for five hours," Haley said.

Nathan groaned, "What are we even talking about Haley?"

"The fact that you are walking around half dead lately," Haley answered.

"Its playoffs, you just need to get use to it."

"How can I get use to you working yourself until you drop dead?"

"I don't know, you don't need to worry about me," Nathan instructed.

Haley shook her head. "I can't do that Nathan, I worry about you all the time. I am tired of you telling me not to worry about you!"

"Its not you job to worry about me!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah it is," the cheerleader said as she climb of the bed. "I don't understand why you can't get it through your head that I worry about you."

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Well if I don't need to worry about you, you don't need to worry about me," Haley shot back. She quickly grabbed keys of the dresser and slipped her flip flops on. Nathan had been getting her last nerve today, first implying that she had skipped a meal on purpose and now he saying she didn't need to worry.

"Hales, just come back to bed," Nathan instructed

Haley shook her head, as she made her way to her door. "Stop worrying Nathan it isn't your job."

"It is my job to worry about you, I freaking love you Haley. Don't you dare tell me not to worry about you," Nathan said as he got off the bed. He pulled on the pair of basketball shorts he took off early, and grabbed a dirty white t-shirt from off the floor.

"Well, now you know how I feel," Haley replied as she walked out of his bedroom.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he stuffed his feet into a pair of tennis shoes. One he got his shoes on he quickly followed the honey blonde girl out of the apartment and back to Duke's campus. He tried to talk to her as he walked closely behind her, but Haley never responded. He knew he was the cause for her acting like she was, but he never really had a girlfriend before and especially one during the middle of playoffs.

Nathan wasn't surprised when Haley slammed her dorm room door in his face. He didn't leave thing, instead he sat down on the floor and leaned against her doer. He had pissed her off today, and he was just now realizing what he had done and he was going to tell her first thing in the morning he was sorry. He accused her of skipping meal, and pretty much accused of her of relapsing again. He hadn't trusted her either, but he was scared. Nathan loved Haley, but he couldn't imagine going through another relapse. He had barely had enough strength to get through the first one. Watching Haley starve herself was one of the hardest things Nathan had ever done. The basketball star had watched the love of his life hurt herself and pushed not only him but her friends away. He had waited patiently for her to come back to him, and had been by her side everyday throughout her recovery.

Nathan knew better than anyone that Haley was determined not to relapse. Yet, he had accused of her doing the unthinkable, he hadn't trusted her like he should. He knew he could trust Haley. She was one of the most trustworthy people he had ever met; she was the one person that he told everything to. He had just been stupid and little paranoid when he found out Haley skipped a meal.

He knew Haley cared about, and worried about him. He just really had never had a person other than family worry about him, and it was odd to him. Honestly he didn't want Haley worrying about him and everyone stupid mistake he was bound to make. He was bound to make hundreds mistakes and Haley didn't need to worry about holding his hand through every bump and scratch he encountered. He was a man, he didn't need someone worrying about him, he could take care of himself, and Haley just needed to realize that.

Haley sighed when she opened her door the next morning. Nathan was sound asleep, sprawled across the dirty hallway carpet. She didn't know if she should worry about the fact he had defiantly slept through practice or rejoice on the fact that he had slept for more than five hours.

"Nathan, wake up," Haley said just loud enough for him to jerk up.

"Hales," he groaned as he stretched his arms before standing up. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine, you missed practice," Haley said.

"I don't care," Nathan replied. "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about everything I said yesterday it didn't mean a thing. I am just exhausted and I am not thinking straight."

Haley nodded, "Nathan I am not going to lie, you made me really mad yesterday."

"I know, and I am sorry Haley. I am sorry for not trusting you, but I just worry about you. When you said you skipped a meal, my heart stopped. I just can't imagine going through that again, or you going through that again," Nathan explained.

"I get that, but what I don't get why you're so insisted of me not worrying about you," Haley said.

"I make a lot mistakes, I do a lot of stupid stuff to sometimes. I just don't want you to worry about me when you have your own problems," Nathan replied.

"You worry about me."

"That's different, I am the guy."

"So?" Haley began, "You're not invisible Nathan, I know that. You don't have to put up the big man on campus facade around me. Let me worry about you, let me take care of you."

"I am suppose to take care of you," Nathan said.

The petite girl shook her head. "No, we're supposed to take care of each other. I just wish you would get that through that thick head of yours."

Nathan looked at Haley. She was still the petite little cheerleader he had wanted to protect since the moment he saw her. Now she wanted to protect him, to worry about him. It was foreign idea to him, but he could tell by the look in her brown eyes that it was something he was going to have to get use to. She loved him, and when you loved someone you automatically worried about them.

"Okay, I get it you worry, I worry. Everyone worries. I just worry about you worrying about me," Nathan said.

"I am not going to break Nathan, I can worry about you. I have been a lot these past few weeks. You've been walking around like a zombie, and I barely see you your so busy," Haley replied.

"I know, but once the team gets through this week the coaches are going to lighten up. But Hales, you need get used to me being exhausted a lot of the time. I am going to be in the NBA soon, and the pros are a lot harder than college," the basketball star explained.

"I guess were still both learning on how to be in a relationship," Haley sighed. She knew Nathan was right, she needed to get use to him working to the point of utter exhaustion. It was part of the job description as a professional athlete, and Haley just had to learn to grin and bear it.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, we are but Hales we both are going to make this work between us. I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too, I guess I just have to learn about being a basketball girlfriend," Haley admitted. "I just can't help but worry sometimes."

"Everything is going to be okay, just trust me," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't waste time before capturing her lips into a scorching kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twenty-Five

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Nathan as he tried to shut his suitcase. Duke had gotten into the Final Four and the team was leaving early the next morning to travel to Atlanta, Georgia where last four games of March Madness where being played. The basketball team and cheerleader would arrive two days before the first game, and would stay until the last game the next day even if they didn't win. If they did win they would stay for two days after the last game for press conferences and interviews.

"Nathan just let me help," Haley said as she moved Nathan's hands away from the zipper of the suitcase.

The basketball star sighed as he stepped away from the suitcase. Haley instantly unzipped the partially close suitcase, and began pulling out his unfolded clothes. Mostly he had had basketball shirts and shorts, but he also had several dressed shirt and long khaki dress pants.

"Seriously, do you not know how to pack a suitcase?" The cheerleader asked as she began untangling shirts and shorts.

"I do, but not that well," Nathan admitted. He had never been great at packing, and often he ended up just throwing his clothes into his suitcase. Haley though didn't approve of his version of packing.

The honey blonde cheerleader just shook her head as she finished emptying the large blue suitcase. "Here, I'll teach you."

She then slowly took the basketball star through the steps of packing a suitcase so that all his clothes were neat and nice and he could actually zip it.

"Thanks," Nathan said as Haley zipped the suitcase without problem. He had defiantly over packed but he was nervous. Duke was going to the Final Four, and the team had more than just a championship on a line but an undefeated season on the line too. It would be a amazing way to end his college career and Nathan wanted more than anything to come home with a National Championship, bumper importantly he wanted Haley to come home with a diamond ring on her left hand.

He had decided to purpose while they were in Atlanta, so even if he didn't win the game the weekend would still the greatest moment of his life. Nathan was honestly nervous about proposing to Haley, their little disagreement two weeks ago hadn't helped any. It made him wonder if they were ready for such a big commitment, but he knew in his heart that they were. They were young, and had only dated ant seven months but to Nathan none of that matter. The only thing that matter to h was that he was in love with Haley James, and he was determined to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

"So do you have any idea what Brooke has been up to today?" Haley asked she pulled out her own suitcase to begin packing.

The raven hair man shrugged, "No, why?"

"She just seems like she's up to something, I was just wondering if Luke maybe told you anything," Haley replied.

"Nope," he lied. The truth was Nathan knew exactly what Brooke was up too, and so did Luke and everyone else. He just didn't need Haley to know that. He had decided to use one of Brooke's proposal ideas but he still need a little help as basketball was keeping him swamped. Brooke and the others were currently helping him working out a few kinks in the plan, and he was just hoping Haley wasn't going to figure anything out.

* * *

"Can we take a water break, Brooke?" Lucas asked as held his sides. He was completely covered in sweat, as he and Jake had played two back to back, one on one basketball games.

"The ring is still popping out!" Brooke exclaimed from the side of the court, not answering her boyfriend's question. She was trying to figure out a way for Nathan to either hide or wear the ring during the National Championship game. Her current plan was for him to wear the ring on a chain and tucked it into his jersey while he played. Lucas was currently testing the idea out and it wasn't working, as the chain would somehow pop out from underneath his shirt.

"Brooke we're running around what do expect?" Jake asked as he sat down on the bleachers next to Peyton. They were currently at the basketball court in the park, and had been there for what seemed like hours.

"Maybe Nate should just get someone to hold the ring," Luke suggested as he grabbed his water bottle of the metal bleachers.

"That's not going to work! If and when Duke wins, everyone is going to go crazy!" Brooke replied.

Peyton shook her head, "Why don't we just tape the chain down?"

"Knowing Nate's luck he wouldn't be able to get the tape off," Jake joked.

"He could just use band-aids, there easy to pull off," Luke said before gurgling more of his water down.

Brooke grinned, "That just might work, Broody. P. Sawyer do you have any band aids on you?"

"I think so," the curly blonde said as began rummaging through her purse, she then pulled out two princess themed band aids and hand them to the brunette cheer captain.

"Come here Lucas," she instructed.

"Brooke do I have to?" Lucas whined, not wanting to put on the girly band aids.

"Yes you do," Brooke said.

The blonde Scott brother stood and walked closer to his girlfriend. Brooke smiled as she placed band-aids over the chain to keep it in place.

"There," Brooke began, "Now you and Jake go play another round."

"Brooke," both boys whined.

"I said play!" Brooke yelled. She was determined for Haley's and Nathan's engagement to go off without a hitch.

* * *

Haley sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, she was in the middle of the most boring counseling session she had ever had. She had been usually happy lately, and everything seemed to be slowly falling into place. Sure she and Nathan had a disagreement not that long ago, but after that he had slowly started to listen to her. Haley just felt like she didn't need to go to counseling as much as she used. She was still going twice a week, but she felt like she could cut back on her sessions. The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that Brooke was up to something and no one seemed to know what she was doing.

"So you seem happy," Dr. Stacey noted.

"Of course I am," Haley began, "Duke is in the Final Four."

"I am guessing you're excited to cheer them on," Dr. Stacey said,

Haley nodded, "Of course I am."

"So nothing is bothering you? Everything is good between you and Nathan?"

"Well there is one thing bothering me."

"What is that?"

"Brooke is up to something," Haley answered. "Usually I wouldn't worry, but Brooke is somewhat a motor mouth and no one knows what she is up. So I am kind of worried about whatever she is planning to do."

"How do you know she is up to something?" Dr. Stacey asked.

"If you knew Brooke you would understand," the cheerleader replied simply. Brooke Davis wasn't that good at being sneaky, or at least around Haley. The brunette wasn't the best liar either. The past two afternoons Haley had wanted to hangout with the cheer captain, and Brooke had used the same 'I have to study' excuse.

Brooke never studied at the same time. Haley had heard stories from Peyton that Brooke only studied at odd hours of the night, or she didn't study at all. Then again, the brunette was determined to graduate early, so maybe she was study more than usual.

"Okay, what do you think she is up to?"

"I honestly have no clue, and Brooke usually tells me everything!" Haley exclaimed. "She even tells me some stuff I really don't want or need to know."

"I am sure it's nothing to worry about," Dr. Stacey said.

Haley nodded, "I know it's just weird that she wouldn't tell me."

"So I assume when you get back you'll start planning the move?"

"I guess, the draft isn't until June, so Nathan and I will finish the semester and then stay in Tree Hill until then," the cheerleader answered.

"Now you're planning on going to college still right?" Dr. Stacey questioned.

"Of course, I actually decided on a major."

"Really what are planning on majoring in?"

"I want to be high school guidance counselor," Haley admitted. "I have to get a degree in education and take some classes in group counseling, but it's something I really think I want to do. I want to help make sure teenagers don't lose their way in High school or make a mistake that affects the rest of their life like I did."

"Do you think you're eating disorder effects your day to day life still?"

"Yes," Haley began. "It's something that I have to live with every day of my life. It's something that I may struggle with some days, but most days it's like a bad memory. Then some days I feel guilty about what I've put my loved ones through and I pray that I never relapse again. But at the end of day, I am okay because I have Nathan."

"You've come a long way," Dr. Stacey commented.

"I know, and I hope that maybe I can stop someone from going down a self destructive like I did, or at least make a difference," Haley said.

"That's a lot of weight to put on your shoulders," the doctor stated.

"Yeah, but I can handle it. I have one of the best support systems in the whole entire world."

"Yes, but didn't you Nathan just have a fight a week or two ago?"

"We did. We're young and reckless; I know that he knows that. We're going to make a lot mistakes, but I know we can make it through anything."

Dr. Stacey sighed, "Have you ever thought about what may happen if you two ended up going your separate ways?"

"Not really," Haley paused for a second and thought about the question Dr. Stacey just asked. "I guess even if I and Nathan did end things for some reason, it would be because we both wanted to. At the same time tough, we would still be in each other lives, in some way, shape, or form."

"You really think that?"

"I do, I couldn't imagine not having him in my life. He's made a difference in my life, and no matter what he's always going to be the guy who carried me off the basketball court even though I told him I hated him. He's going to be the guy that loved me, how can't see anything everything changing that," Haley explained.

"You're about to give up a lot for him Haley, I just want you to be sure that you love him and you won't regret it down the road," Dr. Stacey said.

"I am not. I just want to live in the moment you know? And right now I know without doubt that I am hopelessly in love with Nathan Scott and I want to be with him," Haley smiled.

"Well, I hope you have a good time at the game then," Dr. Stacey said.

* * *

Haley looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. She, Brooke, and Peyton were currently doing some last second shopping before the trip down to Atlanta. They were currently in a cute dress store and upon entering the store; Brooke had thrown several dresses at Haley and shoved the honey blonde girl into a dressing room. The brunette for some odd reason was determined for Haley to buy a new dress for their trip, Haley hadn't really protested. She figured that there would be no harm in buying a new dress and one might come in handy if Duke won. She was sure that the team would end up being treated to a nice dinner win or lose and she would surely want to dress up.

She had tried on what seemed like hundreds of dresses, a few she liked and few she didn't but none seemed to pass the Brooke Davis test. Haley though hoped the one she was currently wearing would. It was a white strapless dress that hugged her body nicely giving her the illusion of an hourglass figure. Its sweet heart neckline was trimmed in black and so was the waist band that was right beneath Haley's bust. The dress made Haley feel good, and more confidant. She loved how the white seems to compliment her tan skin, and it accentuated all the right areas. If this dress didn't pass the Brooke test, Haley didn't know what dress would.

The only thing she didn't like about the dress it reminded her of a dress that Vivian wore at her engagement party. As good as she looked in the dress all Haley the only place she could think of wearing it to was something that involved a wedding, or her wedding. She knew it was crazy to think of weddings and marriage, it she honestly couldn't help it. Haley literally didn't know why, but lately her left ring finger felt bare. She felt ready to take the next step. The honey blonde girl wasn't about to tell Nathan that, he was about to join the NBA and the stress of planning a wedding was probably something he didn't want to deal with.

"Haley, are you dress yet?" A very demanding Brooke Davis asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes," Haley replied as she pulled back the curtain.

Brooke grinned when she saw Haley in the dress. It was the perfect dress for her to wear if Nathan had to use his back up proposal. Of course Haley didn't know that Brooke had insisted her on buying a dress because Nathan was going to propose. For once in the brunette's life she was actually pulling off the whole sneaky thin'. Haley didn't have a clue on what was going on and Brooke couldn't be happier. She was taking great pride in helping Nathan with the finishing touches.

The brunette was also happy that Nathan had decided against winging the proposal and instead had decided on using one of her ideas. Of course, he chose to propose to Haley after he won the National Championship, but that was only if Duke won. Brooke had been put in charge of the backup plan which was a simple nice dinner proposal.

The cheer captain wasn't happy about Nathan choice of a backup plan, but she was hoping that he wouldn't have to use. She was almost sure he wouldn't had Duke was undefeated, but at the end of the day it was still up in the air on who would the coveted National title. Duke was playing against UCLA, which had the most national titles in collegiate men's basketball. It would be a tough game, and Brooke along with the rest of the Duke's fans was already praying that Duke would win.

"Haley that dress is perfect," Peyton said as Haley stepped out of the dressing room.

"It is," Brooke replied.

The petite cheerleader grinned. "You think it's not too short?"

"It's perfect," Peyton declared for the second time.

"Yeah, Nathan isn't going to know what hit him," Brooke smirked.

Haley blushed a little as Nathan's name was mentioned. "So should I wear this the first night in Atlanta?"

"No!" Brooke and Peyton exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay," Haley muttered. " When should I wear it then?"

"Um," Brooke began, "Defiantly wear it after the championship game."

"Or if we lose the first game," Peyton said.

The cheer captain nodded, "The dress will defiantly be the perfect pick me for Nathan if we lose."

"Brooke we're not going to lose," Haley replied.

"We might if you wear that dress before the game," Brooke smirked. "Nathan won't be able to get the image of you in that dress out of his head."

"Okay Brooke you're being a little over dramatic," Haley said.

"No she's Haley, you look stunning in that dress," Peyton stated.

Haley nodded hesitantly, "You don't think it's too bridal do you?"

Brooke bit her lip. Part of the reason she had picked out the dress was because of its white color. It wasn't by any means a wedding dress, but it was a dress that Brooke could see Haley getting propose to in.

"No, why do you say that?" Peyton asked covering hers and Brooke's tracks.

"That white makes you look so tan," Brooke added.

"I guess, it just reminds of my sister's engagement party dress," Haley stated.

Peyton shrugged, "Just get it Haley, you look great in it."

"Okay, now Brooke what dress are you getting?" Haley asked.

"Haley, Haley, when are you going to learn?" Peyton joked.

"I have already had the perfect dress for the celebratory dinner since before Duke got into playoffs," Brooke said. It was the truth, the cheer captain had bought a dress for this weekend during Christmas.

The honey blonde girl just laughed. "Well then. I just get change, get this dress, and the we go to the next store."

"Well hurry up, we still have to find you the perfect shoes!" Brooke exclaimed as Haley returned to her dressing room.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby brother is about to go play in the Final Four," Lucas said. He and Nate were currently playing their favorite video game, NBA Live, in their apartment living room.

"Lucas stopping being such a girl, you gave me the same sob story freshmen year," Nathan stated as he angrily punched the buttons of his Xbox game controller.

"I don't sound like a girl," Lucas replied.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"You-" Nathan stopped in mid sentence as he gasped. "What the heck Luke? You just beat me?" The basketball star couldn't believe that his brother had just beaten them in a video game that he usually dominated in. He angrily threw his remote onto the other couch, why his brother calmly placed his down on the coffee table.

The older Scott boy just smirked. "That's what you get for going on and on about Haley earlier." During the beginning of the game, Nathan had kept talking about how he was so nervous to propose to Haley.

"Whatever, I can't help it that I am just a little nervous," Nathan shoot back. "I got to win a game, then propose to my girlfriend. What if she says no Luke in front of everyone?"

"Dude, Haley is not going to say no," Lucas replied.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"She's just not Nate," Lucas said. "She's going to say yes, and then for the next couple of months Brooke is going to drive you and Haley crazy over wedding plans. Then at the wedding Haley well say 'I do' and you two will live happily ever after."

Nathan sighed, "I wished it was that easy, but it isn't. Everything about me and Haley's relationship has been hard work since the beginning. Knowing my luck, something's going to happen and everything is going to fall apart."

"Nathan, nothing is going to happen. You and Haley deserve this," Lucas stated. "You deserve this."

"Thanks for getting all sappy on me Lucas," the raven hair brother smirked.

"So, do you want your wedding gift now or later?" Lucas asked.

Nathan laughed, "You already have me and Haley a wedding gift? Dude, Brooke is rubbing off on you."

"Well, it's not finished but I do have the rough draft typed up," Lucas said.

"What?" Nathan questioned his eyes widening. "What do you mean rough draft?"

"Just a second, I'll show you," Luke replied as got up from his spot on the couch and walked into his room. Several moments later the writer emerged with a thick stack of papers held together by metal binder clip.

"Here," Lucas handed the stack of papers to his brother and he sat back down.

Nathan hesitantly took the papers in his hands. His eyes skimmed the first page which simply read 'Cause and Effect by Lucas Scott'.

"I don't get it," Nathan stated.

"It's basically yours and Haley's story, but with a few different twists. I got the idea of writing it during Thanksgiving and it kind of took of from there. I hope you don't mind," Lucas explained.

Nathan shook his head, "No I don't mind at all."

"Well are you at least going to read it?" Lucas asked.

"You didn't write some sappy author's note like you did in your first book did you?" Nathan question as he flipped to the next page which was the dedication page.

"Just shut up and read why I watch some good old basketball," Lucas said as he turned the TV on to ESPN.

Nathan sighed as he eyes focused onto the page in front him and he began reading.

_Dedication_

_To my brother Nathan, and to the girl he loves more than life itself, Haley, this is for you two. I hope and wish you all the best in life._

_Chapter One_

_He was a player, both on and off the field. His dad had out a football in his hand before he could walk, and he had been a ladies' man since the moment he was born with his charming good lucks. In high school he was king of the world, and could get any girl he wanted or get anything he wanted. He was the quarterback, the star player of the South Carolina state champions, and nothing changed in college. He started for Clemson as freshmen and managed to lead his team to a National championships in his sophomore year. The only reason he stuck around for his junior year was because his dad. His father had always been over bearing, and had always side-line coached him as a kid. Nothing had changed in college, and a twenty years old he still couldn't say no to his father._

_"Scott! Tell your greasy little freshmen football players to stay away from my squad!" A very agitated cheer captain yelled at him as he waltz their the gym. He and the rest of the team was ended to the weight room. It was the first week of school and the coach was just making them do weights as their first game wasn't until the next week._

_"That sounds like a personal problem," Scott smirked at the cheer captain. She was the one girl on the campus that he could actually somewhat stand and that was only because she happened to be his twin. The past year his playboy ways had come to a slow halt because he just couldn't stand half the girls he was around._

_"Okay, big brother," she began with a smirk of her own. "Tell your greasy little freshmen football players to keep their distance from my squad of I'll call daddy and tell him you need a little visit." She knew exactly what to say to get him to do what she wanted, she always had ever since they were little. Penny knew the last thing he wanted was for her to call their father and talk him into visiting._

_"Fine," he mumbled as he turned his attention to the football players that were whistling at several girls as they stood next to their stunting partners. Most of the girls were steadying with their backs to football players not doing anything, but one we brave enough to ignore the jocks rude whistles and continued practicing her death dying skills._

_She was a frail, little thing, but unbelievably beautiful, and as she was tossed up in the air Scott couldn't help but be taken back by how brave she looked, why he was scared to death that she would fall and hurt herself. He was a little taken back, he had seen cheerleaders get thrown in the air hundreds of times, he and even seen his own sister get stunted before and didn't even blink an eye. He was worried about this girl, who he didn't know at all, and for the first time in a long time Scott Ryans was surprised by a girl._

_"Girl you look so fine, you and me should so hook up," a tall and well but football player said to the girl as her partner set her down on the ground. She opened her mouth to speak as Scott walked up. _

_"Sam, leave the cheerleader alone and get to work. Let's time I checked you only bench half what your suppose to be," Scott stated as he and the cheerleader locked eyes. "That goes for all of you," the quarterback added. The five freshmen football players had been harassing the cheerleader for the past few minutes instantly scattered to the weight rooms._

_"Sorry about that," Scott said as the cheerleader hesitantly stepped forward to him. The immediate attraction was obvious between to the two, but to Scott he felt something he had never felt before. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like as if he had protect her from something, from someone. He felt genuine sorry that she had to put up for the sorry, jerks that he called teammates and he hoped they would never bother her again._

_She shook her head, her high dark blonde ponytail swaying as she did so. "Don't apologize it's not your fault their total jerks." _

_"Well if they bother you again let me know," He replied. "I am Scott Ryans, by that way," he lamely added._

_"Bobbi Hayes," the cheerleader began, "I think I can handle a few football players though."_

_He smirked, "Well then I'll see you around then, Bobbi." he then slowly walked away from the girl that he felt something for the second he saw her. He didn't know why but there was just something about the girl that he couldn't help but be transfixed by. He also knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Bobbi Hayes, it was only the first._

"Wow," Nathan gasped as he finished the first couple of pages. "You made me a football player name Scott?" He joked.

"I said I put a few twists in it," Lucas began, "Do you like it?"

"I really do Luke. It's great, and it's one hell of a wedding gift," Nathan answered.

The blonde brother smirked, "Well you're just going to have to wait to read the rest after you propose." He then grabbed the papers away from his brother and stood up from the couch to put the rough draft of his next book back into his room.

"Hey Luke," Nathan began as brother stopped in his tracks. "It doesn't end like me and Haley does it? Scott loses her."

Lucas nodded, "I wrote the ending first. When I began writing, Haley had pretty much gone off the deep end. I tried to rewrite it just doesn't work, I am sorry."

"Its fine, besides me and Haley are going to get are fairytale ending right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, and now thanks to you I am probably going to sped up on my own marriage ideas," Luke said as he retreated into his room.

"Hey, let's get through one Scott wedding first!" Nathan exclaimed.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Haley asked for the hundredth time as Nathan closed the trunk of his SUV. It was the next morning and they finished loading his trunk with their luggage that they were taking with them to Atlanta.

"Yes, Hales," Nathan replied.

"Are you sure? You got practice clothes, socks, shoes, ties, toothpaste, a razor, because last trip you forgot a razor and you refused to use a hotel one and your face was all stubbly," Haley rambled.

"I got everything," Nathan said. "You packed my suitcase remember?"

The cheerleader sighed, "But every trip we manage to leave something."

"No we don't," Nathan stated.

"Yes we do, and you know it," Haley said as she climbed into the car. They were driving his SUV to the airport instead of taking the team bus, it was easier and they didn't have to worry about leaving there stuff somewhere else.

"Why are you so worried that I am forgetting something?" Nathan asked as he sat down in the driver seat and closed his door.

"I am just nervous, for you. This is the biggest game of your life, and your acting pretty calm," Haley answered.

Nathan shrugged as he cranked he car. He wasn't worried about the game, the only thing he was worried about was proposing to Haley. "Hales, I am nervous trust me, but I know I haven't forgotten anything."

"You're sure, because Lucas said he wasn't going to fly out until tomorrow, and he want be able to bring you something you forgot," Haley stated. Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny were flying down tomorrow morning and arriving just in time for the first game of the Final Four. The actual championship game wouldn't be played until Sunday night, and Duke would only play in it if they won their first game of the weekend and their last official playoff game.

"Haley, just relax this is going to be one of the best weekends of our lives," Nathan replied as he pulled out of the driveway. He hoped the next time he pulled in to the driveway that Haley would finally have a ring on her left ring finger.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

_Cause and Effect_

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Atlanta Dome was packed with Duke Blue Devil fans during Duke's first game in the Final Four. Energy was radiating off everyone as the Blue Devils battled against the University of California, Los Angeles. The cheerleaders yelled as loud as they could as the basketball players played their hearts out. Both teams had put their hearts and souls into this season, and they were both determined to end it on a good note, especially Haley.

Her days as a cheerleader were number. For such a long time cheerleading had been such a important part in her life. She had been through ups and downs with the sport but at the end day she had always loved cheerleading. The petite girl loved dancing in front of packed stadium filled with loud and energetic fans. She loved the adrenaline rush she got when she tumbled or when she got throw up into air. Haley also loved being able to support her boyfriend as he played the game he loved, but luckily she didn't need be a cheerleader to do that.

"He shots and scores," the announcer's voice said as Nathan shot a basket that set Duke even further ahead of UCLA. There was only a few minutes left in the game but Duke was currently ten points ahead of their opponent. All the Duke players were determined to win the game, and get into the National Championship game the next day. Every Duke fan wanted another National Championship to add to the four they currently had, but Nathan especially wanted one. He had been so close in to past to winning one, and it had always been a dream of his to win the National championship. He also didn't want to propose to Haley simply at a nice dinner, he wanted to propose to her front of the whole world so that everyone would know the he was hopelessly in love with her, and that she was his.

"Duke wins! Tomorrow they will be playing against Kentucky for the championship!" The announcer exclaimed as the final buzzer rung.

It was a moment Duke Fans had been waiting for awhile for, the moment when they would finally be a official contender for the National Championship. The stadium was going crazy with upset UCLA fans trying to flee the stands as Duke Fans celebrated. The happiness was short lives as tomorrow the game that matter would be played, the game that Duke would either make history or lose it all.

The game would also be the last game of Nathan's college career. It would be the last time he called basketball his hobby, or extracurricular, as it would soon become his job. To Nathan, the end of college career was not upsetting for saddening. He was about to fulfill one a dream that a many little boys dreamed but very few actually achieved . He was going to be a NBA player. The raven hair man was finally be able to do what he loved and was good at for a living, and it couldn't be happier that he had the love his life by his side.

"Brooke how did you manage to switch all the rooms around?" Nathan asked. The gang was currently gathered in his and Haley's room eating pizza and watching TV. Peyton and Jake had brought Jenny down with them to Atlanta and little girl was sound on asleep on the bed, as her parents chatted with their friends.

"I have my ways," the brunette smirked. She had somehow managed to get past all the coaches and security and switch rooms up with several players and cheerleaders.

Nathan was glad that he and his friends were able to spend time together , as tonight would be one of the last times he and his group of friends would gather together as college students. He had been so lucky to have his friends in his for so long, and sometimes at night he wondered what he and Haley would do when they were far away from them. Their friends were their family, and the one thing that Nathan dreaded about playing for the NBA was that he may have to leave his beloved home state. He knew it wouldn't be forever, as he could never imagine be awaking from Tree Hill for too long, but it was still hard to leave the area that he had grown up in. It would be weird to be so far away from his family from his friends, but he knew at the end of the day as long as he had Haley he would be home.

"I swear all that's on is basketball," Peyton muttered as she flipped through the channels on the TV. The boys rolled their eyes at the blonde girl. As much as the boys tried their significant others would never understand their obsession with basketball.

"There seriously isn't some cheesy soap opera on?" Haley asked; she and the girl were curled up on the same bed that the sleeping Jenny was laying on. The on the other hand sat on the floor leaned up against the bed with boxes of pizzas right in front of them.

"Our lives are some cheesy soap opera," Peyton replied.

"Our lives are just dramatic P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

The boys, who badly wanted to watch recaps of NBA games, didn't complain when the girls settled on watching a movie. Nathan was secretly glad that they weren't watching a basketball game. Tonight, he just simply wanted to spend some time with his friends, before he would have to play one of the biggest games in his life. Tomorrow would change Nathan's life for the rest of his life, and tonight would be the last night he would truly be a college student who wasn't fully a adult yet. After the game tomorrow, he would be officially done with his college career, and he would hopefully be engaged to Haley. His life of being a grown adult would start after tomorrow, and as ready as he was to be in the NBA it felt just like yesterday he was high school.

Tomorrow all his dreams may come true, and Nathan Scott wasn't anxious and wasn't scared, he was just wondering how he become the man he was today. How the stuck up, arrogant, sixteen year old boy, became a man that was worth loving. It was because of the people in this room, his friends who had become his family, and the girl that was the only one he had ever loved, that made him the person he was today. It was because of them, that he was able to fulfill his dreams, and he couldn't imagine them not being in his life.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Haley asked after their friends were long gone, and they were in bed trying to fall asleep.

"No," Nathan answered. He wasn't nervous anymore, he knew that no matter what happened he would always have Haley and his family behind him and that was what really mattered. Before meeting Haley, basketball was the most important thing in his life. He had his friends that he cared about but it wasn't until he fell in love with Haley that he learned how to really love. He soon realized the only thing that matter was his family, and they would always come first.

* * *

Haley sat contently in a chair in the cheerleaders' locker room as Brooke painted Nathan's number on her cheek, just like she had for every game before. The petite cheerleader thanked her friend before she stood up and got dressed in her blue and white cheer uniform. It was the same stomach showing cheer uniform that the cheerleaders wore at every game.

Not so long ago, when Haley would put on the uniform the voice would start whispering to her and tell her she wasn't good enough wasn't skinny enough. Now as the cheerleader adjusted her top, she honestly felt confident in her uniform. She had become a better, stronger, more confidant person over the past months. Haley still had the past memories which made her worry about relapsing, but she was no longer to vulnerable, sick, and unloved girl she used to be.

The honey blonde girl was loved, she was cared about, and she knew it. She no longer felt like she was forgotten about, or that people just past be her because she wasn't anything special. Haley knew that she was cared about by her friends, by her parents. She was loved, by Nathan, and because of him she had reason to changed and become the person she was today. A recovered anorexic, and not a girl that was still tormented by the eating disorder on a daily basis.

She had come to Duke, not having a clue about what she wanted to do, who she wanted to be. Being with Nathan though, life become a little bit clearer to Haley. She could see a future, a life, with Nathan Scott by her side. The cheerleader wanted a future with the raven hair basketball player more than anything. Haley wanted a family, with two kids, the dog, and white picket fence, with Nathan. She was only eighteen, but Haley knew, that Nathan was the person for her, he was her future. Nathan's and Haley's future was about to start, tonight would be the night that everything changed.

"Haley, put a tiny bit more lipstick on," Brooke said as she walked up behind the petite cheerleader. Haley was currently putting the finishing touches on her makeup in front of a mirror hunger above a nice and long counter.

Haley sighed, she felt like she had plenty of the dark pink lipstick she usually wore on. She knew better then to argue with the cheer captain, and pulled out her lipstick from her navy blue, makeup bag put another coat of it on her lips.

"There?" Haley replied, as she threw her lipstick back into her makeup bag.

"Perfect, now lit me straighten your bow," Brooke said as she began to untie the white ribbon that had 'Duke' embroidered on the tails in blue. The bow was a mandatory part of their uniform when Duke was playing a hard team, or their games was being televised. It was also mandatory that all the girls wore their hair half up, half down when the games was televised to insure that their hair would not be in their face.

"Now, do you have your pearl earrings? You really should put them in," the cheer captain suggested as she finished tying ribbon. The cheerleaders were only allowed to wear a pair of small pearls earring or diamond studs, in games. Haley usually wore her own pair of simple pearls, but today she hadn't put them.

"Brooke," Haley whined, "I really don't want to wear earrings. My ears are sore from those dangly earrings this morning you made wear at breakfast." The basketball team and cheerleaders had a nice breakfast this morning, and Brooke had insisted on Haley wearing a pair of slightly big dangle earrings.

"Haley, you're only going cheer at National Championship once," Brooke said.

"I guess you're right," Haley mumbled as she pulled out her earring from her makeup bag. She quickly placed the small pearls into her ears.

Brooke beamed, Haley looked picture perfect. The brunette was starting to find it hard to hide her excitement. She was on edge, waiting for the moment that Nathan would finally propose to Haley. Luckily, for her Haley thought her excitement was being caused by the Championship game that was starting in a matter of minutes, little did she know the real reason behind Brooke's excitement.

* * *

Nathan carefully placed band aids over the chain that was holding Haley's ring so that the chain was flesh against his skin, and wouldn't pop out during the middle of the game. He shrugged on his white Duke jersey for the last time, he would never again wear a Duke jersey, but his basketball days were not over. In a week or two, once everything calm down after the Championship game, he would make it know to the sports world that he would be entering the NBA draft. He was starting a new life on hopefully at end of the game, Haley would officially be his soon to be wife.

As Nathan walked out of the locker room, his eyes immediately went to cheerleader searching for Haley. His eyes found her, she looked beautiful in cheer uniform. She always looked beautiful to him, she always had and always would. She was girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and Nathan felt like he knew that moment he saw her. There has been something about her, something that kept him interested, made him fall for her. She was one the person in room he eyes for. Even with the stadium filled with Nathan Scott fans, she was the one he wanted .

The stadium was filled with thousands of Duke and Kentucky fans waiting anxiously for the start of the game. Television cameras were attached to small moving cranes were scanning over the basketball court every few seconds as the players began to warm up. The lights shone brightly, and if Nathan wasn't used to the bright lights of a stadium he might have found it hard to see. He had been preparing for this game since his freshmen year of college, and maybe even before that. This was his one dream, and he was about live it out as he took his spot for tip off.

Duke fans went crazy, when their team won the tip off. Instantly, Nathan gained control of the ball and soon was shooting the ball into the basket. The band blared their horns when the team scored, and the cheerleaders began to the lead the Duke fans in a cheer. The celebration was cut short quickly as Kentucky gain control of the ball and began hurling down to court to try and score a basket.

Nathan didn't worry when Kentucky scored, he knew it was going to be a hard game, and even a close one. Kentucky had only lost four games this season, to teams that Duke had a tough time winning against. He knew, he just knew, that he was going to win this game. He had to win this game, just like he had to win the State Championship in high school. He felt like he owed to so many people to win the game. His coaches at Duke , who for the past three years had put up with and has help him polish up some of his playing. He felt like he owed it to Whitey, who for four years had been more than just a coach to him, he had been one of the first people who had tried to make him a better person. He owed it to him mom, who had tried her best to support his basketball career. He owed it to the Duke fans that came to every game to cheer him on. Nathan owed to his friends, to his family, to Haley, who had put up with the past months as he worked his butt off, to win this game.

At halftime Haley could see the worry on Nathan's face as he walked to the locker room. She caught his eye giving him a quick smile that he returned with a small one of his before he walked into the locker room. Duke was down by five, and she knew that Nathan was probably a little worry, he never liked it when the other team was ahead, and today was no different.

As she took her place on the court for the halftime routine, Haley couldn't help but smile. It was her last halftime routine. The last time she would dance on a basketball court. She was happy though, that this time when she quit cheerleading it was for a good reason. In High school when she had been forced to quit, she had been heartbroken. Haley loved cheerleading. It was hard work, but she loved the instant gratification she got from the applause of the crowd. These past months she loved cheerleading even more, because for the first time in her life she felt like she could just enjoy herself. She no longer felt like she had to live up to her family reputations.

Haley slowly walked off the court at the end of the routine. She took in the feel of the applause for the last time, as she walk back to the sideline. The cheerleader instantly began cheering for the team as the ran back onto the court to play the remainder of the game. She saw Nathan, who looked as confidant as ever. He no longer looked worried, and Haley could see the determination to win his blue eyes.

The next two quarters were a all out battle between the two teams. Sweat dripped of Nathan's face as he stepped up to the free throw line to take a shot after a Kentucky player fouled him. It was the fourth quarter, only four minutes left, and Duke was only a head by seven. Kentucky was trying their hardest to catch up, but Duke was fighting back and not letting them get control of the ball. Nathan effortlessly shot both of the two free throws he was allowed to make into the basket. He had the best percentage for free shows out of the college basketball players in the country. Usually, players tried to avoid fouling for that reason, but tonight Kentucky had made the mistake of fouling Nathan not once but twice.

After his free throws, Kentucky gained control of the ball, but one of Nathan's teammates quickly stole the ball back and passed it to him. For the next four minutes, Nathan played the hardest he had ever played in his whole life. He ran faster, passed quicker, and shot baskets better than he ever had before. He felt his nerves grew as the clock began winding down. Duke was going to win, and he was going to finally have enough guts to propose to Haley. He was sweating bullets in the last seconds of the game and it was because he was trying to score a final basket, but because he was nervous about proposing.

Nathan's eyes stared at the ball as it went through the net, there was only five seconds left on the clock, and Duke was twelve points ahead. He couldn't help but smile as one of the Kentucky players hurled the ball down to court to burn up time. Duke was going to win the game, and as another Kentucky player caught the ball the final buzzer ranged. Nathan Scott and the rest of the Duke Blue Devils were finally National Championships, and had finished the year undefeated. He had done it, his dream had come true, and now he knew there was only one thing that could make it better.

"Its official the Duke Blue Devils are the National Champions!" the announcers declared as the Duke players began to celebrate on the court, and as cheerleaders and coaches and few fans began to join them on the court. Nathan pushed away his teammates as the confetti and balloons began to fall from the ceiling, he was trying to find Haley.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled, as he grinned when he saw her at the edge of the facing away from him. She whipped her head around and smile when she saw him, and then took off and ran to him. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist as she jumped up wrapped her arms around his neck, as he spinned her around. She kissed him on the lips, as he placed her feet back on the ground.

"We won! Aren't you excited?" Haley exclaimed as she pulled back.

The basketball player simply nodded.

"Nathan what's up? You should be happiest you ever been in your all entire life right now," Haley began. "You should be the happiest man in the world right now."

"I am happy, that I won Haley," Nathan replied as he reached into his jersey and pulled the Band-Aids of the chain, and then reached behind his neck to unfasten the hook. He then pulled the chain off his neck, and Haley's eyes widen when she saw the engagement ring.

Nathan slowly got down on one knee as he held the ring in between his pointer ringer and thumb. "I'll be the happiest man in the whole entire universe Haley, if you answer yes to my question. Will you marry me Haley James?"

"Yes!" Haley cried as Nathan slipped the ring on her finger. She could feel tears start to roll down her cheeks as Nathan kissed her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"You just made me the happiest girl in the whole entire universe," Haley answered. It was the truth, she hadn't been expecting a proposal anytime soon. Haley was though was overjoyed that Nathan had proposed. She didn't want to wait years to marry him, she loved him with all her heart.

Nathan wiped her tears away, as he leaned in again to kiss her again. Neither notice the cameras that has captured the whole proposal, as they were lost in their happiness.

* * *

Nathan quickly shut the hotel door behind him and Haley, his lips never leaving hers. They had just arrived back from the stadium, dressed in matching brand new Duke National Championships shirts that had been given to the basketball team and cheerleaders after the team was presented the Championship trophy. Nathan had never let Haley leave his side after he proposed, and Haley hadn't tried to leave it.

Nathan kissed Haley passionately as he laid her down on the bed, he hovered over him. His weight supported by one of his hand as the other hand careened Haley's side . Her hands slipped underneath his t-shirt tracing the outline of his abs, before she began pushing the shirt up and over his hand.

"I could love you forever," Nathan admitted as Haley discarded his shirt.

"So could I," She replied breathlessly.

Nathan smiled a little, "Marry me."

"You already asked, Nathan."

"I know, but let's not wait Haley. Let's elope," He said.

"Nathan you can't be serious, what about my parents, what about your parents?" She asked.

"Your my family now Hales, you're the only thing that matters. I am done taking chances, I am not going to lose you Hales," He said.

Haley sat up, causing Nathan to do the same. "Nathan were already not normal, we're engaged and in college. Normal people don't elope in college."

"Well I don't want to be normal," Nathan began, " Not with you."

"Nathan," Haley sighed.

"I am being serious, so let's do this again. I could love you forever," He said.

"I could too," Haley replied.

"So why can't forever start today?" Nathan asked.

The cheerleader smiled, "Because the courthouse is closed at eleven o'clock at night."

Nathan laughed, "Way to ruin the moment Hales, tomorrow then."

"Okay, but there's one thing," Haley said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Were bringing Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. We'll never hear the end of it if we don't," Haley answered.

Nathan nodded as he kissed Haley on the lips. Tomorrow he and Haley would be married, and his dreams would finally come true.

* * *

Haley and Nathan stood in front of the judge in the Downtown Atlanta courthouse. Haley was dressed in white strapless dressed that she had packed for a nice dinner, but now was wearing for her wedding. Nathan was simply dressed in a grey suit jacket and matching pants, with white dress underneath and a Duke blue tie. Their wedding was simple, but at that moment neither cared. They had each other, and they had their four people who were family to them at their side.

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny stood along with Brooke and Lucas as they watched Nathan and Haley exchange vows. Brooke, who originally felt cheated out of planning a wedding, couldn't help but smile as she listen to Nathan's and Haley's vows. Lucas looked like a proud father as he watched his little brother get married to girl he loved. Peyton and Jake also wore smiles as the watch their long time friend, and their newer friend declare their love for each.

It wasn't a big production, or the grandest wedding. Nathan and Haley didn't need one though. Their love was so great and so strong that people wouldn't have even noticed the decorations of a real wedding if they had one. To everyone in the room, the two look like they were right out a fairytale with the looks they were giving each other.

"With the power vested to me by the state of Georgia, I here now pronounced you man and wife, you may kiss your bride," the judge said.

Nathan kissed Haley without hesitation, as their friends clapped.

Haley grinned, she felt like everything was a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She was where she belonged and she was finally the person she was meant to be. She was Haley James Scott, the wife of Nathan Scott.

-The End-

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading this story! This is the last chapter. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this story. Thanks again- Bedazzlement


End file.
